Destinos Cruzados
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Ari se prometió a sí misma no volver a utilizar su nen y ser una mujer común y corriente. ¿Asesinar a una niña? Kurapika nunca creyó que caería tan bajo...pero si no lo hacía, su condición sufriría las consecuencias. Izel busca venganza, Hisoka debe pagar. Rich debe mantenerse a salvo de su procedencia. El destino juega con sus caminos cruzándolos irremediablemente.
1. El jefe Ari

_**Holaaaa :3 ok, ok. Sí, volví con otro OC...ufff ya tengo toda la trama completa. Es tan entramada con Corazón de Diamante jejeje espero que les guste tanto como me ha encatado a mí.**_

_**Una publicacion de Facebook me dio la base de este fanfic. Kurapika ha cambiado tanto -.-' no sé cómo tomarlo kjejeje pero me gusta mucho su faceta de madurez :) Me gusta xD.**_

_**Muy bien...lean :) es solo una introducción. Luego ya comienza la trama y la emoción ^^ **_

**1. El jefe. Ari.**

-señor

El rubio la miró de reojo indicándole que sabía de su presencia y siguió revisando su aparato celular con ese tono de indiferencia al que Ari estaba acostumbrada.

-llegó esto hace un momento-continuó la muchacha sin atreverse a entrar en la habitación, se mantenía sobre sus zapatos de tacón alto en el umbral de la puerta con el sobre en sus manos observando al hombre de traje que con suerte la saludaba en las mañanas.

-…déjalo sobre el escritorio

-está bien…-Ari suspiró algo cansada y dejó el sobre donde se le había indicado-señor

-¿sucede algo?

-…es que…el miércoles no podré venir a trabajar ¿recuerda que le dije la semana pasada?-le sonrió sabiendo que ni siquiera la miraba

-oh…es cierto

-no hay problema ¿verdad?

-…con tal que llegues el jueves en la mañana no tengo inconvenientes

-qué bien, gracias…-le dijo con una reverencia de respeto-buenas noches

Ari salió de la habitación y recogió el bolso que había dejado en el pasillo. Caminó rápidamente por la casa hasta que salió al fin de su martirio de trabajo. Se quitó los tacones y se calzó zapatillas dirigiéndose hacia la estación de trenes.

Llevaba dos meses trabajando para él, corría todas las mañanas para llegar a la hora y se iba a casa muy tarde; el sueldo era bueno y no podía decir que la trataban mal, pero odiaba que su jefe ni siquiera la saludara…recordaba que una vez le preguntó si se sentía bien, aunque era obvio que no ya que llevaba unos minutos junto a la ventana intentando retomar el ánimo que le faltaba por la fatiga que sentía.

No alcanzaba a desayunar, iba y venía de su pequeña oficina a la habitación del jefe con esos tacones que le hacían doler los pies, con suerte tomaba un café y ni hablar de almorzar tranquila. Todo el tiempo recibiendo mensajes, llamadas, cartas, sobres… ¿acaso ese cretino no podía bajar las escaleras a recibir él mismo su correspondencia?

Ari suspiró. A final de cuentas, para eso había sido contratada y sin esa paga mensual no podría sobrevivir.

Cuando llegó a esa casa tan grande y casi vacía, creyó que se había equivocado con el aviso que había leído…pero no, la recibió un hombre fornido y alto con aspecto de guardia. Él la llevó a una habitación en el segundo piso sin darle muchas explicaciones. Creyó que cuando le dijo: _El jefe la entrevistará y le dirá si está aceptada o no como funcionaria_, creía que se encontraría con un viejo canoso de muchos años…grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un joven de unos 18 o 19 años que se veía incluso más joven aunque su mirada era oculta y distante como la de alguien que ha vivido muchas dejaciones en la vida. Supuso que quizás era un secretario o el hijo del jefe…luego entendió que no, que él era quien daba las órdenes y quien la evaluaría.

Recordaba que había sido una entrevista tensa y no muy larga. Ella en frente de él. Le preguntó cosas sencillas como el nombre, la edad, ocupación y si tenía alguna habilidad de combate. La última pregunta le dio a entender que eran trabajos riesgosos los que vendrían; respondió que sí, sabía utilizar nen pero hacía años que no lo usaba y que no creía poder defenderse muy bien.

Él le dijo que le dejara su teléfono y que la llamaría por la mañana, si no lo hacía, no estaba contratada.

Así, a la mañana siguiente ya corría por las calles hacia su nuevo empleo. En el primer día aprendió las reglas solo observando a los otros dos que laburaban allí y que fueron casi autoimpuestas:

-No interrumpir al jefe a menos que sea necesario

-No hablar con el jefe a menos que sea necesario

-Recibir todo tipo de entrega en aquella dirección y llevarla de inmediato al jefe

-Nada más que las entregas serán razones para interrumpir al jefe

-No mirar al jefe

-No pensar en el jefe

-No respirar el mismo aire del jefe

-El jefe no quiere saber de ti, solo de las entregas.

Había trabajado bajo esas propias reglas durante dos meses y ya las tenía interiorizadas, en un principio no eran más que exageraciones a esa actitud de lejanía de aquel joven…pero ahora eran concretas y eficaces para no sentirse en menos.

Se apoyó en la pared del vagón y recordó de pronto que en su bolso había dejado un sobre que había recogido de las escaleras pero que nunca había pasado por sus manos. Seguramente era confidencial y solo el jefe sabía de la existencia de esa carta.

Se enrabió consigo misma y salió del tren a toda prisa corriendo por las escaleras de la estación lo más rápido posible. Era cerca de media noche, ya había salido muy tarde del trabajo y ahora no sabía a qué hora llegaría a su casa.

Eran solo dos cuadras por lo que llegó en menos de 5 minutos aunque con el aliento en un hilo.

Cruzó la verja de la casa con un poco de temor, solo estaba iluminada la habitación del jefe, desde allí podía verlo sentado frente al escritorio con un libro en mano.

Entró rápido quitándose las zapatillas y calzándose dolorosamente los tacones.

Se sorprendió cuando vio al chico bajar las escaleras hacia ella. Seguramente le había parecido extraño verla regresar si siempre se iba con esa expresión en su rostro de no querer regresar.

-disculpe señor…-le dijo Ari con una sonrisa corta buscando el sobre en su bolso-encontré esto en la escalera y se me olvidó…-quiso reír pero el rostro de él la hizo guardar su gracia-…lo siento

-no te preocupes…-dijo el jefe tomando la carta con manos firmes mientras leía el remitente-…no es importante…pero gracias de todos modos

-no fue nada…-sonrió sínica intentando callar sus ganas de decirle lo difícil que fue correr de esa manera-…entonces…buenas noches

-adiós

Ari se sintió menospreciada por esa despedida y se mordió la lengua solo por cuidar su puesto.

Se volteó molesta y en la entrada se cambio los zapatos echando a correr con energía.

-…ese idiota…algún día le diré lo mucho que cuesta trabajar para él…-se decía con el ceño fruncido-¡…algún día, imbécil engreído!-gritó con energía llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban a su lado hacia la estación.

Con una hamburguesa a medio comer y unas bolsas colgando de sus manos abrió la puerta del departamento sintiéndose al fin en casa.

Dejó las bolsas a un lado y encendió las luces cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo para luego dejarse caer sentada en el suelo. Estaba agotada.

Acarició el pelaje de su perro que vino a echarse a su lado y le regaló lo que quedaba de hamburguesa.

Se alistó para dormir y se echó sobre la cama esperando que fuesen muchas horas de sueño…aunque solo le quedaban 4.

* * *

-llegas tarde-dijo Hui desde la base de la escalera recibiendo a la morena que acababa de llegar-…debes agradecer que el jefe no está

-¿no está…?-Ari dejó su bolso en el suelo y fue hacia su compañero con un poco de dudas-él nunca sale

-…bueno, llegué y no estaba. No dejó ninguna nota ni llamó a nadie…solo desapareció

-¡estoy harta de ese cretino…!-dijo desahogando su alma que no había dormido tranquila a causa de su rabia

-…nada podemos hacer. Nos da buen sueldo por hacer prácticamente nada

-¿nada? ¿Tú crees que alcanzar a dormir 4 horas es nada? Hablaré con él y le diré todo lo que quise decirle anoche

Hui rió, Ari siempre decía las mismas cosas y luego era la mujer más sumisa con el jefe.

-¿y Zaino?-preguntó ella observando que tampoco estaba su compañero

-está enfermo…dijo que le avisáramos al jefe, pero como no está…no hay nadie a quien avisarle

-ya veo… ¿y me puedo ir?

-¿y si el jefe llega y no estás? Te despedirá

-…rayos… ¿seguro que no dejó ninguna nota?

-segurísimo

-hm…-refunfuñó molesta con las manos en la cintura-iré a ver…quizás dejó algo en su escritorio

Hui vio a su amiga subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Ari era la única que tenía contacto frecuente con él, Zaino y Hui no eran más que guardias de la casa junto con otros dos que velaban en la noche y no hablaban más que un par de palabras con el joven.

Decidió seguirla por seguridad.

-…nada…-decía la morena revisando los papales que estaban sobre el escritorio-qué rabia…

-pero si no dejó nada, es obvio que debes quedarte de todas formas y que llegará durante el día-le aclaró Hui

-lo sé…solo quería una luz de esperanza…-reprochó con exagerada angustia mientras llevaba su mano al pecho.

De pronto vio junto al velador la carta que ella le había llevado la noche anterior, estaba arrugada y un poco rota. La tomó con un poco de temor y leyó su contenido haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su compañero. No decía nada muy importante, quien le había escrito era un hombre llamado Leorio y le preguntaba cómo estaba luego de tanto tiempo, él también le contaba algunas cosas…pero una parte de la carta no estaba, había sido cortada con las manos; seguramente era la parte significativa del mensaje.

-¿y? ¿Qué dice?-inquirió Hui

-es una carta de un amigo que…-dijo Ari sin poder terminar la oración.

La puerta de entrada se había cerrado y alguien caminaba por las escaleras.

-el jefe…-dijo Ari palideciendo de pronto. Perdería el trabajo, era lo único que podía pensar.

Se miraron asustados mientras la mujer dejaba la carta tal cual había estado, no mentirían pero no dirían que había leído ese mensaje personal.

Ari fingió revisar los documentos como hacía en un principio y Hui se quedó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

No lo habían mirado, pero conocían su voz claramente. Sonaba molesto…muy molesto.

-…ah…señor…-Ari lo miró con dulzura y fingida sorpresa ocultando su distancia hacia él-lo siento mucho…creímos que había dejado alguna nota o algo…ya que no estaba cuando llegamos

La chica se fijó en la ropa de su jefe: sí, era el mismo traje, pero parecía sucio y rasgado ¿acaso anduvo de parrando? ¿Él? Era imposible…quizás solo lo habían asaltado o se había caído. Había muy pocas ideas en su cabeza, solo quería que su jefe le creyera y no le quitara el sustento.

-lo siento…creí que llegaría antes que ustedes-dijo al fin sorprendido a sus empleados. Era la primera vez que le oían dar una disculpa-¿ahora podrían dejarme solo, por favor?

-claro, claro…vamos Ari-dijo Hui cogiendo a la mujer del brazo para sacarla de la habitación mientras el joven se quitaba la chaqueta con gestos cansados.

-¿no desea algo de comer?-le preguntó ella un poco acongojada por la expresión de suma tristeza que notó de pronto en aquellos ojos distantes

-…no, gracias…estoy bien-el rubio la ignoró otra vez y se sentó en la silla del escritorio pasándose las manos por la cara

-…ok…estaremos abajo…-dijo Hui llevándose a Ari antes que se echara al lado del chico a consolarlo

-nunca lo había visto así…-dijo la morena con pena exagerada

-tendrá sus problemas, no es de tu incumbencia

-…lo sé…pero…no, olvídalo. Debe ser que estoy sensible-rió y se dirigió a la mesita que tenía por escritorio. Se sirvió un café y salió a coger la correspondencia. Lo mismo de todas las mañanas: un par de sobres blancos y uno azul, ambos sin remitente.

Ari siempre se decía que algún día le preguntaría al jefe por qué su correspondencia no provenía de ningún lado, pero luego se encontraba con él directamente y no se acordaba de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no esperas?-le preguntó Hui cuando la vio dirigirse hacia el segundo piso-quizás esté durmiendo

-…no lo creo…es un tipo loco-dijo con una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

Golpeó la puerta con un poco de inseguridad, Hui podría tener razón.

-adelante

La voz confirmó su teoría: era un tipo loco que seguramente estaba frente al escritorio con su laptop como todas las mañanas.

Quiso sonreír cuando lo vio tal cual lo imaginaba.

-llegó esto…-dijo dejando los sobres junto a la laptop del rubio

-…muy bien…-suspiró refregándose los ojos con la mano antes de abrir uno de los sobre.

Miró a Ari. La chica seguía ahí, de pie, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó abriendo la carta

-… ¿no va a descansar un poco?-Ari se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, mas, no podía dejar pasar esa expresión de agotamiento

-¿para qué…?-el chico soltó una risita cómica mirándola con curiosidad. En realidad, nunca se había detenido a hablarle correctamente.

-para recuperarse…-Ari se sintió sonrojar. No soportaba esa mirada demasiado inteligente sobre su anatomía-¿acaso cree que no me doy de lo cansado que está?-intentó suavizar sus palabras para no sonar molesta

-…no lo estoy…solo no dormí

_Solo no dormí_

Ari estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por esa forma inmadura e infantil de defenderse.

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-apretó los puños para contener el deseo de abofetearlo por lo maltratada que se sentía después de tanto tiempo viendo su…no podía decir que su cara era horrenda, el hombre era bastante agraciado y atractivo. En un segundo recordó que comenzó a trabajar de un momento a otro hacia _el jefe _pero había un detalle muy discreto e importantísimo-…ah… ¿Cómo se llama?-le preguntó sin ocultar su rostro de suma inquietud

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó abriendo el segundo sobre como si quisiera echarla luego de la habitación

-…bueno…porque creo que es lo mínimo ¿no? Ni siquiera sé su nombre

-…Kurapika

-¿Cómo…?-Ari no había alcanzado a oír esa voz tan suave

-Kurapika

-…ah…ya veo, señor Kurapika-sonrió feliz de escuchar una respuesta concreta-¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

-¿es del mismo tipo?-inquirió volviendo a observarla con esos orbes de sabelotodo

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¿Por qué debería responder esa pregunta?

-hm… ¿curiosidad?-Ari estaba nerviosa

-…19

-hm…-la chica parecía razonar la información.

Kurapika volvió a los sobres, necesitaba leer rápidamente la información pero no podía concentrarse con la morena al lado.

-es muy joven…-dijo ella al fin. Kurapika pensó irónicamente lo _rápido _de su conclusión, por esa razón la había contratado, a pesar de ser una cazadora, no era más que una mujer simple que no haría muchas preguntas sobre su trabajo…y responder esas preguntas sencillas le parecía prudente luego de dos meses teniéndola como subordinada.

-…lo tomaré como un cumplido-le dijo buscando su agenda en medio de los documentos

-es en serio. Es demasiado joven para trabajar tanto…le hará mal-dijo Ari dando un suspiro de impaciencia

-no puedo hacer nada. Hay que trabajar…

-insisto en que debe descansar

-no estoy cansado

-_qué terquedad…_-se dijo Ari con humillación mientras el chico rubio escribía rápidamente en su agenda

-…pero creo que…tomaré tu palabra…-le dijo Kurapika antes de levantarse de su asiento-creo que descansaré un par de horas

-muy bien…-Ari no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con su jefe y había ganado, estaría feliz el resto del día.

-¿…podrías traerme un café?-su pregunta fue algo tímida. No solía pedirle nada a nadie.

-claro, en seguida…

-pero antes quiero que me escuches una cosa

-sí…

-vuelvo a encontrarte a ti o a cualquiera en mi habitación…están despedidos

-…am…sí, lo siento mucho…-hizo una reverencia en son de disculpa y bajó las escaleras para servir un café.

-¿estaba despierto?-preguntó Hui

-sí, pero lo convencí de descansar un rato-sonrió triunfante-¿Por qué me miras así?

-…nada, te ves linda hoy-le sonrió observándola de pies a cabeza. Ella hizo un gesto nervioso y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde cuando Ari bajó de la habitación de Kurapika, cuando regresó con la taza de café en las manos lo llamó _jefe _con voz clara y fuerte, no hubo respuesta. Insistió. Advirtió que entraría, esperó un momento y entró tímidamente.

Ari nunca pensó que el chico rubio, frío, distante y trabajólico podría verse tan dulce y angustiado a la vez.

Dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y se mordió los labios sin poder soportar la emoción que le causaba verlo así. Seguramente se había quedado dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta, con suerte había alcanzado a quitarse los zapatos y había caído de bruces sobre la cama siendo presa de Morfeo.

Dudó un instante, pero decidió no despertarlo. Tomó el cobertor y lo cubrió resistiendo su impulso de tocarlo.

Solo con verlo podía darse cuenta de la desazón y tristeza que cubría su aura. Era un chico solitario y melancólico, era muy fácil de descifrar aquella personalidad. Estaba segura que a pesar de ser tan cortante con el resto del mundo, si tenía amigos era obvio que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos y que era fiel a sus ideales.

Se golpeó la mano para desistir a sus deseos de investigar en su alma. Había jurado no volver a hacerlo…no volver a utilizar su nen. Lo tenía prohibido aunque temblaba tan solo de contener sus impulsos de sentir entre sus manos aquellos sentimientos ocultos en el fondo del corazón de Kurapika que parecían olerse en el aire.

Menó la cabeza refrescando sus ideas y salió de la habitación apagando la luz.

Se sentía feliz y apreciada. Suficiente para mantenerla sonriente durante el resto del día.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Ari almorzaba tranquilamente en su escritorio junto a Hui, era la primera vez que podía saborear la comida sin estar corriendo de arriba a abajo llevando sobres o datos de llamadas que para ella no tenían sentido.

Fue una comida muy cómoda. Había ido un par de veces a espiar al jefe, solo para asegurarse que seguía dormido y al parecer aun no era hora de despertar para él. Ari se sentía bien.

-¿y a dónde irás mañana?-preguntó Hui

-…a ver a una amiga que vive un poco lejos

-¿tu amiga rica?-sonrió

-…ya no lo es tanto, pero sigue siendo multimillonaria-dijo con un quiebre de sonrisa-aunque había pensado no ir…y quedarme durmiendo en casa. Creo que me haría bien.

-veo que mañana estaré solo

-…que lástima por ti…-rió levantándose de su asiento-…hay alguien en la puerta

-¿visitas?-preguntó sorprendido

-…tal vez. No, no creo-se acomodó la blusa y salió hacia la entrada del jardín delantero con una bella sonrisa-buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?

-quiero ver a Kurapika

La respuesta fría y directa del hombre le dio a entender que no era un amigo de su jefe. Cambió su tono de amabilidad al común de todos los días y lo miró fingiendo una sonrisa.

-disculpe, pero el señor no puede atenderlo ahora ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?

-no. Tengo que verlo ahora. Él sabía que vendría hoy, dile que no intente evadirnos

-…insisto, no puede verlo en este momento ¿no puede venir más tarde?

-ya he dicho que no. Ve a buscarlo o entraré por las malas.

Ari refunfuñó mientras lo dejaba entrar al hall de la casa.

-espere un momento, iré por él-dijo encaminándose por la escalera.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación con los nudillos y entró al no oír respuesta.

Kurapika no dormía, pero seguía acostado mirando una pulsera de plata que estaba sobre el velador. Miró a Ari sin sorprenderse de su intromisión y se levantó haciendo oídos sordos a las disculpas de la mujer.

-un hombre quiere verlo, señor-dijo la morena luego de rogarle perdón al haber entrado sin su permiso

-…está bien, dile que me espere en el salón-ordenó el rubio echándose el flequillo hacia atrás

-como diga…-asintió obedientemente y volvió a su lugar de trabajo

_**Bieeeen, lo acepto. En este cap no se entiende bien hacia donde va, pero creanme que desde el segundo ya empezara lo bueno ^^**_

_**Debo decir antes que había subido un nuevo fic llamado Falsas Apariencias, pero creo que no le fue muy bien xD así que si encuentran a algun personaje parecido de por medio, ya saben, mezcle las historias *-* **_

_**Gracias por leer. Les quiero :)**_


	2. Padokia

**2. Padokia**

Ari estaba en su mesa, recibiendo esas extrañas llamadas y anotando los códigos que debían llegar directamente a Kurapika.

A veces se aburría, pero luego volvía esa intención de querer entender o descifrar lo que allí estaba escrito. Era obvio que había un mensaje oculto bajo cada uno de esos caracteres. Había comprendido de alguna forma que los números simbolizaban consonantes, los signos de exclamación eran sílabas y cuando llevaban una comilla al lado derecho era una mayúscula, aunque aun no lograba decodificar el significado de ningún número o signo.

Mataba el tiempo queriendo transcribir esos mensajes.

Kurapika llevaba más de dos horas en el salón con aquel hombre extraño con cara de pocos amigos. Junto a Hui comprendía que la conversación no era para nada amena: se había oído el romper de una taza y uno que otro golpe sordo de rabia.

Ambos compañeros se miraban cada cierto rato preguntándose con la mirada qué rayos sucedía allí dentro.

El hombre salió de pronto dejando a Kurapika detrás con una expresión de completa insatisfacción.

Ari le abrió la puerta feliz de que ya se largara aquel tipo tan desagradable. Olía en su aura un odio y maldad insufribles.

-…ah… ¡y que no se vuelva a repetir!-dijo mirando al chico rubio que se mantenía en la entrada del salón con los labios y puños apretados. Luego, se marchó cerrando de golpe la puerta de la casa.

-…señor…-Ari miró a Kurapika sin saber bien que decirle-¿está todo bien?

-no es de tu incumbencia-respondió el jefe mirándola severamente

-…am…lo siento…

-necesito que mañana vengas a trabajar de todos modos…por lo menos hasta el medio día

-…qué…pero si me dijo…

-no importa. Vendrás y punto, llegará un mensaje importante. No puedes moverte de tu puesto ¿queda claro?

En otro instante la morena hubiese explotado su rabia haciéndole saber lo disgustada que a veces la hacía sentir, pero contra esa mirada inflexible y fría no podía hacer nada. Solo asentir y obedecer.

Luego el rubio subió a su habitación mascullando entre dientes.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan furioso, a punto de salir de sus cabales.

Hui cambió de turno a las diez de la noche. Ari había recibido un par de sobres y otros códigos muy extraños que no podía siquiera ordenar ya que cada llamada tenía un número final que indicaba el lugar de la frase en la oración, debía entregarlos ya en orden.

A las once menos veinte, Ari subió por última vez a la habitación, por fin había descifrado el orden correcto de los códigos. Estaba algo desanimada ya que tendría que trabajar en el día que ya creía libre.

Golpeó la puerta cinco veces, no se atrevía a entrar a menos que se le indicara. El rubio habló al fin dejándola pasar.

Estaba de pie junto a la ventana con el teléfono en mano.

-…aquí están los códigos. Esta vez están en orden alfabético y no por número…-dijo esperando una aclaración en ese cambio. El rubio no dijo nada-¿…mañana puedo llegar un poco más tarde?-preguntó esperanzada mientras dejaba los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Lo miró al no escuchar respuesta. Realmente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, quizás le había afectado la humillación de la tarde.

-… ¿qué día es mañana?-preguntó él llamando la atención de Ari.

-7 de junio

-7…de junio…

-¿se encuentra bien…?-se adelantó al verlo un poco inestable-señor…

-…7…de…

-¡hey…!

Ari se quedó hecha una piedra mientras lo veía caer lentamente al piso como una pluma desecha. Quiso hacer algo, pero no alcanzó y ahogó un grito de espanto sintiendo sus manos temblar.

-…señor, ¿está bien?-preguntó de rodillas a su lado pasando una mano por sobre los ojos del chico-…responda…por favor

Ari era lo más ajena a la medicina que existía y no tenía idea de qué hacer, no se imaginaba una acción coherente en aquel momento.

Kurapika aun pensaba, sabía que el golpe contra el piso había sido duro y le dolería la espalda durante la noche. Veía a Ari gimotear aunque oía muy lejos su voz angustiada. Deseaba tener a Leorio en ese instante, seguramente ya lo tendría consciente por completo haciéndole oír un discurso exagerado sobre el _autocuidado._

Intentó hablar, pero sus labios secos no lograron articular siquiera una sílaba. Sus músculos parecían no conectar con su sistema nervioso y ese dolor agudo en la sien derecha no se iba. Quizás estaba enfermo…pero no tenía tiempo de enfermar.

Solo segundos demoró en volver totalmente en sí, pero para la mujer fueron horas eternas en que el jefe estuvo fuera de sí al borde del colapso.

-qué hago…-Ari se mordía las uñas mirando a su alrededor sin darse cuenta que Kurapika ya estaba sentándose en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos-ah… ¿se siente bien…?-su voz era nerviosa e histérica. Sus manos temblaban.

-…sí, no es nada…-se levantó rápidamente apoyándose en el escritorio para no caer nuevamente

-¿…de verdad…? ¿Por qué no se acuesta, eh?

-estaré bien

-no es cierto. Acaba de…

-¡he dicho que estoy bien! ¡Quiero que te largues!

La mujer se quedó temblando frente a él con los ojos llenos de temor a punto de llorar, tenía las manos cogidas y las piernas débiles.

Ese temor pronto se convirtió en lágrimas y sin decir una palabra, asintió y obedeció saliendo de la habitación raudamente.

No regresaría.

No quería volver.

Que se quede solo con su mala actitud.

Que se pudra.

-no tiene derecho a tratarme así…-se dijo tragándose el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Se fue corriendo, ni siquiera se cambió los zapatos. Solo quería huir.

Kurapika se cogió la cabeza sin alcanzar a sentirse mal por haberle gritado a Ari. Se sentó en el suelo sintiendo que se le nublaba la vista otra vez y apretó con fuerza los párpados conteniendo el estúpido dolor que no le dejaba pensar fríamente.

Fue una noche agotadora. No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada…y solo venían a su cabeza afiebrada sangrientas imágenes llenas de llanto y dolor.

A las seis de la mañana se levantó sin soportar más su estado de salud. Odiaba enfermar, todo salía mal y era imposible controlar su propio cuerpo.

No podía caminar con seguridad, sus piernas no estaban tan fuertes como su mente y si no se afirmaba del pasamanos, sabía que terminaría rodando escaleras abajo.

Miró alrededor notando que Ari ni siquiera se había llevado su cartera, solo había huido de esa casa. Había huido de él.

Tomó el teléfono que sonaba y escribió débilmente los códigos que oía al otro lado de la línea.

Información.

Mucha información llegaba a sus oídos todos los días, pero sentía que de nada servía tenerla si a cambio tenía como condición a sus amigos.

Si fallaba en la misión encomendada, ellos morirían.

Alzó la vista al oír que entraban a la casa. Solo debían estar Jean y Gino, los cuidadores de la casa durante la noche.

Se sorprendió al ver a Ari cruzar el jardín hacia la entrada. Llevaba su traje de todos los jueves, venía a trabajar.

-…buenos días…-le dijo sin mirarlo. No parecía sorprendida de verlo en su escritorio, siquiera le había dirigido una mirada rápida. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia su cartera y luego salió en busca de la correspondencia de la mañana.

Kurapika había observado cada uno de sus movimientos y sentía en el ambiente aquel rencor que tenía su secretaria hacia él. Quizás se lo merecía luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

No quería levantarse de allí, en realidad no podía, si se ponía de pie no podría dar ni un solo paso sin ayuda. Descansaría un poco y luego volvería a su habitación.

-…llegó solo una carta blanca…-le dijo Ari dejando el sobre frente a Kurapika

Ari tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios encorvados de molestia. No soportaba su presencia.

-¿Por qué no se va a su habitación?-le preguntó estando a su lado. Quería ocupar su lugar como correspondía.

-…estoy algo enfermo-le dijo con sinceridad sintiendo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir el enojo directo de una mujer.

-ha estado muy raro estos días…-puntualizó haciéndole notar sus formas tan _diferentes _en aquellos días. Seguía con el rostro lleno de disgusto y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo-si está enfermo debería estar en cama

-no puedo…-dijo con voz lánguida agachando la mirada-pero gracias por venir…creí que no volverías

Ari abrió la boca para decirle que renunciaría. Nuevamente la expresión solitaria y triste del rubio la hizo cambiar de opinión haciéndola tragar su orgullo. Sonrió para sentirse más amable y llevó su mano a la cabeza del chico como una madre que quiere dar ánimos a su hijo.

Él la miró completamente descolocado por la acción tan amable que hacía. Ari le sonreía tiernamente.

-es un niño muy problemático ¿sabe?-le dijo ella con una risita infantil mientras le revolvía los mechones rubios

Kurapika frunció el ceño y se levantó caminando muy a prisa.

-no quiero que tomes esa confianza conmigo. Recuerda que soy tu jefe-le dijo desde la escalera-y te pago para que trabajes

Un silencio se formó entre ellos mientras sus miradas chocaban chispeantes de enojo. Ari suspiró y dejó fluir la rabia que sentía hasta transformarla en valor y coraje. Ese niño rubio la escucharía.

-¡si no fuera por mí estaría solo todo el día!-le gritó la morena sin contenerse-¡debería por último agradecer mi compañía y si tanto le molesto o hago tan mal mi trabajo…! ¿Por qué no me despide y lo hace usted solo, eh?

-…Ari…

-¡no, cállese de una vez y escúcheme! ¡Llevo dos meses trabajando para un idiota, engreído y malagradecido niñito de 19 años! ¡Estoy harta de no tener idea lo que hago todo el día! ¡Y sé muy bien que cree que soy tonta pero no es así…!

-basta…Ari…

-¡…si fuese tan tonta no sería cazadora!-gritó golpeando la mesa con la mano. La furia corría por sus venas desatándose lentamente.

-que seas cazadora no me dice que seas una buena jugada. Hay cazadores ineptos que siquiera saben defenderse… ¡y si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, nadie te obliga a quedarte!

-es un…-contuvo sus malas palabras dejando florecer su aura interna-… ¡renuncio!

Tomó su bolso, dio unos pasos y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

Se cuerpo se había relajado completamente y su pulso dejaba atrás la taquicardia.

-¿Qué esperas…?-Kurapika la miraba tentativamente

-…no puedo renunciar

-¿Por qué no?

-…porque no tengo nada más de qué vivir…-reconoció sintiendo la humillación que significaba-seré una especie de esclava. Prometo no volver a faltarle el respeto de esa forma ni…romper una de mis reglas, señor

La cabeza de Ari se inclinó demostrando su derrota total. Al voltearse, el chico rubio ya se había escondido en su habitación.

Luego de años sin sentir una angustia tan grande, la morena de ojos verdes tuvo deseos de echarse a llorar…lo hizo en silencio mientras volvía a sentarse para seguir escribiendo esos números y signos que escondían un mensaje.

No notó cuando Kurapika salió de su cuarto y la vio secarse el rostro con las manos mientras tenía el teléfono junto al oído. Él quiso pedirle disculpas…pero no lo hizo. Su mitad instintiva volvía a perder contra la racional y elocuente que manejaba sus acciones.

A medio día Ari recibió la llamada:

-anota con lápiz rojo –le dijo aquella voz tan familiar para ella y distante a la vez. No conocía a quien le hablaba al otro lado de la línea, solo podía reconocer aquel tono femenino por su memoria auditiva.

-está bien…-susurró Ari entendiendo que era el mensaje especial del cual el jefe le había hablado

Anotó rápidamente. Era un mensaje más largo de lo común y tenía solo una parte.

-es urgente. Dáselo de inmediato a tu superior-le indicaron antes de cortar la llamada.

-…ok…-se quedó mirando los números y signos que había escrito mecánicamente. Suspiró y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso.

Se quedó ante la puerta con el puño dispuesto a golpear la puerta, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y la sangre había subido a sus mejillas recordándole la vergüenza que había vivido ante él. No creía poder mirarlo a la cara.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y golpeó tímidamente.

-…adelante

Entró con la mirada en el piso, dejó la hoja escrita en el escritorio y salió sin siquiera mirarle los zapatos.

-Ari, ven un momento

La morena se volteó desde el pasillo sin sostenerle la mirada.

-estás despedida

Alzó la vista sin poder tragarse las palabras.

Lo vio sentado junto al escritorio con el mensaje en las manos, seguramente ya había leído y comprendido lo que decía allí.

Ari no pudo contestar, estaba despedida y creía que era su culpa. Lo había enfrentado temerosamente, le había faltado el respeto en todo lo posible y…ahora sufría las consecuencias.

-puedes irte

Kurapika la miró y luego se levantó yendo hacia ella.

-…lo siento…-susurró Ari sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta se rompía lentamente en las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos-no quise…hablarle así…perdóneme

-no es por eso. Me voy, tu trabajo terminó.

-… ¿se…va…?-al parecer la secretaria no alcanzaba a entender lo que pasaba

-sí…y no sé si vuelva. Además, creo que cambiaré de trabajo…por lo que…prescindiré de tus servicios

-ya veo…-al fin pudo mirarlo a la cara sin cambiar su expresión de desasosiego-…buenas…buenas tardes

Caminó por las escaleras sin saber bien lo que hacía, su cuerpo actuaba instintivamente.

Cogió su bolso, sus útiles de oficina y salió sin apartar la vista del suelo. Seguía sintiendo que había perdido el trabajo por su propia culpa.

_Kurapika: _

_Tu objetivo es Izel Gioergei. Mujer de 18 años, prófuga nuestra que no cumplió su misión. Su condición es una niña de 10 años. La pequeña es pelirroja de ojos dorados. Izel es de cabellos grises y ojos verdes, lleva un traje marcial verde pardo. Es cazadora. Se dirige a Padokia, te estaré informando de su paradero._

_Debes eliminar su condición._

_Tienes un plazo de dos meses._

_Recuerda tu condición: Gon, Killua y Leorio._

_Kuyo._

Kurapika volvía a leer el mensaje en códigos rojos un poco distraído, aun tenía la expresión de Ari en su mente. Era una buena chica, quizás no debió haber sido tan rudo aunque sabía que lo mejor era alejarla de su lado…o correría peligro. No quería reconocerlo, pero se había encariñado con su secretaria, era quien pasaba mayor tiempo junto a él y estaba seguro que extrañaría su voz detrás de la puerta o esa expresión de no querer regresar jamás a su lugar de trabajo.

Sonrió con cierta melancolía.

Llevaba unas 4 horas solo en la casa, había despedido a todo el resto y no podía creer lo diferente que se sentía el lugar sin esas presencias en el primer piso.

Releyó el mensaje y suspiró pensando cómo haría creer a Kuyo que había asesinado la condición de Izel. No tenía intención de matar a nadie, mucho menos una niña de 9 años…pero no hallaba la forma.

Colocó su mano sobre su rostro como si sirviera para remover ideas. Estaba exhausto de tanto pensar.

-buenas noches

Se levantó de un salto al oír una voz femenina en su habitación.

Era una mujer un poco mayor que él, llevaba un vestido largo de noche color luna, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos negros sin brillo. El rubio se preguntó cómo era posible que no la hubiera sentido…de hecho, no podía sentir su presencia teniéndola a solo unos cuantos metros.

-tú debes ser Kurapika-dijo ella

-¿Quién eres…?-preguntó el chico con tono determinado y fuerte.

-una mensajera…-sonrió cruzando los brazos-Kuyo me dijo que viniera a verte para que no intentes hacer ninguna tontería

-no necesito que me vigilen

-lo sé. Pero órdenes son órdenes. Aunque no te preocupes, solo me verás hoy…siempre te vigilaré, pero no me verás ni me sentirás. Seré como tu sombra-le sonrió disipándose en medio de la habitación-¿lo ves…? No puedes verme ni sentirme. Soy una advertencia, no intentes traicionarnos…o te mataré cuando menos lo pienses…

Kurapika observó a su alrededor sin poder percibir su aura ni verla. Esa mujer sería como su sombra, estaba atrapado y no podía negarse a cumplir la misión. La vida de las 3 personas vivas que más estimaba en el mundo estaba en juego: Gon, Killua, Leorio…volvía a arrepentirse de haber pactado ese contrato con Kuyo solo por información. La información era muy valiosa, sin ella no hubiera podido recuperar 10 pares de ojos rojos…pero esa información no valía más que sus amigos.

Debía asesinar a esa niña…no había otra salida.

Metió en una maleta su ropa y sus pertenencias más importantes. Miraba cada rincón de la habitación queriendo hallar a esa mujer, pero no podía saber siquiera si en verdad estaba ahí o se había ido.

Salió cerrando todas las puertas con llave.

Miró por última vez aquella casa abandonada que había sido su hogar durante unos meses y se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes.

Padokia.

Allí estaban los chicos y también la mujer llamada Izel con su pequeña.

Estaba decidido, salvaría la vida de sus amigos a cambio de condenar su alma. No tenía otra alternativa.

* * *

Ari terminó su comida extremadamente salada a causa de su incontenible llanto.

Estaba sola en su apartamento comiendo a la luz de la luna que iluminaba su cuarto. Sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana lloraba sin tener una razón concreta, sentía muchas cosas y la gran mayoría tenía que ver con su ex jefe. A ratos sentía que lo odiaba, luego se reconocía que había sido encantada por esa personalidad extraña del joven…más tarde volvía a sentir ganas de asesinarlo; así llevaba horas sin dejar descansar a sus ojos. Tenía mucha pena y rabia.

Su perro estaba bajo sus pies durmiendo tranquilamente, dejaba que su ama se apoyara en él como si sintiera la angustia que la rodeaba.

Ari no quería dormir, quería escuchar una llamada telefónica o recibir un mensaje diciéndole que estaba recontratada, mas, su mente y su alma sabían perfectamente que eso no pasaría.

_Me voy…_

Esas palabras habían calado más de lo normal en la ojiverde; cada vez que las recordaba un respingo venía a su cuerpo haciéndola sollozar y romper en un nuevo llanto.

Se sentía perturbada y vacía.

De pronto vio los pasajes a Padokia que Neón le había enviado. Aun podía correr a tomar el tren de las 7 de la mañana.

Se levantó decidida a comenzar desde cero. No podía quedarse por siempre llorando. Se bañó y metió en un bolso unas prendas de ropa antes de salir hacia la estación.

Miró su licencia de cazadora un instante y la guardó en su bolsillo. Presentía que debería volver a utilizar su nen…luego de mucho tiempo tendría que volver a utilizar su aterradora habilidad.

* * *

-¿Kurapika…?-Neón encendió su mirada sin creer lo que el mayordomo le decía.

Dejó el juego de cartas a medias y corrió por el pasillo y escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar al hall donde estaba el chico alto, rubio, de traje negro que meses atrás se había ido sin siquiera darle una explicación.

Se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente. Sintió su aroma y se creyó feliz. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Extrañaba también esa forma tímida con que el chico solía sostenerla entre sus brazos, sabía que le avergonzaban esas muestras tan cercanas de afecto pero le daba igual, era uno de los grandes caprichos de su vida: Kurapika.

Se alejó de él mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-regresaste

-…se lo prometí, jefa

Neón seguía sonriendo. Llevaba meses sin poder sentirse segura y feliz en casa.

-¿en qué andabas?-preguntó la peliazul

-trabajo

-…ah…-no se sorprendió de esa típica respuesta evasiva. Sabía que no debía entrometerse más allá de lo que él le permitiera.

-¿Cómo ha estado…?

-muy bien…-le sonrió-he comprado muchas cosas-rió-oh, vendrá una amiga mía a quedarse un tiempo…así que tendré compañía

-me alegro por usted

Neón solo le sonrió. Adoraba a ese chico y era fácil para él mantenerla sonriente todo el tiempo.

Una hora más tarde, Kurapika ordenaba en su habitación asignada lo poco y nada que había traído. Aun no se sentía completamente recuperado de su extraño resfrío, pero sabía que estaría bien en unos días.

De cierto modo era feliz de volver a trabajar en casa de Neón Nostrade, sentía que llegaba a un lugar familiar donde ya conocía a todos y seguía siendo el jefe de la guardia.

De un modo u otro se sentía en su propio hogar.

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor tomando su lugar junto a Senritsu quien no ocultó su felicidad de verlo nuevamente en la mansión.

Neón cenaba junto a su padre y otros 3 hombres. Entre ellos había una muchacha con la que la protegida de Kurapika había simpatizado y hablaban de sus propios temas ajenos a los de sus padres.

Fue una primera noche muy tranquilizadora y amena para todos.

_***w* si Pamela lee esto ._. me pegaste tu gusto por Neón xD**_

_**pero no sé que hacer con estos dos jasoajsoajsoajsoajso bueno, bueno, espero que ya vayan entendiendo lo que sucede :) **_

_**Besos desde Chile :) Gracias :3**_


	3. Y los caminos se cruzan

_**íjole ajsoajsoajsoajos he tenido un poco tirado este fic, sí, A'dádiva me ha consumido el tiempo pero no por eso he dejado de amar esta historia *000***_

_**Gracias por los que leen, por los que siguen y no olviden que su humilde servidora está para conceder deseos *-* si quieren alguna viñeta o fic o lo que sea...pidanlo y me daré el tiempo de cumplir sus órdenes jejeje**_

_**Ahora poned atención porque...ahhh, qué le pasa a Kurapika con Neón *0* leanlo jejeje**_

* * *

**3. Y los caminos se cruzan**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kurapika tomó su espacio de pie detrás de Neón en el comedor, la chica recibió un mensaje del mayordomo:

-su amiga Ari ha llegado, señorita

_Ari._

Kurapika sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Pensó unos momentos acomodando ideas y relajando su impulsivo corazón.

Luego se tranquilizó, solo debía ser una coincidencia de nombre.

Neón salió hacia el hall seguida de su guardaespaldas.

Ahí estaba, con su cartera y sus zapatillas. Morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Ari.

El chico rubio agachó la cabeza evadiendo esos ojos llenos de confusión y sorpresa. Al igual que ella, no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto ni mucho menos en roles invertidos: ella era la amiga de la señorita Nostrade, él, un empleado más.

Ambos fingieron no conocerse ante los ojos de Neón, no querían confundirla. Ari intuía que su amiga no sabía nada del _otro _trabajo de Kurapika y supo actuar muy bien simulando no saber siquiera el nombre del chico.

Algo andaba mal. Ambos lo sabían.

Kurapika veía a ambas chicas conversar alegremente en el salón mientras tomaban un té de manzana. De vez en cuando compartía miradas con Ari, miradas cómplices en que se condenaban al silencio el uno al otro.

Para la morena era difícil comprender la situación en que la que se encontraba. Debía ser firme y fingir no conocer a ese tipo, Neón no podía saber que ella, su amiga, había estado trabajando para su guardaespaldas; seguramente la peliazul se confundiría y pediría explicaciones que Kurapika no estaría dispuesto a dar.

Aunque Neón no era tonta ni idiota. En cuanto los vio saludarse supo que algo raro pasaba, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto y disfrutar de tener nuevamente a su amiga de infancia en casa.

-señorita…-el mayordomo le hablaba desde el pasillo luego de golpear la puerta. Kurapika lo dejó entrar cuando Neón se dispuso a atenderlo.

-¿pasa algo?

-su padre la llama urgentemente

-…hm…está bien. Ari espérame aquí…-dijo con tedio antes de salir-…puedes quedarte-le dijo a Kurapika-solo iré al segundo piso-rió siguiendo al mayordomo quien suspiró avergonzado de ceder ante los caprichos de la señorita.

Neón quería saber qué ocultaban esos dos, pidió a su mayordomo fingir un llamado de su padre para poder colocarse en la habitación siguiente y oír. Le causaba emoción, era algo nuevo en su rutina diaria.

Ari permanecía sin moverse jugueteando con sus dedos mientras sentía a Kurapika metros detrás de ella junto a la puerta. Quería hablarle, pero no se atrevía…él tampoco parecía interesado en charlar con ella.

De pronto ambos se miraron a punto de hablar, luego guardaron silencio y Ari se levantó quedando frente a él. Necesitaba una respuesta.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-fue su pregunta. Susurró. Temía que las paredes oyeran.

-…es mi trabajo

-eso no es cierto…

-llevo más de un año trabajando para la señorita Nostrade. Puedes preguntarle si quieres

-…ok, le creo-dijo tomando asiento nuevamente-¿Cómo está de su enfermedad?

-mejor. Gracias

-…supongo que ha descansado un poco más

Kurapika la miró con dulzura; le agradecía desde el fondo del corazón su preocupación hacia él.

-gracias por…preocuparte, no es necesario

-…no es nada…-le sonrió Ari-no diré nada a Neón, puede estar tranquilo…aunque debiera contarle. Es justo ¿no cree? Estoy segura que ella nunca le ocultaría nada…

-no es nada que deba saber…tampoco le importará

-hm…hágalo. Neón se lo agradecerá

-…no, no lo haré…-se dijo a sí mismo-es mejor no hacerlo

Neón se sentó en el suelo sacando conclusiones. Le pediría explicaciones a Ari y luego a Kurapika. Esperaría el momento exacto para acorralarlos con preguntas hasta obtener las respuestas que quería.

Volvió al salón junto a Ari.

Senritsu ocupó el lugar de Kurapika ya que el chico había recibido una llamada importante. La mujer era mucho más amable de mirada que el guardaespaldas de Neón. Ari se sintió cómoda con su presencia aunque desde que había pisado esa mansión sentía un aura extraña, indefinible ni identificable. Era extraño.

Kurapika se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca y apoyándose en la baranda del balcón contestó la llamada de Kuyo. Debía ser importante o no le llamaría él mismo.

-qué sucede…-dijo al responder

-¿recibiste el mensaje, Kurapika?

-sí

-te acabo de enviar una foto de tu misión. También un documento sobre el pacto que hizo conmigo…

-… ¿Por qué no matas a la mujer y no a la niña?

-porque de nada sirve asesinar a alguien si no puedes hacerlo sufrir de por vida…hacer que un alma se arrepienta por siempre de lo que hizo no tiene precio-dijo Kuyo echándose a reír con vehemencia-¿no me digas que te acobardaste? Sabes lo que eso significa

-solo fue una propuesta

-no me gustan tus propuestas, kuruta.

Kurapika apretó los dientes.

-el jefe soy yo-prosiguió Kuyo-ya te dejé pasar una desobediencia solo porque creo que eres una excelente jugada; pero ya sabes…si vuelves a cometer un error…tu condición será eliminada…-se le escuchó sonreír con malicia-bueno, bueno…quiero que cumplas rápido esta misión, Izel me debe mucho ¿entendido?

Kurapika colgó sin poder contener el fuego en su mirada. Estaba furioso. Más que nunca.

* * *

Leorio sonrió estando de pie en el umbral de la puerta con un libro de anatomía en sus manos.

Izel acariciaba el cabello rojo de Rich con esa ternura de madre innata en ella, su mirada dulce demostraba el amor que sentía hacia la pequeña y esa sonrisa suave le daba aquel toque tan irresistible que hacían a la mujer de ojos verdes tan única para él.

-¿se durmió…?-le preguntó yendo hacia ella

-…sí…-susurró la ojiverde arropando a la niña hasta los hombros antes de levantarse de la cama-creo que también iré a dormir

-¿no quieres un café?

-…está bien…-sonrió y salió de la habitación junto a Leorio hacia el pequeño comedor del departamento-¿de verdad no te molesta que nos quedemos?

-claro que no

-…no me gusta ser una carga

-¿de qué hablas?-le sonrió-no me molesta que estés aquí

Izel sonrió abiertamente y agachó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-gracias…te lo agradezco mucho-le dijo tomando asiento frente a él mientras el castaño le servía un café.

La chica llevaba dos días quedándose en el apartamento del chico, aunque se conocían desde algún tiempo atrás. Izel no recordaba con exactitud cuando fue que dejó que Leorio se ganara su confianza de esa forma casi instantánea, quizás porque era un buen hombre, se veía que no tenía malas intenciones y esa forma de ser algo torpe solo indicaba la sinceridad de su actuar.

No podía quedarse mucho tiempo, sabía que la seguían y que Rich estaba en peligro, pero…tampoco podía negarse a la comodidad que le ocasionaba estar junto al joven moreno en su apartamento. Le hacía sentir extraña, como si pudiese quedarse allí el resto de su vida.

-Leorio

-…dime

-¿puedo confiar en ti?

-claro que sí… ¿me contarás por qué vas de prófuga?-le sonrió con aires de suficiencia

Izel rió condenándose a saberse descubierta.

-… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-ah, fue muy obvio…-dijo él-es cosa de fijarme en lo preocupada que estás todo el tiempo de que no te vea nadie junto a Rich

Izel sonrió y acabó su café arrepintiéndose un poco de aquella declaración.

-¿Por qué huyes?

-…ah…-la ojiverde lo miró un instante e hizo trabajar su cerebro de forma muy rápida-…robé dinero…-mintió

-¿tú…?

-sí…-rió-lo necesitaba y…bueno, era mucho. No podía esperar

-…pero… ¿cómo…?

Izel cayó en gracia una vez más echándose a reír. En realidad adoraba las expresiones de Leorio y le hacía feliz sentirse de cierto modo protegida. Llevaba meses sin tener un techo seguro donde llegar.

Lo dejó en dudas y se fue a acostar junto a Rich. Leorio suspiró cansado entendiendo que no lograría una respuesta más si ella no quería dársela.

-así que…robó dinero…-se repitió con una sonrisa-ni tú lo crees, Izel…

* * *

-¡qué hermoso día…!-dijo Neón abriendo las ventanas de la habitación-hey, Kurapika. Vamos a pasear, es un día muy lindo para quedarse en casa…-le sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba al chico que estaba de pie junto a la puerta

-como usted diga

-oh, vamos…pero quita ya esa cara ¿Por qué estás triste, eh?-le sonrió-¿sucede algo?

-no se preocupe. Estoy bien

-bueno…si tú lo dices-rió saliendo a prisa de la habitación-¡ven, vamos a salir!

Kurapika obedeció siguiendo a la señorita Nostrade hacia el jardín. No podía ocultar la felicidad que le producía verla saltar y reír como una niña, últimamente era lo único que lograba caerle en gracia y quitarlo de la constante amargura que le corroía el cuerpo y el alma.

Más de una vez Senritsu lo había sorprendido mirando como idiota a su jefa haciéndole notar lo ridículo que se veía. La mujer músico comprendía perfectamente la situación y prefería callar sus comentarios, aunque Kurapika sabía lo que quería decirle detrás de esa mirada cómplice.

Sin embargo. Senritsu nunca había escuchado el mismo latir desde Neón hacia él…eran sentimientos distintos…extremadamente distintos. Odiaba aceptar la angustia que significaría para su amigo rubio descubrir lo que Neón escondía detrás de sus ojos aguamarina.

Sonrió al verlos en el jardín, realmente la jefa era feliz con el chico al lado. No lo había demostrado pero aquellos meses en que Kurapika estuvo lejos de la ciudad, Neón había sufrido cierto afán por estar sola y pensar.

Ahora, parecía que le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo solo con la presencia de su _predilecto _ guardaespaldas.

-¿no estás cansado?-Neón lo miró con ojos curiosos-pasas todo el tiempo de pie ¿en verdad no estás cansado?

Kurapika negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa dulce.

-…oh…-la chica se sentó en la banquita en medio del jardín-ah, cierto…llegó una carta para ti anoche…muy tarde

-… ¿para mí?

-bueno…eso dijo Ari…-llevó sus ojos hacia los de Kurapika con un tono de penetrante fisgoneo-no tenía remitente y tenía un símbolo extraño…Ari dijo que te la pasaría hoy. No lo sé…quizás mentía

-tal vez…-respondió rápidamente mirando disimuladamente hacia la ventana del segundo piso junto al limonero: Ari estaba allí seguramente.

-hm…no me gusta que me mientan…-suspiró amargada-¿Qué tal si vamos al mercado?-sonrió-quiero comer…hm… ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

-…da igual…-sonrió evadiendo la pregunta. Su mente ya trabajaba buscando una respuesta a _la carta._

-¿da igual…?-su pregunta era un reproche-…ok…-se levantó con energía de su asiento-vamos al mercado…-le sonrió caminando hacia la salida

Kurapika se apresuró en seguirla acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de ideas de su jefa. Tras de ellos un par de guardias más los custodiaban.

* * *

-¡gracias…!-Rich sonrió tomando el helado que Leorio había comprado para ella

-¿Por qué la consientes…?-Izel rió por lo bajo mirándolo con recelo

-hm…-la pequeña pelirroja le sacó la lengua a la ojiverde

-es una niña…-se defendió Leorio

-eres demasiado amable-le replicó Izel metiendo algunas peras a su canasta-ahora ya sé por qué Rich no quiere irse de aquí

-¡no…!-la niña sonrió tomando la mano de Leorio-…quiero quedarme

Una pera cayó al suelo desde la mano de Izel quien se había paralizado por la petición de su pequeña.

Leorio recogió la fruta y le sonrió a la ojiverde con un poco de miedo, había comprendido que las palabras de la niña habían quemado en el fondo del alma de Izel.

El chico pagó las frutas y caminó detrás de ambas chicas observándolas.

Izel era una buena mujer, muy humilde y dispuesta a dar su alma por la felicidad de Rich. En realidad eran tía y sobrina, Rich era hija de la hermana muerta de la ojiverde, mas, el amor entre ellas era tan fuerte como el de una madre verdadera y su amado retoño.

Con muy poca edad Izel se había hecho cargo de la pelirroja de ojos dorados y no por eso había cambiado su tono dulce casi infantil. Era esto lo que sorprendía a Leorio: Izel era una madre aunque no dejaba de ser una chica de 18 años tal como cualquiera otra.

Sus ojos tranquilos y dolidos muchas veces le recordaban a Kurapika, realmente creía que sus formas de ser se parecían en bastantes aspectos.

Rich era muy activa, tenía 9 años y le gustaba saltar, bailar, cantar, correr…parecía que nunca se quedaría quieta. Era obediente y ordenada, odiaba que algo no saliera como ella esperaba. A veces Leorio creía ver un par de adolescentes de la misma edad. Estaba convencido que la juventud de Izel había influido en la niña haciéndola parecer un tanto mayor.

También se había sorprendido de la habilidad _nen _ de Rich, era muy joven para conocer todos los principios y su facilidad para dominarlos era increíble. Izel le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, aunque la pelirroja había sido quien eligiera sus instrumentos para formular habilidades: naipes.

* * *

-¡mira…! Qué lindo…-Neón reía mostrándole un peluche de felpa.

Kurapika sonrió amable consintiendo su llamado de atención.

Llevaban una media hora paseando por el mercado, se suponía que comprarían alimentos para el almuerzo…pero bueno, Kurapika sabía bien que comprarían mil cosas y ninguna sería siquiera una verdura.

Su teléfono vibró haciéndolo enfriar nuevamente su cabeza. Era un mensaje de Kuyo, una fotografía.

Salía una mujer de cabello gris sonriente junto a una niña pelirroja de grandes ojos de color sol.

Su estómago pareció comprimirse: esa pequeña era su víctima.

-¡Kurapika…!

Leorio se cruzó por su mente.

Fueron eternos segundos los que pasaron cuando levantó la vista y vio a su amigo correr hacia él con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. No pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia de volver a verlo…cientos de imágenes venían a su cabeza llevándolo casi 2 años atrás: cuando creía que aun podía ser feliz.

-hombre… ¿Qué haces aquí?-los ojos de Leorio y esa sonrisa sinvergüenza le hicieron sentir un grueso nudo en la garganta.

Nunca creyó sentirse tan feliz de ver a ese idiota.

-…yo

Una fuerte cuchilla atravesó su corazón.

Sintió náuseas.

Detrás de Leorio, justo ahí, a solo metros de él…

Era como si la fotografía hubiese cobrado vida frente a sus ojos…pero sabía que no era ningún truco ni juego de su imaginación: Izel estaba ahí y la niña que iba de su mano era su condición: la niña que debía asesinar…

Su mente se descompuso ¿acaso eran conocidas de Leorio? ¿Desde cuándo…?

Su respiración se entrecortó secándole los labios y haciéndole palidecer de pronto, incluso creyó que sus piernas se quebrarían en dos.

Vio como todo se ennegrecía dejando ver solo ese par de ojos dorados llenos de inocencia…los cuales dependían de él. Kurapika debía decidir si dejarla con vida o salvar a sus amigos…su cabeza seguía dando botes sin darse cuenta que esos eternos segundos habían sido suficientes para clavar la preocupación en el joven de cabello castaño que lo sostuvo un instante por los hombros miedoso de verlo desvanecerse.

-…ya veo que sigues trabajando…-le sonrió sin querer preguntarle en frente de las mujeres que estaban alrededor.

Neón e Izel se miraban sin saber si saludarse o no…solo se sonrieron con cordialidad.

-tanto…tiempo…-Kurapika al fin logró articular palabra fijando sus ojos en su amigo

-sí, mírate…estás más alto-le dijo haciéndole notar lo bajo que era en comparación a su 1.91.

Kurapika sonrió cerrando los ojos. Era un alivio tenerlo cerca, por lo menos se conformaría sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

En realidad no temía por las vidas de Gon y Killua, sabía que aquellos niños eran incluso más fuertes que él…pero temía por la vida de Leorio, no era que lo creyera un incompetente pero su amigo no había desarrollado lo suficiente su nen como para defenderse de una amenaza como Kuyo y sus secuaces. Ese era su miedo…ahora podía respirar un poco mejor al verlo _vivo_ aunque tuviese que luchar con sus sentimientos encontrados cada vez que lo viera junto a Izel y Rich. Solo con verlas podía descifrar el tipo de relación que había entre ellos 3…lo que solo hacía más dolorosa su decisión.

**_ay, mi Kura...siempre lo pongo en situaciones taaaaan dificiles *-* qué hará mi niño? sjaosjaosjaos _**

**_nada que decir, gracias, gracias, gracias y...nos leemos ^^_**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**


	4. ¿Un cita?

_**Valgame Dios *-* me he demorado un poco, lo siento tanto...es que el colegio me tiene estresadisima :CC sorry sorry, pero he vuelto y con mucho KuraxNeón xD para los que les gusta esa pareja jejejeje espero les agrade, no sé si Neón me quedó como la verdadera pero lo intente jejeje *-***_

_**Ahora... ¿de dónde habrá salido la idea de una cita, eh? ;) **_

_**._. la autora debe reconocer que extraña a Ari *-***_

* * *

**4. ¿Una cita?**

Izel miraba a Leorio con una sonrisa. Aquel chiquillo rubio debía ser _Kurapika_, el aspirante a médico siempre hablaba de él con gran admiración y elogio.

La mujer tenía la idea de encontrarse con un hombre fornido y temible con mirada amenazadora y filosa…no esperaba que Kurapika fuese solo un niño tan menudo, delgado y con facciones delicadas…fue una gran sorpresa.

Aunque solo bastó saludarlo para darse cuenta de lo distinto que era a su apariencia: era un hombre extremadamente crítico, calculador, encasillado…y apasionado. Estaba segura de conocer ese tipo de personas, ella misma era de aquellos que pretenden enmarcar todo dentro de lo lógico y justo para acabar cometiendo locuras por las personas amadas; también podía leer en sus ojos una inseguridad tremenda y un miedo profundo a la soledad.

Su aura era distante y alejada de su propio cuerpo, su alma era solitaria y trémula. Era un niño. Un niño lleno de tristezas que lucha por verse fuerte…y solo busca un abrazo cálido donde descansar.

Izel volvió a sonreír. Comprendió en un solo un instante por qué Leorio quería tanto a ese chico.

Leorio tenía una extraña naturaleza de querer dar amor paternal a quien lo necesitara y Kurapika no era la excepción.

Supo que quizás esa era la razón por la que Rich adoraba pasar tiempo con el aspirante a médico, seguramente en él veía una especie de hermano mayor o padre que nunca había tenido.

Suspiró dejando a un lado sus pensamientos.

Rich iba de su mano y seguían a Leorio hacia su apartamento.

Había sido una reunión muy breve pero Kurapika le había dicho que fuese a visitarlo cualquier día y estaría feliz de recibirlo.

Habían sido 10 minutos en que cruzaron pocas palabras pero suficientes para alegrarse el día mutuamente.

Por otro lado, Neón llenaba de preguntas a su guardaespaldas sobre el chico que lo había saludado y sus acompañantes. Iba molesta, muy enfadada con él ya que no se dignaba a decirle una palabra…era como si no la oyera.

Se resignó y suspiró con una mueca de sufrimiento mientras cruzaba los brazos. Solo pudo advertir los ojos de Kurapika sobre ella… ¿acaso la estaba escuchando y no le respondía a propósito? Aquello la molestó aun más, pero sonrió…adoraba sentir esa mirada cálida tras su espalda cuidando de cada uno de sus pasos…sabía que estaba listo para atacar a cualquier amenaza que pudiese hacerle daño. Con el paso del tiempo, Kurapika se había vuelto una especie de…hm…sí, una especie de príncipe azul.

Rió nerviosa al pensar en algo tan trivial como aquello. Volteó la cabeza hacia él, se lo imaginó con traje y todo…y se echó a reír captando totalmente su atención.

Su risa provocó una mueca de sorpresa en Kurapika quien agachó la cabeza evadiendo esa sensación de calor que lo embargaba cuando Neón se quedaba mucho tiempo mirándolo.

Entraron a la mansión yendo hacia el salón principal.

Ari estaba allí. Senritsu la acompañaba.

La morena estaba de piernas cruzadas sentada en el sofá con un libro en mano, solo los miró un instante y siguió leyendo como si no le importara.

Kurapika se apoyó en la pared junto a su compañera de trabajo y descansó un poco. Hacía meses que no pasaba tanto tiempo de pie, había perdido la costumbre de cuidar de alguien además de él y no podía mostrarse débil siendo el jefe de todos los demás guardias.

En su interior quiso más que nunca esa reconfortante cama que lo esperaba en el segundo piso para dormir unas buenas horas…luego de haber visto a Leorio tenía cierto alivio, como si pudiese reír otra vez sin preocuparse de haber bajado su guardia.

-Ari…-Neón se había sentado a su lado

-qué

-¿sigues molesta…?-susurró para que Kurapika ni Senritsu oyeran

Ari solo cerró el libro con expresión amarga y salió de la habitación dejándola atrás.

Ambos guardaespaldas notaron la discusión y se sorprendieron de ver a Neón ir detrás de la morena.

-¡vamos, Ari…! Ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más quieres?

-que me dejes tranquila

-…pero es que…

Neón parecía estar al borde del llanto. Odiaba cuando algo no salía como ella quería o no se le concedían sus caprichos fuese lo que fuese.

-escúchame bien Neón…-Ari se detuvo en medio del pasillo mirándola con las manos en la cintura-ya no soy una niña ni tú tampoco, ya no puedo soportar como antes tus insultos y arrebatos de niña rica…tengo mi orgullo y mi dignidad. Si no sabes respetarlos me iré y te dejaré sola…-sonrió-aunque por lo que veo es lo que más te agradaría

-¿de qué hablas…? Ari yo…de verdad lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas… ¿me perdonas?

-…solo si no vuelves a hablar así de mi hermana

-ok, ok…nunca más hablaré ni de Izel ni de Rinne, lo prometo-sonrió como si nada hubiese ocurrido…mas, Ari siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca con el libro bajo el brazo para poder leer sin interrupciones.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y no se sorprendió cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.

Suspiró… ¿acaso no podía estar sola un momento?

-la carta

La voz de Kurapika la hizo sentir cierto vértigo. Volvió a verse a sí misma como su subordinada fiel y leal que le servía aunque en el fondo odiara su forma de ser. No podía entender cómo a Neón le gustaba un tipo como él…tan cambiante.

-oh…está en su habitación. Le dije a Senritsu que se la dejara bajo la almohada-respondió secamente leyendo su libro pero sin entender

-… ¿no tenía remitente?

-es lo mismo de siempre: códigos

-ya veo… ¿nada más?

-no…-se levantó mirándolo fijamente-me preocupa que haya llegado a esta casa esa carta… ¿acaso usted les dio la dirección?

-…no

-hm…-pensó un instante-¿trabaja con la mafia? No me lo puede negar…-dijo sin darle tiempo a sentirse delatado-solo _ellos _ saben dónde vive Neón. Créalo o no…conozco bien el negocio. Mi padre era servidor de Nostrade y sé perfectamente el tipo de acuerdos que hay de por medio

-…a Neón no le pasará nada si a eso le temes

-bueno…eso espero; no me gustaría que mi amiga sufra por negocios turbios de alguien como usted

-ella no tiene nada que ver con mis negocios, es…una casualidad

-casualidad…-repitió con ese tono despectivo y enfermizo.

Kurapika quiso saber en qué momento se habían invertido tanto los papeles entre ellos.

_-así que así se sentía…_-se dijo viéndose a sí mismo en la posición de Ari unas semanas atrás

-¿está bien?

El chico la miró dándose cuenta de lo cercana que estaba ella. Había ido a su lado como aquel día en que se desvaneció y tuvo que atenderlo en segundos eternos sin saber qué hacer.

Apretó los labios al notar esa extraña dulzura detrás de sus ojos… ¿de verdad estaba preocupada por él?

-… ¿puedo decirle algo?

_-…y sigue pidiéndome permiso para hacer preguntas…_-Kurapika quiso reír

-¿Por qué no descansa? Yo puedo estar con Neón el resto del día y la noche, Senritsu nos acompañará…no puede negarme que ni siquiera ha dormido bien desde que llegó…

-estoy bien, de verdad

-…hm…

Kurapika sonrió.

Ari se volvió de ocho.

Nunca lo había visto sonreírle de esa manera tan…indescriptiblemente distinto a lo que recordaba. Era ver un niño ante ella que de pronto se había quitado aquella máscara de seriedad y gravedad que realmente no le venía.

Se supo avergonzada. Solo atinó a agachar la cabeza.

-ya verás que estaré bien…no tienes que preocuparte-le dijo él colocando su mano en el hombro de Ari-gracias

-…no diga tonterías…-Ari sonrió sintiendo los ojos hirviendo, como si quisiera llorar-…cualquiera le diría algo así…supongo que cuidar de Neón no es fácil, está todo el tiempo pidiendo cosas y hablando…debe ser agotador

-me alegra que tenga una amiga como tú…Neón necesita de alguien con quien reír y conversar. Créeme que me ayudas más de lo que crees…-dijo echándose a reír con ganas.

No sabía por qué…pero una felicidad extraña se apoderó de él cuando Ari se acercó preguntándole si estaba bien.

Ambos sintieron como si volvieran semanas atrás cuando pasaban todo el día juntos en la misma casa y en pisos distintos, pensando en cosas distintas y queriendo acabar con esa situación…sin embargo, se habían acostumbrado a saber que el otro estaba a solo metros de distancia y que solo necesitaban subir una escalera o abrir una puerta para darse cuenta que no estaban solos en medio de su soledad.

Ari se contagió de su risa, en verdad era un chico simpático cuando se lo proponía…para ella fue increíble conocer la otra cara de ese hombre tan indescifrable y simple a la vez.

-…debería sonreír más seguido-le dijo venciendo el nudo en su estómago que le producía aquella excesiva confianza que los rondaba-es agradable a la vista-se echó a reír sabiendo que lo había desencajado de sus pensamientos.

Tomó su libro y se apresuró a salir con miedo a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

Kurapika sonrió y salió detrás de Ari pero con dirección al salón donde Neón se había sentado a mirar unos vestidos.

Senritsu lo miró un tanto extrañada por el repentino cambio de tono en su aura… ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido en menos de 10 minutos?

-¿…puedes hacerme un favor?-el chico se había agachado a su altura para susurrarle al oído

-claro

-…ah…quiero descansar unas buenas horas ¿podrías cubrirme hasta la noche?

-…está bien…-le sonrió feliz de volver a ver esa expresión infantil en el rostro de Kurapika-¿todo bien?

-ah…claro que sí…-sonrió-…gracias, te debo una más…

El chico salió del salón dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta, se quitó el pesado traje de franela negra y se echó sobre la cama buscando inconscientemente la carta bajo la almohada.

No quiso leerla, estaba extrañamente feliz y deseaba dormir aunque fuesen unas horas con la cabeza fría y sin preocupaciones.

Imposible.

Mantuvo los brazos en alto un instante y luego los dejó caer sobre el colchón suspirando con cansancio.

Tomó la carta, la abrió y la leyó arrepintiéndose al instante.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a esas claves que entendió a la perfección solo de una vez:

_Recuerda que tienes dos meses. Recuerda que te vigilan. No cometas locuras. Tengo más información. No seas idiota y haz lo que digo. No hay otro trato más que el que hicimos al comienzo. La niña. Mata a la niña y tendrás lo que quieres._

Golpeó la pared haciéndose daño en los nudillos.

Esa niña que había conocido en la tarde rebosante de inocencia y alegría…junto a Leorio que tendría que pagar por no poder asesinarla.

Se sentó en la cama y juntó las manos intentando pensar en algo.

Debía confundir a Kuyo y salvar a todos los involucrados.

-…maldición…

Dejó caer su rubia cabeza sobre la almohada y respiró hondo. Debía descansar o en verdad moriría de estrés.

Convenciéndose…logró dormir.

* * *

Sintió una picazón en su nariz…apretó los ojos y pasó su mano por el rostro quitándose aquella molestia.

Se volteó sintiendo una risilla conocida…abrió los ojos con una expresión un tanto molesta…pero cambió al instante al notar esos ojos aguamarina mirándolo con gracia.

Neón estaba sentada en el suelo junto a su cama jugueteando con una pluma que había estado pasando por el rostro del chico para despertarlo.

-…buenas noches…-susurró ella mientras Kurapika se sentaba a la orilla de la cama ocultando su rostro sonrojado. Agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación que solo era interrumpida por la luz de la luna que iluminaba el balcón.

-…jefa…-el chico se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-salga, por favor

-pero…-Neón rió acomodándose en el suelo-…me ha costado mucho venir sin que nadie me siguiera…

-salga, por favor

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo…?-le reprochó con ojos sufridos

-no corresponde que esté aquí. Váyase.

-no quiero

-hágalo…o la sacaré a la fuerza

-…qué desconsiderado eres, Kurapika

El chico resopló.

-solo quiero hablar contigo…-dijo ella con un tono extrañamente serio-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan…?

-si tiene algo que decirme debe hacerlo durante el día y no en medio de la noche en mi habitación

-¿Qué piensas que te quiero hacer…?-rió infantil haciéndole subir el rubor a las mejillas. Otra vez.

-Neón…por favor, estoy cansado ¿puede dejarme dormir? Mañana hablaremos todo lo que quiera

-no. Yo quiero hablar ahora

Kurapika volvió a dar un suspiró y se sentó frente a ella resignado a cumplir sus deseos.

-¿Qué quiere…?

-primero…-dijo apuntando con un dedo-no me llamarás más "jefa", sé que no puedo pedirte que me tutees porque no lo harás…pero nunca más quiero que me llames así ¿está bien?

-…hm…-meditó

-me conoces hace mucho…así que eso de "jefa" no queda bien

-está bien

-segundo…-sonrió-me concederás una cita

-¿…una…cita…?-no ocultó su sorpresa

-sí…-sonrió-aposté con Ari y perdí…tienes que concederme una cita, un día que no estés de turno obviamente…o no contará como tal

-si usted lo dice…

-no, pero no es un orden…estás en libertad de rechazarme-le dijo apoyando las manos en el suelo e irguiendo su cabeza bajo la de Kurapika para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad-¿qué dices…eh?

-…yo…-Kurapika se preguntó si Neón se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él o de lo mucho que lo perturbaba tenerla a tan poca distancia-…am…

-te estoy invitando…debes responder ¿acaso nunca has salido con una chica?-rió maliciosa

-…me han invitado…pero en realidad…nunca he tenido una cita…-reconoció con humildad sin querer parecer algo que no era

-hm… ¿entonces me dirás que sí?

-…no lo sé…tendría que pensarlo…-sonrió cayendo en su juego

-oh… ¿Por qué…?

-es que…

-vamos, di que sí…la pasaremos bien…-sonrió-podríamos ir al cine…comer un helado…y prometo que no compraré nada para mí

-…está bien…

-¿de verdad…?-sonrió

-…sí…-dijo muy bajito como si no quisiera reconocer que en verdad la idea le gustaba

-¡bien…!-sonrió echándose a su cuello para abrazarlo-…eres un encanto…-rió dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación dando saltitos de felicidad.

La cabeza de Kurapika daba vueltas y su corazón no paraba de latir de esa forma tan brusca que podía sentir su pulso en los oídos.

Se tocó la mejilla que Neón había besado y sonrió como un idiota…se sintió un idiota…

Quedó bastante rato de rodillas junto a su cama hasta que involuntariamente se levantó y se acostó sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

Kuyo, Ari, Izel, la pequeña pelirroja, Leorio, los chicos…todo había desaparecido de su mente. Solo retenía esos ojos aguamarina mirándolo con extrema curiosidad.

Al despertar…pudo reconocer en sí mismo una imagen distinta. Al verse al espejo volvía a verse de 17 años, en la época en que conoció a sus amigos y aun tenía un poco de inocencia en su alma, un poco de bondad…se sabía un hombre amable pero últimamente todo se opacaba fácilmente en su corazón.

Neón volvió a su cabeza al ver en el suelo una cinta rosa que seguramente le pertenecía a su jefa.

Se vistió rápidamente fijándose en que estaba un poco atrasado, en pocos minutos la guardia cambiaría de turno…excepto él, y debía estar allí.

Al salir corriendo de su cuarto se encontró con Ari dando de frente con la morena quien tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para no chocar directamente con él.

Ambos rieron un instante y siguieron sus caminos con una alegría extraña.

Era un día muy bello.

Todo era perfecto.

Ella también lo era: sentada sola en el balcón tomando un café con galletas mientras leía un manga con esos ojos tan dulces, ingenuos e inocentes a la vez…Neón parecía esperarlo con una silla vacía a su lado.

-buenos días…-le dijo sin contener una sonrisa.

Había caído ingenuamente en los encantos de su jefa…quizás hacía mucho tiempo, pero esta vez había ganado su lado pasional y no el racional. No podía seguir engañándose.

-… ¡hola…!-Neón rió y le saludó con la mano-… ¿dormiste bien?

-sí, no se preocupe

-…ah…es que anoche parecías tan molesto…-rió

-olvídelo…

-está bien…-sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su historieta-… ¿Por qué no te sientas…? No me gusta que estés todo el tiempo de pie

-…no…está bien así

-oh…-suspiró aburrida de la rectitud de Kurapika para todo lo que hacía-Kurapika

-…diga

-¿…de dónde vienes?

Neón no lo miraba por suerte.

Cientos de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza haciéndolo endurecer su expresión. Toda aquella felicidad que lo tuvo en las nubes algunas horas volvió a esfumarse. Solo veía sangre y ojos rojos como respuesta a esa pregunta…y en el fondo no quería hacerle conocer nada de su pasado; Neón siquiera sabía su apellido…y no sabría su nombre si no fuera porque es obligación llamarse de algún modo.

Sus manos estaban tensas y mantenía la mirada en el piso por miedo a perder el color castaño de sus ojos.

-… ¿no quieres contestar?

Se sorprendió de que Neón comprendiera tan bien la situación y le gustó mucho saber que la muchacha era capaz de no insistir en ese tipo de preguntas.

Kurapika negó lentamente con la cabeza sin mirar a la chica. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada Neón ya estaba sumida leyendo el manga.

-…Neón

-¿sí…?

-…no me haga ese tipo de preguntas, por favor-dijo con dulzura lo que enterneció el corazón de la mujer

-entiendo…-sonrió con ojos dulces aunque no lo miró. Siempre había intuido que el pasado del chico era crudo…lo leía cada mañana en sus ojos cuando lo sorprendía mirando el horizonte con nostalgia-¿desayunaste?-le preguntó con tono maternal

-…no, lo haré luego

-nunca desayunas…eso te hará mal…y casi no almuerzas…ahora entiendo por qué estás tan delgado. Voy a obligarte a comer conmigo todos los días si es necesario…-le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Kurapika sonrió. Neón nunca había hablado tan seriamente ni dicho tantas palabras de corrido.

Realmente era un día perfecto.

-¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-claro

-¿Por qué cambiaste de atuendo…eh?-rió ella-me gustaba tu ropa de antes…te hacía diferente, único, especial…ahora eres como un guardaespaldas común y corriente

-precisamente por eso. Resaltaba mucho…-sonrió

-…ah… ¿sabes algo? Con ese cabello rubio sigues resaltando-agregó soltando una risita-…es difícil no saber dónde estás…-le sacó la lengua mirándolo con simpatía-deberías teñírtelo si quieres pasar desapercibido

-…me gusta mi cabello…

-a mí también…-le sonrió arrodillándose sobre su silla para mirarlo a la cara mientras apoyaba los brazos en el respaldo

-…gracias…

-siento haberte incomodado anoche…en verdad no pensé que te molestaría tanto

-no se preocupe…de verdad

-¿te conté que la primera vez que te vi creía que eras una chica?

El chico se sonrojó ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo al agachar la cabeza. No pudo evitar avergonzarse al oír la risa de Neón al decirle algo así…no era la primera vez que le sucedía, de hecho, Gon y Leorio también habían creído lo mismo…

-…pero fue solo una primera impresión…-agregó Neón entre risitas-…de inmediato entendí que eras un muchacho. Créeme…

-le creo, tranquila

-¿Cuándo saldremos?

-cuando quiera

-¿Dónde iremos?

-donde quiera

-…me parece bien…-sonrió-te daré una orden directa

-diga…-dijo mecánicamente. No estaba acostumbrado a _órdenes directas _ de Neón.

-si Ari te pide una cita…dile que no. Porque ya gané-rió maliciosa escondiendo aquella apuesta entre amigas que habían hecho dos noches atrás entre risas mientras hablaban del chico.

-por qué…

-porque yo gané

-…está bien…-asintió-_…tampoco le hubiese dicho que sí…-_se dijo a sí mismo un tanto incómodo por escuchar tantas veces la palabra "cita" en un solo día.

Neón volvió a acomodarse dándole la espalda y siguió leyendo tarareando una canción alegremente.

Kurapika la miró con una sonrisa. Sabía que nunca hubiese aceptado _salir_ con otra chica que no fuese Neón…por alguna razón no podía dejar de complacer sus caprichos o deseos…eran ordenes para él.

* * *

-…no acabo de entenderlo…-dijo Izel observando las hojas del libro de biología que Leorio intentaba explicarle

-es muy simple…-sonrió él sentado a su lado frente al escritorio

-…no, no lo entiendo…-rió

-hm…-el joven releyó la página buscando una forma más simple de explicarle

-¿te gusta lo que estudias…?

-claro que sí…-dijo evocando su concentración a las palabras de Izel-¿qué es lo que te gusta a ti?

-el arte

-¿el arte…?

-soy músico…con mi hermana y Rich ganábamos dinero haciendo presentaciones en las calles

-¿…en verdad?

-sí…-sonrió y alzó su mano ante sus ojos haciendo aparecer gotitas de fuego azul

-wow…

-era lo que más sorprendía a las personas…-rió-Ari y yo cantábamos, Rich hacía trucos de magia…nos iba bastante bien

-¿y por qué dejaron de hacerlo?

-porque yo tuve que partir con mi niña…y Ari quiso ir a la ciudad para probar suerte

-ya veo… ¿ese fuego que haces es tu nen?

-sí…mi habilidad-sonrió-…tengo cuatro niveles que se definen por un color: azul, amarillo, rojo y negro

-¿fuego negro?

-así es…solo lo he utilizado una vez en la vida y casi perdí mi pierna…-rió con pena

-¿te quemaste?

-sí…pero desde allí decidí no querer sobrepasar mis límites

-…eres increíble

-no es cierto…-rió acomodándose el cabello gris tras la oreja con un poco de vergüenza

-¿no te da miedo decirme tu habilidad así como así?

-¿Por qué debería…?-sonrió colocando su mano sobre la de Leorio en el escritorio-no tengo motivos para desconfiar de ti

-…Izel…-sonrió un poco nervioso

-…ah, dijiste que mañana irías a ver a tu amigo ¿no?

-sí…tengo un poco de tiempo después del examen, así que iré a visitarlo ¿Por qué no vienes? La pasaremos bien

-¿puedo llevar a Rich?

-claro que sí…Kurapika se lleva muy bien con los niños, más aun si son obedientes como ella

-…hm… ¿de verdad no hay problema? Digo…él es solo el guardaespaldas…su jefa debe estar de acuerdo también

-no creo que haya problema, Kurapika es prácticamente su novio

Ambos se miraron un instante y se echaron a reír de buena gana ante aquella suposición.

-está bien…mañana iremos contigo-Izel sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro del chico dejando que él jugara con su cabello.

Izel quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiese estando con él, no sabía si estaba enamorada o solo le gustaba o siquiera sabía si lo que sentía tenía que ver con el amor de pareja…solo sabía que le agradaba mucho estar a su lado, además, Rich adoraba a Leorio y eso la hacía quererlo aun más.

Tenía poco tiempo para quedarse, cada segundo era precioso cuando se trataba de él.

**_*www* lo siento, tenía que darle amor al médico *wwww*_**

**_jajajaja pobre Kura u.u' ya se siente enamorado de su jefa, pobrecillo :CC (e.e creo que he dicho mucho con eso) xD _**

**_ojala les este gustando, sipi, debo aceptar que la aventura viene despues *-* cuando aparezca Hisoka va a quedar la escoba jajajaja (otro spoiler *-*) _**

**_Gracias a mi lectora: Shelfu *-* muchas gracias y cualquier cosilla solo escribanmela :) _**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**


	5. Reunion Batalla Zeim

**5. Reunión. Batalla. Zeim.**

-… ¿y Kurapika?-Neón se quedó mirando alrededor al darse cuenta que el chico no estaba donde le correspondía. Otro guardaespaldas estaba ocupando su puesto aquella mañana.

-el jefe salió, señorita-le respondió Senritsu yendo a su lado-dijo que volvería durante la tarde

-…oh…ya veo…-susurró demostrando su desagrado con una expresión infantil.

Tomó asiento en aquella gran mesa que parecía demasiado vacía para ella, solo estaba su taza de café, sus galletas, un vaso con jugo y algunas frutas picadas. De cierto modo el rubio le había amargado el día ¿Dónde podría haber ido? ¿Ya empezaría con esas salidas extrañas para acabar yéndose un día sin siquiera dar la cara? Solo pensarlo la molestaba.

Ari tampoco desayunaría con ella. Su amiga morena parecía muy interesada en el jardín y llevaba más de una semana levantándose muy temprano solo para ver las flores amanecer. No le sorprendía, ya que desde muy niñas habían sufrido ciertas diferencias: mientras Ari se paseaba por el jardín Neón estaba revisando sus vestidos…aunque en aquellos años no se agudizaban tanto sus vidas tan diferentes, ahora ambas creían que difícilmente podrían conjugar en sus ideas. A pesar de haber crecido juntas, habían sido criadas de maneras muy diferentes. Aunque también creía que era culpa de la melliza de Ari: Izel, era demasiado "madre" con su hermana y no dejaba que jugara mucho con Neón…aun recordaba cuando le decía: _ella no es como tú, no deberías juntarte con la señorita Nostrade._

Suspiró con pena, desearía haberla tratado mejor cuando eran pequeñas…quizás su amistad sería más fuerte.

No comió mucho, solo mordisqueó algunas manzanas y decidió ir al jardín.

Encontró a Ari acariciando los pétalos de una blanca azucena…envidió su ternura y dulzura, en realidad Ari era muy amable y desapegada de las cosas materiales, adoraba la naturaleza y no creía en un _dios_, su único ser supremo era la Señora Naturaleza que todo lo daba en el momento indicado. Solía llevar esa mirada nostálgica…igual que su melliza. Neón aun las recordaba cuando estaban juntas y cómo reían de sus igualdades.

-¿no te parece linda…?-le preguntó Ari sin apartar los ojos de la flor

-…es solo una flor

-es más brillante…tiene más vida que el resto-sonrió y miró a su amiga-¿Por qué estás triste?

-…Kurapika no está-dijo con plena sinceridad. A Ari no podía ocultarle nada en absoluto.

-hm…ya veo…-susurró-en verdad te gusta ¿eh?

-no…pero no me gusta que actúe como si yo no existiera

-¿tú crees eso?

-está todo el tiempo al lado mío…y a veces ni siquiera me habla. Siempre mirando su maldito teléfono…a veces pienso que tiene una mujer por ahí y pos eso…-no acabó la frase ya que su amiga se había echado a reír de buena gana.

-¿una mujer…?-seguía riendo-eso es imposible…

-¿y tú qué sabes?

-…nada…-sonrió acomodando las hojas de algunas azucenas-pero…si no te gusta ¿Por qué le insistes tanto?

-porque es demasiado lindo…no me gusta que me ignore-sonrió impaciente

-no deberías jugar con sus sentimientos-agregó con un tono más grave-a ti no te gustaría que hiciera algo así contigo ¿verdad?

-…Ari no entiendes…-rió-hablas como si Kurapika estuviese enamorado de mí

Ari sonrió dando un suspiro.

-bueno, bueno…-dijo sin contener sus ganas de reír

-aunque…debo aceptar que esta última semana ha estado muy atento…y se ve más…no sé cómo decirlo, más…-Neón rebuscaba en sus ideas

-¿dulce, amable, tierno, amoroso?

-sí…algo así…-sonrió con ojos nostálgicos-quién sabe…quizás acabe gustándome de verdad-rió

-¿sabes cómo puedes llamar su atención?

-¿acaso tú sí?-la miró con ojos curiosos

-…es muy fácil de suponer. Pasa bastante tiempo al aire libre, debe gustarle el campo, la selva…los árboles, las flores

-¿Cómo tú…?

Ari se sonrojó. Neón agudizó su mirada. Era el momento de hacer preguntas.

-pareciera que sabes mucho sobre Kurapika…-dijo evadiendo la mirada de la morena

-…es un hombre muy simple. Basta con mirarlo

-¿segura…?

-¿a qué quieres llegar?

- no lo sé…como siempre hablan a solas y…

-señorita…-dijo de pronto un mayordomo que había estado buscándola por toda la mansión-unos jóvenes quieren verla

-¿…quiénes?

* * *

-maldición…-Kurapika apretó los labios mirando a su alrededor. Odiaba decirlo, pero estaba perdido en medio de tantos callejones.

Miró nuevamente el mensaje. Kuyo lo había citado para _hablar_, pero no lograba dar con la ubicación específica que se le había indicado.

No le gustaba seguir órdenes, mucho menos bajo amenazas…mas, no podía negarse.

Pateó un basurero con ganas de volver a la mansión. No podía alejarse, debía convencer a Kuyo de cambiar el trato, de alguna forma debía hacer posible su idea de no asesinar a la pequeña pelirroja…había aceptado la idea de acabar con la vida de Izel…sin embargo, cuando pensaba alguna de las posibilidades aparecía Leorio en su mente: seguramente ambas chicas eran igual de importantes para él y no tenía ningún derecho a tocarlas…ni siquiera servía la idea de explicarle que era por salvar su vida.

-Kurapika

Se volteó de inmediato encontrándose de frente con aquel hombre barbudo y alto que solo había visto una vez: el día de firmada la _condición_. Le gustase o no, era su jefe.

-no tengo tiempo, ¿para qué me citaste?-preguntó el chico rubio con arrogancia impropia.

-hey, vamos…no me hables en ese tono-rió-¿desde cuándo tan orgulloso?

-no estoy para charla…

-ok, ok…-sonrió y le tiró a sus pies un par de hojas con imágenes-tú eliges…o la niña, que veo te cuesta demasiado…-rió-incluso a mí me daría miedo matar a la hija de ese tipo…-dijo por lo bajo-o…eliminas a todos esos que están ahí. Debes sentirte privilegiado de la oportunidad que te doy, recuerda que lo hago solo porque eres demasiado bueno…-agregó encendiendo un cigarrillo en su boca.

-no lo haré

-¿eliges a la niña?

-…mataré a Izel

-¿Izel…?

-sí, no puedo asesinar a una niña inocente. Mataré a Izel y es mi última palabra, si quieres la tomas o puedes mandar a matar a mi condición…pero recuerda que yo estaré ahí para protegerlos. Además…-sonrió con suficiencia-tus _homicidas_ son mucho más débiles que ellos…morirán antes de poder hacerles daño

-¿es una amenaza?

-no, solo una advertencia para que elijas bien

-…ya veo, ya veo…-rió-no estoy tratando con cualquier jovencito ¿verdad?

-decide rápido, no tengo tiempo

-haz lo que quieras…de todas formas mandaré a matarlos

Se fue caminando lentamente. No caería en el juego de Kurapika…lo miró de reojo cuando sintió su aura golpear la suya, ese chico realmente daba miedo estando enfadado. Agradeció por un instante que fuese a la vez lo suficientemente racional como para no intentar asesinarlo en aquel momento. No creía poder ganarle a aquel descendiente de kuruta.

* * *

-no puedo creer que sean hermanas…-dijo Leorio estando junto a Neón mientras ambas mellizas se abrazaban y saludaban luego de meses sin verse. Rich también daba saltos y gritaba emocionaba de ver a su tía después de tanto tiempo.

-¿no lo sabías…?-Neón sonrió. Estaba tan sorprendida como Leorio de lo pequeño que era el mundo…nunca reconoció a Izel hasta que le habló, realmente estaba cambiada…se veía tan mayor y adulta, era increíble que fuese melliza de su amiga Ari, siempre tan risueña e incluso infantil como ella misma.

-…Neón… ¿Kurapika no está?

-no, no…salió, dijo que llegaría más tarde

-oh…ya entiendo

-pero quédense-sonrió-…por favor…

-señorita…-Izel vino hacia Neón con una sonrisa y se inclinó ante ella-qué gusto volver a verla

-no me llames así…-rió la chica de ojos aguamarina-…somos amigas ¿no?

Ambas sonrieron y Ari se unió al círculo teniendo a Rich de la mano.

La morena extrañaba más que nunca a su hermana y su sobrina. Las amaba. Era lo único que la aferraba a este mundo y estar junto a ellas luego de casi un año distanciadas…era el mejor regalo que pudiese recibir.

Conversaron bastante rato en el hall, luego Neón los invitó a la sala de estar ordenando a su mayordomo servir lo que pidiesen. A la chica le gustaba tener visitas, en especial amigos suyos y no de su padre, para poder atenderlos de la mejor forma y de paso distraerse.

Se sorprendió mucho de Leorio, había oído hablar de él por parte de Kurapika, cosas muy específicas pero sabía que era amigo del rubio; aunque quien más le sorprendió fue Rich.

Neón recordaba a la niña muy tímida y miedosa, todo la hacía llorar y no se apartaba de Izel.

Habían pasado 6 años, Rich se veía bastante mayor que su edad, era de mirada fija y firme. Era muy linda y sabía comportarse, se asombró de su buena formación y educación…aunque solo significaba que Izel no había vivido su infancia ni juventud por criarla como a una hija; ese mismo pensamiento la llevó a admirarse de la madurez de la melliza de Ari. Aun recordaba aquel día…cuando debió separarse de ellas, no quería aceptarlo pero nunca se había sentido más feliz como en ese instante cuando las hermanas y su sobrina volvían a ocupar su casa.

Extrañaba a Rinne…pero esa mujer era como un recuerdo lejano; solo le había quedado de ella la dulzura con que la trataba.

A Neón solo le importaba no perderlas, en especial a Ari…no quería volver a sentirse sola en el mundo.

Sonrió con los ojos bajos cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo comportándose como una niña solo para aferrarse a sus buenos momentos de infancia. Extrañaba levantarse tarde, correr a pies descalzo por el jardín para ir a buscar a su amiga morena en la casa de atrás…extrañaba esos días en que no entendía el mundo en el que había nacido, no sabía de mafia, no sabía de guardaespaldas ni de seguridad. Siempre había querido volver a ese tiempo…aunque sabía que ya no era precisamente una niña, daba igual como se comportara o como tratara a los demás, ya había comprendido su situación en la vida.

Neón sufría entre la niñez y la adultez.

Odiaba saber cómo funcionaba todo. Odiaba no ser lo que los otros esperaban. Odiaba su casa. Odiaba sentirse inútil y débil. Odiaba sufrir en silencio. Odiaba aplacar todo lo que sentía con caprichos. Odiaba a su padre. Odiaba a Kurapika.

Ari notó los ojos aguados de Neón y su mirada fija en sus manos, estaba a su lado pero seguramente ni siquiera oía lo que hablaban y no tenía espacio más que para sus propios pensamientos en la cabeza. La pelirosa nunca le hablaba de lo que sentía o si era feliz o si algo le molestaba. Solía hablarle sobre temas superficiales para ocultar sus verdaderas preocupaciones…era por esa razón que se compadecía de Kurapika cuando lo sorprendía viendo a Neón con ojos tan dulces y llenos de querer; si Neón le hablaba tanto sobre él, significaba que en realidad no era más que su nueva forma de acallar sus verdaderos sentimientos y nunca pasaría a ser más que aquello. A veces su amiga le decía lo mucho que la envidiaba por ser tan amble y sutil, solía elogiarla mucho por su _espiritualidad_…pero desde algún tiempo atrás, Ari sentía que de nada servía. No tenía beneficio alguno ser alabada por ella…a final de cuentas…él no veía esas cualidades con los mismos ojos con los que veía a Neón.

-… ¿hm…?-Rich se volteó hacia la entrada del salón cuando sintió una presencia extraña al otro lado de la puerta-…algo sucede…-susurró poniéndose de pie atrayendo la atención de los demás quienes callaron y agudizaron sus sentidos ante la advertencia de la pelirroja.

-sí…también lo siento…-dijo Izel tomando a la pequeña del brazo para que no se dejara llevar por sus impulsos. Rich tenía cierta afinidad con el peligro y no le temía a nada ni a nadie…había veces en que la pelirroja buscaba situaciones de extremo riesgo solo para divertirse.

Un breve silencio les dio tiempo para aumentar su guardia.

Neón se quedó sentada y se opuso al miedo que quería corroerla. Kurapika no estaba para defenderla…ni siquiera Senritsu estaba a su lado quien era su segundo guardaespaldas de mayor confianza y no sabía si podría hacer _algo _ en la situación que se avecinaba. Miró a Ari y se sorprendió de no verla asustada como ella: su amiga morena estaba de pie junto a Izel en una posición tan firme como la de su hermana quien se sabía una excelente artista marcial, frente a ellas Leorio se posicionaba dándoles la espalda en son de protección. Esperaban a que la amenaza viniera a ellas…para enfrentarla a la cara.

Tuvo deseos de llorar.

-Rich, no quiero que saques tus _juguetitos _–dijo Izel mirando a la niña quien escondió rápidamente un naipe tras su espalda-te quedarás quieta detrás de mí

-…pero…

-ya he dicho

La puerta se abrió y 12 hombres armados con sables entraron a la habitación rodeándolos de inmediato.

No eran ladrones ni homicidas cualquiera: eran hombres enviados especialmente a aquella misión de asesinarlos.

-…esperen un momento…-una voz masculina se oyó entre los demás. Era un tipo más delgado y desarmado que caminaba hacia Leorio

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó Rich con una mirada fría y cortante

Izel la miró molesta.

-primero decirles que nos han mandado aquí-dijo el hombre-y…debemos acabar con ustedes. Son nuestras órdenes, lo sentimos mucho

-¡yo te haré sentirlo…!-le espetó Leorio con tono amenazador

-…hm…pero a ti no puedo matarte…ni a la pequeña-dijo con tono tedioso-…ok, el resto puede morir…-rió volteándose

Leorio quiso atacarlo por la espalda pero uno de los hombres armados pasó peligrosamente su sable cerca del cuello del aspirante a médico.

Neón se levantó y abrazó a Rich. Al menos quería sentir que podía cuidar de la niña. Pronto ambas se vieron sostenidas por dos de los atacantes quienes no les dieron lugar a movimiento alguno.

-…hace tiempo que no trabajamos juntas…-dijo Ari colocándose junto a Izel en una posición de defensa.

Neón no lo sabía, pero Ari había aprendido tanto como su hermana en artes marciales; no sabía que su amiga era cazadora ni mucho menos que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de peleas.

A ninguna de las dos se le hacía necesario utilizar su nen, sabían controlarlo y graduarlo dependiendo de la situación y esta no era digna de mostrar sus habilidades. Cuando estaban juntas solían realizar movimientos sincronizados…al verlas el combate se convertía en un espectáculo: cada paso, salto, giro, puñetazo…todo era de acuerdo a un ritmo único entre mellizas. Quizás era el resultado de tantos años bailando en las calles…o simplemente se debía a haber compartido el útero de su madre durante 9 meses.

Leorio comprendió pronto que la pelea era de ellas. Se sintió de cierta forma aliviado y en un solo momento de descuido fue derribado al suelo con un sable amenazando su yugular.

-…maldición…-Rich parecía demasiado molesta e impaciente. Al igual que Neón le sorprendía mucho la habilidad de Izel y Ari al combatir juntas…pero ella también quería ser parte de aquello…no creía poder soportar aquel fuego que quemaba sus venas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de luchar con alguien más

Leorio se dio cuenta que si bien las hermanas se defendían muy bien…no alcanzaban a derrumbarlos y esa extraña sensación en el aura de Rich comenzaba a tensarlo.

Ari se agachó evadiendo un sable que rozó sus cabellos, pateó las pantorrillas de su oponente haciéndolo caer al suelo. Izel tomó un brazo de otro hombre y lo dobló haciendo crujir su antebrazo hasta que los huesos se rompieron.

A ninguna de las dos les gustaba salpicar sangre…por esa razón no eran demasiado violentas en sus ataques aunque sí efectivas.

Izel perdió la concentración cuando sintió la presencia _oscura _de Rich. Se volteó a mirarla olvidando que peleaba a muerte…Rich estaba mirando el suelo con los ojos perturbados, realmente no soportaba las ganas de entrar a la pelea. La ojiverde siempre temía por esa actitud de la pequeña tan…tan idéntica a _él._

-¡Izel…!-Ari la empujó al suelo salvándola de un golpe seguro.

Desde el suelo, Izel pudo ver la mirada de la pelirroja…aquellos dulces ojos dorados estaban fríos e inexpresivos llenos de sed. Sed de pelea. Sed de acción. Sed de sangre.

De pronto los 8 hombres que aun peleaban decidieron atacar juntos, habían peleado uno a uno pero su jefe les había indicado acabar luego con la situación.

Neón miró a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado y sintió temor. Esa niña no era la que había estado riendo con ella media hora antes, era una esencia completamente distinta.

Ari e Izel comenzaron a golpear de forma ruda evadiendo movimientos cortantes de sables que se hacían cada vez más persistentes.

* * *

_-¡mi hija es mi problema!_

_-…la mataré…_

_-¡sobre mi cadáver maldito infeliz! _

_-¿segura…?_

_-¡solo vete y déjame en paz! Yo me preocuparé de ella… ¡ni siquiera sabrá que tiene un padre!_

_-no lo entiendes_

_-¡tú no lo entiendes…! No te necesitamos…puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras de tu vida_

_-de todas formas me iré…pero debo matarla_

_-¡vete…!_

_Las pequeñas mellizas se taparon la boca mutuamente cuando aquel hombre abofeteó a Rinne tirándola al suelo. Su hermana mayor lloraba amargamente sin poder defenderse ante él. Ellas también sufrían dejando caer en silencio sus gruesas lágrimas ocultas en el armario._

_-…Rich no tiene la culpa…-dijo Rinne levantándose con valentía a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo-¡vete…!_

_-me conoces bien…no me iré hasta verla muerta_

_-¿Por qué…?-su boca estaba seca y le interrumpía las palabras_

_-porque fue un error…y los errores se eliminan_

_-¡es una niña…! Yo me encargaré de ella…nunca siquiera la verás…-dijo cambiando su tono de valor a súplica. Había empezado a retroceder inconscientemente_

_-no me hagas perder el tiempo…si no me das permiso, te mataré_

_-¡hazlo! Pero no te dejaré verla…-sollozó apegándose a la pared mientras él se acercaba firmemente._

_Ari e Izel se miraron temblando de pies a cabeza. La pequeña de cabello gris cubrió los ojos de su hermana morena, a través de la ranura en la pared de su escondite pudo ver por primera vez al novio de su hermana. No era precisamente lo que se imaginaba, Rinne siempre hablaba de lo "extraño y poco común" que era…pero ese hombre se veía malvado, incluso ella, con 8 años podía saberlo ¿en qué momento su buena hermana mayor, casi su madre, había caído en aquella tentación?_

_El tipo que no debía ser más de 2 años mayor que Rinne había alzado al aire un par de naipes. La mujer temblaba de pies a cabeza. _

_Dijo algunas palabras que Izel no alcanzó a oír…_

_Lenta y dolorosamente pudo ver cómo aquella carta cruzaba la piel del cuello de su hermana haciendo reventar su yugular derecha, la sangre saltó a chorros manchando el naipe y la mano blanca de aquel hombre…la garganta de Rinne saltó algunos sonidos mientras los últimos hilos de aire se perdían a medio camino sin dejarla respirar. _

_Su cuerpo frágil y débil soltó uno que otro espasmo mientras sus ojos se secaban dejando caer las últimas lágrimas de Rinne._

_Los ojos desorbitados de la pequeña Izel no pudieron soportar ver a la mujer y se alzaron hacia el rostro del hombre, su memoria guardó cada gesto y facción de su cara…el deseo de llorar se convirtió en rabia mientras seguía tapando la vista de su melliza quien no alegaba ya que sabía que lo podría haber sucedido…_

_Izel nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa sórdida y maliciosa que se formó en los labios de él cuando el cuerpo inerte de Rinne cayó al suelo._

_Por un instante ese hombre miró a la melliza que había visto todo…él tampoco olvidaría esa mirada inocente que lo atravesaba por completo…pero nada podía hacer por ella. _

_-…la niña…-dijo sabiendo que le oía bien_

_-Izel…-Ari susurró temblando aun más. Ambas niñas sabían que les hablaban._

_-…no está…-mintió Izel con el alma en vilo_

_-¿la niña no está?-preguntó él agachándose junto a la pared que lo separaba de las pequeñas_

_-no…_

_-…oh…ya veo…eres demasiado pequeña para saber mentir ¿sabes?_

_-…vete…_

_Pasaron largos minutos hasta que al fin el hombre se fue. Por alguna razón había desistido en su idea de matar a su hija…pero había arruinado la vida de ambas mellizas, especialmente la de la ojiverde._

* * *

-…qué…-Kurapika cesó su carrera parándose frente a la entrada de la casa. Desde allí podía sentir la esencia de la pelea.

Senritsu vino hacia él esforzándose por mantenerse en pie mientras su pierna dejaba un rastro de sangre en el camino.

-… ¿estás bien…?-el chico se agachó olvidando por un momento todos sus problemas y encrucijadas

-sí, no es nada…

-estás perdiendo mucha sangre…-le dijo quitándose la chaqueta para romper su camisa y envolver la pierna de su amiga

-…Neón está arriba…unos tipos…no sé quiénes, dijeron que matarían a todos…ve por favor

-está bien, no te preocupes…

Kurapika se aseguró antes que todo de dejar a Senritsu en un lugar seguro. Ella se lo agradeció profundamente, realmente se admiraba de la forma de ser de su joven amigo…siempre tan preocupado por los demás, en verdad lo quería mucho.

El chico corrió hacia la sala de estar entrando abruptamente.

En solo segundos vio a Leorio, Neón y la pelirroja en una esquina custodiados por dos desconocidos armados. Tuvo un impulso de correr hacia su jefa y ponerla a salvo…pero de pronto Ari se cruzó ante sus ojos.

La morena estaba herida pero su fuerza se mantenía intacta, era muy ágil y casi graciosa en sus movimientos. Se defendía muy bien y daba ataques directos en ciertos puntos vitales. A su lado, Izel…

Cuando vio a la ojiverde su mente captó una pregunta… ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-¡Kurapika…!-la voz de Neón lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La chica sonreía feliz. Ahora podía respirar tranquila.

El chico fue directamente hacia Ari quien se había desconcentrado al verlo llegar y no alcanzó a defenderse de un golpe de sable sobre su cabeza. Kurapika se posó entre ambos tensando su cadena para frenar el filo del arma. Aprovechando de tener a su enemigo en aquella posición lo derribó de una patada en el estómago y luego en el mentón.

-¡hey tú…!-el tipo que parecía ser el jefe de los demás llamó a Kurapika quien no lo miró y acabó con otro de los tipos-¡te estoy hablando…!

-…no molestes…-Kurapika lanzó su cadena hasta el cuello de quien lo llamaba rodeándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente por la falta de aire.

-qué maneras…-susurró Izel un poco molesta mientras daba un golpe en la nuca de otro antes de ir hacia el tipo que sostenía a Leorio.

Fingió lanzar un puñetazo, el hombre se defendió descubriendo su abdomen…Izel se agachó, lo golpeó en la boca del estómago robándole el aire y pasó su pierna por las pantorrillas de él tirándolo al suelo. Un par de golpes en el tórax y ya estaba inconsciente.

Ari se encargó del otro tipo dando un par de patadas.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Kurapika luego de asegurarse que Neón estuviese bien. La chica se aferró a su brazo para sentirse segura.

-…ni idea…-dijo Ari sosteniéndose la herida del brazo. Agachó su mirada sin querer mirarlo, no podía negar que le dolía su poca preocupación hacia ella.

-el tipo que casi ahorcaste…-dijo Izel recalcando que no le habían agradado las formas de Kurapika-…dijo que tenía que matarnos a todos, excepto a Leorio y Rich…-la ojiverde fue hacia la pequeña quien se había sentado en la esquina abrazándose las rodillas con la cabeza oculta

-¿no dijo nada más?

-tenía un jefe…-agregó Izel agachándose para abrazar a Rich-Leorio… ¿podrías curar a Ari? Yo me quedaré con Rich…-le sonrió al chico quien ya veía el corte en el brazo de la morena

-tuve mucho miedo…-dijo Neón sin soltar al rubio aunque él no estaba atenta a ella, solo pensaba en _quién_ podría ser el causante de todo aquello

-…Rich…-Izel susurró al oído de la pequeña-tranquila…ya pasó

-…no…no puedo…controlarlo…-dijo la ojidorada alzando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aun perturbados y opacos-…tengo miedo…

-no, no tengas miedo…-le sonrió acomodando un riso de la pequeña tras su oreja-yo estoy aquí

Rich se abrazó a Izel cerrando los ojos. Solo los latidos cálidos y suaves de la mujer podían acompasarla luego de una crisis como la que acababa de vivir. No entendía por qué le sucedía…pero entendía que podía convertirse en un peligro.

-Neón…-Kurapika le habló sin mirarla-se quedará aquí con los demás…no quiero que baje al primer piso hasta que yo lo diga ¿me escuchó?

-¿Por qué no puedo bajar?-inquirió ella con curiosidad recobrando un poco de color

-…no baje. Leorio, acompáñame

-está bien…-dijo el moreno quien acababa de curar la herida de Ari

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación. Neón fue donde Ari y le preguntó cómo se sentía, su amiga le dijo que estaba bien…aunque en realidad estaba preocupada por las dos que seguían al fondo del salón. El aura de Rich seguía molestándola.

Leorio iba en silencio junto al rubio, hacía tanto tiempo que no podían hablar a solas…y no creía que fuese precisamente el momento adecuado, pero notaba perfectamente esa mezcla de emociones demasiado fuertes que compungían la esencia de Kurapika.

No podía hacer más que seguirlo. Sabía que si le hablaba en ese instante…acabarían discutiendo.

Rió.

Extrañaba esas peleas sin sentido…ya no era como antes, Kurapika había cambiado en muy poco tiempo y no sabía precisamente si para bien o para mal. Solo quería recuperar a su amigo…aunque cada día veía esa opción más y más lejana.

* * *

-Neón y sus caprichos…-refunfuñó Ari entre dientes entrando a la biblioteca.

Se volteó molesta. Odiaba sentir que la seguían.

Kurapika suspiró apoyándose en la pared…le avergonzaba un poco molestar a Ari.

-¿en verdad me seguirá todo el tiempo?-Ari siguió su camino hacia el estante del fondo

-…son órdenes…

-¿no entiende que es solo un capricho de ella?

-son órdenes…-repitió con tono cansado y un dejo de molestia

-…maldición…-susurró buscando un libro en especial. Lo tomó por el lomo y se sentó a leer junto a la ventana. Le costaba un poco utilizando solo su mano derecha… ¡y no soportaba sentir los ojos del chico sobre cada uno de sus gestos!

Neón había sido muy clara: _desde ahora Kurapika cuidará de Ari…e Izel cuidará de mí. _ Se había encaprichado con su idea de tener a la ojiverde de guardaespaldas luego de verla pelear. El rubio se había sentido un poco dejado de lado y realmente no quería cumplir su orden directa, aunque no podía hacer más que obedecer. Llevaba dos días vigilando a Ari…y sabía que no tenía sentido, la morena había demostrado saber cuidar de sí misma sin ayuda y era obvio que él no debía estar ahí.

Sin embargo, debía aceptar, que Ari era mucho más _tranquila _ que Neón y se convencía que pronto se acostumbraría a su nuevo rol en la mansión.

-siéntese…-dijo Ari sin mirarlo-…no me gusta que esté ahí de pie. Sé lo cansador que es.

Kurapika cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la puerta agradeciéndolo. Estaba demasiado tenso como para negarse a un asiento.

-hablaré con Neón…-siguió ella mientras leía-…no entiendo por qué está haciendo esto

-no la hará cambiar de opinión…

-claro que sí…a mí al menos me escucha-sonrió dejando el libro boca abajo sobre sus piernas-¿a usted tampoco le gusta esto, verdad?

Kurapika no supo qué responder. No podía decirle que sí, heriría sus sentimientos.

-ya veo…-susurró Ari ocultando la desilusión que se le producía-…hablaré con ella, mañana ya estará en el lugar de siempre

-no es necesario

-claro que sí…-le sonrió fingida. Él notó aquel gesto-…no es justo para ninguno de los dos. No debe ser agradable cuidar de alguien que no quiere

Él no respondía.

Ari olvidó sus ganas de entablar una conversación. Volvió a su libro convencida de querer acabar con aquella situación.

Kurapika había cogió otro libro y lo ojeaba buscando alguna cosa que le interesara, realmente era aburrido cuidar de la morena…pero a la vez era muy relajado y se dio cuenta que tenía tiempo de ordenar sus ideas.

Tomó un lápiz y una libreta, dejando a Ari de lado se acomodó en el escritorio y empezó a escribir rápidamente.

Ella lo observaba oculta detrás de su libro.

Nuevamente ese grueso nudo en la garganta la hizo aguar sus ojos. Kurapika era idéntico…demasiado igual, podía decir que era la reencarnación aunque tuviese la misma edad…o tal vez era su hermano perdido…

Rió quitando las lágrimas de su rostro.

El chico la miró al sentirla moverse. Era su trabajo velar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Notó los ojos bajos y tristes de Ari mientras le sostenía la mirada. Eran unos ojos ausentes y cálidos…era como si viera a través de su alma o si creyera estar viendo a otra persona.

-¿estás bien…?-le preguntó mecánicamente

-…sí, no es nada…-susurró ella mirando por la ventana. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente…debía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, Kurapika no era Zeim…Zeim estaba muerto hacía años. Zeim no volvería. Zeim ya no existía más que en su corazón. Zeim había sido aniquilado…

Ari lo había asesinado.

* * *

**_*oooo* Ari asesina :CC andale y Kurapika es igual a él u.u' pobre Kura, no te fijes en Ari rubiecito...no, no lo hagas xDD_**

**_ok :) supongo que esperaban la cita de Neón y Kurapika pero...neee, tendran que esperar un cap más porque les dedicaré bastante a esos dos ^^_**

**_Kura es todo un casanova :3 aunque con un chico asi...cualquiera xD_**

**_Pueden dejar sus criticas y ohh *-* Cata te agradezco de verdad aunque no tenia idea que lo leias jejeje. Shelfu nuevamente gracias :) y a todos los demas tambien *-* cualquier queja, consulta, critica deje review. Los tomates los recibo a domicilio jaosjaosjoajso_**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**


	6. El perdon Ari Frambuesas

**6. El perdón. Ari. Frambuesas.**

-¿Por qué aceptaste…?-preguntó Ari mirando a Izel quien se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta como lo hacía Kurapika días atrás

-necesito el dinero…-le susurró su hermana-además…Rich la está pasando muy bien con Neón

-hm…no soporto que me vigilen todo el día

-¿en serio…?-le sonrió pícara-…yo creí que te agradaría _tenerlo _ al lado tuyo

-no seas tonta…-respondió molesta-a él no le gusta estar conmigo, solo quiere volver a cuidar de Neón

-ya veo… ¿le dijiste a ella?

-claro que sí…y no cambiará de opinión…-suspiró derrotada-no sé cuál es su idea…

Izel llevó sus ojos hacia Kurapika que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Ari lo miró un instante y lo olvidó concentrándose nuevamente en su hermana quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El chico optó la misma posición de Izel al otro lado del salón, cerca de Neón que dormía en el sofá con un cobertor cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¿y qué dijo Leorio?-inquirió Ari en un susurro alertando la mirada de la ojiverde

-…bueno…en un principio dijo que le daba igual que me quedara en esta casa y no en la suya…pero…-sonrió-después me dijo que no le gustaba la idea, que prefería…tenerme con él

Ari sonrió como chiquilla emocionada cuando escucha que el chico que le gusta a su hermana le ha hecho alguna declaración.

-¿…y qué piensas?-insistió

-¿de qué…?-Izel la miró con los ojos dudosos

-de lo que te dijo, significa que le importas ¿no?-sonrió

Su hermana sonrió con los ojos cerrados y meditó un instante.

-es mejor que no lo haga…-dijo al fin-no estaré más de un mes aquí…luego me iré con Rich y no pienso volver. Lo sabes.

-hm… ¿has sabido algo más?

-está al norte, pero viaja constantemente…sé donde estará dentro de un mes

-oh…ya entiendo ¿Por qué no dejas que te acompañe?

-no Ari, ya ha arruinado mi vida…no quiero que acabe la tuya

-Rinne también era mi hermana…no es una venganza de uno-dijo mirándola a los ojos-si vas a matarlo…quiero hacerlo contigo

-…he dicho que no.

-pero Izel…

-si alguien se ensuciará las manos…esa seré yo. Tú te quedarás aquí y harás algo diferente por tu vida, Rich y yo seguiremos nuestra vida…

-suenas como si no quisieras volver a verme

-será lo mejor…-susurró con la mirada oscura y triste

Ari sostuvo la mano de su hermana quien parecía un poco perturbada por sus mismos pensamientos. Entendía muy bien que desde aquel día nunca podrían volver a vivir como _hermanas._ Cada una había elegido su camino y no se retractarían.

-…Kurapika

El rubio la miró esperando a que hablara.

-¿me acompaña al mercado?-le sonrió para sonar cortés

Kurapika asintió y la siguió por la mansión hasta salir hacia el centro comercial. Ya se había acostumbrado bastante al silencio que rodeaba su vigilancia, Ari solía caminar a paso firme pero lento, como si observara todo a su alrededor, nada le apuraba…era muy risueña, a todos les sonreía al hablar y tenía cierto pudor que la hacía sonrojar con facilidad. El chico no creía que fuese una mujer tan sensible, en realidad desde siempre la había creído un poco cascarrabias en especial desde aquella vez en que le gritó por primera vez mientras trabajaba para él con roles invertidos a los que tenían ahora.

Ari no hablaba mucho, siempre pensaba y sus ojos demostraban gran confusión, melancolía, tristeza que fácilmente se volvía alegría infantil cuando reía. Su sonrisa era muy llamativa, un poco tímida pero siempre sincera. Eran muy pocas veces en las que Kurapika la veía realizar un gesto falso y la mayoría de las veces era una sonrisa que ocultaba su pena.

Había aprendido muchas cosas de Ari en poco tiempo: sabía que le encantaba la vida salvaje y tenía cierta obsesión por las flores…aun le costaba levantarse más temprano de lo común para acompañarla al jardín antes del alba y ver el despertar de sus amadas azucenas. También sabía que no le gustaba la leche ni el pan, que se conformaba con ensaladas como comida y que practicaba artes marciales después de la siete de la tarde antes de ir a dormir.

Teniéndola tan cerca…se sorprendía cada día de todo lo que hacía esa mujer y que nunca lo había visto, o querido ver.

Ari se detuvo frente a una florería observando la vitrina, entró a la tienda y compró algunas rosas.

Seguía sin hablar.

Caminaron bastante hasta una pastelería donde una anciana mujer la recibió con una sonrisa:

-señorita, tengo lo que me pidió

-¿de verdad…?-Ari al fin abrió la boca y sonrió

La abuela entró a la tienda y volvió con una tarta de frambuesas en un envoltorio de plástico. Ari parecía muy complacida y luego de pagar el encargo siguió caminando aun más lejos, ya no están cerca del centro comercial.

-¿Dónde vas…?-preguntó Kurapika de forma curiosa

-…a ver a mi hermana…-susurró ella ocultando sus mejillas mojadas.

-ah…-Kurapika no supo qué decir. Se dirigían al cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad… ¿acaso alguien vivía tan lejos?

Ari caminó rápidamente pasando por algunas calles desahitadas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba a Rinne…su tumba debía estar muy sucia y su alma muy triste. Era feliz de poder ir a verla…por un tiempo había olvidado que su padre la había enterrado en aquel cementerio.

Kurapika pronto comprendió que Ari no se dirigía a una casa, sino a un panteón al salir de la ciudad. Se le oprimió el corazón, la última vez que había visto cruces sobre la tierra había sido casi 8 años atrás cuando él mismo las clavó para darles sepultura a sus hermanos de su tribu. Se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que no le dolía su recuerdo…sino la angustia de Ari. Podía sentir la pena que la rodeaba mientras caminaban por los senderos del cementerio y tenía deseos de consolarla…aunque no se creía quién para dárselas de asistente espiritual. Podía comprender mejor que nadie lo que seguramente la morena sentía en ese momento.

Llegaron al fin a la cima de una pequeña colina donde resaltaba una tumba por sobre las demás.

Estaba llena de malezas y roída por el viento. Tenía la figura de una muñeca de loza tallada en piedra que sostenía una cruz en sus manos.

Ari se arrodilló echándose a llorar en silencio.

Kurapika seguía detrás de ella, se había alejado un poco sin querer interrumpir aquella instancia tan íntima. De pronto supo que la chica no había querido ir sola…y por eso no le había pedido que se quedara atrás. Creía que él tampoco podría enfrentar esa circunstancia solo, seguramente le pediría a Senritsu o a Leorio que lo acompañasen.

Ari no chillaba, pero de rodillas con las manos cubriéndole el rostro era fácil descifrar que lloraba a mares conteniendo sus sollozos.

El rubio miró a su alrededor notando que era un cementerio poco visitado: el pasto estaba seco, la gran mayoría de las sepulturas estaban quebradas o maltratadas. Se veía que era un lugar muy abandonado…incluso de día parecía aterrador.

Miró a su protegida cuando ella recobró su compostura y se puso de pie sosteniendo en sus manos las flores que había comprado. Con sus propias manos limpió la inscripción y la muñeca de piedra…dejó las flores en medio de las manos de la figura y volvió a ponerse de rodillas con las manos juntas en son de plegaria. Rezaba.

Estuvo bastantes minutos en aquella posición…luego se sentó cómodamente en el suelo y miró a Kurapika pidiéndole el pastel que había comprado.

Él se lo pasó intentando sonreírle…Ari se veía diferente con los ojos tan tristes forzando sus mejillas a formar una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no lo comparte conmigo…?-preguntó ella ofreciéndole parte de su tarta

-…no, gracias…

-por favor…no podré yo sola con todo esto-soltó una risita nerviosa

Kurapika se sentó a su lado complaciéndola. No soportaba la idea de verla aun más triste de lo que estaba.

-no sabía que tenías una hermana…-dijo sintiendo la brisa cálida de la tarde removiendo su melena rubia

-…sí, Rinne era la mayor…Izel y yo éramos las menores

-¿Izel…?

-…oh…creo que no sabe que ella y yo somos mellizas

Kurapika quedó con la boca a medio abrir y el tenedor frente a él debido al fuerte impacto que le provocó comprender de pronto la relación entre Ari y la mujer amiga de Leorio. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Eran prácticamente iguales en facciones…pero Izel se veía bastante mayor, ¿mellizas? Parecía imposible. También golpeó su memoria la idea de qué debía asesinarla…o a Rich…ahora llegaba a comprender que por ningún motivo podía siquiera pensar en hacer daño a alguna de las dos…no podía.

Ari rió y el chico agachó la mirada saboreando el pastel.

El dulce sabor de la frambuesa no cuadraba con su confusión interior. Nuevamente sus ideas se revolvían sin un orden lógico. Estaba perdido. Debía luchar por su condición…debía protegerlos a la vez que cuidaba de Neón.

-¿está bien…?-Ari buscó su mirada luego de sentirse incómoda con su silencio

-…no me lo creo…

-es en serio…-sonrió. Le hacía feliz compartir aquel momento con él, hacía que su pena fuese más llevadera…y moría de ganas por decírselo.

-wow…qué pequeño es el mundo

-así es…-dijo echándose hacia atrás con las manos apoyadas en el pasto sintiendo el calor de la tarde sobre su cuerpo-…lo increíble es que ese chico, Leorio…sea amigo suyo ¿no cree que es demasiada coincidencia?

-…demasiada…-se dijo a sí mismo alzando sus ojos al cielo. Miró a Ari un momento y se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar triste derrochaba una paz penetrante…solo con verla podía contagiarse con su tranquilidad interior.

-a Rinne le encantaba la tarta de frambuesa…por eso siempre como cuando la vengo a ver, a mí no me gusta…pero…es una forma de remediar mi error

-… ¿error…?-Kurapika acomodó el broche de la manga de su camisa sin estar completamente atento a las palabras de la morena, su mente seguía trabajando sin cesar.

-…cuando la asesinaron…no fui capaz de defenderla

-¿la asesinaron…?-miró a Ari con penosa curiosidad

-sí…aunque yo no lo vi porque Izel me cubrió los ojos. La degollaron…-la voz de la chica se quebró recordando aquel día tan lejano y cercano a la vez

-…lo siento…mucho…

-no se preocupe, ya perdoné a su asesino…-sonrió demostrando otra vez esa serenidad que comenzaba a jalar los nervios de Kurapika

-¿lo perdonaste…?-realmente le sorprendió la declaración de ella

-claro que sí…me gustaría que Izel también lo hiciera y olvidara la idea de cobrar venganza

-la venganza es lo más lógico

-no lo es

-qué…

-la venganza solo acaba envenenando el alma de la víctima…convirtiéndola en un nuevo victimario. Temo que Izel acabe cometiendo locuras…por eso insisto en acompañarla, aunque…nunca me ha dejado, siempre dice que quiere que tenga una vida _normal…_-rió-durante mucho tiempo pensé como ella, que ese hombre debía pagar por la muerte de Rinne…pero me di cuenta que cuando pensaba en aquello solo sentía un odio que no me dejaba vivir, mi alma no dormía en paz…y…-se calló de pronto palideciendo drásticamente

Kurapika la miraba muy interesado en lo que decía por lo que notó su cambio de expresión y el tormento que cubrió sus ojos. No la apresuró, solo esperó a que recompusiera su estado y siguiera hablando. Nuevamente Ari lo miró con esos ojos ausentes y fantasmales que le hacían temer un poco…o avergonzarse, no lo sabía con claridad.

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer completamente sobre el pasto.

-…cuando lo perdoné…-prosiguió cerrando los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos-…pude respirar nuevamente el aire de cada mañana llenando mis pulmones al máximo…-rió estirando los brazos hacia los lados-…me di cuenta que si estaba viva no era para vengar a mi hermana sino para vivir feliz con su recuerdo y honrarla haciendo de mi vida algo mejor…usted no sabe lo libre que me sentí cuando me quité aquellas cadenas de mi interior, sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo…pude reír otra vez y mirar al cielo sin remordimientos…-sonrió mirando a las alturas pintadas de celeste mientras las lágrimas caían sin remedio-…me gustaría que usted también pudiera sentirlo…tiene derecho a hacerlo; y…créame, si yo pude perdonar y perdonarme…usted también lo hará

Kurapika había doblado las rodillas apoyando los brazos en ellas. Las palabras de Ari le habían llegado a su fibra más sensible…pensaba que tal vez sus vidas se parecían en haber sufrido la pérdida de aquellos a quienes amaba y vivir la sed de venganza…mas, seguramente ella no sabía lo desesperante que era arrepentirse todos los días de llevar el peso de una vida sobre sus hombros.

Imitó su acción echándose sobre el pasto con los ojos en el cielo. Ari tenía razón…deseaba poder respirar con toda tranquilidad, darse tiempo de oír amanecer al mundo, sentir la vida correr a su alrededor sin ninguna preocupación…sentir la paz del perdón y reiniciar su vida con la frente en alto.

Tuvo deseos de llorar y abrazarse a sí mismo como un bebé…quería golpear y abrazar, gritar y dormir, morir y vivir.

No quiso mirar el reloj, llevaba varios minutos en esa posición y se hacía tarde. El cálido viento se volvía frío y el sol ya tenía ganas de esconderse. No quería moverse, hacía mucho tiempo…años, que no se había parado a sentir la naturaleza a su alrededor. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado del soplo del viento en su cabello o el calor del sol sobre su rostro.

Un suspiro de Ari lo hizo abrir los ojos. Ella estaba sentada a su lado sonriéndole dulcemente. Su cabello se mecía entonando con su piel mestiza y sus ojos oscuros. Nunca creyó verla como en aquel momento, parecía una flor en el jardín del edén que brillaba en medio de la noche.

Se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido. Supo que se había quedado dormido.

Un poco desorientado se incorporó sentándose sobre el pasto a medio secar. Miró a Ari de reojo y se levantó del suelo junto a ella. La chica acomodó las flores en la tumba de Rinne y se inclinó doblando su cintura en son de respeto con las manos juntas. Él hizo lo mismo antes de seguir a la morena por el sendero hacia la salida.

-¿le hizo bien dormir?-Ari lo miró hacia atrás con esa sonrisa infantil tan parecida a la de Neón.

Kurapika se dio cuenta que había pasado todo el día sin pensar en su jefa, sentimientos encontrados apretujaron su estómago haciéndole doler el abdomen al pensarla. Como respuesta a la pregunta de la morena asintió con una sonrisa sincera, en realidad se sentía un poco mejor luego de haber descansado bajo la belleza de un cielo tan azul como el que habían tenido horas atrás.

-me alegro…-Ari volvió a sonreír y caminó por las calles vacías sin ocultar su felicidad.

-Ari

-¿sucede algo…?

-… ¿Cómo perdonas…?

Ari se volteó dándose cuenta que el chico se había detenido dejándola caminar hasta distanciarse bastante de él. Se apenó de la mirada tan triste que le daba Kurapika, como si en verdad esperara una respuesta en ella.

La morena se devolvió hasta quedar frente al chico, llevó su mano al rostro de Kurapika y cerró sus ojos con suavidad.

-el perdón…nace desde lo más hondo del alma, de la piedad y la compasión…-susurró ella en medio de aquella avenida completamente vacía. Su voz sonaba dulce y tierna, como un ángel que ilumina el camino en la oscuridad-…sienta piedad y compasión por quienes le han hecho tanto daño, proteja a quienes ama…y a quienes lo aman; no los pierda por ir detrás de quienes no volverán…

Ella sonrió acariciando su mejilla y siguió caminando. No se detuvo al saber que Kurapika no la seguía. Seguramente necesitaba estar solo y ella no interrumpiría su introspección espiritual. Sonrió llorando, creía que le había ayudado bastante y era más que suficiente para alegrar su corazón.

Volvió sola a casa.

* * *

Leorio cerró las ventanas de su apartamento para evitar un resfrío. Necesitaba estudiar bastante para el examen de la semana entrante y aquella repentina lluvia no le ayudaba en nada. El café ya se había enfriado y había acabado con los chocolates amargos que lo mantenían despierto durante la noche.

Volvió a hojear el libro olvidándolo de inmediato al oír el derrape apresurado de un automóvil, se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver la escena con claridad:

-¡fíjate por dónde vas idiota!-gritó el conductor del auto antes de acelerar y abandonar al tipo que se había cruzado por la calle sin percatarse del color rojo del semáforo.

-…Kurapika…-Leorio reconoció al chico desde el cuarto piso y se calzó los zapatos saliendo a toda prisa por la escaleras.

Al salir del edificio lo vio de pie en la vereda del frente con la cabeza agacha y el cuerpo lacio como si no pudiese mantenerse en pie.

Leorio cruzó corriendo la avenida y le sonrió esperando alguna respuesta. Kurapika alzó su vista feliz de verlo…pero su rostro demostraba lo descolocado que se sentía. El castaño se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la cabeza del rubio cubriéndole la espalda y el pecho; no le dio tiempo de hablar y se lo llevó dentro del edificio para evitar una neumonía. Lo que menos quería era verlo enfermo.

Luego de obligarlo a darse un baño caliente, le prestó un pijama, que por cierto el quedaba bastante largo, y lo sentó en el sofá cubriéndolo con una gruesa frazada. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se oía la música de fondo a muy bajo volumen que Leorio tenía para estudiar.

Kurapika podía sentir la molestia de su amigo aunque sabía que solo era preocupación, pronto se le pasaría.

Se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá arropándose con la frazada. Miró el escritorio de Leorio y supo que quizás estaba estudiando, luego lo miró a él y se sorprendió de verlo cocinando, nunca creyó que él pudiese ser tan doméstico para sus cosas…aunque no entendía por qué cocinaba a esa hora de la noche.

Se acomodó sintiendo cómo sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Muchas imágenes asaltaban su mente, imágenes intranquilas y crudas que saltaban desde sus ojos rojos hasta los ojos de Neón y la sonrisa de Ari. Tenía mucho sueño…y su alma estaba inquieta, aquella angustia y dolor de estómago no se iban. Sentía cólicos y le ardía la cabeza…aunque estaba acostumbrado a las jaquecas.

-ten…-Leorio lo despertó al colocar un plato de comida frente a él-…come esto y vete a dormir

-…no tengo hambre

-cómelo, te hará bien-dijo dejando el plato sobre la mesa que estaba en junto antes de volver a su escritorio para reanudar su estudio

Kurapika miró la comida con un poco de distancia pero el olor era exquisito, podía adivinar las verduras que había utilizado bien sazonadas con condimentos naturales. Tomó el tenedor con entusiasmo y probó el primer bocado con algo de miedo, quizás se olía bien pero el sabor podía ser malísimo. Miró a Leorio que escribía raudamente en su agenda sacando los apuntes necesarios. Se sorprendió del buen sazón de aquel arroz Chau Fang a pesar de lo rápido que lo había cocinado…no tenía idea de la habilidad culinaria de su amigo. Sonrió y acabó muy pronto de vaciar el plato…en verdad tenía hambre.

No quiso molestarlo y luego de dejar los utensilios en el lavaplatos se acomodó en el sofá intentando conciliar el sueño. Evitó sus pensamientos respecto a Ari ¿habría llegado sana y salva a la mansión? Y Neón ¿estaría molesta por haber dejado sola a su amiga?

Suspiró bloqueando su propia mente y se arropó dejando que el calor de la frazada lo envolviera hasta dormirse.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Leorio se dio cuenta que Kurapika no había entendido su _vete a dormir_, él se refería a que fuera a acostarse a su habitación si a final de cuentas no la ocuparía esa noche. Dejó su lápiz y le quitó la frazada tomándolo en brazos.

Luego de dejarlo bien acomodado y asegurarse que estuviese realmente dormido, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de la habitación mirando su reloj. Le quedaban algunas horas de estudio, se golpeó la cara en son de despejo y se sentó frente al escritorio sintiendo cómo los nervios por el nuevo examen empezaban a consumirlo.

Kurapika despertó unos momentos después pero no lo suficiente para darse cuenta dónde estaba, solo se volteó acomodando la almohada y siguió durmiendo disfrutando de esa sensación de serenidad que le hizo pasar al fin una noche sin pesadillas. Luego de meses no despertaría asustado a las 6 de la madrugada sin volver a reconciliar el sueño.

Cuando el sol dio fuerte en sus ojos se removió apretando los párpados e intentando cubrir aquella luz con su brazo. Poco a poco recobró su conciencia y acostumbró sus pupilas a albor del nuevo día. Suspiró mirando el techo y se sentó en la cama sintiéndose desorientado, no era un lugar que conociese y no recordaba haber llegado allí. Se levantó y tomó la hoja escrita con lápiz rojo que estaba pegada en la pared frente a él.

Reconoció aquella letra casi ilegible y supo que estaba en el departamento de Leorio…aunque si en la nota decía que se había ido a dar el examen que era a las 10:00… ¿Qué hora era?

Miró su reloj que apuntaba a las dos de la tarde y se apresuró a buscar su ropa para marcharse pronto. Maldijo a Leorio por haberlo dejado dormir tanto y no haberlo despertado cuando correspondía.

Encontró su ropa aun mojada y entró en pánico.

Corrió a la habitación de Leorio enredando sus pies en el mismo pijama que le quedaba largo. Cayó de bruces golpeándose fuertemente contra la cerámica del pasillo y maldijo en voz alta.

Se levantó aun más molesto y rebuscó en el armario de su amigo en busca de algo que le quedara más o menos bien. Era en esos momentos cuando odiaba ser de tan mediana altura o no alto como Leorio, todo le quedaba largo o muy grande.

Pensó en ponerse de todos modos su ropa húmeda, pero solo de pensar el sermón que le daría Leorio lo hizo desistir de su idea.

Se sentó en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Estaba apurado, sin embargo, no pensaba hacer el ridículo en la calle.

Volvió a revolver la ropa de Leorio cuando de pronto oyó que golpeaban la puerta del apartamento.

Corrió nuevamente, podía ser su amigo ya que le había dejado las llaves por si quería salir.

Abrió la puerta esperando hallar la alta figura de Leorio…mas, solo se halló frente a frente con una mujer blanca de grandes ojos verdes y cabello gris.

Izel le sonrió con calidez casi graciosa.

-Leorio me llamó-le dijo entrando al apartamento. Llevaba en sus manos ropa seca, doblada y bien planchada-…así que te traje ropa limpia

-…gracias…-se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo mal presentado que estaba y lo histérico que había estado solo por una muda de ropa.

-Ari me dijo que anoche no volviste con ella…Neón estuvo muy preocupada, pero cuando hablé con Leorio nos sentimos más relajadas…-le sonrió abiertamente mientras iba hacia la cocina. Suspiró con resignación y empezó a ordenar rápidamente…Kurapika sonrió, realmente esa mujer encajaba para vivir con Leorio. Se sintió feliz por él, había encontrado a la chica indicada.

Era extraño, pero por primera vez podía mirarla a la cara sin sentirse avergonzado…ya no deseaba matarla, no tenía verdaderos motivos para hacerlo, quería verla vivir cuidando de Rich y haciendo feliz a Leorio. Esperaba poder sostener su palabra sin que el miedo a Kuyo le hiciera acabar con aquellas vidas inocentes.

* * *

Kurapika entró a la biblioteca encontrando a Ari sentada en la silla de siempre junto a la ventana. No leía, de hecho parecía que dormía.

No hizo mucho ruido y se sentó un poco más cerca de ella de lo que siempre lo hacía. Se sintió feliz de verla sana, luego que Izel le dijera que había estado toda la noche enferma a causa de su alergia a la frambuesa, Kurapika había estado bastante preocupado ya que sabía que había comido bastante pastel y podía estar peor de lo que pensara.

El libro que Ari tenía sobre las piernas cayó al suelo despertándola de pronto. Bostezó y se estiró somnolienta antes de agacharse a recogerlo; se quedó un instante mirando al chico que la observaba con una sonrisa; se sonrojó mucho cuando lo vio y las pintitas rojas que tenía en la cara y el cuello debido a la reacción alérgica parecieron marcarse aun más.

-…qué hace aquí…-dijo acomodándose en la silla

-perdón por llegar tarde, Ari…lo siento mucho

Ella se quedó petrificada, era la primera vez que decía su nombre de esa forma tan dulce y amigable, era casi como llamaba a Neón…pero no igual. Se levantó un poco mareada y caminó torpemente hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca.

Kurapika se apresuró a seguirla con las manos en el aire como si estuviera listo para recibirla si se caía, gesto que sorprendió aun más a la chica. No entendía su repentino cambio de actitud…quizás tenía que ver la tarde del día anterior. Eso esperaba.

-Neón lo buscaba-dijo ella apoyándose en un estante-…quiere hablar con usted, está en el salón

-ya hablé con ella, no te preocupes…-le mintió sin saber por qué. En el fondo solo quería quitar esa expresión confusa de su rostro, quería volver a ver esa sonrisa y sentir aquella paz que le crispaba los nervios.

-…qué bien…-susurró sintiendo su cuerpo un poco inestable

-¿estás bien?

-sí, es normal que esté así…-sonrió soltando una risita

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿no recuerda que le dije que era mi forma de pagar un error? Los errores se pagan con dolor…y fue la única manera que se me ocurrió

-pero puedes matarte

-¿y eso qué…? Me gusta vivir pero no tengo una razón para hacerlo…-reconoció mirándolo fijamente a la cara

-…pero…

Ari se dirigió a la salida sintiendo un gran remezón en el piso, sus piernas se doblaron y la hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo. Sintió las manos del chico sobre su espalda y su respiración demasiado cerca…escuchó que le preguntó cómo se sentía, solo pudo asentir con intención de no preocuparlo y se dejó cargar hasta la silla junto a la ventana. Cuando su vista se aclaró pudo ver las fijas pupilas del chico sobre las suyas con expresión de amable ansiedad por saber qué le sucedía. Aceptó el vaso con agua que él le ofrecía y se apoyó en la ventana respirando forzosamente. Asentía a cada pregunta de Kurapika…quería dormir, descansar. No había dormido por la fiebre, la dificultad para respirar y la preocupación de no saber dónde estaba el chico. Ahora que lo tenía al lado podía recuperarse tranquilamente.

Sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida y si es que el rubio no alcanza a tomar el vaso que se resbaló de sus manos se habría mojado la falda. Kurapika no dudó en cogerla en brazos y llevarla donde Izel.

Neón se quedó mirándolo un momento al verlo tan acongojado por el estado de la morena que descansaba en sus brazos…se le apretó el estómago al verlos así, tan…íntimos. Se arrepintió de su decisión de dejar a Kurapika al cuidado de Ari, pero a la vez se asustó por su amiga. Se levantó y fue hacia ellos cruzando por primera vez en dos días su mirada con la del rubio quien tuvo la misma reacción de corte nervioso de siempre…para ella era una buena señal.

-…déjala en su cuarto, que descanse…-le decía Izel-no durmió casi anda y su cuerpo necesita reposo. No la dejes sola.

-está bien…-Kurapika asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de Ari, que era la misma de Neón.

La pelirosa lo siguió, y tras ella, Izel que a la vez buscaba a Rich.

Neón ayudó al chico a acomodar a Ari en la cama, no le gustaba verla enferma y le daba pena no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Solo le quedaba esperar para que se recuperara pronto.

Izel aprovechó de salir en busca de la pelirroja que llevaba horas sin aparecer ante sus ojos. Mientras, Kurapika y Neón se escrutaban con los ojos cuando el otro no los miraba para descubrir qué sucedía.

-¿Por qué está así…?-preguntó Neón sentándose a los pies de la cama

-porque comió frambuesas…y es alérgica-aclaró el chico corriendo las cortinas para opacar la luz del sol que llegaba directo a la cama de Ari

-…lo hace por su hermana Rinne. Hace muchos años que lo hace…pero nunca había estado así

-¿sabe que Ari pudo haber muerto, verdad?

-es una mujer fuerte…eso no la mataría-aclaró la pelirosa con firmeza-… ¿te gusta tu nuevo cargo?

-su amiga es agradable

-…ya veo…-se mordió los labios para ocultar su nerviosismo-¿no olvidaste lo de la cita, verdad?

-claro que no. El sábado es mi día libre…-le sonrió

-¿el sábado…?-Neón sonrió levantándose con energía-…está bien…

-no espere mucho de mí…soy bastante aburrido-le dijo haciéndola reír

-…no lo creo…-le sonrió con sus grandes ojos aguamarina y salió de la habitación corriendo de felicidad. Le sorprendió de sí misma lo mucho que la emocionaba aquel encuentro…tenía muchas expectativas.

Kurapika se sentó junto a Ari y la observó dormir. Era demasiado distinta a Neón…en nada se parecían en personalidad, pensó que tal vez era aquello lo que las hacía tan amigas. Había comprendido que ambas no necesitaban estar todo el tiempo juntas…siempre estarían a la ayuda de la otra y estaban dispuestas a dar la vida por su amistad aunque no pasasen ni la mitad del día reunidas.

Ari durmió toda la tarde, al despertar Kurapika estaba muy concentrado releyendo algunos mensajes en códigos que le habían llegado semanas atrás. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que se sentía mucho mejor. Se levantó, se calzó sus zapatos y sonrió al rubio que había volteado a mirarla. Luego salió de la habitación hacia el comedor, era hora de cenar y tenía mucha hambre acumulada.

-¿estás bien, Ari?-Kurapika se apresuraba en alcanzarla

-estoy mucho mejor, gracias

-¿segura?

-…totalmente…-sonrió bajando las escaleras

-me alegro mucho…creí que empeorarías

-no…-sonrió y ambos se echaron a reír a medio camino hacia el comedor-…aunque aun me duele un poco la cabeza

-deberías volver a acostarte

-he dormido mucho…-rió entrando al salón donde Neón ya comía acompañada de Izel y Rich.

**_ok, ok *-* aqui esta ^^ parece q son muchos los q leen y pocos los que dejan reviews jsojsoajs bueno, no importa, de todos modos la terminare porque me gusto mucho *-* es excesivamente romanticona :) _**

**_Esta casi terminada, tendra cerca de 15 capitulos con epilogo incluido *-*_**

**_Besos desde Chile :) y Gracias __**


	7. Beso bajo la luna

_**Nota de Antonia: "el inicio de un tormentoso amor"**_

**7. Beso bajo la luna **

Kurapika se volteó al sentir que lo llamaban por su nombre. Neón venía corriendo por la vereda con una mano en alto, sonriendo y haciéndole señas para llamar su atención.

Ella no le dio tiempo de hablar, solo se abalanzó sobre él rodeándolo por el cuello y plasmó un beso en su mejilla. No dejaba de sonreír.

-…perdón por llegar tarde…-dijo la pelirosa estando frente a él

-no se preocu…

-¿puedes dejar de llamarme así…?-sonrió-…solo soy unos meses mayor que tú y…no estás trabajando

-…está bien…-sonrió resignado

Neón volvió a sonreír abiertamente. El chico se veía muy bien esa mañana, llevaba un suéter gris y unos jeans. Al menos ella nunca lo había visto vestido de aquella manera, siempre tan formal y práctico. Parecía imposible verlo relajado aunque sea en su forma de vestir.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

La pelirosa sintió cierto apretón de estómago cuando escuchó aquel _quieres_ de forma tan familiar y cariñosa. Por primera vez se sentía a la misma altura que él y gozaba de aquel instante, tenía el presentimiento que sería un gran día.

-hm…no lo sé…-dijo ella tomándose de su brazo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Era extraño, pero no habían hecho planes…solo bastaba con pasar el día juntos sin importar lo que hiciesen.

-¡mira…!-Neón lo jaló del brazo llevándoselo hacia una repostería-qué rico…me encantan…-sonrió con las manos pegadas a la vitrina y luego retrocedió dando la espalda a la tienda-…prometí no comprar nada para mí

-…pero podríamos comprar para los dos-le sonrió el chico observando un pastel de chocolate demasiado apetitoso como para dejarlo pasar

-¿…en verdad…?

-sí… ¿Cuál te gusta?

-ese de chocolate…-sonrió mordiéndose los labios-es como…si me llamara

Kurapika rió. Neón lo miró sorprendiéndose un poco de lo mucho que cambiaba su trato hacia ella estando a solas, nunca se había fijado en aquel gran detalle…y no le desagradaba para nada. Mientras caminaban hacia un parque que había en medio de la ciudad Neón comprendió que nunca había conocido al verdadero Kurapika, que siempre había visto aquella faceta suya completamente autoimpuesta…el chico no era extremadamente serio, al contrario, sonreía con facilidad; no estaba atento a su teléfono, lo tenía apagado; no la ignoraba, escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras; no era un hombre frío, sus ojos eran demasiado cálidos y era ella quien jamás se había dado el tiempo suficiente de observarlo con verdadero esmero o siquiera comprender que cuando estaba a su lado Kurapika solo cumplía su trabajo y su naturaleza comprometida lo hacía no enredar lo laboral con lo sentimental; entendía que si la consideraba una amiga nunca se lo haría notar mientras estuviese cumpliendo su deber…esta era la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente.

Se sintió feliz de advertirlo a tiempo.

Iba a su lado sin saber bien qué hablar con Kurapika, había estado toda una noche pensando en qué podrían charlar, imaginando el tipo de conversación que pudiese surgir y ahora sabía que de nada había servido. Estar a su lado, sintiendo su presencia no se comparaba en nada con soñarlo. La realidad era demasiado cruda y dulce a la vez.

-Kurapika… ¿puedo hacerte un pregunta?-al fin encontró lo que deseaba decir. El chico la miró curioso en son de aceptación-… ¿vas a dejar este trabajo algún día?

-…no lo sé, yo creo que sí

-…ah… ¿en cuánto tiempo?

-menos de un año, meses tal vez

-¿por qué…?

-no creo que sea necesario responder-sonrió haciéndole saber que no era la incumbencia de Neón lo que él hiciese después

-…nunca me cuentas nada…-le reprochó cruzándose de brazos

-es porque no quiero involucrarte en problemas. No me gustaría…que te hicieran daño por problemas míos… ¿entiendes?

-eres igual que papá

Kurapika se detuvo un instante y la miró sorprendido por aquella declaración.

Neón estaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos apenados.

-papá siempre me deja fuera de todos sus asuntos por _protegerme, _no es capaz de entender que yo lo necesito en casa conmigo…me da igual si me cuenta o no, sé lo que hace de todos modos y aunque no me guste su trabajo…yo lo quiero. Nadie entiende que me hacen más daño manteniéndome desinformada…que aislándome…-miró al chico-¿tengo razón?

-…no es como tú crees

-¿por qué no?

Kurapika sonrió. Nunca la había oído hablar tan enérgicamente y convencida de lo que creía. Realmente era una mujer llena de sorpresas.

-porque cuando uno hace cosas que sabe pueden dañar a los demás…prefiere no involucrar a quienes ama-dijo Kurapika sonriéndole-y yo no quiero involucrarte en mis asuntos que son peligrosos. Quiero que cuando termine lo que estoy haciendo…tú estés sana y salva

Neón abrió la boca para replicar, pero no supo cómo reaccionar. Era inexperta pero sabía reconocer los mensajes ocultos tras las palabras de un hombre.

-está bien…-sonrió y caminó hacia él tomándose de su brazo-…me basta con esto…

-…algún día te contaré todo. Te lo prometo.

-como quieras…-le sonrió y se apoyó en él caminando lentamente-solo espero que te vaya bien en lo que hagas…y que no acabes muerto-rió

-¿te pondrías triste si muriera?

-¡claro que sí! Qué pregunta…

-…al menos alguien llorará mi muerte…-rió

-me pondría muy triste solo si te pasara algo… ¿qué tan peligroso es lo que haces?

-arriesgo mi vida cada vez más…-Kurapika soltaba sus pensamientos más íntimos sin siquiera darse cuenta. Tanta era la confianza que le hacía sentir esa mujer.

-¿de verdad…?

-…sí…pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando

Neón rió.

-recuerdo que cuando recién empezaste a trabajar para mí…-dijo ella con tono pensativo-…eras demasiado…estricto, y ni siquiera me hablabas. ¿Sabías que le pedí a papá que te cambiaria de puesto?

-…no…

-pues sí…porque tu actitud me cayó gordo-rió-…creo que luego me acostumbré a ti y además que papá te tenía mucha confianza, entonces, acabé por aceptarlo

-¿Por qué te molesté al principio?-le sonrió inquieto por la idea

-…bueno, porque eras demasiado joven…y eras mil veces mejor que yo-rió

-son…vidas completamente distintas, Neón…

-lo sé…-suspiró-…pero eso no nos hace diferentes…-le sonrió pero acalló su gesto cuando notó una expresión vacía en el rostro de Kurapika. Él no pensaba igual.

Se acomodaron junto a la pileta del parque, no era un lugar muy concurrido y tenía una vista bastante agradable. Neón se sentó a la orilla de la fuerte comiendo el pastel de chocolate mientras el chico estaba de pie frente a ella sonriéndole casi como idiota.

-¿no vas a comer?

-no, gracias…estoy satisfecho

-hm…nunca comes nada-lo cogió de la mano y lo jaló hacia ella mirándolo desafiante-dijiste que era para los dos…así que vas a comer de todos modos

-…ah…-no sabía cómo debatirle.

Solo asintió, se sentó a su lado y cogió el tenedor que le correspondía para probar un poco de pastel. En realidad no tenía hambre pero no quería hacerla sentir mal o molestarla. De algún modo le agradaba su inexplicable debilidad de no poder negarle siquiera un capricho como ese.

-…no quiero más-dijo Neón completamente hostigada dejando el pastel a un lado-… ¡ya sé, vamos a ver una película!

-¿una película…?

-¿no quieres?

-…no lo sé, no me gustan mucho los centros comerciales…

-oh…pero yo quería ir al cine. Vamos di que sí, veremos que la película que quieras…pero vamos. Por favor… ¿sí?

-…dije que iríamos donde quisieras ¿no?

-¡sí…!-rió abrazándolo con fuerza-…aunque descansemos un poco, caminamos demasiado

-…solo hemos caminado unos metros

-tú estarás acostumbrado…yo no

Se echaron a reír quisquillosamente.

Poco a poco la charla se hacía más amena y menos dificultosa. Neón hacía reír con facilidad a Kurapika quien parecía menos tenso que una hora atrás. Llevaban más de 40 minutos conversando junto a la pileta y no podían aburrirse. El chico debía aceptar que nunca pensó que Neón pudiese tener una visión tan crítica sobre algunos temas o tener una idea clara sobre su propia vida. Parecía siempre tan volátil y poco seria, era aterrador imaginarla con una expresión opaca, realmente Kurapika no podía concebirla sin esa sonrisa infantil y esos ojos ingenuos…aunque no dejaba de gustarle aquel brillo caprichoso tan extraño pero a la vez seductor en aquel par de gemas aguamarina.

Se sentía feliz a su lado, nada comparado con la sensación que tuvo en el cementerio cuando Ari le habló sobre ese sentimiento llamado _perdón_, sin embargo, entendía que era una felicidad distinta, muy parecida a la que lo embargaba cuando estaba con sus amigos. Se sentía parte de _algo, _no sabía qué, pero era una conexión única como una familia.

Eso era. Neón era como volver a casa…era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía en aquel instante y se sorprendió de no haberse percatado antes.

Seguía a la chica que caminaba apresurada hacia el centro comercial ya que era hora de la función del medio día en el cine. Ella lo llevaba rápidamente de la mano por la vereda repleta de gente, sentía cierta ternura al sentir su piel tan fina y delicada junto a la suya; eran emociones nuevas a cada segundo de aquel día…y no podía dejar de llevarse por sus instintos… ¿Dónde rayos estaba su mente en ese momento? ¿Por qué sus neuronas trabajaban tan lento justo ahora? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír? ¿Acaso Kuyo, la _condición, _Izel, Rich, Ari…se habían convertido en fantasmas de un mundo paralelo? ¿En qué momento había pasado a una dimensión desconocida…?

Era una nueva dimensión que tenía nombre: Neón.

-¡corre, corre…no llegaremos!-insistió ella entrando al centro comercial directamente hacia el fondo del pasillo donde estaba la larga fila para comprar los boletos-…hm…no creo que alcancemos…-suspiró cansada

-…ven…-Kurapika la llevó de la mano adelantándose en la fila sin oír las quejas de los demás que esperaban.

De pronto sacó una tarjeta que Neón solo había visto una vez por casualidad en medio de las cosas de Ari. Era roja y tenía unas X en la parte superior de los datos del chico.

Kurapika la presentó amablemente al encargado de los boletos. Era un chico universitario que se sorprendió mucho al ver aquella credencial, sin más que mirar al rubio casi con una reverencia inició con la compra preguntándole qué película deseaban ver. Neón comprendió rápidamente que tenían cierto privilegio y miró a Kurapika preguntándole por el film que le agradara más. Luego de discutirlo bastante él decidió dejarla elegir sin importarle que terminaran viendo.

Del mismo modo compraron las sodas y las infaltables palomitas.

Riendo un poco sobre la expresión de los demás asistentes entraron a la sala acomodándose frente a la pantalla. Neón se sentía un poco glotona al comer tan rápido las palomitas de maíz, Kurapika ni siquiera las había probado…se preguntó si siempre era tan reacio a comer ¿acaso no se alimentaba? Quizás por eso era tan delgado, sin embargo, no se veía desnutrido y era bastante fuerte… ¿haría alguna dieta especial?

Notó que el rubio le sonreía al encontrarla mirándolo con tanta atención.

Neón se sonrojó y volvió a llenarse la boca con palomitas mirando hacia otro lugar.

La película empezó a rodar. No había mucha gente en la sala, solo ellos, una pareja más arriba y una familia completa en los primeros asientos.

A Kurapika la película le daba igual…sabía que se quedaría dormido a la mitad aunque esperaba no incomodar a Neón.

-…esperé mucho tiempo para verla…-dijo ella emocionada-…oh…Ari quería verla conmigo…

Luego de 20 minutos, Neón ya lloraba en el hombro de Kurapika quien no entendía el motivo de tanto llanto si solo había muerto el novio de la protagonista y la mujer sufría a mares…

Suspiró resignado a consolarla, al parecer le había llegado mucho la escena que había visto. La abrazó por los hombros y acarició su cabello dejando que se desahogara.

Neón sollozaba pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la cara ardiendo…tuvo deseos de pellizcarse para saber si en verdad era la realidad lo que estaba viviendo o solo era un sueño demasiado afable…sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espina cuando se dio cuenta lo próximos que estaban.

Realmente era un día muy distinto al que había esperado.

Se incorporó secándose la cara y hundiéndose en el asiento con los ojos clavados en la pantalla. Empezó a tragar rápidamente las palomitas para no gritar de la emoción que sostenía en su estómago.

-…es solo ficción…-susurró él llamando la atención de Neón-…no se compara a la realidad…

-me da pena igual…

Kurapika sonrió y decidió intrigarse en la película. No encontró que fuese la gran cosa…pero al menos tenía bastante acción al final.

-no te gustó ¿verdad…?-pregunto Neón con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar cuando acabó la función

-…tuvo un bello final-dijo para recompensar la mirada incómoda de la pelirosa

-lo siento…no sé qué tipo de películas te gustan, ni siquiera sé si te gusta verlas

-no mucho…-respondió con sinceridad

-entonces por qué dejaste que te trajera aquí…

-porque dije que haríamos lo que tú quisieras… ¿recuerdas?

-sí, pero…-mostró una expresión de aflicción-…mi idea no era aburrirte

-para nada…-rió con una mueca graciosa en el rostro

-ah…espero que no me estés mintiendo…-dijo levantándose y estirando los brazos luego de estar más de una hora sentada-¿Qué era lo que mostraste cuando compramos los boletos?

-…qué cosa…

-esa tarjeta extraña. Ari tiene la misma…quiero saber qué es-frunció el ceño demostrando que no se conformaría con una respuesta evasiva

-es…ah…es…

-Kurapika…-se acercó a su rostro con las manos en la cintura-…dime

-¿sabes lo que es un cazador?

-claro que lo sé… ¡oh…!-sonrió sin ocultar su emoción-¿eres un cazador…? Wow, no sabía… ¿es en serio? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? ¿Acaso todos mis guardaespaldas son cazadores?…es increíble…

-…eh…bueno, sí-dijo algo incómodo por la penetrante mirada de Neón que seguía a solo centímetros de su rostro

-así que un cazador…-se apoyó en el respaldo de los asientos anteriores a los suyos y meditó con los ojos cerrados-…hm…un cazador…

-¿qué sucede…?-sonrió

-¿Qué rayos hace un cazador…?-sacó la lengua en son de disculpa por la pregunta

Kurapika suspiró sin poder evitar reír.

-…hay muchos tipos de cazadores…-le dijo buscando la explicación más simple-…que dedican su vida a buscar lo que más les apasiona

-¿qué clase de cazador eres tú…?

-…no te lo diré…-sonrió mostrando sus dientes con una simpatía infantil

-oh, qué malo eres…-sonrió-vamos, no le diré a nadie

-lo siento, no puedo

-…supongo que no tendré respuesta ¿verdad?

-no

-está bien…-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación-…entonces…te despediré

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. Bastó un doblez en la boca de Kurapika a punto de sonreír para que se echara a reír de forma cómplice. Sabían que aquello nunca sucedería.

* * *

-no sabía que fueses tan exquisito para la comida…-repuso Neón con el tenedor a medio camino

-…se me hace más fácil decirte lo que sí me gusta-sonrió Kurapika jugueteando con la ensalada que tenía por almuerzo

-¿eres vegetariano?

-…no, pero…prefiero las comidas livianas

-¿te gusta el espagueti?

-me gustaba…pero ¿sabes? Viví muchos años solo y me ganaba la vida en un restaurant, aparte de dinero, el jefe me daba un plato de espagueti todos los días…-suspiró-…entenderás por qué ya no puedo siquiera verlo

-¿solo…?

Al parecer Neón se había quedado solo con la mitad de la historia.

Almorzaban al aire libre en la terraza de un local de comida tradicional, era el momento ideal y adecuado para hablar seriamente sobre ellos mismos…era el momento de saber si realmente confiaban el uno en el otro.

-¿Por qué vivías solo…?-ella se veía confundida y reflejaba cierta pena-¿Cuántos años tenías…?

El chico perdió el hilo alegre de la conversación. Había llegado a la frontera entre su pasado que le era indiferente y el que le habría la herida en su corazón encendiendo el odio y rencor que opacaban su mirada.

-…12

-¿12…?-Neón abrió sus ojos y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa-¿…huiste de casa o algo así?

Kurapika tragó grueso y dejó de mirarla. Se concentró en observar el jugo de naranja que llenaba su copa.

-no, no huí de casa…me hubiese gustado quedarme-suspiró nervioso sintiendo una presión muy conocida en su abdomen. La misma de cuando le hacían recordar escenas crudas de su pasado.

-¿y volviste luego…?-Neón le sonrió buscando alguna palabra o gesto que quitaran del rostro de Kurapika aquella expresión sombría-¿tus padres no estarán preocupados…?

La copa del rubio se rompió.

Kurapika se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño del reciento dejándola sola.

Neón se apoyó en su mano con una expresión triste… ¿había hecho una pregunta inadecuada? ¿Kurapika se habría enojado con ella?

El chico se miró al espejo mojándose el rostro para refrescarse…se sentía muy mal, tonto e inmaduro. Ella no tenía la culpa de no saber lo que le había ocurrido a su tribu, no tenía la culpa que ciertas palabras le hacían perder la cabeza…no podía desquitarse con Neón, ella no sabía nada…no entendería nada de lo que le dijese…aunque le contase toda su vida-sonrió-ella no lo comprendería.

Se sentó junto al lavadero y respiró hondo, quería confiar, quería confiar, confiar, confiar…

Golpeó el suelo completamente confundido.

Sabía que daba igual que le contara sobre la masacre, era historia conocida, podía ser que incluso la conociera…solo le faltaba saber que él era un Kuruta…pero…era obvio que Neón se daría cuenta del rencor que esto despertaba en él y acabaría preguntándole otras cosas que lo llevarían a hablar sobre su venganza y sus negocios. Sin embargo, también cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera y no le preguntara más allá de lo necesario.

Neón estaba sentada en el mismo lugar limpiando el mantel que se había manchado con el jugo de naranja. No lo miró cuando el chico volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Estaba sonrojada y respiraba profundo… ¿acaso estaba molesta?

-todos se voltearon a verme…-susurró Neón frunciendo el ceño-fue vergonzoso

-lo siento…-dijo por lo bajo un poco sorprendido de la voz estricta de la mujer

-hm…da igual…-dijo juntando los trozos de vidrio en otra servilleta-…ay…me corté…

Se miró el par de dedos que sangraban debido a un corte perpendicular. Iba a levantarse al baño para lavarse las heridas pero Kurapika le cogió la mano observando con atención. Luego le sonrió y cubrió sus dedos con su mano derecha. Neón no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo…pero luego de unos momentos su piel estaba sana e intacta como si nunca hubiese tocado un vidrio.

-… ¿Cómo hiciste eso…?-le preguntó sorprendida

-nen-le sonrió mostrando su mano derecha aunque claro, Neón no veía la _Holy Chain_ que caía de sus dedos.

-¿nen…? ¿Qué es eso?

-…larga historia, pero no es magia

-oh… ¿y puedes curar a las personas?

-sí…a veces

-¿a veces?

-… ¿no estabas molesta conmigo?-le preguntó evadiendo el tema solo como él sabía hacerlo

-oh, sí…-cerró los ojos cruzando los brazos con el mentón altivo en son de disgusto-…pero ya se me pasó…-rió volviendo a su expresión común

-lo siento, de verdad. No me gusta hablar de mi familia.

-ya lo sé…pero me hez difícil sentir que te conozco si no me cuentas…es como…si faltara algo

-¿no confías en mí?

-claro que sí…solo que…pareciera que tú no confías en mí

-…sí confío

-¿de verdad…?-lo miró con ojos penetrantes y frívolos.

Kurapika apretó los labios con cierto temor e incomodidad. En un solo día había conocido demasiadas _miradas _ de la chica; no era como él pensaba, Neón era toda una mujer y actuaba como tal sorprendiéndolo a cada segundo.

-sí…-respondió con convicción

-…eres tan extraño…-Neón rió

-¿extraño…?

-sí…-le dijo antes de terminar con su postre de crema

-extraño…-meditó-…yo creo que soy bastante normal…-susurró apoyando su cabeza en la mano del brazo que sostenía sobre la mesa.

La miró dulcemente. Era feliz de conocer a la verdadera mujer que se escondía detrás de esos gestos ingenuos. Al fin podía sentir que tenían la misma edad y estaban al mismo nivel de pensamiento. Era feliz de hablarle. Era feliz solo de mirarla.

Simplemente era feliz de saber de su existencia.

-¿conocías a Ari de antes?

La pregunta salió de la boca de Neón sin poder ocultar la ansiedad que le provocaba saber la respuesta.

-no

Kurapika le sostuvo la mirada incomodándose por la tensa expresión de la pelirosa…al fin acabó sonriéndole para tranquilizarla y convencerla de sus palabras.

-no te creo-respondió ella dando un suspiro-Ari tampoco me dice la verdad…-reconoció derrumbada

-es porque no quieres creernos

-…no. Nunca fallo en alguna intuición…ya no podré predecir el futuro pero puedo saber cuándo me mienten y cuando no; y ustedes dos lo hacen todo el tiempo

-eso no es cierto

-sí, lo es

-no

-SÍ

-que no es cierto

-¡que sí!

-…no

-¡ya basta si digo que me mienten es porque lo hacen!-dijo poniéndose de pie con las manos sobre la mesa-…y no me repliques, sabes que no me gusta

El chico se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con expresión de fatiga. Asintió ante las palabras de Neón y sonrió sin poder contener la gracia que le ocasionaba.

-como tú digas…-dijo al fin

-…hm…-apretó los labios y se volteó caminando firmemente hacia la salida

-he…-Kurapika se levantó sorprendido. No esperaba que ella decidiera dejarlo solo.

Se apresuró en pagar la cuenta y corrió por la calle siguiéndola. Pronto la alcanzó pero notó su molestia y no supo cómo hablarle, ¿Cómo se suponía que se trataba a una mujer disgustada? No encontraba las palabras adecuadas ni mucho menos la forma de decírselo. Recordó a Leorio cuando tiempo atrás le había dicho:

-_¿no piensas buscarte una mujer? Qué suerte tener tu voluntad, amigo mío…pero la falta de experiencia te pasará la cuenta cuando no sepas como enfrentarte a una dama. No vas a saber qué decirle, vas a conocer el temor que te produce no saber cómo reaccionará…_

Era cierto. Tenía un montón de palabras en la cabeza pero ninguna parecía perfecta y todas podían acabar molestándola aun más.

Al fin ella se detuvo y relajó su cuerpo desempuñando sus manos. Pasó sus manos por su cara, como si hubiese estado llorando y luego se volteó riendo de buena gana.

Era la primera vez que Neón fingía ser feliz ante él y guardaba sus verdaderos impulsos.

Ambos sintieron lo difícil de aquel momento, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron caminando.

La chica iba cabizbaja abrazando su bolso contra su pecho, tras ella, Kurapika la seguía con las manos en los bolsillos. Era como cuando trabajaba cuidándola…pero esta vez era distinto.

Neón se dirigía a casa.

Cuando Kurapika se dio cuenta se sintió horriblemente culpable. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y aun les quedaba tiempo, sentía que había arruinado aquel día, si tan solo le hubiese dicho la verdad sobre Ari…oh, le dolía demasiado ser la causa de la desilusión de Neón. En verdad esperaba que fuese un día especial y solo había sabido enfadarla.

Esperaron a que cambiara a rojo el semáforo.

Ese silencio crudo y demasiado vacío los torturaba lentamente. Ambos pensaban en cómo terminar con ese momento…pero temían por la reacción del otro.

-…conocí a Ari en uno de mis trabajos…-dijo Kurapika con la mirada baja. De todas formas le estaba mintiendo pero a la vez complacía su duda-…ambos somos cazadores-agregó intentando crear una suposición coherente en la mente de Neón

-…así que era eso…-susurró ella caminando por la calle junto al rubio-…pero si te costó tanto decirlo…es porque no fue una simple coincidencia ¿verdad?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-…no lo sé, algo debió haber pasado como para que lo ocultaran tanto

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó alarmado sintiendo cómo el color le subía al rostro

Neón lo miró y se echó a reír tan alegre como siempre.

-no te sonrojes…solo es una suposición…-le dijo con una risita de por medio-…no creo que sea un tema amoroso el que los une-agregó cambiando de dirección su camino-…Ari solo ha querido un chico en la vida…y no hay espacio para nadie más en su corazón

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-sonrió satisfecho de haber acabado con el incómodo momento. Neón solo lo miró con ojos felices y lo tomó de la mano iniciando una carrera hacia un lugar en especial-… ¿Dónde vamos…?

-…ya verás…

Kurapika rió con ella y se dejó llevar por la infantil emoción que los consumía corriendo por las calles en medio de las personas muy ocupadas de sus vidas. Eran dos jóvenes _locos_ irrumpiendo la vía monótona de aquellos que volvían del trabajo aburridos de su rutina, eran demasiado felices para aquella ciudad.

-¡por aquí…!-Neón se metió en medio de un callejón oscuro que parecía no tener fin

Estaba muy excitada, hacía muchos años que no iba a aquel lugar secreto solo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle si salía sola a escondidas de su casa. Esta vez sentía que nada podía hacerle daño, era impensable teniendo a Kurapika a su lado, de su mano.

-… ¡es ahí…!-le dijo emocionada apuntando una reja muy alta en la que acababa el callejón

Se detuvieron ante la verja tan alta como el muro de una casa y descansaron un poco, estaban jadeantes luego de correr tanto presas de la agitación que parecía cansarlos más.

Neón empujó la entrada sin poder siquiera moverla un poco.

-…está cerrada…-susurró con desilusión y luego miró hacia arriba midiendo la altura de la puerta

El cielo había enrojecido con tonos anaranjados indicando que el atardecer estaba cerca.

-solo tiene mucha maleza…-dijo Kurapika cortando con sus manos la enredadera que obstruía el movimiento de la cerradura-…ya está

Entraron a una especie de campo que parecía un oasis en medio de tantos edificios. Era un jardín. Un jardín muy grande que podía confundirse con un bosque pequeño.

-¡sí, está igual que antes!-dijo Neón tirando al suelo su bolso antes de quitarse sus zapatos

-…no conocía este lugar…-reconoció el chico observando a su alrededor con asombro-…es…increíble…

-¡lo es…!

La chica daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sentir el pasto suave bajo sus pies. De pronto se dejó caer sentada junto a un árbol.

-me encanta este jardín…-dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Kurapika investigar con su mirada cada esquina del terreno-…cuando era niña venía con Ari, nos escapábamos de casa durante la noche…

-…qué hermoso jardín

_-¿sabes cómo puedes llamar su atención?_

_-¿acaso tú sí?-la miró con ojos curiosos_

_-…es muy fácil de suponer. Pasa bastante tiempo al aire libre, debe gustarle el campo, la selva…los árboles, las flores_

_-¿Cómo tú…?_

La charla que había tenido con la morena vino a su cabeza. No se había equivocado. Kurapika era igual a Ari, solo le bastó verlo acariciar aquellas margaritas con la misma dulzura con que lo hacía su amiga.

Se levantó de nuevo y caminó hacia la colina del centro del jardín. Kurapika la seguía silencioso.

-este…es el único lugar donde podía jugar tranquila…-dijo Neón sentándose junto al limonero que adornaba la cima de la colina. Desde allí se veía la ciudad completa, incluida la mansión Nostrade-…antes creía que era un jardín creado para mí y que podía hacer lo que quisiera en él, de hecho…aun lo creo

El chico tomó asiento a su lado.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa del atardecer que movía su cabello hacia el norte.

-¿no te dan ganas de reír estando aquí?-preguntó mirando a Kurapika. Él le sonrió con dulzura y a Neón le pareció ver el rostro más bello que pudiera conocer en la vida. Ni siquiera se preocupó de ocultar su sorpresa o el ardor en sus mejillas…tenía deseos de abrazarlo, tenía tantos deseos de besarlo, lo quería suyo…aunque este _querer_ iba más allá de lo que había sentido solo 5 minutos atrás. No quería que nadie más fuese conocedor de aquella sonrisa ni foco de esos bellos ojos…solo para ella, nadie tenía la altura necesaria de merecer tal honor.

Sonrió apoyándose en su hombro. Ari podía parecerse todo lo que quisiera a Kurapika pero jamás sabría lo que era vivir el sentimiento de complicidad que la unía al chico en ese instante. Jamás.

-…que feliz estoy…-susurró

Kurapika sonrió sintiendo el pulso en su pecho con fuerza. Le era placentera esta nueva sensación…no quería que acabase.

El sol se escondió por completo. Las horas se hacían minutos sintiendo la respiración del otro en junto.

Neón se levantó y corrió hacia un árbol en busca de algunas flores. Le agradaban mucho y quería tener algunas en su habitación. Al regresar junto a Kurapika lo vio acostado sobre el pasto con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y los ojos clavados en las estrellas que empezaban a salir en el oscuro firmemente, a pesar de estar contaminado por las luces de la ciudad no perdía el encanto del cielo.

La chica se arrodilló a su lado y sin siquiera decir una palabra llevó sus manos a su rostro pegando sus labios a los suyos.

Kurapika entreabrió sus ojos como si estuviese adormilado y volvió a cerrarlos perdiéndose en el mar de emociones de le produjo sentir esa boca buscando la suya.

Ella sonrió al saberse complacida y acarició la mejilla del rubio con ternura dejando su cabello deslizarse por el costado. Una sensación parecida a la locura la envolvió haciéndola olvidar de todo lo exterior. Solo existían ella, Kurapika y la luna que había aparecido para bañar con su luz ese momento que marcaría el resto de su vida.

Para él sentir esa lengua y esos labios finos, cálidos y dulces ensalzando su boca le hicieron perderse por completo en la inmensidad, era la locura en extremo conocer esta nueva cara de la vida. Se sentía nervioso, acongojado, sabía que debía estar sonrojado y seguramente su beso no era perfecto ya que era el primero que daba luego de casi 5 años. Su mente se había enfocado solo en buscar venganza y las mujeres no eran más que una necesidad que quería cubrir al final del camino…ahora entendía que este tipo de situaciones no podían definirse ni mucho menos analizarlas. Simplemente llegaban y debía disfrutarlo.

Borró completamente todo rastro de pensamiento y luego de separarse un instante de ella para recuperar el aliento se quedó mirándola con profundos ojos. Neón sonreía con una dulzura inexplicable mientras jugaba con un mechón rubio de Kurapika que caía junto a su mejilla.

Fue un segundo eterno en el que ni siquiera respiraron. Solo quedaba mirarse fijamente traspasando el alma del otro.

Kurapika sonrió al fin y tomó la mano de la chica que estaba en su cabello. Con una sensación de triunfo Neón se acercó nuevamente pero esta vez se besaron mutuamente entrelazando sus manos. De la timidez del primer encuentro pasaron a la confianza y ternura del segundo; permitiéndose reír y saborear lentamente aquella mezcla inefable de sensaciones.

Neón sonrió y volvió a mirarlo teniendo su rostro tan cerca al de él que solo con hablar podría rozar sus labios.

-…será…un secreto…-susurró con una sonrisa mirándolo profundamente. Sabía que nunca había sentido tanto amor hacia un capricho y la hacía feliz saberlo de su propiedad.

Se volteó sentándose como antes de ir a buscar las flores y miró el cielo abrazándose las rodillas. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Kurapika seguía acostado sobre el pasto con los ojos clavados en las estrellas. Era como si nada hubiese pasado y con las palabras de Neón comprendió que nadie debía enterarse de lo sucedido entre ellos.

Una fugaz desilusión lo hizo caer de su nube de felicidad.

Más tarde, caminando juntos hacia la mansión con sus manos entrelazadas, volvió a embargarse por la sensación de plenitud que le producía cada caricia de la chica.

Una esquina antes de llegar a casa, Neón se detuvo robándole un último beso antes de soltar sus manos fingiendo ser lo mismo que _eran _ 12 horas atrás.

La chica corrió hacia su habitación dejándolo atrás.

Kurapika se apoyó en la pared del hall sintiendo el silencio que invadía la mansión. Oyó la puerta del cuarto de Neón cerrarse unos segundos después y se dejó caer sentado al suelo.

Por alguna razón se sentía perturbado. Su mirada era opaca y tenía escalofríos.

¿Acaso esto era enamorarse?

Nunca creyó que se sintiera tan mal.

_**¡NO me asesinen! Piedad, piedo piedad D:**_

_**Sé que no me salio tan bien, ay, es que...no me gusta el KuraNeón y me cuesta escribir sobre ellos u.u' espero que les haya gustado ese beso, a mí me gusto aunque no pude ponerle mas pasion :O no me salio y punto xD**_

_**Gracias a los que leen, esta vez recibire todas las quejas abiertamente ^^ creo que lo merezco jajajaj y...oh...gracias Cata por aclararme la mente.**_

_**Maldito final que se viene :C**_

_**joasjoasjoa espero no desilucionarlos *_***_


	8. Gema azul Asesina La verdadera Ari

_**Ayy *-* Shelfu gracias :) en verdad no se me da el KuraNeon pero la pelirosa se gano mi corazon y le regalare a mi rubio por esta vez xD Ari debera morir de amor jajajaja bueno, aso aun siquiera lo sé :)**_

* * *

**8. Gema azul. Asesina. La verdadera Ari.**

Ari dio la espalda a la entrada al sentir a Kurapika venir hacia ella. Estaba triste. Neón había ganado. Y aun le quedaba verle la cara de idiota a su guardaespaldas todo el día.

_-¿Por qué no cambias la guardia, eh? Así pasarán juntos todo el tiempo…-_le había dicho molesta durante la noche luego que la pelirosa le contara todo lo sucedido

-_no, me gusta extrañarlo…-_había sido la romántica respuesta de su amiga. Tenía sentido.

Se sorprendió cuando volteó a saludarlo y lo vio de pie junto a la puerta con la cabeza agacha y el cuerpo lánguido. Todo lo contrario de Neón. Kurapika ni siquiera la miró para darle los buenos días como era su costumbre, ni tenía el aura de siempre, estaba perturbado y melancólico. Hizo sentir escalofríos a la morena cuando ella dio un paso hacia él…pronto se retractó y le habló desde allí:

-¿está bien?

El chico sintió un apretón en el corazón y tuvo deseos de sonreír aunque su rostro ni siquiera sufrió de algún espasmo. Ari siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien y él siempre respondía que sí, que no era nada lo que pudiera sucederle. Ahora no deseaba darle esa respuesta…quería más que nunca que el aura de la mujer que tenía en frente le quitara los tormentos que sentía arremolinados en su alma como lo había hecho aquella vez.

-…no…

Ari abrió sus ojos sorprendida de aquella respuesta tan sincera.

-…no me siento bien…-prosiguió él

-¿está enfermo?

Esta vez la morena se apresuró en acercarse…pero no fue más allá de quedar a dos metros de distancia.

-no lo sé…-la voz de Kurapika era ronca y débil

-si quiere puede ir a descansar, sabe que no es necesario que me cuide cuando Neón no está

El chico alzó la vista como si se hubiese asustado. Ari miró el suelo maldiciendo el haberla nombrado.

-…no…-dijo él pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Tenía ojeras y las pupilas dilatadas-…prefiero hacer algo a pasarme todo el día acostado

-…como quiera-repuso con molestia devolviéndose a su lugar de siempre para leer.

Kurapika se sentó sobre la alfombra junto a la puerta. La morena se preocupó aun más.

No entendía. Si Neón le había contado _todo _ con lujo de detalles y parecía que la vida de su amiga había cambiado para siempre llenándola de felicidad… ¿Por qué el chico estaba así?

-¿conoce el _Festival de Otoño _?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Kurapika levantó la cabeza mirándola.

-sí…es muy famoso-dijo él

-me gustaría ir…es la próxima semana

-…está bien…

-le diré a Neón, seguro que querrá ir también…de esa forma podrán acompañarme Izel y Rich… ¿le parece bien?

-solo sigo órdenes…no tienes que preguntarme

-…suena tan…triste hoy…me da escalofríos

-… ¿triste…?

-casi puedo oler su rostro salado… ¿estuvo llorando?

Kurapika no respondió. Solo se encogió aun más en su rincón junto a la pared.

-puede confiar en mí…-susurró ella. No soportaba sentir el aura inestable de Kurapika. Era tan extraño en él.

-…no sé qué pensar…

Ari se mordió los labios. No esperaba que en verdad él hablara.

-me siento…

La morena se volteó a verlo. No podía mirar su rostro ya que lo mantenía oculto bajo su melena rubia…en su aura se percató del impulso del llanto en el chico. Seguramente tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo que no quería mirarla.

-…me siento vacío…

-¿vacío…?-Ari logró responder al instante mientras Kurapika se pasaba las manos por la cara antes de volver a abrazarse las rodillas como un niño pequeño-¿a qué se refiere…?

-… ¿nunca…has sentido…que tu vida no vale la pena?

-¿eh…? Sí, pero ahora no lo creo así…

-¿Cómo…lograste superarlo…?

-pues muy simple…-se levantó sonriéndole aunque él no la mirase-…me di cuenta que mientras haya alguien a quien le importe, mi vida siempre tendrá un sentido

-… ¿y si no tienes a nadie…?

Kurapika la miró al fin. Luchaba por mantenerse firme y no dejar que las rebeldes gotas saladas resbalaran por su rostro. Le costaba bastante, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus párpados por ello.

-siempre hay alguien…

-¡no es cierto…!

Ari dio un paso atrás al notar por un instante un extraño fulgor escarlata en las pupilas del chico. Además, le sorprendió la respuesta enérgica de él… ¿acaso se sentía solo? Era imposible, tenía a sus amigos, a Neón…incluso a ella misma si la necesitaba…no lograba comprender el sentimiento del rubio.

La morena tuvo el tierno deseo de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero sentía que ya no podía…ese hombre tenía dueña y era su mejor amiga, no podía siquiera acercarse, la conocía muy bien y sabía lo celosa que era con lo que le pertenecía.

-lo perdió todo ¿verdad…?-Ari sonrió sentándose de nuevo-…seguramente perdió a todas las personas que quería y no cree que alguien más pueda llenar ese vacío…eso es lo que le sucede. Pues…

-Ari…

-cállese. Estoy hablando-dijo con dureza. No le daría tiempo a debatir-…déjeme decir que usted no es el único, muchas personas deben haber pasado por lo mismo…

-¡no como yo!

-¡silencio…! No puede decir eso sin saber… ¡es un egoísta! Debería estar feliz, tiene amigos que lo estiman mucho y una mujer que lo quiere ¿Qué más necesita para darse cuenta que el pasado es pasado? ¡Nada le devolverán lo que le quitaron! Da igual todo lo que haga por recuperarlos ¡ni siquiera una venganza podría traer de vuelta a esas personas sean quienes sean! ¡No sea imbécil y no malgaste su vida!

Ari tuvo un impulso casi insostenible de abofetearlo hasta hacerle sangrar las mejillas… ¡cuánto deseaba hacerle entender lo valioso que era para ella!

-…cierra la boca…no sabes nada…-dijo Kurapika levantándose del suelo con tono altivo-…no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma. Es segunda vez que lo haces y me molesta mucho. No te he dado la confianza para hacerlo.

Nuevamente Ari sintió esos ojos sobre ella aunque solo la miraban de soslayo. Se volvía a repetir una y otra vez aquella escena en que Kurapika la hacía callar mirándola sobre su hombro, él siempre estaría un escalón más arriba…de pronto lo supo: él siempre sería el jefe, ella siempre la secretaria que no tiene la confianza suficiente para siquiera hablarle.

-…idiota…-Ari luchó por no agachar la cabeza, pero ya miraba sus zapatos cuando Kurapika le habló antes de salir:

-descansaré un poco. No me molestes.

Quiso gritarle en la cara que ya no era su subordinada, que era una mujer como cualquier otra y merecía el mismo repasto que le daba a los demás…mas, una suave sensación recorrió sus venas.

Sonrió.

Kurapika había perdido la inestabilidad de su aura. Había logrado lo que quería.

* * *

-… ¿Quién es…?-Kurapika cerró su libro mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación

-soy yo

La voz de Neón le hizo voltear el corazón.

La dejó entrar cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Ella misma le había dicho que sería un secreto…quiso regañarla por ser tan indiscreta.

-Ari me dijo que estabas aquí…-dijo la pelirosa sentándose donde él había estado unos momentos antes-te traje un regalo-le sonrió tendiéndole una pequeña caja de terciopelo-…espero…que te guste, realmente demoré mucho en elegirlo…-dijo con tono cansado-Izel me ayudó…creo que tiene buen gusto

Kurapika corrió una silla y se sentó frente a ella recibiendo el obsequio, sonrió emocionado, realmente le hacía feliz verla de nuevo con las mismas sensaciones del día anterior. Debía reconocer que temía haber sido objeto de un juego momentáneo.

-¿te gusta…?-Neón sonrió

Era una cadena de plata muy sencilla que tenía por amuleto una gema azul en forma de estrella.

Kurapika no recordaba la última vez que había recibido un regalo, encontró que era un gesto muy dulce por parte de la chica y si bien hubiese preferido una pulsera, no pudo dejar de sentir que le gustaba mucho…aun más cuando ella le mostró una idéntica a la suya que llevaba colgada al cuello.

-… ¿entiendes…?-Neón sonrió con las mejillas encendidas.

Kurapika se acomodó la cadena al cuello y la tomó de las mejillas robándole un beso dulce.

-gracias…-le dijo con una sonrisa. Le había alegrado el día de sobremanera.

-…no es nada…-ella sonrió y se levantó un poco nerviosa. En verdad era extraño lo que sucedía-…iremos al Festival de Otoño, ¿lo conoces?

-sí…mis padres me obligaban a bailar en él todos los años…-rió el chico recordando la vergüenza que le producía aquella celebración cuando era niño

-¿…bailabas en la Fogata?

-sí… ¿tú no?

-no, siempre voy de espectadora-sonrió-…Ari e Izel eran las que se escapaban y bailaban cuando íbamos juntas. Estos últimos años han sido muy aburridos sin ellas…seguramente el de este año será especial ¿no crees? Hm…creo que le diré a Izel que invite a Leorio, sí…será una buena idea-sonrió imaginando a la chica acompañada del aspirante a médico durante el festival.

-…realmente se me había olvidado. Creo que porque para mí era una tortura…-dijo Kurapika con una risita tonta

-no te imagino…bailando…-la expresión de Neón era graciosa

-cuando niño lo hacía bien…ahora creo que no; aunque recuerdo todos los pasos

-son bastante simples

-…era emocionante cuando de la fogata se desprendían las llamas azules, era el momento que más me gustaba

-…yo recuerdo que hasta los 13 años papá me insistía para bailar la Danza de la Libélula, nunca quise-rió-…no quería que un baile definiera con quien iba a casarme…

-la bailaba cada año y nunca salía la misma chica…-dijo él levantándose de hombros-…no creo en esas cosas

-hm…aunque debe ser entretenido bailar con los ojos vendados

Kurapika rió recordando la vez que chocó con Pairo durante la danza y acabó arruinando el baile de esa noche. Sintió cierta nostalgia al recordar a su madre regañándolo enérgicamente frente a todos mientras su padre intentaba tranquilizarla.

-…el Festival de Otoño…-susurró mirando por la ventana.

Presentía que sería importante. Lo podía ver.

El Festival de Otoño era una fiesta que se realizaba en varias partes del mundo el último día del verano durante la noche para iniciar el _Año Étnico_ de las tribus tradicionales. La celebración más importante se realizaba cada año en Padokia aunque podía celebrarse en todas partes mientras se respetasen los principios de la costumbre: los bailes eran idénticos en todo el globo, pasos pausados con toques de manos y vueltas en pareja o en un grupo girando alrededor de la fogata principal. Al tener siempre los mismos movimientos era muy sencillo unirse a la celebración ya que aprendiéndolos una vez se podía participar todos los años en las danzas.

Los bailes eran lo más importante después de la Fuente de las Flores: una vasija de piedra gigantesca rellena de todas las flores del mundo puesta en medio del terreno que a media noche se encendía produciendo destellos azules y que daba inicio a la estación de otoño.

Kurapika tenía especial cariño a aquella festividad. Su pueblo lo celebraba pomposamente ya que daba inicio a su año nuevo y como en todas partes del mundo respetaban los principios originarios: los niños de la tribu eran los encargados de dar comienzo a la celebración oficial a las ocho de la noche, los varones vestidos de azul con lazo amarillo y las niñas de blanco con lazo plateado; se debía bailar en honor al cielo y la tierra, a la luna, al agua, al viento; la Danza de la Libélula que se bailaba con los ojos vendados con la misma cantidad de hombres y mujeres y que según la leyenda, las parejas que queden al final están ligadas de por vida, es decir, están hechas el uno para el otro; finalmente, a media noche, se daba la ceremonia de la Fuente.

En un principio no era más que una fiesta tradicional de las pequeñas tribus repartidas por el mundo, sin embargo, a esa altura ya era una celebración de envergadura global como el festival más importante del año. Por esa razón, familias como los Nostrade eran invitados de honor en la fiesta de Padokia.

* * *

-esos niños mataron a 10 de mis hombres…-dijo Kuyo con voz resignada-…tú ganas, pero quiero a esa mujer muerta en menos de una semana…oh, y que me traigas a la niña. Puedo hacer un trato con ella.

Kurapika sonrió y colgó la llamada.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Ari escuchaba música con audífonos sin atender a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Neón tenía órdenes de su padre de realizar en su nombre una fiesta para sus _amigos, _ por lo que el ambiente en la mansión era muy agitado y tenso, en especial para los empleados.

Kurapika se había desligado de ese encargo, estaba en la biblioteca cumpliendo su trabajo un poco aburrido del silencio que lo rodeaba aunque había aprendido que cuidando de Ari solo había ganado horas libres y buscaría la forma de utilizarlas bien.

Con el dolor de su alma haría lo que Kuyo le pedía…necesitaba ese último informe sobre el resto de La Araña y solo ese hombre podría dárselo.

Estaba en una situación bastante cómoda, aprovecharía el festival para acabar con Izel y raptar a Rich.

Odiaba lo criminal de sus futuros actos pero ya estaba decidido; no le importaba nada más. Ahora tenía una motivación, cuando acabase con lo que estaba haciendo volvería a casa, volvería a Neón y se quedaría a su lado, daba igual si acababan casándose o simplemente como amigos…no quería dejar lo único que se parecía a una familia en su vida.

Su relación con su jefa era bastante escurridiza y poco formal, se veían a solas pocas veces al día y nunca habían hablado de un _noviazgo, _solo era un sentimiento mutuo que los hacía perder la cordura pero podía esfumarse tan rápido como había llegado.

Kurapika se sentía extraño acomodándose a esta nueva forma de ver las cosas, ya no era solo él, debía consultar con Neón algunas cosas y todo se derivaba a ella. Cualquier cosa que hiciese acababa refiriéndose a la chica en su interior. Había aceptado que Ari tenía razón y solo le bastaba aceptar que _alguien más_ podía llenar aquel vacío que había en el fondo de su alma. Estaba convencido que Neón era la indicada para ese fin.

Ari estornudó y tosió llamando la atención del rubio.

Desde la mañana la había visto aquejarse de un resfrío sin prestarle demasiado cuidado, pero con el paso de las horas la morena parecía empeorar con los mismos síntomas que Rich había tenido el fin de semana. Debía acostarse y tomar las medicinas, era lo más obvio.

-…Ari

Ella no le oía, tenía los oídos tapados.

-¡Ari…!

La chica se quitó los audífonos mirándolo con ojos cansados a causa de la fiebre. Volvió a toser de una forma muy rasposa que le hizo doler la garganta.

-deberías acostarte

-no puedo

-¿no puedes…?

-no. Neón dijo que quería descansar y no puedo entrar a la habitación…no sé por qué está molesta conmigo

-pero estás enferma

- a ella no le importa

Kurapika frunció el ceño al oír la última frase. De cierta forma estaba ofendiendo a Neón y no podía tolerarlo.

-…y si lo pienso…-dijo Ari levantándose con energía-¡yo también estoy molesta con ella! Es una tonta…todo el día pensando en lo que es mejor para sí misma, nunca piensa en mí, me critica todo el tiempo, no le gusta como soy, no le gusta como _no _soy, me molesta todo el día hablando sobre usted, me desespera…-decía caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura-… ¡uy, es una…descarada! Sabe que estoy enferma y me hace salir de la habitación porque quiere descansar… ¿descansar de qué? pasa todo el santo día haciendo absolutamente nada ¡y dice estar cansada!

-…tú tampoco haces mucho…-defendió Kurapika un poco divertido por el desahogo de la morena

-¡pero al menos leo y cuido del jardín! Ella toma café con galletas y lee manga ¡nada más…! –se detuvo tosiendo y cayó de rodillas al suelo producto del mareo que le produjo carraspear tan fuerte

Kurapika se apresuró en agacharse e incorporarla.

-déjeme…estoy bien…-dijo Ari objetando su ayuda-…solo es un resfrío, no voy a morir

-deberías descansar

-…mire quien lo dice…-susurró levantándose con las piernas débiles.

El chico la sostuvo del brazo para evitar una nueva caída.

Ari no podía evitar sentir un enorme rechazo hacia él…creía que no sabía la razón, pero en el fondo, tenía muy claro que ese sentimiento no era más que la consecuencia de saber que el chico y Neón llevaban una incipiente relación.

Le sostuvo la mirada un momento mostrando unos ojos muy dolidos que Kurapika no comprendió con exactitud, solo supo que debía soltarla y mantener la distancia que ella le imponía. Creía que seguía molesta por la última discusión que habían tenido.

Ari retrocedió y volvió a acomodarse en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia el jardín. Contuvo sus ganas de llorar. Temía cada que se encendía una discusión…temía de ella misma y sus reacciones.

-eres una terca

Kurapika debía soltar esas palabras, tenía el deber de decírselo.

Una fuerte corazonada oprimió el corazón de Ari.

Nuevamente Zeim ocupó su mente…él había dicho esas mismas palabras años atrás y en el mismo tono arrogante.

Miró a Kurapika viéndolo distinto, ya no llevaba su traje negro sino que vestía un traje marcial color cielo, su cabello se volvió un poco más corto con reflejos oscuros…y sus ojos, perdieron el color castaño mostrando un verde tan intenso como el prado del campo más bello.

Se levantó de su lugar dando un torpe paso hacia atrás.

-…Zeim…

Kurapika se extrañó al oír que lo llamaba por aquel nombre. Se veía nerviosa, pálida y sus ojos otra vez eran ausentes aunque esta vez además estaban llenos de terror.

-¡no, tú estás muerto, Zeim vete! Muerto, muerto…

Ari se echó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Su voz irrumpió en llanto preocupando a Kurapika quien creyó comprender la situación. Si era como él pensaba…todo cobraba sentido.

-Ari…-se acercó para ayudarla pero los ojos aterrados de la chica lo hicieron detenerse

-…vete, Zeim…vete…estás muerto…muerto…

-Zeim no está aquí…-dijo queriendo tranquilizarla. Una especie de temor le caló el alma.

Pero ella no oía su voz, oía la voz de Zeim, veía sus ojos, su boca, su cabello, su ropa…todo pertenecía al chico, Kurapika se había borrado de su mente y de su vida. Solo existía Zeim atormentándola sin piedad.

-Ari, soy yo…-insistía el chico cada vez más nervioso mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-¡ah, déjame ya…! ¡Perdóname…perdóname por favor! ¡Yo no quería matarte, yo no quería…!

Kurapika abrió sus ojos sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos.

Todo era distinto ahora.

Ari había asesinado a ese alguien llamado Zeim, la palabra _perdonarme_ que ella había pronunciado en el cementerio cobraba razón pero su alma seguía atormentada…igual que la suya, y veía al chico en todos lados…aunque era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado.

-…yo no quería…no quería…-sollozaba la morena mojando el suelo con sus gruesas lágrimas-¡juro que no quería…perdóname! Yo te amo…Zeim, por favor…perdóname… ¡ah…!

Se sostuvo el pecho que empezó a dolerle debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Kurapika la sostuvo dejándola caer lentamente en sus brazos. Ari seguía llorando y pidiendo perdón aferrándose con fuerza a su chaqueta, seguramente creía que Zeim era quien la abrazaba.

Un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado le nubló la vista aguando sus ojos. Su respiración se agitó apretando el abrazo con que mantenía a Ari a su lado.

Ver esas lágrimas, esos ojos llenos de dolor, angustia, terror, sufrimiento…veía su alma rota en pedazos solo con sentirla tan frágil y pequeña…

¿Qué le sucedía?

De pronto sintió sus propias lágrimas quemarle las mejillas hasta llegar a su boca dejándole un sabor salado.

-…detente…-susurró mirando a Ari quien no dejaba de pedir perdón-…Ari…basta…-la abrazó sosteniéndola en brazos como un bebé y besó su cabello intentando tranquilizarla-…por favor…no sigas…

-…mátame

Esa palabra fue como una ráfaga de viento cortante en la nuca de Kurapika. Miró a la chica con profundo temor y notó que seguía llorando pero tenía los ojos cerrados junto a una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-…mátame…Zeim, quiero ir contigo… ¡mátame de una vez…!

-¡cierra lo boca, estúpida!

Ari dio un respingo mirándolo con sus ojos sin brillo…poco a poco su mirada se tornó dulce y enferma, su alma regresó lentamente junto con su conciencia…y al fin Zeim desapareció dejándola ver al quien de verdad la sostenía firmemente en brazos.

-…Kura…-intentó hablar presa de la sorpresa que su cuerpo no pudo demostrar. Estaba cansada-…no llore…-susurró cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa-…no valgo la pena…-acabó de decir antes de perder completamente su consciencia

-…Ari…

El chico la abrazó ocultando su rostro en ella para desahogar la pena que le había provocado.

Esta era la verdadera Ari…y no podía, no quería soltarla.

Cuando al fin se tranquilizó, se levantó y la recostó en el sofá. Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se sentó en el suelo junto a la chica esperando a que despertara. Tenía algunas cosas que decirle, por ejemplo, que para él, ella sí valía la pena.

Pero Ari no volvió en sí tan pronto como esperaba, la fiebre, la angustia y el esfuerzo físico que había significado aquel ataque de histeria le habían hecho colapsar en extremo haciéndola perder toda su energía.

Se veía tan angustiada y frágil…todo lo contrario a lo que Kurapika conocía de ella. Se sintió egoísta al esperar siempre de ella un consuelo sin pensar que tal vez Ari también necesitaba fuerzas… ¿y si solo se hacía la fuerte?

Se parecían demasiado. Pasaban por el mismo torbellino de emociones y eran aterradoramente infelices.

Algunas horas después, Izel había llevado a su hermana a la habitación de Rich para que descansase mejor. Kurapika se mantenía con ellas, por alguna razón se veía especialmente preocupado ese día y la ojiverde no acababa de entender el repentino agravamiento de la morena.

Se dio cuenta que Ari tenía el aura dispersa y poco coordinada, Kurapika la mantenía estable pero cada cierto rato se podía sentir su angustia.

El sol entraba por la ventana dando calor al cuerpo de Ari mientras Izel se mantenía sentada a los pies de la cama observando a Kurapika junto a la ventana.

-…Izel

-dime…-respondió de inmediato ya que esperaba que él empezara a hablar sobre lo ocurrido

-¿Quién es Zeim?

La ojiverde suspiró resignada. Era momento de hablar.

-…era…el novio de Ari…-sonrió recordando al chico con nostalgia-…se conocieron durante el examen del cazador, él no pasó la cuarta prueba pero la esperó hasta que consiguiera su tarjeta. Solo lo vi una vez cuando Ari volvió a casa para mostrarme que había pasado el examen y ya estaban de novios. Se querían mucho…pero…meses después, por alguna razón…discutieron…

-y Ari lo asesinó

-¡no lo digas así…! Ari perdió la cabeza, no estaba consciente cuando lo hizo

-eso no quita que lo haya matado

-Kurapika…

-gritaba perdón. Me llamaba Zeim. Tuve mucho miedo. No era ella, estaba completamente aterrada…

-nunca se lo perdonará aunque insista en hacerlo. Te confunde con él porque te pareces mucho. Zeim también tenía el cabello claro, era delgado y muy inteligente…seguramente provocas una confusión en Ari. Tal vez dijiste _algo _ que la hizo volver al pasado…no es más que eso

-…ella…me dijo que…perdonara y me perdonara…no lo comprendía al principio. Ahora no puedo creer todo lo que ha vivido.

-Ari es una mujer diferente al resto…mi hermana tiene una capacidad de humillarse de la que jamás he sido testigo fuera de ella-dijo en un tono defensivo

-¿humillarse…?-susurró mirando a la chica que dormía en la cama de Rich.

Pensó retrospectivamente. Izel tenía razón.

Dejó la habitación luego de haber respondido sus propias preguntas.

Se encontró con Neón en el pasillo, iba a ver a Ari ya que al despertar había oído que su amiga estaba enferma.

Pasó a su lado sonriéndola fríamente. No tenía cabeza ni tiempo para ella…necesitaba un baño caliente que enfriara sus ideas.

**_. mi pobre Ari, chiquita mia con el alma atormentada u.u _**

**_Bueno, Kura esta viendo otra faceta de Ari, se da cuenta que se parecen mas y mas en lo que han vivido pero...cada uno tomo una ruta diferente (venganza-perdón xD para los que no han entendido eso)...sin embargo ¿acabara esta diferencia entre ellos haciendo corresponder a Kurapika con los sentimientos de Ari? ¿Ari realmente lo querrá o será solo que el rubio se parece a Zeim? _**

**_ohh... ¿y qué ha pasado con Rich estando en Padokia *o*? _**

**_Lealo en el prox. capitulo ^^_**

**_Gracias. Besos desde Chile :)_**


	9. Festival de Otoño Velada junto al mar

**9. Festival de Otoño. Velada junto al mar.**

Rich se detuvo sudando en frío.

Otra vez sentía ese nen tan potente y atrayente para ella. Echó a correr por las calles apartándose sin pensar de Izel y Neón quienes seguían en la tienda comprando un regalo para Kurapika.

Se introdujo por un callejón y vadeó un par de rejas de un solo salto. Era excelente artista marcial, tenía mucha destreza y su agilidad era increíblemente superior a la de cualquier otra chica de su edad, e incluso mayor.

Paró en seco al verse golpeada por esa fuerza casi sobrenatural.

No se retractó y entró a aquel edificio abandonado yendo tras esa presencia que recordaba muy bien pero que solo había sentido por casualidad un par de veces en su vida.

Abrió sus ojos dorados al máximo al ver a aquel hombre juguetear con un naipe en el aire mientras los brazos de víctima caían chorreando al suelo. Tenía una sonrisa sórdida en su boca y sus ojos frívolos demostraban el placer que le producía sentir la sangre caliente correr entre sus manos.

A Rich se le erizó la piel solo de verlo a metros de distancia…conocía esa expresión de contención ante el placer de luchar. La había visto antes: en su propio rostro.

Ni siquiera pudo respirar aquel minuto que estuvo observándolo.

Era bastante joven, llevaba un traje extraño que le hacían parecer un payaso salido de circo; su cabello era rojo y sus ojos dorados…

Rich tembló de pies a cabeza y retrocedió tropezando con un par de latas que había en el suelo.

Presa del terror corrió hacia la salida de aquel lugar. Por un instante había sentido la atención de aquel hombre sobre su presencia. Debía huir o la mataría… ¡debía correr a más no poder!

Hisoka se quedó de pie un instante sintiendo como esa criatura se alejaba rápida y ágilmente. Recordaba perfectamente su odiosa presencia…así que su hija seguía viva.

Desistió de correr a matarla…quería probarla y saber qué tan poderosa podría llegar a ser.

Rió.

La idea de volverla un títere de sus deseos no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Solo con sentir su aterrada aura podía conocer el potencial que tenía esa errónea procreación.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente y la intriga por conocerlo se hacía mayor. No podía soportarlo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas sin tener un motivo para hacerlo.

Se había dado cuenta que tenían el mismo objeto de ataque y de apariencia física tenían un parecido increíble…pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas con su mente infantil.

Tenía deseos de preguntarle a Izel si conocía a un tipo como él…o si tenía que ver con ella. Pero cada vez que quería siquiera abrir la boca recordaba que su tía tenía ya demasiados problemas cuidándola como para darle más trabajo.

Esa mañana, mientras practicaba sus artes marciales en su habitación sintió nuevamente el aura del pelirrojo. No muy lejos, de hecho, podía determinar que se hallaba a solo una cuadra de la mansión Nostrade.

Dejó a un lado lo que hacía y saltando la verja de la casa corrió calle abajo en busca de _él._

A solo unos metros…la mirada de Leorio la detuvo de pronto.

-¿Rich…?-el chico se extrañó al verla sola en medio de la calle-¿qué haces aquí…?

-nada, nada…-sonrió nerviosa queriendo zafarse de él…pero pronto entendió que no podría hacer nada y resignada volvió a la mansión junto a Leorio.

Fue ese lunes en que su tía Ari había enfermado por lo que Kurapika había llamado a su amigo para que la revisara. No entendía mucho lo que sucedía pero sabía que Leorio era el casi novio de Izel, Kurapika prácticamente se babeaba por la señorita Neón y su pobre tía Ari sufría porque el rubio no la quería.

Esperaba no llegar a esa edad tan complicada…en realidad, esperaba no enamorarse jamás.

Cerca de la medianoche Izel le ordenó que fuera a la cama, Ari ya estaba un poco mejor y estaba como de costumbre en la biblioteca con el chico rubio. Izel y Leorio seguramente estaban en el jardín disfrutando de una velada a solas. Supo que Neón estaba plenamente dormida, también pudo sentir su pena y su confusión…

Suspiró molesta e intentó dormir evadiendo las sensaciones que le producía el choque del aura de los demás con la suya.

Mientras, Kurapika había decidido ir a dormir. Ari se veía bastante mejor y no habían querido tocar el tema de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Aquel día Kurapika estaba distante y no hablaba mucho.

Ari estaba extraña.

Izel actuaba de modos diferentes.

Rich se veía ansiosa.

Neón no sabía qué pensar. Todo iba mal. Sentía que sería el peor festival de su vida. Incluso había perdido las ganas de ir.

Esa mañana, cuando Kurapika se sentó a su lado no pudo evitar sentirse triste. No llevaban ni siquiera dos semanas de aquella aventura y ya sentía que él se había aburrido. Se sentía profundamente decepcionada. No era como ella pensaba y desde que lo había visto tan preocupado por Ari no dejaba de pensar en si era prudente que estuviesen juntos todo el día.

-…estoy aburrida…-dijo apoyándose en su hombro

-tengo hambre

Ella sonrió, él rió y volvieron a guardar silencio. Neón se sintió bien de verlo sonreír otra vez, había estado demasiado serio esos días y tan abstraído en sus asuntos que ni siquiera se detenía a saludarla cuando pasaba a su lado.

-¿todo bien…?-le preguntó tomando su mano con ternura-…pareces preocupado

-no es nada…

-siempre dices eso…-susurró con dulce resignación

-…nada que deba preocuparte-dijo abrazándola con fuerza-¿estás lista para hoy?

-sí…-sonrió acomodándose a su lado sintiendo su fresco perfume-¿vas a mostrarme como bailabas cuando niño?-le preguntó haciéndolo reír

-…puede ser…-susurró cogiendo ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas-…es cerca de la playa ¿verdad?

-sí, tengo tantas ganas de ir…lo pasaremos muy bien

-eso espero…-le sonrió apoyándose en ella

-Kurapika… ¿tú me quieres?

-claro que sí…y mucho

-yo también…pero…

El chico la miró intrigado luego de aquel _pero._

-¿solo a mí…o quieres a alguien más?

-eso es imposible…-rió él-a menos que no te quisiera realmente…y no es el caso, así que no pienses tonterías

-…solo decía…

El chico la sorprendió con un beso muy largo y pausado que logró quitar todo tipo de bruma de la mente de Neón…pero la inquietud en su corazón persistía.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde salieron dirección a la playa de Lubein donde se llevaría a cabo el Festival de Otoño.

Al parecer el simple hecho de dirigirse a aquel lugar alegraba los ánimos.

* * *

Kurapika y Leorio estaban encargados de la seguridad. A Izel se le había olvidado su puesto de guardaespaldas, aunque era muy comprensible al verla preocupada de Rich que no se quedaba quieta ni un segundo.

Neón y Ari reían y conversaban simpáticamente olvidando de momento las diferencias que las habían tenido distanciadas un tiempo.

Las cuatro damas llevaban un vestido blanco ajustado a la cintura por una cinta plateada mientras ambos chicos se habían visto obligados a usar aquel traje azul con cinto amarillo. De principio sintieron que se veían ridículos pero al llegar al festival se dieron cuenta que todos vestían de igual forma.

Era una gran plaza la que había sido adecuada a la ocasión. Había muchos niños corriendo por los alrededores jugueteando con las cometas o los globos a vela. Todo tipo de familias habían llegado repletando el patio en donde se habían instalado grandes mesas para cenar todos en conjunto, había luces de colores adornando los árboles y todo el lugar estaba repleto de flores silvestres. Un aroma a bosque se esparcía en el aire.

Kurapika era especialmente feliz. Por primera vez podía sentirse bien al recordar solo momentos gratos de su infancia.

Esa noche tuvo especial fijación por Ari. Debía aceptarlo. Su piel morena se veía exquisita con aquel vestido blanco.

Izel suspiró encaminándose hacia Leorio que servía una copa de vino azul a su amigo rubio a pesar de las negativas de él.

-¡Rich…!-llamó por última vez

-¿se volvió a perder?-le preguntó Leorio

-sí…no sé qué le pasa

-quizás no quiere bailar

-no es eso, le gusta ser el centro de atención y fue ella quien dijo que lo haría. Ha estado extraña últimamente…se escapa a menudo

-déjala, se habrá encontrado un novio-le dijo haciéndola reír mientras la tomaba de la cintura abrazándola contra él-vamos bebe algo, Rich estará bien

Izel se sentía segura. Estaba confiada en que Kuyo había olvidado su condición y la había mirado en menos rechazando la idea de gastar tiempo en ella por lo que había dado más libertad a la pelirroja sin aprisionarla demasiado.

Neón no perdería el tiempo y antes que su padre la encontrara se apartó del grupo llevando a Kurapika consigo. Estar a solas era lo único que quería.

Al mismo tiempo, Rich corría alejándose velozmente, deseaba encontrarlo, ya lo había localizado, debía aprovechar que Izel estaba con Leorio y no estaría al cien pendiente de ella. Tenía al menos 10 minutos de delantera. Lo sentía cerca. Quería encontrarlo pronto, la emoción se desbordaba por sus venas y la hacía correr aun más rápido a causa de la adrenalina que consumía su cuerpo.

Poco a poco la música y el bullicio del festival se iban diseminando hasta desaparecer dejándola sola con el sonido de su agitada respiración.

Había llegado a una oscura calle. _Él _estaba al fondo de aquel lugar y esta vez lo encararía.

Corrió haciendo sonar los tacones de sus zapatitos blancos en medio de la noche.

Se detuvo en la esquina. Si doblaba, él estaría allí, mirándola y le haría preguntas sobre por qué lo seguía…sus piernas temblaban, no sabría decir si de miedo o excitación.

Sus ojos se agudizaron y sin darse cuenta ya había doblado en la esquina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-…hey, pequeña

Su corazón se contrajo fuertemente haciéndole perder el aire por un segundo.

De la nada apareció a quien tanto buscaba.

No vestía como la última vez, de hecho, llevaba el mismo atuendo azul con lazo amarillo que usaban Leorio y Kurapika, tenía el cabello desordenado hacia adelante y no tenía esos dibujos extraños en el rostro que había visto la última vez. Parecía una persona normal aunque Rich pudo sentir su potente aura congelándolo todo a su alrededor.

La pequeña se quedó con la boca a medio abrir contemplando esos ojos dorados que no se veían fríos, sino indiferentes y aburridos. Quiso adelantarse y hablarle, pero no pudo, solo viéndolo a la cara se sentía mucho más débil y frágil.

-…llevas días siguiéndome ¿verdad?-él le sonrió maliciosamente-¿me dirás por qué?

-…ah…yo…-retrocedió un poco ante el gesto del pelirrojo-…yo quería…

-Rich

Silencio. Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron.

-es tu nombre ¿verdad?

-…s…sí…

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre…?-rió-…no lo recuerdo…

-…I…-de pronto recordó que su madre no era Izel. Había otra mujer, la hermana de la ojiverde que se suponía era su verdadera madre…mas, solo sabía su nombre: Rinne.

-…Ri…Ri…-el chico cabeceaba intentando hallar el nombre

-Rinne-completó ella

-…eso es, Rinne…-se sentó en cuclillas

-…eres…mi…-Rich podía sentirlo. La sangre de aquel hombre era la que fluía en sus propias venas-…tú mataste a Rinne ¿verdad? ¡Eres mi padre…!

-…sí, eso parece-dijo con un tono tan indiferente que hizo reír a Rich.

El chico la quedó mirando con gran asombro. La niña se reía a grandes carcajadas a pesar de temblar de temor.

La observó de pies a cabeza…para tener 10 años su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y se notaba fuerte, era sorprendente que supiese utilizar su nen a tan corta edad pero lo era aun más el valor con el que se presentaba ante él.

-…eres…eres tal cual te imaginaba…-dijo la pequeña sentándose en el suelo con las manos juntas sobre su regazo. Sonreía inocentemente con gran admiración-…frío, calculador, malvado…el demonio en vida…-volvió a reír-…siempre supe que mi padre era así aunque ni siquiera sabía su nombre hasta dos semanas atrás

-¿ah…sí?-el hombre acabó sentándose en el pavimento frente a frente separados por unos 5 metros de distancia

-¡claro que sí…! Rinne era muy dulce y buena persona, nunca me calzaba que la mitad de mí fuese un descontrol total…hay veces en que no puedo controlar mis deseos de matar a las personas que me molestan. La mitad de mí, Rinne, es humana, la otra, tuya, es completamente endemoniada… ¡y ahora todo tiene un sentido si eres tal cual yo creía!

-niña ingenua…-dijo levantándose del piso-…estás de suerte porque acabo de comprar esta ropa y no quiero ensuciarla con tu sangre…pero no vuelvas a seguirme o te mataré sin siquiera pensarlo

-…estaré esperando…-susurró levantándose ágilmente antes de caminar firmemente en camino contrario.

-oh…-dijo con un dejo de sorpresa-…tiene agallas, eso es bueno

* * *

Kurapika había dejado a Neón con su padre quien se la llevó a una especie de celebración especial que se realizaba en una mansión cercana solo para las familias más importantes. El resto debía quedarse donde le correspondía: con el resto.

Llevaba sentado cerca de media hora junto a Ari compartiendo lo que quedaba del pastel que habían comprado para todos. Leorio e Izel ya se habían unido a la fiesta haciéndose parte de las parejas que bailaban alrededor de la Fuente. Era un verdadero espectáculo verlos juntos…pero Kurapika era feliz por su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer e insistía en que Izel era ideal para él.

-ya veo…-susurró el chico mirando a Ari con atención-así que tomaste el examen un año antes

-sí…o seguramente nos hubiésemos encontrado durante las pruebas-sonrió la morena tomando un poco de licor azul

-¿Cuántos años tenías…? ¿15…?

-hm…no, 14. Era la más pequeña del grupo-rió-…ahí conocí…

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y sonrió nostálgicamente meneando el líquido dentro del vidrio.

-…ahí conocí a Zeim, durante la segunda prueba…era un idiota-sonrió con voz quebrada.

Kurapika guardó silencio aunque no dejó de mirarla. Sabía que el nombre _Zeim_ era equivalente a lo que sentía cada vez que veía una araña, la comprendía muy bien, y esperaba que ella le contase todo lo sucedido…no deseaba forzarla, por eso mantenía la boca cerrada.

-últimamente lo he recordado mucho…

-…Ari…

-¿sí…?

-Izel me contó…lo que pasó…con ese chico…

-lo sé…-sonrió avergonzada-…y también sé lo que pasó en la biblioteca. Le pido disculpas.

-no es nada…-le sonrió demostrando que el incidente ya era insignificante

-no volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo.

-… ¿a eso te referías cuando me dijiste que te habías _perdonado…_?

-sí…pero aunque me perdone el haber asesinado a la persona que amaba, no supero el haberlo perdido y saber que no regresará. Lo extraño…eso es todo

-…no dejas de sorprenderme-sonrió-…me gustaría tener tu habilidad para equilibrarte

-usted también la tiene…solo que no se da tiempo de _sentir_

-¿sentir…?

-sí…sentir lo que su alma le grita. Se queda con lo superficial…no mira más allá de lo que puede observar. A veces uno debe cerrar los ojos y apagar el mundo exterior…ordenar el interior para poder equilibrarlo con lo externo. Usted es demasiado analítico…debería permitirse algunos gustos que no vayan de acuerdo a lo racional…-rió-entre los locos abunda la felicidad ¿no…?

-…creo que es mi mayor defecto

-y su mayor cualidad. Es extraño…-rió

-no soy alguien que cometa muchas locuras…le temo al ridículo-reconoció con una sonrisa boba

-¿de verdad…?-sonrió con una idea chiflada en la cabeza y se bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba de licor en su copa-¡entonces qué bien que yo lo tengo miedo al ridículo…!-dijo levantándose de pronto mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia donde sus amigos bailaban junto al resto de las parejas

-no…Ari…

-¡vamos, solo será una pieza…!-le sonrió aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música-solo por esta vez…

-Ari…

-complace todo el día los caprichos de Neón. Merezco aunque sea uno ¿no cree…?-rió y dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndolo retroceder

-…no recuerdo…

-solo déjese llevar…-le aconsejó tomando las manos del chico y extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados mientras se adelantaba quedando a su lado para girar lentamente con él.

Kurapika no sabía bien qué hacer…no recordaba mucho cómo eran aquellos bailes, viendo a Leorio e Izel se le había aclarado un poco la memoria pero no era suficiente para hacerle sentir seguro…y la sensación de que todos los miraban le daba cierto temor y molestia.

Sin embargo, Ari parecía muy feliz y pronto se contagió de su sonrisa. No se creía un experto en ese tipo de cosas pero al menos podía seguir la melodía y no fallar en el momento del paso indicado. Se sentía bastante nervioso y abrumado, aun más al darse cuenta que Ari era excelente bailarina y sabía cada movimiento a la perfección, temía equivocarse por lo que mantenía la mirada en el resto de las personas.

-…hasta que se animaron…-dijo Izel con una sonrisa mientras se posicionaba junto a Ari en la línea de chicas, frente a ellas, ambos amigos se miraban de forma graciosa esperando el inicio de la segunda canción. Kurapika se sorprendió de sí mismo no estar sentado con el resto de la gente. Se había autoimpuesto la idea de disfrutar la velada. Lo necesitaba y a pesar de tener cierto remordimiento por Neón, no podía negar que no había una compañera mejor que Ari para la ocasión.

Bastaron solo 10 minutos para que el rubio acabara riendo tanto como la morena, había perdido la cabeza por completo y ella no se esforzaba por volverlo a su estado normal de seriedad. Se vio a sí mismo 9 años atrás siendo uno más de los niños que corrían alrededor gritando y saltando, una enorme nostalgia lo invadía y grandes deseos de volver atrás le hicieron olvidar por completo que era un hombre de 19 años con una venganza a medio camino y que no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, o eso creía…

Era inexplicable lo infantil que se sentía, tampoco se podía decir con palabras lo feliz que era en aquel momento.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche Neón aun seguía sentada junto a su padre en aquel gran salón donde solo había viejos mafiosos con sus mujeres gordas y feas, ella era la única joven en medio de todos los presentes. Estaba impaciente, quería que acabase luego la cena para escaparse y encontrar a los demás. Ya se imaginaba a Ari aprovechando la oportunidad para hablar con Kurapika…aunque sabía que su amiga no era de ese tipo de mujeres no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de…

-¡no…!-dijo con firmeza llamando la atención de algunas personas.

Se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando molesta y miró a su padre quien la regañó solo con una vista rápida.

-…voy al baño…-dijo levantándose de pronto hacia el pasillo de la mansión.

Corrió hacia el baño y se refrescó un poco. No soportaba los deseos de correr allá, donde todos bailaban y reían bebiendo el vino azul que decían podía alegrar al más infeliz. Desde allí veía las luces y la fuente llena de flores que a medianoche se encendería. Deseaba llegar antes, quería ver la Danza de la Libélula.

De pronto descubrió su vía de escape.

Tomando gran valor se encaramó en la ventana de la habitación y se dejó caer sobre un gran tumulto de arena que había en el jardín.

Se sobó el trasero por la fuerte caída y conteniendo las ganas de gritar por la victoria partió su carrera hacia el festival que no quedaba muy lejos.

Reía de la emoción de haber logrado aquella locura por sí misma. No podía aguantar para contarle a Kurapika…sonrió ingenua creyendo que lo encontraría aburrido en una mesa observando la Fuente.

El ambiente era muy agradable, la música se oía desde muy lejos y daban ganas inexplicables de saltar a la pista para bailar las tonadas enérgicas que parecían tener el poder de mover al más vergonzoso.

Pronto vio la Fuente de las Flores iluminada por pequeñas antorchas alrededor que más tarde la encendería por completo; en derredor muchas parejas giraban al mismo tiempo siguiendo el ritmo del violín principal, entre ellas, Izel y Leorio…todos contagiados por la placidez común que provocaba la festividad.

Era realmente el lugar para olvidar los problemas y prejuicios.

Buscó instintivamente a Kurapika, el chico no estaba donde ella esperaba…de hecho, ni siquiera se veía como Neón esperaba.

Lo vio correr de la mano junto a Ari para unirse al grupo que marcaba los pasos alrededor de la Fuente, habían ido a beber algo para recuperar el aliento.

El chico tenía el rostro sonrosado y no dejaba de reír mientras tenía a la morena de la cintura siguiendo los mismos pasos que el resto de las parejas. Ari se había cogido el cabello en una coleta y su vestido blanco estaba manchado por el costado como si hubiese sufrido una buena caída…indistintamente de cómo se veían, lo que era diferente en ellos era su trato, parecías hermanos, amigos, novios…

Neón agachó la mirada sabiendo que ella nunca podría ser parte de ese vínculo que se había formado antes de que ella apareciera. Quiso apartarlos, encender una escena pidiendo explicaciones…mas, solo de ver lo feliz que era Kurapika se restringía de todos sus impulsos.

Se apoyó en un árbol y suspiró triste.

Un silencio se produjo al acabar la tonada, Izel y Leorio miraban la Fuente junto a Ari y Kurapika quienes estaban abrazados por la cintura.

Quedaban 10 minutos para medianoche. Era momento de la Danza de Libélula.

Neón quiso ir a ocupar su lugar, le había hecho prometer a Kurapika que estaría con ella esa noche…y ahora ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir. Si él era feliz con Ari, nada podía hacer…

Se sentía vacía y el montón de dudas que había cosechado durante el camino llegaban a su punto de inflexión, tal vez Kurapika no la quería como ella creía y en realidad…no sabía si le dolía por su querer hacia el chico o por la humillación que estaba viviendo…

Observó atentamente.

Todas las parejas tenían los ojos vendados con la cinta de color que llevaban en la cintura, era la gracia de aquel baile, empezabas de la mano de una persona pero acababas con otra o quizás con la misma, dependía solo de la suerte. Las damas formaban un círculo interior tomadas de la cintura alrededor de la Fuente mientras los varones creaban otro en derredor de ellas cogidos de los hombros. La danza se basaba en giros y contra giros en grupo perdiendo por completo la pareja original para acabar tomando de las manos a quien estaba en diagonal derecha.

Kurapika realmente no veía nada, solo sentía a Leorio a su lado derecho y a otro muchacho a su izquierda. Había tomado muchas manos pero ninguna era la de Ari quien se había perdido en la inmensidad. No creía en aquella leyenda en la que se suponía aquel baile dictaba la persona con la que debería casarse pero se le hacía muy divertido ya que era un resultado inesperado el que tendría, no tenía idea quien era la mujer que le quitaría la venda de los ojos y a esa altura ya todo lo hacía reír.

Neón se cruzó por su mente, había tenido ganas de bailar con ella, enseñarle a divertirse de esa forma y hacerla vivir una nueva experiencia…pero ella estaba con su padre en medio de la gente rica. Sintió angustia al pensar que sus mundos eran diferentes y que quizás…la muchacha no lo trataba más que como a un capricho…

Estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando pensó en aquello. Quizás la juzgaba mal o solo era que Ari parecía demasiado especial esa noche…pero no podía pensar en Neón de la misma manera que un día atrás, volvía a verla como una niña mimada y poco carismática…

Le dolía pensar así sabiendo que quizás la chica en verdad lo quería.

Dio unos pasos tomando de las manos a la mujer que había quedado para él, tenía una piel muy suave y parecía nerviosa. Kurapika la trató con distancia para no incomodarla…siquiera estaba pensando en el resultado del baile, Neón ocupaba su mente por completo. Se sentía mal ¿acaso había dejado de quererla? ¿En qué momento…? ¿O era que…él nunca la había querido en verdad…?

Tomó a la otra chica que le correspondía y regresó a su lado inclinando la cabeza como el resto de los chicos esperando que la mujer que había quedado frente a él le quitara la venda.

Escuchó la risa de Izel a su lado y comprendió que Leorio había ido a buscarla cambiando el resultado original solo para quedar con ella.

Sintió una mano en su cabello queriendo desatar la cinta amarilla que cubría sus ojos, pero luego se retractó y se alejó de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Ari…?-preguntó Izel riendo-…hey, ¿a dónde vas…?

Kurapika se quitó la venda y miró hacia atrás viendo a la morena alejarse rápidamente…pensó debía ser una broma.

Ari llevaba su cinta en la mano dirigiéndose hacia Neón que estaba de pie ante ellos.

-…ten…-dijo entregando su cinta a la chica de ojos aguamarina-…es tuyo

Ari echó a correr desapareciendo. Era demasiado para ella lo que estaba viviendo…su corazón latía a mil, su sonrisa, su mirada, su carácter, su firmeza, su simpatía, sus ojos…todo era tan perfecto en él; necesitaba alejarse o acabaría con un colapso nervioso. Solo un día atrás seguía sintiéndose su subordinada y ahora todo tenía un tinte diferente a su lado como si hubiese valido de algo todo aquel tiempo de conocerse tan distantemente.

Se quitó los zapatos al sentir la arena de la playa bajo sus pies.

La luna brillaba intensamente sobre las olas mientras la brisa marina hacía bailar el vestido y los cabellos castaños de Ari quien solo se admitió respirar hondo antes de sentarse a la orilla del mar sintiendo cómo el agua salada llegaba y mojaba sus pies.

No pasó más de 5 minutos cuando supo que Kurapika estaba observándola.

Sonrió con lástima de sí misma… ¿acaso la había seguido? Quiso reír y llorar, abrazarlo, golpearlo…

-¿…todo bien…?

La voz del chico sonó tímida y jadeante.

-…creo que a Neón le correspondía estar allí

-¿Por qué…?-Kurapika se sentó a su lado mirando hacia la luna al igual que ella

-es su novia ¿no?

El chico no respondió.

-¿usted la quiere?

-ya no lo sé

-¿Por qué duda?

-…es tu culpa…

Ari sonrió y se abrazó las rodillas ocultando su rostro. Odiaba que fuese tan directo y hablara sin rodeos.

-…ven, vamos a bailar-dijo él sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

Kurapika se levantó y la tomó de las manos obligándola a quedar de pie frente a él.

-no quiero…-evadió ella con una sonrisa tonta

-…solo esta vez…-le dijo con ojos dulces tomándola de la cintura. Aun desde allí podía oírse la música del festival.

-está loco…

-sí, creo que tienes razón…-la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-…porque soy muy feliz en este momento…

Ari sabía que Kurapika hablaba de esa forma tan impropia debido al alcohol que habían tomado, aun así, su tono era dulce y cautivador, difícil de resistir; le era imposible pensar que mentía…

Se mecían de un lado a otro girando lentamente abrazados mutuamente.

No era necesario hablar. No era necesario mirarse. Solo bastaba con oír la respiración del otro junto a su oído y saberse perdidos en medio de la inmensidad de la felicidad que los envolvía.

El licor azul y la cerveza podían tener un poco de razón…pero lo que sentían era tan real como el agua del mar rozando sus pies.

El chico sonreía emocionado de lograr lo que quería: volver a sentir la serenidad de Ari, contagiarse con su paz. No era que no existiese nada más, de hecho, una parte de su mente pensaba en Kuyo, la otra en Neón, en sus amigos y por último en Ari…era la sensación en su piel la que lo dejaba corto de neuronas.

La morena tenía un cuerpo tan frágil y su piel era muy tersa, era una mujer fina y humilde. Tranquila y de sentimientos nobles. Sentía que podía leerla solo con sentirla allí entre sus brazos abrazándolo tímidamente.

-… ¿no tienes frío…?-susurró luego de que una fría brisa removiera sus cabellos.

Ari negó teniendo la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kurapika; ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dulce…seguramente se sentía tan cómoda e infinita como él. Luego de un momento, la morena empezó a tararear la canción que se oía a lo lejos mostrando una voz tierna y dulce que cautivó los oídos del rubio.

-…Ari…

-…dígame…

-¿te gusta este lugar?

-…ahora sí ¿a usted no?

-sí…me gusta…

Era una conversación absurda, pero suficiente para mantenerse unidos en aquel trance de felicidad.

-aun recuerdo cuando…-el chico se detuvo mirándola fijamente-…llegaste ese día con un traje azul y tacones altos-le dijo trayendo a su mente el día en que la morena postuló al trabajo de secretaria-¿sabes por qué te dije que sí?

-…hm…no

-podría decirte que porque pensaba que eras una buena jugada, pero no es cierto-sonrió-solo lo hice porque sabía que nunca me harías preguntas sobre mis negocios…y era lo único que necesitaba

-¿Por qué me lo dice…?-inquirió curiosa

-…porque creo que si ahora me preguntaras…podría contarte cualquier cosa

Ari sonrió.

-no es necesario que lo haga…

El chico se quedó viéndola un momento. Creía que como Neón había insistido tanto en conocer su pasado, Ari también lo haría… ¿y si a la morena no le importaba? Sintió cierta vergüenza. Tal vez había cometido un error.

-no es que no me interese, pero yo creo que es más fácil querer cuando se ignora el pasado…me da igual lo que haya hecho antes, lo que no hizo…esas cosas que uno prefiere olvidar no deberían contarse. A mí solo me interesa el presente y lo que traerá…-le sonrió-…ya le dije una vez que nada traerá el pasado de vuelta…si no quiere hablar de lo que sucedió…no hay necesidad de hacerlo, no necesito saber más de lo que sé sobre usted para conocerlo…contar lo que nos dolió o nuestros errores es una muestra infinita de confianza, no una regla de cordialidad…

-…eres tan diferente…-susurró sin dejar de comparar las palabras de Ari con las de Neón-…gracias

-sé que no le gusta hablar mucho…creo que lo conozco lo suficiente

-… ¿ah, sí…? Pues tú me sorprendes todos los días-le sonrió tomándola de la cintura

-no…-sonrió-…soy la mujer más simple y aburrida de todas-rió y alzó su cabeza mirándolo con ternura de niña sintiendo su rostro muy cerca al de Kurapika.

-…Ari…-dijo él con un tono mucho más grave y crudo

-qué…-susurró sorprendida del cambio de expresión en el rostro del chico

-mañana…

-¿sí…?

-…mañana partiré a York

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Él sonrió.

-no regresaré

-¿…por qué no…?

-porque mañana acabaré con todo lo que tengo que hacer en Padokia, solo volví a casa de Neón para terminar unos asuntos

-…ah…-Ari lo miró temerosa del tono frío del rubio para hablar de Neón-… ¿solo por eso volvió? No lleva siquiera un mes aquí ¿de verdad no volverá?

-créeme…que tendrás razones para no querer verme…en verdad lo siento mucho

-¿de qué habla?

-más tarde entenderás

-¡no, dígame ahora…!

No pudo seguir hablando porque un fuerte abrazo del chico la dejó sin aliento.

-te pido perdón. Lo que haré…me dolerá mucho. Prometo que no volverás a verme…

-…me asusta…

-yo también tengo miedo

-…Kurapika…

El rubio sonrió sosteniéndola con fuerza, creía que era la primera vez que le oía decir su nombre y sonaba tan…dulce. No podía creer que en menos de 24 horas asesinaría a Izel, que se ganaría para siempre el odio de Ari y que no volvería a sentir la serenidad de la chica. Se daba cuenta que no podría volver a casa de Neón, sentía que no la quería ni nunca la había querido, solo necesitaba alguien a quien amar. Lo sentía mucho en el fondo de su corazón, pero había decidido condenarse al infierno por su causa y no podía dar pie atrás.

Había sido un mes de desequilibrio. Debía volver a su punto central y olvidar las trivialidades de la vida.

No tomaba en cuenta que el futuro no puede calcularse y que una vez cruzados los destinos, nada puede separarlos.

**_=^= no me maten pero es que Ari *^* *^* es tan linda jajaja creo que me encanta este personaje. Realmente creo que calza con el tipo de mujer que le convendría a Kurapika aunque tiene sus arranques de locura jejej igual que él naaa maaa_**

**_Bueno bebes :) espero que les haya gustado. Kura ya lo dijo xD el siguiente día hará lo que debe y se irá *-* ¿podrá asesinar a Izel? ¿por qué Rich busca tanto a su endemoniado padre? (endemoniado de sexy ese hombre e.e) _**

**_¿Acaso Kurapika se ha enamorado de Ari? :O_**

**_Lealo pronto *-*_**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**

**_Oh, gracias Shelfu y Cara ^^_**


	10. Asesinar

**_ok :3 aqui ya inicia el desenlace jejejej aclarare algo que Shelfu me dejo en un review: la personalidad de Neón._**

**_Primero, a mi me cuesta mucho escribir sobre ella porque en realidad no me agrada mucho su actitud y...bueno, en la serie no aportan demasiado sobre su personalidad entonces se hace mas complejo._**

**_Segundo xD bueno, pues pense que era prudente darle un poco de "madurez" a la chica ¿no? Es bastante grande y es obvio que las personas caprichosas a las que le han dado todo en la vida cambian cuando conocen el amor y el ideal de "compartir" la vida :3 Y necesitan una introspeccion :D que de hecho saldra mas adelante *-*_**

**_Y tercero jajaja no olviden que de primera Ari era la protagonista pero la pelirosa acabo quitandole el papel jejeje :) Luego entenderan tanta cercania entre la morena y Kurapika *o* y...espero que lloren con el final como yo cuando lo escribir :)_**

**_Ahora, fin del comentario de la autora jaja Pueden leer en paz:_**

* * *

**10. Asesinar**

Ari cerró la puerta de la habitación del hotel quitándose los zapatos y encendiendo la luz.

-…al fin llegas

La voz de Neón la hizo sobresaltarse, no esperaba que estuviese allí esperándola…aunque esperaba que la encarara por la extraña situación en la que estaban ambas.

-creí que…estabas durmiendo-dijo la morena sin atreverse a mover un musculo.

La pelirosa estaba de pie junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y expresión sombría. Se veía seria y dolida. Triste, melancólica, sufriente e irónica. Humillada.

No respondió a Ari, solo pasó las manos por la cara para secarla y miró a su amiga, a quien no creía ya tan amiga, con el ceño fruncido y semblante severo.

Era la primera vez que se le veía de aquella forma.

-Neón…no es lo que crees-se apresuró a decir la morena comprendiendo la confusión de la chica

-¿no es…lo que creo…?

-no…-le sonrió

-¿y qué se supone que es lo que estoy pensando, eh?

-…no lo sé…-susurró con vergüenza a reconocer las ideas de su amiga-…créeme que…Kurapika y yo…solo somos amigos…

-da igual lo que sean…-dijo mirando el suelo-…yo te dije que no podías tocarlo

Ari guardó silencio y se dedicó a oírla mostrando una expresión fría.

-esta noche sería especial…-prosiguió Neón-…estaríamos juntos, la pasaríamos bien…aprovecharíamos que él no estaba trabajando y que tú estarías con tu hermana o tu sobrina…era ideal…de verdad quería…yo quería estar a su lado…-sollozó cubriéndose el rostro, respiró hondo y se secó las mejillas-pero…papá me tuvo encerrada la mitad del día en aquella mansión con gente que no conozco…-rió irónica-y tú no perdiste la oportunidad ¿verdad? …eres inteligente…-le sonrió con sarcasmo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¡a que eres una mala amiga! Te dije que no lo tocaras, que no te acercaras… ¡sabes que no me gusta que estorben lo que es mío!

Ari apretó los labios frunciendo el ceño.

-¡dijiste que lo entendías…!-siguió Neón soltando el llanto-yo quería que estuviera conmigo, solo…conmigo…

-Neón…

-porque es mío. Mío…como cualquier otra cosa, me pertenece y no tienes derecho…

-¡ya basta…!

La morena dio solo un par de pasos y abofeteó a Neón tirándola al suelo.

Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a violentarla de esa forma y el miedo la aprisionó viendo a Ari desde el suelo. Se sintió pequeña e inútil, su humillación se hacía más profunda cada vez que la miraba. Quizás por eso Kurapika…la había cambiado…

-levántate

La voz de Ari era ruda.

-¡que te levantes…!-le gritó cogiéndola del brazo para ponerla de pie frente a ella-¡si tienes el valor de hablar de Kurapika como si fuese tu juguetes deberías poder sostener una cachetada como esa! Eres un estúpida… ¿Por qué piensas que todo lo que te gusta es tuyo? No eres más que una niñita mimada, siempre mirando al resto por debajo de ti…

-…Ari…

-¡silencio…! Realmente no sé cómo Kurapika puede quererte…

-¡no digas eso…!

-¡es la verdad…! y no volverás a hablar de él como un objeto, él no te pertenece, es libre…tan libre como tú o como yo, no por ser su pareja eres dueña de su vida, yo sé bien que nunca voy a ocupar tu lugar pero al menos sé cuánto vale. Deberías dejar de pensar en ti y en lo que quieres, piensa en él y en lo que desea…si quiere estar solo, déjalo; si no quiere hablar, no insistas; intenta comprenderlo sin invadir su espacio. Kurapika no es alguien a quien le guste seguir órdenes, agacha la cabeza ante ti porque te quiere… ¿no lo entiendes? Es muy simple, deja su orgullo de lado por complacerte, por estar a tu servicio día y noche…-dijo mientras iba suavizando su tono de hablar. Neón la miraba profundamente con miedo y confusión en sus ojos-…no te das cuenta lo afortunada que eres y te molestas por esto. No tiene sentido que lo hagas, lo tendrás para ti el resto de tu vida…deja de pensar de esa forma tan egoísta…

-…yo…

-¿sabes por qué te duele todo esto? ¿Sabes por qué no puedes dejar de llorar? ¿Sabes por qué sé que te mueres de ganas de ir y pedirle explicaciones? ¿Sabes por qué no soportas la idea de verme a su lado? Por una razón muy sencilla: lo amas…y necesitas que esté pendiente de ti, necesitas ser su centro de atención…aunque deberías tener cuidado y reconocer si es un amor caprichoso…o en verdad estás dispuesta a entregarlo todo por él… ¿dejarías toda tu comodidad por acompañarlo?-le preguntó alejándose de ella-…si tu respuesta es sí, ve a buscarlo…si es no, toma tus cosas y no vuelvas a llamarlo…así le harás menos daño…-dijo calzándose sus zapatos sin mirarla.

Sabía que había roto los esquemas de vida de Neón y que su amiga necesitaba de tiempo para reflexionar.

Salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Sería lo mejor.

Caminó por el pasillo sintiendo las profundas ganas de llorar, se detuvo un instante arrepintiéndose de haber hablado tan duramente a la pelirosa…pero si no lo hacía, todo acabaría peor. Comprendió que debía alejarse de ambos…lo mejor sería acompañar a Izel en busca de Hisoka.

Se mareó sintiendo un escupo sabor a sangre. Era un mal presentimiento.

Se sostuvo la cabeza teniendo una visión de sí misma un día después…rió mientras lloraba. El destino era irremediablemente el mejor escritor de la vida.

* * *

-¿Ari…?-Kurapika se detuvo en medio del pasillo al verla sentada en el suelo-¿estás bien…?-le sonrió yendo a su lado

-sí, no es nada…-susurró la morena con ojos opacos y perdidos.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas sentada allí mismo descifrando las imágenes que había previsto.

-¿segura…? Te ves pálida…

El rubio ya estaba completamente sobrio y había retomado su tono formal de todos los días. Ari lo miró con una sonrisa, no quería perderse detalle de él, se veía obligada a disfrutar cada segundo a su lado.

-…iré…a dormir…-susurró ella mecánicamente intentando ponerse de pie-…Neón está molesta conmigo, ¿podría quedarme en su habitación?

Kurapika no pudo evitar una expresión avergonzada ante tal proposición, pero el pudor quedó en segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de lo perturbada que estaba la morena; ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara y estaba invadida por un tremendo terror.

La llevó del brazo caminando lentamente. Ari estaba extraña, demasiado distinta a solo 3 horas atrás cuando bailaban junto al mar.

-prometo…que mañana no lo molestaré…-dijo la chica sentándose en el futón del cuarto

-no te preocupes… ¿tienes hambre?

-…no…-susurró.

Ari alzó la vista cuando el chico le cubrió la espalda con su chaqueta.

Nuevamente ocurría…Zeim aparecía frente a ella poseyendo el cuerpo de Kurapika; aunque esta vez era diferente…parecía más real que nunca, más brillante y feliz de verla…

Se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente acariciando su cabello, cómo extrañaba su pelo, su aroma, su boca, sus manos, su risa, si piel…

Sonrió reflejándose en esos ojos verdes que pronto tomaron un color castaño intenso lleno de desconcierto…

Kurapika la miraba sin ocultar su expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza al tenerla tan cerca.

La mujer se echó a reír tristemente y volvió a sentarse sin dejar de sonreír llorando.

-…perdóneme…-empezó a decir mientras se amargaba su expresión-…lo siento tanto…le pido perdón…

-no importa…-le dijo intentando formar una sonrisa

-yo de verdad…de verdad no puedo evitarlo-reconoció con manos temblorosas acomodándose la chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros

-yo también…sé cómo se siente, Ari

-…ah…-ella lo miró comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Kurapika se sentó a su lado y cruzó sus manos buscando la forma de empezar la historia, también esperaba a que Ari se recompusiera de su estado de colapso.

Sería una larga noche.

Cuando la oyó respirar con normalidad preguntó con labios secos:

-¿sabes algo de la tribu kuruta?

-…sí

-¿y qué sabes de ellos…?

-no mucho…pero sé lo que les sucedió…-agregó recobrando un poco el sentido de la realidad

-…y… ¿no sabes nada más?

-no recuerdo…-susurró pasándose las manos por la cara-¿ojos rojos…? Son ellos ¿no?…o…

-sí…ellos

-…por qué…-de pronto Ari recordó aquella vez en creyó ver un fulgor carmesí en los ojos de Kurapika.

Lo miró un poco dudosa y luego rechazó la idea.

-… ¿Por qué me lo pregunta…?

-…Ari yo…-Kurapika suspiró sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que aun le costaba hablar del tema-…yo soy…el único sobreviviente

Un silencio de segundos eternos se formuló borrando la existencia del resto del mundo.

Ari llevó sus manos hacia las del chico y las cogió entre las suyas sin mirarlo a la cara, había reiniciado su llanto silenciosamente dejando caer gruesas lágrimas sobre sus manos. El chico no entendía bien por qué lloraba o por qué lo sostenía de esa forma, pero le era imposible no conmoverse…sabía que la morena sentía piedad hacia él, piedad y dolor. No estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de lástima.

-…qué…gran valor…-dijo Ari al fin elevando su mirada hacia la de él-es…admirable…-le sonrió

-no es cierto…

-claro que sí…yo perdí a mi hermana y…acabé asesinando a mi novio. Me gustaría…haber tenido su valentía…

-fue mucho tiempo de no saber qué hacer…y quiero que sepas que yo también cargo con una vida sobre mis hombros…sé que no es fácil, más aun cuando de corazón no querías hacerlo…

-Kurapika… ¿usted se arrepiente de haberlo hecho?

-no…y esa es nuestra diferencia…yo sé que estuvo mal pero no me pesa haber acabado con la vida de un hombre miserable

-da igual quien sea…-susurró volviendo a agachar la mirada-todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor…

-fue uno de los que me quitó todo…

-da igual quien sea…-insistió soltando un sollozo-¿acaso yo tengo el derecho de matarlo…?

Kurapika miró hacia el lado.

-responda…

-no, Ari…pero es diferente…

-no lo es…-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada-su vida vale lo mismo que la mía…o la de Neón o la del mismo hombre que asesinó, no hay diferencia y es eso lo que lo hace sentir remordimiento…usted sabe que no tenía el derecho de arrebatar un vida por muy miserable que fuese y también sabe que cuando lo hizo pasó a ser un miserable más…-recalcó-…no lo juzgo, no soy quién para hacerlo, pero conozco bien sus negocios y sé lo cerca que está de condenarse completamente. Por favor no haga lo que piensa hacer…debe haber otra manera…

-no la hay…

Ari lo miró un instante y luego se apartó un poco de su lado sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

-sí la hay…-acabó por decir antes de acomodarse en el futón queriendo descansar un poco

-…terca-espetó Kurapika con tono molesto

-yo no soy la que deja que mi mente cubra mis sentimientos. Ya le dije una vez…solo sienta, nada en la vida se logra sin primero sentir. La mente es esclava de las emociones…no al revés como quiere creer usted

Kurapika se levantó caminando por la habitación. Era muy tarde, estaba cansado, debía planificar bien su método de actuar…pero no podía teniendo a Ari allí mismo, mucho menos con la chica removiendo sus ideas tan concretas.

-… ¿Ari tú me odias?-acabó preguntándole mirándolo con seriedad

-¿odiarlo…? No tengo motivos para hacerlo

-¿te molesta como soy…como hago las cosas? ¿Crees que debería cambiar?

-…cambiar…sí, quizás debería cambiar su forma de ver las cosas; pero…es una persona muy noble…después de todo

-¿noble…?-rió sarcástico empezando a sentir esa rabia contra sí mismo que lo consumía algunas veces-tú eres noble porque perdonas…yo no puedo hacerlo; los odio… ¡los odio con toda mi alma, Ari…! Es imposible que los perdone…-rió con más ironía lo que hizo que la chica se levantara defensivamente para responderle-este odio que siento nada ni nadie me hará cambiarlo por…perdón… ¿perdonarlos…? ¿Para qué…?

-…para que su propia alma pueda descansar en paz

-¡me da igual, cuando muera habré cumplido todo lo que quiero y…!

-y pasará la eternidad condenado a lo que hizo por ir en busca de un pasado que no volverá…-sentenció clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de él a través de la pálida luz de la lámpara

-…sí…-dijo con un tono altivo-mientras tú estés allá arriba con los ángeles y el paraíso yo estaré en lo más hondo del infierno…junto a todos los que me quitaron mi vida… ¡ellos me convirtieron en esto!

-¡basta por favor…! No soporto oírlo hablar así…lleno de ira, de odio… ¡nunca será feliz si no deja de sentir…!

-¡yo nunca he dicho que quiero ser feliz! ¡Nunca he sido feliz! ¡Esa palabra no existe para mí…! ¡Seré feliz cuando acabe mi misión!

-¡y después que hará…!-alzó la voz al mismo tono que él dando unos pasos hacia el rubio-¡quedará solo y no tendrá a nadie a su lado…!

-¡llevo mucho tiempo así…!

-¡no es cierto…! ¡Es igual que Neón…! ¡Solo piensan en ustedes mismos sin pensar en los demás! ¡Todos nosotros preocupados y ustedes solo se preocupan de lo que están sintiendo o pensando…! ¡Es un hipócrita! ¡Hipócrita…!

-¡No me alces la voz!

-¡Cállese de una vez y escúcheme…! ¡No tiene derecho a tratarme así! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarlo, no quiero que acabe con la vida destruida como yo! ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido porque no soy la razón de vivir de ningún otro! Si usted muere…la vida de varias personas se quedarán vacías… ¿acaso no lo entiende? ¡La vida tiene valor cuando es la razón de la existencia de otra vida!

-¡…Es mentira…!

La mano de Ari se plasmó tan fuertemente en la mejilla del rubio que el chico debió apoyarse en el sofá para no caer. Ari estaba demasiado furiosa para contenerse y él demasiado nervioso para saber defenderse.

Se miraron fulminantes y se sostuvieron la mirada sin apartarla…una presión en el aire tensó el lazo que los unía.

-estás loca…no es como tú crees, no es así de fácil…

-yo no he dicho que sea fácil

-…es imposible para mí

-es posible para cualquiera

-¡deja de hablar así, me enferma…!

-su alma está enferma

-¡Ari por favor…! Me vas a volver loco

-solo digo lo que gritan sus ojos

Kurapika abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo y se sentó en el sofá sintiendo la fiebre en su garganta a causa del nudo que le coartaba la respiración.

Apoyó el rostro en sus manos y dejó que Ari se sentara a su lado abrazándolo maternalmente.

-…mañana todo será distinto…-dijo él apoyándose en el pecho de la chica

-mañana todo será distinto…-dijo ella con un tono completamente distinto mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico buscando serenar su aturdida conciencia-…será el inicio de una nueva vida…-susurró sintiendo los sobresaltos del cuerpo de Kurapika a causa de su silencioso y doloroso llanto-…todo estará bien…-sonrió dejándose llevar por la sensación de aquella alma tan dulce y magullada. Volvía a tener esos deseos impulsivos de coger su corazón en sus propias manos hasta encontrar sus emociones más íntimas.

Estaba asustada. La última vez que había sentido ese impulso había acabado con la vida de Zeim.

Apartó un poco sus manos de Kurapika, su propia conciencia temía de lo que su nen pudiese hacer. Evadió el remordimiento que le causaba la cruda imagen en su cabeza: se veía a sí misma forzando el alma de Zeim hasta hacerle explotar las arterias de presión por el colapso emocional…

Fueron los 10 minutos más largos de su vida.

-…Kurapika-susurró llamándolo con suavidad.

El chico no la oyó, dormía acomodado en el regazo de Ari a fuerza de cansancio ya que ni siquiera él se había percatado de lo estresado que tenía su cuerpo.

La chica se levantó poco a poco dejándolo caer cómodamente sobre el sofá, quitó el cobertor de la cama y cubrió al rubio cuidando de no perder detalle de él.

Se sentó en el suelo y lo observó dormir…puso su mano sobre su frente para tranquilizar esa expresión de angustia que fruncía sus expresiones, poco a poco logró convertir ese dolor en serenidad. Ocupó parte de su energía para transformar el estado de aura del chico.

Su habilidad era muy simple y peligrosa si no se utilizaba con cuidado: Ari podía poseer el aura, alma y corazón de cualquier persona dejando a su oponente en completo estado de zetsu, lentamente se introducía en lo más hondo de las personas hasta encontrar el punto culmine de su vida…podía jugar con los sentimientos más crudos y volverlos reales hasta matar de dolor.

Muchas veces había curado el aura de Izel mientras dormía: cambiaba los tonos y grados de ira o dolor por otros de tranquilidad y serenidad.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando notó su éxito en el rubio y apagó la luz antes de levantarse del suelo, correr las cortinas y mirar la luna.

Había tantas cosas que quería decir a Kurapika, pero ya no había tiempo…aquel día cambiaría la vida de muchas personas.

Se sintió feliz. Muy feliz.

* * *

Neón suspiró intranquila. No había dormido en toda la noche y ese extraño sentimiento de querer desaparecer la invadía más y más; ya no quería nada en la vida, solo esperaba a que Ari viniera a pedirle perdón por tratarla de esa forma o que Kurapika estuviera a su lado consolándola.

Su padre ni siquiera la había llamado durante la noche luego que se escapara…entendió que ya no le importaba si no podía cumplir sus trabajos con la mafia. Comprendió que su vida no tenía color ni sentido cuando estaba sola…que siempre necesitaba de atención para llenar aquel vacío que tuvo desde que nació.

El llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte cuando pensaba que solo se sentía feliz en los momentos en que captaba la atención de Kurapika y que quizás él lo hacía solo por complacerla… ¿y si en verdad no la quería? ¿Y si Ari era mejor para él?

Sentía que Ari la había traicionado y a la vez creía que su amiga no tenía la culpa.

Una angustia fatal que nunca había sentido la hizo perder la cordura en pocas horas. Estaba sola. Nadie la cuidaba. Nadie estaba pendiente de lo que hacía.

El peso de sus años cayó sobre sus hombros haciéndole ver que no era una niña y que la vida nunca había sido como ella creía.

Sintió el dolor y la angustia. La soledad. La pena de creer perdido lo que creía le pertenecía. La confusión. La histeria.

Estaba perdida. Su alma y su mente no conectaban. Faltaba algo que llenara el fondo vacío de su materialista corazón.

Aturdida y perturbada salió del hotel sin saber a dónde ir…solo dejó que sus pies la guiaran.

Por alguna razón ya no temía…no tenía sentido tener miedo si sentía que su vida había perdido la razón de ser; incluso la muerte parecía una buena amiga aquella mañana nublada y fría.

* * *

Leorio se quedó un instante viendo a Izel…no podía evitar verla mientras se cambiaba de ropa…aunque claro, ella no lo sabía o seguramente ya le habría partido la cabeza con la lámpara de noche.

A veces se preguntaba por qué con la ojiverde no podía ser un depravado y pervertido como con las demás; nunca había podido siquiera avanzar más allá de un beso aunque quisiera pasar a grados más altos sabiendo que Izel no se molestaría. Simplemente no podía, tal vez le daba miedo perderla tan rápido como al resto de las mujeres que solo le entretenían un rato. Ella era distinta, quería que su diversión a su lado no tuviera fin…y se le hacía cada día más emocionante la mañana en que amaneciera junto a él.

-…deja de mirarme ya

La voz de la chica lo hizo reír y salir de su escondite. Izel le sonrió acomodándose la cinta de su tabardo verde tras la espalda. Se veía como todos los días…pero esta vez Leorio notó cierto desorden en su esencia.

-¿vas a salir?-le preguntó apoyándose en la pared

-…sí…puede que llegue muy tarde-le dijo sin mirarlo. No pensaba regresar-… ¿puedes cuidar de Rich mientras no estoy?

-está bien

-llévala al mar…le gusta estar ahí. Te llamaré cuando vuelva.

-¿Dónde vas?

-…tengo que hacer unos trámites, nada importante-le sonrió falsa tomándose la melena gris en una coleta pequeña

-¿Por qué me mientes?

Izel agachó la mirada apretando los dientes. Era inevitable, ya no podía mentirle aunque lo intentara de la mejor forma. Leorio siempre sabría si le decía la verdad o no…era en esos momentos cuando odiaba haberlo dejado entrar tanto en su vida.

-nada importante-dijo dándole la espalda para tender su cama

-¿segura que vas a volver?-el tono del chico era más lastimero que de confianza

-…sí…

-no es cierto

-solo te pido que cuides de Rich ¿sí? No te dará problemas, la conoces bien

-…eso solo me dice que no piensas volver ¿y si pregunta por ti que le voy a decir?

-que estoy de viaje

-¿y por qué no vas a volver?

-…Leorio…no preguntes…-susurró acomodando la almohada-…hay cosas que debo hacer, para eso vine a la ciudad ¿lo olvidas?

-oh, cierto…-dijo con un dejo de ironía-y todo este tiempo me has mentido

-¡yo no te he mentido…!-saltó defensiva

-¿no me digas que vas a pagar el "dinero que debes"? ¡Por favor, Izel, no te creo nada!

-¡entonces déjame y ya! Si no me crees es tu problema…

-…ya veo…

-solo te pido que cuides de Rich, si regreso me la llevaré y no tendrás más problemas con nosotras

-¿si regresas…? ¿Acaso vas a arriesgar tu vida?

El cambio de expresión de Leorio provocó un mar de sensaciones en la mujer…se arrepentía aun más de quererlo tanto.

-…ahora entiendo todo…-dijo él acercándose con cierta prepotencia-¿Qué es lo que has planeado todo este tiempo a mis espaldas? Quiero que me respondas con la verdad, sé cuando me mientes

-…es mejor que no…

-Izel…creí que confiabas en mí

-¡yo sí confío en ti…! Pero créeme que esta vez…

-¿esta vez? ¡Siempre estás mintiendo! ¿Por qué no me dices ya por qué te siguen y a quién buscas? No creas que no me he dado cuenta…

-basta, por favor…no me pidas explicaciones, solo…confía en mí

-no puedo hacerlo si no me dices la verdad

-… ¿Qué necesitas…?

-solo quiero saber si vas a volver…o si vas directamente a morir

-intentaré no morir…lo prometo

Leorio retrocedió con desilusión. Esperaba un poco más de sinceridad por parte de la chica, además, no soportaba la idea de saber que ella pudiera morir dentro del siguiente día.

-lo siento…-dijo Izel agachando la mirada-reconozco que…daría cualquier cosa por quedarme aquí, pero no puedo…ya lo decidí, no puedo volver atrás

-¿y qué pasará conmigo, eh? ¿Has pensado en eso? Rich siempre me tendrá a su lado, no pienses que la abandonaré…pero…yo quería…tú sabes, creí que lo nuestro era un poco más serio y…-gachó la mirada sin querer mirarla a los ojos. En realidad nunca habían hablado del sentimiento que se tenían el uno al otro. Era una atracción irremediable y fuera de control…aunque parecía truncarse con las acciones extrañas de Izel-… ¿tú me quieres…?-le preguntó directamente para salir de todas sus dudas de una vez.

Izel sonrió y lo tomó de la mano abrazándolo fuertemente.

-sabes que sí…-dijo ella rodeándolo por el cuello-…yo te amo, es por eso que no quiero hacerte daño…no sabes lo difícil que es dejarte a un lado por ir en busca de alguien que no vale la pena…pero regresaré, lo prometo…regresaré y no me iré nunca más

-…estaré esperándote…-le dijo mirándola con un intento de sonrisa que fue interrumpido por un beso dulce de Izel.

La chica aun no comprendía bien si lo que sentía era verdadero amor, pero podía comprender que su vida tenía el fin de enlazarse con la de Leorio y no podía negarse…sobreviviría, lo sabía y volvería para hacerlo feliz.

* * *

Ari abrió los ojos luego de sentir que la puerta se cerraba. Había fingido dormir mientras Kurapika despertaba y se cambiaba de ropa para salir. El chico la había acomodado en la cama antes de decirle:

-_espero que seas muy feliz, Ari…_

Un mensaje que le había hecho querer llorar nuevamente. Se sentía muy débil y todo parecía emocionarla aquella mañana.

Se levantó y buscó sus zapatos para ir en busca de Izel. Seguramente su hermana ya estaba lista para ir en busca del maldito payaso que había asesinado a Rinne.

Era el día. Nada podía evitarlo.

Al agacharse a tomar los tacones blancos que había usado la noche anterior encontró sin querer una nota con signos y símbolos que seguramente se le había caído a Kurapika mientras dormía en el sofá.

La tomó solo por curiosidad y leyó su contenido. Podía comprender cada una de las palabras que decía en claves, estuvo meses queriendo interpretar esos mensajes…ahora quería no haberlos descifrado jamás:

_Izel irá por Hisoka a la mañana siguiente del festival. Lo encontrará en el suburbio de Ágola, es tu última oportunidad. La quiero muerta. La niña podrá estar allí o en el hotel, debes traerla con vida a la dirección que te di. Estaré esperándote. No falles o juro que los mataré a todos con mis propias manos, ya me has causado demasiados problemas._

_ Kuyo_.

El papel que había en las manos de Ari se desintegró a causa de su ira.

Volteó y corrió siguiendo los pasos de Kurapika.

Pudo ver a Izel caminando por las calles vacías mientras Kurapika iba metros detrás de ella siguiéndola en completo silencio. Contempló a Rich correr hacia Hisoka…

El destino tomaba nuevamente una ruta distinta.

Rich era la copia de su padre.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres…?

-hacerte unas preguntas

Hisoka chaqueó la lengua y se sentó en el suelo junto a la pared mirándola con esa indiferencia a la que Rich ya se había acostumbrado.

-…te pedí que no me siguieras…-dijo él

-quiero…que me enseñes

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja sin ocultar la sorpresa y curiosidad que le causaba el asunto. Nunca creyó que Rich fuera detrás de él por algo distinto a la venganza por la muerte de su madre…en verdad quiso sonreír cuando la había encontrado en aquel callejón, idéntica a Rinne 11 años atrás. La hermana mayor de Izel también había corrido tras él atraída por su enigmática personalidad. Había disfrutado de esos días aunque no recordaba haberla querido…solo le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, la madre de Rich.

-¿enseñarte…?-rió simpatizado-no creo que sea prudente

-¡tú no conoces la prudencia…!

Hisoka sonrió. Exactamente la misma prepotencia de Rinne para hablarle.

-hay cosas que no puedo hacer aun…-dijo Rich aclarando que solo buscaba un tutor de combate y no tenía intenciones de llegar a llamarlo "padre"…creía que solo Leorio calzaba con esa palabra-y sé que puedes enseñarme cómo hacerlas

-…y ¿qué quieres que te muestre?

Rich alzó en el aire un naipe de trébol llamando la atención del ojidorado, a pesar de su edad la niña tenía buena técnica y soltura en sus movimientos. Seguramente había sido entrenada desde antes de tener memoria por esa mujer de ojos verdes: Izel. Hisoka aun recordaba la voz llena de rencor y firme de esa niña de 8 años que lo fulminaba con sus ojos perturbados.

-puedo transformarlas en cuchillas…-dijo Rich moviendo bruscamente el naipe para dejarlo duro y filoso a fuerza de su nen-…pero no pueden atravesar…cosas…-aclaró lanzándola contra la pared

-voluntad

-¿…voluntad…?-inquirió curiosa

-si no quieres atravesar esa pared no lo harás…debes querer y podrás

-…voluntad…-memorizó mientras veía que Hisoka se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella

-pelea conmigo

-¿Qué…?

-…hazlo o te mataré…-sonrió malicioso

Rich sonrió…luego rió. Era lo que estaba esperando.

**_Nooo, Rich :C eres igual a tu papi u.u nada que hacer jejeje_**

**_Andale, espero que vayan entendiendo lo que va a suceder *-* Se viene el final y...me da pena asumir que no acabara como yo queria :C solo espero que les guste hasta el ultimo capitulo y por favor *-* no me odien por no mostrar tanto a Neon, es que la chica sera muy importante al final, y...eso, no puedo contarles mas ajaja_**

**_En el prox capitulo Izel y Kura se enfrentaran *-* ¿Quien ganara? n.n_**

**_Bueno, nos vemos. Besos desde Chile :)_**


	11. Comienza la batalla

_**No tengo mucho que decir ^^ solo agradecer a los lectores :)**_

**11. Comienza la batalla**

Izel dobló su camino hacia otra dirección. Esa maldita presencia tras de sí la ponía nerviosa, por un momento creyó que era Ari pero la esencia de su hermana la conocía muy bien como para no reconocerla. No podía saber quién era, a pesar de tener una muy buena forma de esconder su nen…era como si se dejara sentir ¿acaso su cazador quería que ella, la presa, supiera dónde estaba?

Se detuvo frente a un callejón sin salida y se volteó tomando posición defensiva con las manos en alto lista para atacar.

-¡no seas cobarde…!-gritó para hacer que _aquel _ diera la cara.

Una figura masculina apareció frente a ella, era más o menos de su altura, tenía el cabello rubio y llevaba un traje negro. Mantenía su mano derecha en alto y sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

-…Kurapika…-Izel sonrió relajándose por completo-…qué bien que estás aquí…no sé quién me está siguiendo…

Dejó de hablar cuando vio un par de ojos rojos mirándola con profundo desconcierto. El rostro de Kurapika había perdido aquel encanto de todos los días, se veía turbado y nervioso. Solo con verlo con las pupilas inyectadas en sangre Izel supo que no había nadie más siguiéndola, ella era la presa del rubio, seguramente era uno de los empleados de Kuyo…no supo si sentir miedo o lástima.

En la mano derecha de Kurapika se materializó una cadena que iba desde su dedo anular hasta el pie derecho de Izel, así había logrado seguirla sin perderle el rastro y sin ser descubierto del todo.

La chica retrocedió instintivamente, pero el rubio tensó su cadena haciéndola caer contra el piso.

-no es cierto…-se dijo Izel sintiendo la angustia y resignación que corroía el aura del Kurapika. La mataría. Estaba decidido a hacerlo aunque su alma gritaba dejarla vivir.

-debo matarte…

La ojiverde se levantó haciendo inútiles esfuerzos de quitarse la atadura metálica de su tobillo. No entendía las palabras de Kurapika tampoco quería entenderlas…ese tipo estaba loco y su conciencia no controlaba su cuerpo. Estaba fuera de control.

-¿matarme…?-Izel rió recobrando su valentía. Tenía algo más importante de lo que preocuparse, había sentido la presencia de Rich junto a la de Hisoka…no tenía tiempo para perder con Kurapika-inténtalo

-estás muerta

El chico se movía lentamente con los ojos clavados en ella mientras acortaba la distancia de su cadena para golpearla en el costado Izel tenía muy buenos reflejos y podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques de Kurapika, sin embargo, Kurapika tenía una habilidad para aprender los movimientos de su oponente y pronto supo hacia dónde iría la mujer golpeándola fuertemente en el rostro.

La ojiverde rodó por el suelo escupiendo la sangre que le había hecho salir el golpe en su mejilla, seguramente le había roto las encías.

Se levantó rápidamente ya que el rubio no se detenía y parecía dispuesto a acabar con el asunto lo más rápido posible. Izel no había tenido tiempo de contemplar sus ojos y comprender de dónde provenía Kurapika, siempre había oído que los kuruta eran buenos guerreros…aunque nunca creyó enfrentarse cara a cara con uno de ellos. Cierta alevosía nació en ella al saber que cumplía uno de sus sueños de combate…pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ari y en lo mucho que quería al chico, sentía que no podía hacerle daño a pesar de estar batiéndose a muerte.

-¿Por qué lo haces…?-le preguntó mientras conjugaba su aura en llamas de fuego azul sobre las yemas de sus dedos

-…cierra la boca…-susurró lanzando la Dowsing Chain hacia la mujer quien la esquivó formando un círculo de llamas a su alrededor

-quiero saber por qué me matarás… ¿te envió Kuyo?

-…sí…

-¿lo haces por tu _condición…_?

-eso no te interesa

-…ya veo…-sonrió encontrando cierto punto ciego en la postura del chico. Le sorprendía que a pesar de estar en una especie de _posesión _o trance siguiera siendo tan habilidoso y no dejaba de mostrar una extraordinaria forma de combate. Empezaba a sentirse en menos ante él. Solo con verlo se podía saber que no utilizaba ni siquiera la mitad de su fuerza.

Intentó atacarlo directamente buscando aquel punto sabiendo muy bien que fracasaría, Kurapika no tardó en tomarla de un brazo para lanzarla contra la pared. Ahora Izel sabía que el rubio no necesitaba su cadena para dejarla en el suelo.

Estaría perdida si no utilizaba su nen.

-… ¡no puedo perder el tiempo contigo…!-gritó levantándose furiosa.

Alzó su manos formando un triangulo con sus dedos. Sintió terror, la última vez que había formulado su _Fuego Negro_ casi había perdido su pierna derecha…y en verdad no quería hacerle daño a Kurapika.

Ya nada importaba en aquel instante. Izel solo luchaba por Rich, el resto podía irse al infierno.

Sintió el ardor correr por sus venas mientras a su alrededor se encendía un triángulo con chispeantes llamas negras tan ardientes como el sol. Kurapika retrocedió a causa de la fuerza sobrenatural que desprendía el juramente que pronunciaba Izel en silencio.

¿Juramento…?

La parte de su cerebro que tendía a mantenerlo consciente de lo que hacía le dio a entender que al igual que él, la mujer se había autoimpuesto una condición para poder generar tanto poder.

Sonrió. Ahora podrían pelear al mismo nivel.

Izel dio un paso hacia adelante cambiando la posición de sus dedos, sus ojos se habían ennegrecido como el carbón y parecía fuera de razón.

Kurapika retrocedió un poco más siendo empujado por la serpiente de fuego negro que había surgido del triángulo que protegía a su dueña.

Evadió con dificultad el primer ataque que rozó su mano izquierda, no alcanzó a sentir dolor…la quemadura era extremadamente grave.

Su mente se aclaró de pronto al verse en peligro. No podía atacar, solo defenderse…y no tenía tiempo de utilizar _Holly Chain_, ni siquiera podía detenerse un segundo ya que Izel no perdía tiempo moviendo sus dedos para controlar la serpiente.

Su mano izquierda sangraba y su pierna también, solo dos veces había rozado a esa criatura y ya estaba herido…quizás había subestimado a la ojiverde.

Su mente trabajó rápidamente comprendiendo que si atacaba a la mujer…la serpiente se desintegraría, no era más que su propia aura fueras de su cuerpo. Seguramente ese triángulo de fuego alrededor de ella no era más que lo último de energía que poseía, su carne estaba completamente expuesta.

Corrió ágilmente hacia Izel conjurando la cadena de su dedo anular…dio un salto y la atacó…

La chica ni siquiera lo miró y dirigió su serpiente hacia Kurapika quien no tuvo tiempo de responder y cayó sentado al suelo viendo la criatura ir directamente hacia él.

Izel apretó su mano derecha deteniendo a la serpiente justo ante los ojos rojos de Kurapika.

-…puedo sentir…el miedo que tienes…-susurró ella.

Kurapika la miró por el rabillo de ojos sin atreverse a mover un musculo. Izel estaba pálida y sudaba en frío. El triángulo que marcaba a su alrededor había disminuido su tamaño y la serpiente parecía aumentar de tamaño. Las manos de la chica temblaban al igual que sus piernas.

-pero…Rich me necesita…y debo matarte para seguir adelante…yo solo quería matar a Hisoka…pero…

Kurapika movió su mano derecha aprovechando que la esencia de Izel se debilitaba al hablar…se concentró en ocultar su cadena mientras buscaba el cuerpo de la mujer sin apartar los ojos de la serpiente de fuego negro.

Ambos olvidaron la pelea cuando una presencia conocida se acentúo a metros de distancia doblando por el callejón.

-…Ari…-Izel volvió sus ojos hacia donde debía encontrarse su hermana y desvaneció su nen queriendo detener la pelea mientras ella estuviera merodeando.

Kurapika no pensaba igual, acabaría lo más pronto posible con Izel para evitar encontrarse con la morena.

Se levantó y aprovechando su cercanía con la ojiverde, la cogió del brazo tirándola contra la pared sin medir su fuerza. Si podía matarla de un solo golpe era mucho mejor.

Fue hacia ella tomándola nuevamente. Entendía que la chica no podía defenderse debido a la energía gastada en sus últimos ataques y se le hacía doloroso no sentir ningún remordimiento al ver caer la sangre tibia de Izel en sus manos debido a las heridas en su cráneo.

Una incontenible sed de sangre cubrió sus ojos con oscuridad envolviendo el cuello de la ojiverde con su cadena.

-…Rich…-susurró Izel queriendo zafarse de su ahorcamiento mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo-…Rich…ella…

Buscó aire sintiendo cómo la fría cadena apretaba más y más su cuello quitándole el aliento. Veía a Kurapika frente a ella con esos ojos llenos de odio y perturbación, no la miraba fijamente como lo haría un verdadero asesino pero parecía no tener deseos de dejarla vivir.

Sintió las gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, no podría hacer nada de lo que había prometido. No salvaría a Rich, ni siquiera sabía bien dónde estaba; no volvería a casa triunfante, no podría pasar el resto de su vida en paz junto a Leorio…su vida acababa y la había desperdiciado.

¡Ari había tenido tanta razón!

Su vista se nubló completamente, sentía sus pulmones esforzarse demasiado por conseguir una mísera molécula de oxígeno…su cuerpo se desvanecía…

Kurapika soltó su cadena volteándose instintivamente luego de sentir un par de ojos tras su espalda.

Izel cayó de bruces al suelo tosiendo sangre.

Ari estaba frente a ellos sin quitar los ojos de los de Kurapika.

-…me engañaste…-susurró la morena atormentando violentamente el alma del chico.

-…no…Ari…no…lo hagas…no…-decía Izel queriendo recobrar su respiración-…lo…matarás…

-eso es lo que quiero

Izel podía sentir y ver el aura de su hermana completamente firme en su convicción. A diferencia de cuando asesinó a Zeim, esta vez era consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos y mataría a Kurapika…podía verlo en sus ojos. En esos momentos odiaba la poderosa habilidad de Ari. A pesar de ser la primera vez que sentía el verdadero poder de la morena…podía suponer lo que pasaría.

Kurapika no podía moverse. Los ojos de Ari no le permitían concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese ese par de pupilas que le hacían doler el corazón.

-Izel…-dijo Ari sin mirarla-…Rich está cerca junto a Hisoka. Ve

-…no…

-¡hazlo…!

Izel gateó un poco antes de ponerse de pie a duras penas. Miró un par de veces al chico rubio que había perdido todo tipo de fortaleza al ser envuelto por el nen de Ari…tuvo deseos de ayudarlo, pero Rich estaba primero…lo miró un instante y echó a correr intentando no caer en el intento.

Kurapika suspiró sintiendo lo tenso que se habían puesto sus músculos ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

De pronto Ari estuvo frente a él con ojos fríos y expresión vacía. Le quitó un cabello y en un segundo lo enredó a su dedo índice que colocó junto al corazón del chico.

Una fuerte punzada cruzó el corazón de Kurapika impidiéndole de pronto utilizar cualquier tipo de aura. Su cadena desapareció y el dolor aumentó haciéndole sentir náuseas.

La miró.

Ari estaba de pie y tenía sus manos tensadas como si manejara un títere.

Tuvo miedo.

¿Qué haría con él?

-…miedo…-Ari sonrió maliciosamente-…puedo escavar en lo más hondo de tu alma…sentir hasta el más mínimo instinto…puedo sentir tu alma en mis manos…olerla y saborearla si me da la gana…te haré sentir algo peor que la misma muerte…-dijo mirándolo con ese indescriptible deseo de más y más en sus ojos.

Quería matarlo.

Quería verlo llorar sus más grandes penas, quería saber qué escondía en lo más recóndito de su alma…quería verlo sufrir y agonizar hasta morir de angustia mientras su corazón explotaba sin poder soportar la crisis mental.

Kurapika cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras ella jugueteaba con hilos invisibles…a pesar de eso pudo mantener la cordura, le faltaba el aire y se ahogaba lentamente sin poder hacer más que intentar quitarse ese hilo tortuoso que sentía en su pecho.

-…A…-ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra. Solo podía mantener un ojo abierto que se nublaba poco a poco viendo a una mujer desconocida ante él…la morena estaba sombría y sedienta de sangre. Era feliz de jugar con su alma y no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería: llegar al punto de anclaje entre su alma y su corazón para acabar con él.

De pronto todo oscureció…solo podía oír su forzosa respiración y sentir su pulso acelerado en sus sienes.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose dentro de una habitación cubierta de sangre. Estaba de rodillas en medio y veía claramente ante sus ojos imágenes de su pasado…

Terror. Frío. Soledad. Turbación. Remordimiento. Zozobra…eran los sentimientos que atacaban su conciencia mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de una salida.

Se levantó investigando las paredes en busca de una puerta, podía suponer aun con un poco de razón que era una trampa mental provocada por Ari. Seguramente no era más que una visión en su cerebro…pero…los sentimientos eran tan reales como la falta de aire que sentía.

-…solo es un juego mental…-se decía mientras seguía tocando las paredes-…solo…

De súbito una gran arcada lo hizo vomitar sangre cayendo nuevamente de rodillas al piso.

-…un juego…un juego…-se repetía limpiándose la boca.

Se veía obligado a hablar en voz alta ya que si callaba, las voces de su pasado que oía en la cabeza le harían enloquecer.

Observó nuevamente esas cuatro paredes llenas de tormentos y se vio a sí mismo muy pequeño, quizás de unos 7 años, corriendo detrás de su padre en medio del bosque, oía la voz de aquel hombre que extrañaba tantas veces cuando tenía miedo…su madre, tan terca y risueña que cada mañana lo levantaba haciéndole cosquillas…Pairo apareció llorando como aquella vez que él mismo lo hizo caer sin querer en un charco de lodo…la risa dulce de su madre, el tono grave y suave de su padre, los juegos con los demás niños en el bosque…

Quiso sonreír mientras sentía gruesas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas…toda la vida que quería estaba en aquellos recuerdos.

Era la vida que quería recuperar…y que sabría nunca más podría tener.

Un grito de terror en sus oídos tornó la visión oscura y un frío recorrió su espalda…

-¡Mamá…!-gritó levantándose del suelo sabiendo lo que sucedería en aquel momento-… ¡Huye…!

La mente de Kurapika ya no recordaba que no era la realidad lo que veía…creía que era real y las sensaciones provocadas por lo que veía se hacían cada vez más profundas.

-¡los matarán…! ¡Corran…!-gritaba golpeando con fuerza la pared en un estado de shock emocional

Se quedó mudo cuando todo se volvió rojo y la sensación de sangre sobre su cuerpo lo envolvió reviviendo lo que había vivido tanto tiempo atrás. Todos aquellos cuerpos sin ojos y cercenados parecían caer a su lado dejándolo en medio de la misma escena que creía haber olvidado.

Nuevamente tuvo deseos de morir y maldijo su existencia mil veces.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas mientras azotaba su cabeza contra el piso.

Quería borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza y salir de aquel cuarto.

Sintió su frente caliente debido a su salvaje forma de chocar contra el suelo…mas, parecía que nunca perdería siquiera la conciencia.

-¡Ya basta…! ¡Basta…!

Su garganta se desgarraba a cada palabra que gritaba.

Los cuerpos que estaban junto a él empezaron a gemir pidiendo ayuda mientras se elevaban mostrando sus cuencas vacías y sangrientas.

Su cuerpo temblaba y su llanto era una mezcla de remordimiento, terror y dolor. El chico se envolvió en sí mismo manteniendo los ojos apretados mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos.

-…basta…por favor…tengo miedo…tengo miedo…-susurraba sin querer abrir los ojos.

Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro, el chico abrió sus ojos instintivamente, esa mano era de…

Lo miró queriendo encontrar esa expresión suave y serena de su padre…mas, solo se halló con un rostro flagelado, sin ojos, ensangrentado y que poco a poco dejaba caer pedazos de su piel.

Kurapika gritó perdiendo el control mental.

* * *

Ari estaba de pie en el callejón con su brazo derecho estirado en el aire apuntando directamente hacia el chico rubio que se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo con el cuerpo lánguido y el rostro sin expresión…ni siquiera sus ojos rojos tenían algún brillo. Era un títere del hilo de la morena quien movía sus dedos entrando más y más en aquella perturbada existencia.

El chico no podía entender que esas 4 paredes en las que estaba no eran más que su propio corazón y las imágenes sus más recónditos traumas, miedos, remordimientos…

Sin embargo, Ari podía ver toda su vida…además de su lado oscuro, veía también sus dulces y tiernos recuerdos de infancia; podía sentir el gran amor que sentía hacia sus amigos, la esperanza de tener una vida tranquila y el deseo incontenible de acabar con su sufrimiento para no hacer daño a nadie más.

Dudó un momento si seguir ahondando más en su interior…el deseo de asesinarlo había perdido fuerza luego de conocer los profundos sentimientos del chico. Era demasiado distinto a lo que ella creía.

Podía ver su hilo de aura apuntando hacia el centro de conexión en el alma de Kurapika. Se detuvo. Si cruzaba aquel punto lo asesinaría…el chico ya vomitaba sangre y había caído al suelo completamente inerte. No respiraba.

Kurapika había perdido su cordura. Nunca sabría el momento en que Ari cortara su vida, pasaría la eternidad en aquella habitación ensangrentada acompañado de sus hermanos a quienes tanto amaba.

Las mejillas de Ari se mojaron por completo rompiendo en un llanto silencioso.

Pudo leer las intenciones de Kurapika: su deseo de no asesinar a Izel ni Rich, su odio hacia sí mismo por haber vendido a sus amigos a cambio de información…y aun más, el profundo amor que sentía por Neón. Un amor confuso que no quería tomar forma…pero estaba tan impregnado a él como su piel.

Vio en los recuerdos latientes de Kurapika que aun estaba fresco el momento que habían pasado juntos la noche anterior, podía sentir cómo había latido el corazón del chico al tenerla tan cerca y el fuerte sentimiento que los unía…ahora comprendía qué clase de amor había surgido entre sus penosas vidas. Un amor que deseó haber aprovechado mejor.

Avanzó hacia él y se echó de rodillas a su lado tomándolo por debajo de los hombros en su regazo. Desapareció su nen y lloró acariciando su cabello pidiéndole perdón. Se sentía avergonzada y el remordimiento de lo que había hecho le dolía como una daga ardiente en su pecho.

-…perdóneme…por favor…-decía abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo envolvía-…perdóneme…

Poco a poco Kurapika volvió a oír muy a lo lejos un sonido parecido al que estaba oyendo minutos atrás. No eran gemidos de dolor, sino uno de profunda pena…un llanto de mujer.

No quería abrir los ojos por miedo a ver nuevamente esos cuerpos, pero…la sensación se hacía distinta. Tenía un poco de alivio en el corazón que creía haber perdido, el aire que respiraba era más frío y límpido…sentía su cuerpo lejano y adolorido.

Una mano suave recorrió su rostro y unas gotas cayeron sobre él.

Su mente se aclaró comprendiendo que había estado en un trance mental…sintió como si hubiera estado bajo los efectos de una anestesia.

Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron sintiendo el sol sobre sí, la voz de Ari se hacía más clara…

Ari.

Un gran temor lo recorrió…pero pronto desapareció cundo vio su rostro sobre el suyo llorando con un semblante lleno de dolor y angustia.

-…por favor…perdóneme…-repetía la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo

-Ari…-susurró sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier instante. Creía que no podría moverse nunca más. El oxígeno aun no llegaba a todo su cuerpo y débilmente podía mantener su conciencia despierta

-…lo siento tanto, señor…-dijo Ari pasando su mano debajo del flequillo de Kurapika para quitarle el sudor frío del rostro-…perdóneme…

_-Señor…-_Kurapika tuvo ganas de reír. No podía creer que ella aun lo llamara de esa forma…había visto cómo intentaba asesinar a su hermana y aun le tenía respeto-…_qué mujer…_-se dijo cerrando los ojos.

Ari lo movió con miedo a perderlo por completo, él entreabrió los ojos dándole a entender que necesitaba descansar un poco.

-…señor…

-Kurapika…-le corrigió con gran esfuerzo de hablar-…llámame…mi nombre…Kurapika…

Ari rompió en llanto echándose sobre su pecho. El miedo de haber estado a segundos de acabar con la vida del chico la consumía por completo…se sentía tan pequeña, inútil, frágil, débil e innecesaria.

No creía tener el valor suficiente de llamarlo por su nombre.

Alzó los ojos cuando una mujer apareció ante sus ojos, no había sentido su presencia ni mucho menos sabía que existía; llevaba un vestido largo de noche color luna, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos negros sin brillo, sonreía tiernamente de forma irónica.

-… ¿Quién eres…?-Ari abrazó el cuerpo de Kurapika en un intento de defenderlo. El chico abrió los ojos lo que más pudo para mirar de reojo a quien había aparecido…había olvidado la existencia de esa mujer que lo vigilaba día y noche y se oculta en su sombra.

-mi nombre es Atmrich…-sonrió ella agachándose a la altura de ambos jóvenes-… ¿me recuerdas…?-susurró al oído de Kurapika.

Ari la abofeteó haciéndola retroceder un poco.

-…ya veo…-dijo Atmrich-…casi lo matas y ahora lo proteges…-susurró mirándola con malicia-…debo reconocer que eres muy poderosa… me aterró ver lo que haces con tu nen, pero órdenes son órdenes…-suspiró mostrando sus manos que de pronto convirtieron sus uñas en cuchillas

-…huye…-susurró él

Ari miró a Kurapika quien intentaba moverse, seguramente ya tenía la estúpida idea de protegerla mientras huía. La morena sabía que no tenía sentido intentar algo así…el chico ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

-…deberías seguir el consejo de tu jefe…-dijo Atmrich con una sonrisa

-¡cállate…!-Ari se levantó y cargó a Kurapika sobre sus hombros dispuesta a defenderlo con su vida

La ojinegra rió a carcajadas y se acercó atacándola muy de cerca con sus cuchillas.

-…huye…-insistía Kurapika con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ari. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojos solo de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

La morena no lo escucharía…solo se concentraba en evadir los movimientos de la mujer que parecía disfrutar del momento. Debía mantener a Kurapika con vida…era lo único que podía pensar.

* * *

El medio día hacía sentir con timidez el sol que iluminaba las calles mientras Rich buscaba refugio en una casa abandonada junto al risco de las afueras de la ciudad.

Goteaba sangre marcando el rastro de sus pies. Su ropa estaba magullada al igual que su cuerpo.

No podía seguir huyendo…solo se dejó caer de bruces al suelo llorando el no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Hisoka le había demostrado lo inútil que era solo con un par de movimientos, su único instinto había sido correr en busca de Izel…pero ya ni siquiera quería levantarse. Se sentía humillada y perdida.

Se levantó al sentir a Hisoka caminar hacia ella. La había encontrado.

-…creí que eras más fuerte…-dijo el pelirrojo entrando al salón donde la niña había llegado en busca de un escondite-…pronto estarás con tu madre…-le sonrió malicioso avanzando lentamente hacia su hija-…vamos, no me mires con esos ojos…

Rich le mantenía la mirada intentando no llorar…pero el terror que sentía era más potente que ningún otro. Un terror tan único que la hacía feliz.

-¡Rich…!

La voz de Izel provocó un nuevo llanto en el infantil corazón de la ojidorada.

Izel entró al salón llamando la atención de Hisoka.

La chica no pudo evitar sentir el mismo odio que movió su idea de venganza 10 años atrás. Eran los mismos ojos criminales con la misma sonrisa sórdida en el rostro de ese maldito payaso.

-Izel…-Rich corrió a su lado abrazándola con fuerza. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y ya no podía sostener sus ganas de llorar. Tenía miedo. Era una pequeña con mucho miedo en su interior.

La ojiverde acarició el cabello de la niña para darle tranquilidad…luego la dejó detrás de sí mirando a Hisoka en tono defensivo.

Era el momento que había esperado durante toda la vida de Rich, aunque no esperaba que ella estuviera presente.

-así que…ha pasado mucho tiempo…-rió Hisoka mientras observaba lo cambiada que estaba la hermana menor de Rinne-…veo que haz crecido mucho…Rinne siempre hablaba de ti…

-¡no te atrevas a decir su nombre!

-supongo que vienes a vengarte…-suspiró-…muy bien, pero creo que a la pequeña no le gustará ver como acabo contigo

Izel enfureció aun más al notar el tono de indiferencia que le daba a su causa, sin embargo, sabía que ya había perdido y que no podía volver atrás.

Había elegido el camino equivocado.

Había arruinado la vida de Rich.

Ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

Hisoka no se molestó en utilizar su nen…solo usaría sus manos, era más que suficiente.

Alongó su espalda hacia atrás dándole a entender que no era más que un juego para él y corrió hacia ella encontrándose de pronto con el brazo de Rich deteniendo su puñete.

La niña clavó sus mismos ojos en él llenos de frialdad y sin un rastro de temor.

Estaba seria.

Quería matarlo.

-¡Rich…!-Izel quiso detenerla pero fue la misma niña quien la empujó echándola a un lado

La pelirroja no le dio tiempo a Hisoka para reaccionar y comenzó a atacarlo con tácticas marciales utilizando su nen solo para fortalecer su cuerpo.

Hisoka reía dándose cuenta del potencial que tenía escondido la chica, pero no le sorprendía, moriría de cansancio antes de infringirle algún golpe de consideración.

Rich fue a parar contra la pared de un solo movimiento que hizo el pelirrojo alzando su mano.

Izel quiso ir a ayudarla pero Hisoka la detuvo pegándola a su _Bungee Gum_. Se entretendría bastante aquella tarde.

-…la pequeña no entiende…-susurró con fastidio yendo hacia la ojiverde.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó frente a sus ojos viendo cómo un naipe cortaba el hilo de _Bungee _ que lo mantenía pegado a Izel. Miró a Rich con sorpresa, nunca nadie había podido hacer algo así.

De pronto Rich estaba frente a él con ese par de ojos dorados idénticos a los suyos completamente endemoniados, llenos de ira y maldad.

-…voluntad…-susurró ella pasando un naipe en frente de sus ojos.

El chico se agachó a tiempo para evitar un corte seguro, cogió a la niña de una pierna y la azotó contra el piso mostrándole que aun no estaba a su nivel.

-¡no la toques…!-gritó Izel siendo inmovilizada por la mirada fría de Hisoka.

El pelirrojo avanzó hasta Rich mirándola con ese odio hacia la criatura que renacía cuando mostraba ser tan fuerte.

Colocó un naipe junto al cuello de la pequeña, era hora de acabar con la vergüenza de hija que tenía. Verla llorar ante él le producía náuseas.

-…te mataré…para que no veas cómo acabo con esa mujer…-le susurró al oído viendo por última vez esos ojos fríos.

La mirada de Rich se endulzó mostrando la inocencia de su corazón infantil. Su llanto aumentó en silencio y respiraba con esfuerzo en medio de los escombros que habían caído con ella.

-…papá…-pronunció alarmando la conciencia del pelirrojo-…papá…-sollozó dándose cuenta de la inestabilidad en el presencia del chico.

Bastó aquel segundo de descuido para que Rich golpeara con toda su fuerza el mentón de Hisoka antes echarlo a un lado de una patada.

Había descubierto la forma de manipularlo a su manera.

Se levantó presurosa y golpeó a Izel en la nuca mientras Hisoka se recuperaba de aquel imprevisto ataque.

-…la llevaré lejos…-dijo la pequeña sabiendo lo que sería su vida de allí en adelante.

No podía evitarlo. Prefería vivir junto al sicópata de su padre y no al lado de Izel con el miedo de hacerle daño.

* * *

Ari cayó sentada a su lado luego de entregarle toda la energía que le quedaba; el chico se recuperó lentamente sintiendo cómo un cálido río de vida corría en sus venas haciéndole recobrar los sentidos. Había insistido en que no era necesario pero Ari se sentía obligada a hacerlo, a final de cuentas, ella era la culpable de su estado.

Cuando se sintió completamente repuesto pudo respirar hondamente y ver todo con claridad.

Kurapika acomodó a la morena junto a la pared envolviendo su pierna herida con su cadena para curarla de los cortes que había alcanzado a hacerle la mujer de ojos negros.

Se levantó alerta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor.

Atmrich debía estar cerca, podía sentirla merodear por los callejones.

Se habían alejado bastante de la ciudad, solo se podía ver el risco junto al mar.

-…qué suerte tienes…-dijo Atmrich apareciendo de pronto ante los ojos de Kurapika rozando con sus uñas el cuello del chico-…Kuyo me ha dado órdenes de llevarte ante él…

Kurapika no tardó en reaccionar y enredó la cadena al cuello de la mujer aprisionándola con fuerza.

-…dónde está…-susurró mirando a Atmrich con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio a los que incluso él mismo a veces temía

-no…

-¡dime dónde está o te decapitaré…!

Ari se levantó débilmente colocando su mano sobre la de Kurapika. El chico la miró y relajó un poco su mano derecha…no podía apretar demasiado o la asfixiaría antes de saber dónde se escondía Kuyo, aunque la intención de Ari era evitar que asesinara a Atmrich.

-…no…te diré…-susurró la mujer

-¡habla…!

-…señor…-Ari lo miró cómplice quitando un cabello a Atmrich-…tal vez…sirva de algo…-susurró anudando su dedo índice con el cabello rojo antes de clavarlo en el pecho de la ojinegra.

Kurapika sostuvo a Ari sabiendo lo debilitada que estaba y lo difícil que le era mantenerse en pie, aun más si utilizaba su habilidad.

-…en la mansión…-susurró con ojos opacos-…está en la mansión, vigila a Rich…

-¿mansión…?-el rubio miró el risco que se encontraba un poco después del parque donde se celebraba el Festival.

Kurapika cortó el hilo que unía a la morena con Atmrich y aprovechó la inconsciencia de la mujer para huir con la morena en brazos.

Seguramente Atmrich tenía mucho que sufrir en sus propios tormentos dentro de su corazón mientras ellos se dirigían a la mansión del risco.

-…Ari…te dejaré en un lugar seguro

-no…-repuso ella

-estás muy débil…

-da igual. Debo ir con usted…yo lo sé

-¿de qué hablas…?

-solo…no cambie la historia. Tengo que acompañarlo…Izel puede estar ahí herida, debo ayudarla y salvar a Rich

-…yo las traeré de vuelta. Quédate…

-no…no debe ser así. Lléveme, me recuperaré…

-qué terca eres…-le sonrió con dulzura acomodándola en sus brazos

-Izel condicionó a Rich a cambio de información…Kuyo también es mi enemigo, no comprendió que mi hermana no puede matar a nadie…y mandó a asesinarla… ¿ese era su trabajo, verdad señor?

-sí…-reconoció con vergüenza-…pero prometo que…

-sé que no lo hará. Siempre lo supe…-sonrió-…Hisoka asesinó a Rinne…y quiso matar a Rich cuando solo tenía meses de nacida…

-¿…Hisoka…?

-…ya veo…también lo conoce…-susurró sorprendida del pequeño mundo en el que vivían

-tuve mis sospecha en cuanto vi a Rich jugar con cartas…

-ella es idéntica a su padre…no nació para vivir como cualquier niña. Su destino está escrito y ya lo eligió…

-…Ari…-Kurapika sintió una angustia muy fuerte al oírla hablar de esa forma tan ausente.

-Rich luchará toda su vida entre el bien de Rinne y el mal de su padre…Izel ya no puede detener su instinto…

Kurapika siguió corriendo rápidamente hacia la mansión. Pensó en Rinne y se preguntó si esa mujer sabría todos los tormentos que pasaban sus hermanas y su hija desde su muerte

La mansión era oscura y no se sentía ninguna presencia alrededor.

Kurapika sentó a Ari en la escalera y subió al segundo piso buscando a Kuyo, Izel, Rich o Hisoka.

Nadie.

No había nadie en aquel lugar.

Se devolvió para ver el estado de Ari y se sorprendió de verla en pie.

-…Neón está aquí-dijo la morena haciendo palidecer a Kurapika de una sola vez-¡Neón debía estar en casa…!-gritó perdiendo la compostura.

Había algo que no cuadraba en la realidad con su visión.

Kurapika se concentró en encontrar la presencia de Neón pero no pudo saber dónde se hallaba aunque podía saber que_ alguien más _ estaba con ellos.

Volvió al segundo piso mientras Ari revisaba la primera planta.

Una figura femenina en el balcón del pasillo llamó su atención.

Neón lo miraba con ojos opacos y sin vida de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación principal. Llevaba un sable en su mano derecha y lo apuntaba directamente.

Kurapika se detuvo sintiendo la ira corroer sus venas hasta quemarle su interior.

-¡maldición…!-gritó notando perfectamente los hilos de nen que controlaban el cuerpo de Neón.

Quiso avanzar hacia ella, pero la chica se adelantó atacándolo de frente con una estocada en el costado.

Al otro lado de la habitación Kuyo reía sabiendo que el chico no sería capaz de enfrentarse a esa mujer. Prefería morir antes que hacer daño a la chica que amaba.

**_*-* ahí volvió Neón *-* la pobre chica :C _**

**_Kura no puede atacarla :C _**

**_¿Quien morirá en el próx. capitulo? ¿Neón, Ari, Rich o Kurapika? :O_**

**_Besos desde Chile ;)_**


	12. Morir Reencuentro Vivir

_***-* Ya esta acabando todo amigos mio *-***_

_**Shelfu, veras que cumplo mi promesa ^^**_

_**Cata, gracias :) **_

_**Thaishi jejejeje gracias n.n me hacen muy feliz *-***_

_**A los otros lectores *-* gracias :)**_

* * *

**12. Morir. Reencuentro. Vivir.**

Kurapika escupió la sangre que se juntado en su boca y agachó la cabeza sintiendo la sangre fluir desde su cuerpo que manchaba la alfombra y la pared en la que estaba apoyado.

Miró el vestido blanco de Neón manchado con su sangre y su rostro salpicado.

Maldijo la crueldad de Kuyo. Le daba igual morir en aquel momento pero no soportaba la idea de Neón sobreviviendo con el dolor de haberlo asesinado…temblaba solo de temor y tristeza.

Sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa, ella no sabía lo que hacía.

Se dejó caer sentado mirando su mano derecha.

No quería usar su _Holly Chain_, no tenía sentido hacerlo…solo alargaría su agonía.

Esperó a que Neón avanzara hacia él alzando nuevamente el sable que acabaría con su vida…sonrió al darse cuenta que lo único de lo que se arrepentía era no haber pasado la noche anterior con ella.

La amaba.

Y no lo había comprendido hasta ese momento.

Alzó la vista buscando esos ojos aguamarina una vez más, pero no los halló.

Solo vio a Kuyo sosteniendo a Neón del cabello mientras tenía el sable junto a su cuello; su sonrisa era sórdida y cruel.

-…ya veo que esta mujer vale más que tu condición…-le dijo riendo

-¡déjala…!-Kurapika se levantó de un salto cayendo de inmediato al suelo a causa de los múltiples cortes que tenía

-te lo advertí una vez, kuruta…conmigo no se juega… ¿te das cuenta que has malgastado muchas vidas a cambio de una venganza inútil? Aunque debo agradecerte…hacía mucho tiempo que no me entretenía como hoy

-¡cierra la boca…!-gritó envolviendo todo su cuerpo con su cadena.

Aun existía la posibilidad de salvarla. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

-pobre chico…-susurró Kuyo con compasión-…parecías una buena jugada. Ya te veía dentro de mi grupo selecto de _cobradores_

-¡no soy tu maldito peón…!

-claro que lo eres…y eres un asesino

-¡no…!-se levantó ya recuperado y miró fijamente a Kuyo

-…lo eres…y lo sabes. Ahora disfruta de esta escena…-le sonrió volteando el sable para dejar el filo junto al cuello de Neón quien de pronto recuperó el brillo de sus ojos volviendo a la realidad.

-Kura…-quiso moverse pero siquiera alcanzó a respirar antes de comprender en la situación que se hallaba

-Neón…-susurró el chico temblando de pies a cabeza, parecía haber perdido el juicio luego de verla reaccionar

Neón quedó prendida de los ojos de Kurapika, ¿Por qué estaban rojos? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma desquiciada? ¿En verdad era él…? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso moriría?

-…hagamos un trato, Kurapika…-dijo Kuyo dejando a un lado el sable antes de levantar a Neón del brazo-…la dejo libre ¿ok? A cambio de tu eterno servicio. Mientras cumplas mis órdenes…tu princesita estará a salvo ¿qué dices?

-lo que quieras, solo déjala en paz-respondió Kurapika sin siquiera pensarlo

-…muy bien, muy bien…-sonrió-…tu primera orden…ese par de hermanitas me tienen aburrido, tienes dos horas para traerme sus cabezas-le dijo antes de volver a desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación principal.

-…qué…-Kurapika de pronto comprendió lo que acababa de hacer.

Había vendido su alma al diablo.

Neón cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando de terror mientras se abrazaba a sí misma sin entender lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué Kurapika había aceptado? ¿En verdad debería matar a aquellas hermanas? ¿Hermanas? ¿No serían Izel y Ari? ¿Kurapika sería capaz?

-…volverás a casa…-dijo el chico agachándose frente a ella-…estarás segura ahí

-Kura…pika…-Neón lo miró con ojos llorosos. Sentía que no lo había visto hacía mucho tiempo

-estoy aquí…-intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla

-¡…ah…!-Neón se echó a sus brazos llorando amargamente

El chico supo de súbito que acababa de vender su alma, pero daba igual, vendería mil veces su alma y su ser solo por una caricia de aquella mujer.

-tengo mucho miedo…-susurraba ella aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras él acariciaba su cabello con ternura

-…todo estará bien, lo prometo

-vamos a casa…por favor…

-te dejaré en el hotel, le diré a los chicos que te lleven…

-¡no…! No me iré sin ti…no quiero, no quiero

-…Neón…yo iré después

-¡no…! Por favor, ven conmigo…

-no puedo…-le dijo sintiendo deseos de llorar. Daría su vida por complacerla pero si lo hacía seguramente Kuyo la mataría

-…no, Kurapika…no me dejes sola…tengo miedo

-estarás bien…no te harán daño

-por favor…-sollozó mirándolo con ojos miedosos. No se había percatado del cambio de color en las pupilas del chico pero sabía que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre-… ¿Cuándo vas a volver…?-susurró recordando el consejo de Ari. Debía pensar en lo que él quería.

-pronto…

-… ¿pronto…?-era una respuesta demasiado ambigua

-…sí…-susurró queriendo convencerla lo mejor posible. Se sentía feliz de que ella lo entendiera.

-estaré…esperándote…

El chico sonrió y la besó hondamente en la boca olvidando por completo de la situación en la que estaba. Sentía que quizás sería la última vez que pudiese tener a la pelirosa junto a él, si sobrevivía solo quería volver a sus brazos…renunciaría a su vida a cambio de mirarla a los ojos una vez más. Ella había llenado cada rincón de su corazón, ahora comprendía que su vida tenía sentido, había nacido para conocerla, para atenderla, para amarla y hacerla feliz. No necesitaba nada más que sentir esos labios junto a los suyos para saber que estaba loco de amor.

Un beso no bastaba, Kurapika no quería soltarla ni Neón a él…pero los pasos de Ari los interrumpió recobrando el sentido de la realidad.

-…deben irse…-dijo la morena evadiendo la mirada avergonzada del chico-…yo buscaré a Izel y a Rich

-no puedo dejarte sola-dijo el rubio ayudando a Neón a ponerse de pie

-tampoco puede dejarla a ella…

Kuyo sonrió desde el otro lado de la puerta y alzó sus manos con una sonrisa en la boca. Reía de la ingenuidad de Kurapika mientras controlaba los movimientos de Neón una vez más. Acabaría con ellos lentamente y no tendría necesidad de ensuciarse las manos.

La chica había ido por el sable tan ágilmente que Kurapika no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y en dos tiempos amenazaba con el filo el cuerpo del rubio.

Ari no dudó en empujarla hacia un lado golpeándola fuertemente en el rostro. Comprendía que Kurapika no la atacaría y era su deber defenderlo de su amiga que se había convertido en una marioneta de Kuyo.

-¡váyase…!-dijo a Kurapika sosteniendo los brazos de Neón que luchaba por soltarse

-…sabes que no me iré, Ari-dijo él mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación principal

-¡Kuyo la controla…!-dijo soportando una patada de Neón, fue ese momento en que la pelirosa la tiró a un lado levantándose en busca del sable. Kuyo quería acabar luego con esos molestosos jovencitos.

-¡Neón, reacciona…!-Ari se levantó de inmediato sabiendo que su amiga atacaría a Kurapika-¡No…!

El chico evadió el primer intento de la pelirosa, golpeó su mano derecha desarmándola antes de tomarla fuertemente por las muñecas. Buscó en ella los hilos del aura de Kuyo, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada…debía encontrar la forma de volverla en sí.

-Neón…-la llamó con voz suplicante mientras ella insistía en zafarse de él-¡Neón…!

La chica se detuvo un instante y lo miró con ojos dulces aunque ausentes.

Lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos hacia el balcón que daba directamente al risco. Perdido en la dulce mirada de la pelirosa, Kurapika no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¡no, detente…!-gritó Ari queriendo ir a empujar a Neón pero su cuerpo ya no soportaba todo aquel cansancio y cayó al suelo sintiendo la sangre en su garganta.

Kurapika miró a la morena y se apartó de Neón comprendiendo que intentaba tirarlo al vacío.

Sin embargo, Neón no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia el balcón queriendo subirse a la baranda que la separaba del risco, el vacío y una muerte segura.

-¡No, Neón…!-Ari se levantó cogiéndola del brazo para tirarla contra el piso.

En solo segundos la pelirosa quedó a metros de distancia mientras la morena perdía el equilibrio cayendo libremente por el balcón mientras daba un grito de terror.

Kurapika gritó sintiendo su propia cadena romper todos los huesos de su mano derecha mientras pendía de ella a más de 20 metros de altura. Con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a Ari quien había perdido un poco la conciencia por el miedo a caer por el peñasco.

No quiso mirar hacia abajo, solo mantenía la vista en Neón que estaba de rodillas en el balcón de la mansión 30 metros más arriba.

El aire frío del mar llegó hasta ellos mientras Kurapika sentía que lloraría del dolor que le producía recomponer con su nen los huesos de su mano que volvían a romperse al instante debido a la fuerza de gravedad.

Ari abrió los ojos sintiendo náuseas al instante luego de darse cuenta lo alto que estaban sus pies de las rocas del suelo. Miró a Kurapika notando su expresión de sufrimiento. Vio su mano tensa y rota que se sostenía de una cadena fija mientras otra con una cruz en su punta la envolvía componiendo los huesos que la otra cadena rompía a fuerza de presión.

-…suélteme-dijo sin pensarlo. Entendía que si no la soltaba, ambos caerían al vacío para morir. Kurapika no moriría ese día, Ari lo sabía.

El rubio negó enérgicamente con la cabeza dejando caer lágrimas de dolor, se mordía los labios hasta sangrar para no gritar.

Ari miró hacia abajo sintiendo la brisa de la muerte a su alrededor. De todas formas aquel era su último día y debía morir de algún modo.

Tal vez era su momento.

-suélteme-insistió

-¡no…!

-…si no lo hace, lo haré yo

Kurapika la aferró con fuerza contra él dándole a entender que no tenía intenciones de dejarla caer. Le aterraba la idea de perderla aunque no más que la voz serena y pacífica de Ari. Sonaba como si esperara la oportunidad de desaparecer.

-señor…por favor…-susurró Ari viendo la negativa del rubio.

La chica alzó su mano libre quitándole un cabello. Kurapika abrió los ojos entendiendo la idea de la morena, seguramente quería dejarlo inconsciente para soltarse de él, pero no la dejaría, lucharía en su interior para evitarlo.

La fuerza de gravedad empezó a trisar su radio y su cúbito haciéndole gemir de sufrimiento. No creía poder utilizar una vez más su Holly _Chain_. No tenía la energía suficiente.

-ya le dije una vez…-dijo Ari encontrando el punto flojo de Kurapika-…que una vida no tiene sentido si no es la razón de vivir de otra…y créame que no dejaré que acabe con la suya por la mía

-¡cállate…!

Ari elevó su pierna golpeándolo en la boca del estómago. Se soltó de sus brazos y sonrió sintiendo el aire golpear su cuerpo a medida que caía. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de su último aliento.

-¡Ari…!

El terror de morir se apoderó de ella cuando escuchó el grito de Kurapika. Nunca creyó que su alma pudiese perturbarse de aquel modo.

Kurapika se dejó resbalar por las rocas magullándose el cuerpo al caer abruptamente. No podía soportar la idea de verla morir de aquella forma por salvar su miserable vida.

El sol desapareció para Ari cuando sintió su cuerpo golpear las rocas del suelo. Lloró de dolor y sintió sus órganos reventar ahogándola en su propia sangre. No podía respirar y sus ojos estaban ciegos.

-¡Ari…!

Sintió una enorme felicidad al escucharlo tan cerca o quizás era su imaginación, quizás ya había muerto o estaba en el camino al más allá…

No era así. Kurapika se había roto la mitad de los huesos y sangraba profusamente de las graves heridas que se había hecho al rodar por las rocas cayendo a metros de ella.

Se arrastraba lastimosamente hacia la chica gritando su nombre para impedir que se fuera sin él.

-…Ari… ¡escúchame…!-le dijo echándose de rodillas a su lado.

La chica estaba de espaldas con los ojos abiertos, sangraba por la boca y la nariz. Su cráneo estaba roto al igual que sus piernas.

Se alegró al ver que aun respiraba. No dudó en conjurar la cadena de su dedo pulgar para curar sus heridas más graves, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo:

-…estoy bien…-susurró la morena tosiendo la sangre que se le había acumulado en la garganta

-te dolerá un poco…pero…te llevaré a un hospital…-decía sin saber por dónde tocarla. El cuerpo de la chica estaba destruido, no podía saber qué órgano estaba más dañado-…Ari…

-no siento las piernas…no veo nada…-susurró angustiada

Kurapika sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras una lastimera ira subía por sus venas. Su propio cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado pero no le importaba en absoluto al ver a la chica al borde de la muerte rechazando su ayuda. Se sentía tan impotente e inútil ¿Cuántas personas más tendrían que morir? Estaba harto de sufrir de esta manera, ya no quería llorar más…

-¡tonta…! ¡Ari eres una estúpida!…-le gritó rompiendo en llanto. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas se mezclaban con la sangre que caía de la herida en su cabeza-…por qué…

-es lo que…debía pasar…

-¡no es cierto, no es cierto…!

-debía morir…

-¡No, Ari…! ¡Nadie más puede morir por mi culpa!

-…no es…su culpa…señor…

-¡no me llames así…! Ari…eres mi amiga y te quiero…por favor no me dejes…Ari…-decía con voz desgarrada y quebrada.

La morena pronto dejó de sentir aquel dolor punzante en su cerebro, en cambio, una noble dulzura recorrió sus venas al oír aquellas palabras.

-es el destino…-dijo ella abriendo los ojos que se habían recuperado un poco.

Pudo ver el rostro del chico sobre el suyo, un intenso dolor cruzó su alma al verlo sufrir de aquella manera. Su cabello estaba sucio y ensangrentado, seguramente tenía una herida en la cabeza; sus mejillas estaban impregnadas de polvo, sudor, sangre y ardientes lágrimas que no lo dejaban abrir bien sus ojos. Tuvo deseos de sonreír.

Llevó su mano que no estaba rota al rostro de Kurapika y quitó un poco de suciedad feliz de verlo una vez más.

Había dejado de sentir el aire y la tierra en su piel. Tampoco oía lo que Kurapika le decía a medias de su llanto incontrolable, solo podía verlo.

-… ¡Ari…!…dijiste que yo podía ser feliz…y no puedo serlo si no estás ahí… ¡Ari dime algo…!

El chico sostuvo el rostro de la morena en sus manos con miedo a haberla perdido sin darse cuenta; ella aun estaba ahí, su alma aun se anclaba a su corazón. Quería salvarla pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando.

-…chocolate…-dijo ella llamando la atención de Kurapika-…de chocolate…

-qué…

-pastel…de chocolate…llévelo…-susurró pudiendo al fin volver a oír la voz de él

-¡de qué hablas…!

La voz de Ari sonaba agitada, como si no tuviera más tiempo.

El chico suspiró resignándose a que ya nada podía hacer. Se acercó aun más y besó su frente dedicándola una sonrisa dulce con labios temblorosos y expresión dolorosa. Ari sonrió.

-…es…el destino…-repitió Ari tomando la mano que él había puesto en su mejilla-…solo…sienta

_Sentir._

Solo ahora Kurapika comprendía el sentido de aquella palabra.

-…quiero que sea feliz…-la voz de la chica se hacía lentamente más débil-…ese es mi sueño…-sollozó dejando caer lágrimas. Sentía el frío de la otra dimensión llamándola con fuerza. Debía apresurarse

-…pensaré en ti…todos los días…lo prometo…-le dijo sin dejar de sonreír a pesar del dolor que le hacía temblar.

-gracias…

El chico apoyó su cabeza junto al pecho de la morena sintiendo su latir lento y débil; no quería perder signo de su existencia. La respiración forzosa y angustiante de Ari le hacía querer morir con ella…pero entendía que eso no la haría feliz.

Sostenía suevamente su mano sintiendo cómo las irremediables lágrimas no dejaban de caer quemando su piel.

No encontraba forma de explicar lo que sentía por esa mujer, tampoco le interesaba mucho…su propio cuerpo le exigía descansar y sin darse cuenta empezó a caer en un sueño superficial.

Recordaba cada momento vivido con Ari. Cuando la había visto por primera vez, su mirada fría al verlo cada mañana mientras trabajaba para él, ese par de veces que se había entretenido viéndola desde el segundo piso, ese placer que le producía cada vez que la morena iba a dejarle su café o cuando lo regañaba descaradamente con ese tono maternal que poco a poco le había hecho quererla. Nunca había esperado nada a cambio de él, Ari nunca le había reprochado nada que no fuese para su bien, era aquella fuerza sobrenatural que tranquilizaba su alma, ahora comprendía por qué la serenidad lo abrumaba cuando estaba a su lado…

_Serenidad, paz, tranquilidad…_

El dolor había desaparecido acomodado en su pecho, el viento soplaba tibio desde la llanura secando las mejillas de Kurapika quien se mantenía en su posición sintiendo cómo la mano de Ari iba perdiendo fuerza.

-…espérame…Ari…-susurró él sonriendo tristemente mientras se levantaba un poco para verla a los ojos-…espero no tardar demasiado…-dijo pasándose la mano por la cara mientras veía el rostro de la chica perder su vitalidad.

Ari aun podía verlo de forma borrosa aunque ya no estaba allí, su alma volaba lejos hacia la infinidad dejando al fin el dolor en el pasado.

-¿Ari…?

El rubio se asustó al darse cuenta que la morena ya no respiraba y que sus labios se había secado a la vez que sus ojos dejaban caer una última lágrima.

Una oleada de rabia envolvió a Kurapika olvidando la calma que había alcanzado segundos atrás. Golpeó frenéticamente la tierra con sus puños antes de cogerse la cabeza en las manos culpándose de la muerte de Ari. Sentía que un nuevo peso caía sobre sus hombros; una nueva estrella había caído del cielo por su maldita causa.

Luego de minutos intentando recobrar la cordura su mente se bloqueó oscureciendo sus ojos.

Se echó hacia atrás mirando de frente al cielo…sus ojos lloraban. Su mente estaba en blanco. En ese estado su corazón taquicárdico y la hipotensión en sus arterias fueron suficientes para hacerle perder la conciencia por completo.

* * *

_Ari respiró hondo sintiendo ganas de estirar todo su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos sintiendo un suave colchón bajo su cuerpo. _

_Se sentó viéndose rodeada de un jardín de flores silvestres en medio de una infinidad blanca._

_-…qué lindas…-sonrió acariciando los pétalos con dulzura-…son…azucenas…_

_Se volteó al sentir pasos hacia ella._

_Era un hombre de unos 20 años, caminaba hacia ella con un paso lento y pausado mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de combate gris bajo un tabardo celeste muy parecido al de Izel. Él le sonrió y tendió una mano hacia ella con ternura._

_-…tardaste tanto, Ari_

_La morena seguía sentada en medio de las flores contemplando esos ojos verdes llenos de dulzura que resaltaban ese cabello rubio oscuro. No podía creer que estuviera allí, frente a ella y con esa sonrisa que significaba la razón de su existencia._

_-…Zeim…-susurró mientras una boba sonrisa se formaba en su boca-¡Zeim…!_

_Se levantó torpemente y se detuvo justo en el instante que iba a correr a sus brazos. _

_¿Y si era una visión…?_

_-¿Por qué dudas?-preguntó él pasándose la mano por el cabello como solía hacerlo antes de sonreír burlonamente-…llevo mucho tiempo aquí_

_-¿…aquí…?_

_-…acabas de morir_

_Ari abrió la boca expresando su asombro aunque en el fondo lo presentía. No le calzaba su último recuerdo con lo que estaba viviendo._

_-¿me esperabas…?-Ari no ocultó su sonrisa_

_-claro que sí…no puedo avanzar sin ti_

_-¿avanzar…?_

_-…ya veo que sigues tan curiosa…-rió_

_Ari sonrió. Había deseado tanto volver a verlo reír._

_-ven. Dame la mano…-dijo Zeim avanzando hacia ella. El chico se detuvo al notar su duda-…él estará bien_

_-… ¿por qué yo tenía que morir…?_

_-no lo sé…nadie lo sabe_

_-creí que iría al infierno_

_-…el infierno no existe, Ari. El infierno está allá abajo en los mortales, allí es donde todos pagamos los errores…tú acabas de enmendar tu pecado al entregar tu vida…es la regla de la naturaleza_

_-…así que…así funciona…-susurró sorprendida._

_Tomó la mano de Zeim con fuerza y se dejó envolver en su abrazo._

_-…se acabó Ari…-dijo él-…se acabó tu dolor y mi espera…_

_-¿esto…es eterno…?_

_-…así es…una eternidad para ti y para mí…-le sonrió caminando con ella de la mano-no te preocupes por ese chico…tendrá una larga vida_

_-¿de verdad…? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

_-…por la misma razón que lo encontrabas tan parecido a mí…_

_Ari lo quedó viendo y luego sonrió apoyándose en su hombro mientras seguía sus pasos._

_-así que es por eso…-sonrió-… ¿lo volveré a ver?_

_-seguramente…-le sonrió-…y a tu amiga, también Izel…y el resto del mundo_

_-¿incluso los malos?_

_-…los malos son las personas más infelices y quienes más sufren…quizás merezcan más este lugar_

_-¡hay gente muy mala, Zeim!_

_-…shhh…no puedes gritar-dijo riendo-…no soy un dios, así que no puedo explicarte bien cómo funciona La Eternidad…solo sé que mi deseo de volver a verte se hizo realidad_

_-¿tú deseaste eso?_

_-tu último deseo fue verlo feliz…yo desee verte; y es el único deseo que en verdad se cumple, Ari_

_-…ya entiendo…-sonrió-¿a dónde vamos?_

_-a casa_

_-¿casa…? ¿Tenemos una casa…?_

_Zeim sonrió y luego se echó a reír caminando pausadamente a su lado. _

_La espera había acabado. Sus destinos, cruzados desde antes de nacer…volvían a unirse por la eternidad._

* * *

Neón miró a Kuyo con ojos apagados e infinitos. Acababa de ver morir a su mejor amiga y no estaba segura si Kurapika estaba vivo…lo más seguro era que no. Solo deseaba volver un mes atrás cuando todo era tan diferente en su vida y su alma no sufría de aquel modo tan infernal.

El hombre que tenía en frente le sostenía una mano y la miraba como si inspeccionara su cuerpo. Podía notar el tono pervertido en esos ojos y la reacción nerviosa en su cuerpo al ver a una mujer tan bien modelada como era Neón, sobre todo en aquel estado de perdición mental.

Kuyo pensaba disfrutar de ella antes de matarla, no acababa de creer que había acabado con dos pájaros de un solo tiro y quería celebrar. Neón le sostenía la mirada con ese rostro afligido empapado en lágrimas mientras su mente seguía procesando las imágenes de ver a Ari caer y morir por salvarla. Mantenía los labios entreabiertos con el cabello desordenado.

Kuyo no podía resistirlo. Era demasiado para su cuerpo tener a una mujer tan indefensa y fácil de acosar frente a sus ojos.

Miró un instante por el balcón comprobando que ambos cuerpos seguían allá abajo. No podía sentir la esencia de Kurapika por lo que suponía también había muerto.

Miró a Neón pasando la lengua por sus labios y se agachó a su altura acariciando su mejilla.

La pelirosa lo miró como si no entendiera lo que hacía, luego suspiró volteando sus ojos hacia el balcón como si esperara que Kurapika apareciera cargando a Ari en brazos.

-…qué…sabrosa eres…-susurró Kuyo pasando sus dedos desde el cuello de Neón hasta su pecho.

-…Ari…

-¿Ari…? Esa mujer está muy muerta…-rió desabrochando un botón de la blusa de la chica quien no se percataba de lo que sucedía, solo veía las mismas imágenes una y otra vez sin dejarle sentir la realidad.

-…tengo frío…

-tranquila…en un rato no tendrás frío…-sonrió malicioso observando el brazier blanco de Neón que mostraba muy bien sus pechos redondos

-Ari…-susurró dejando caer nuevas lágrimas

-…bien…-se relamió los labios pasando sus dedos por el abdomen de Neón-¿sabes algo? Me gustan las mujeres vírgenes…-rió-…tienen un sabor diferente…

-yo…

-sí, tú…-sonrió acercándose para oler su cuello-…hueles a frambuesa…como un bosque silvestre…

-…frío…

-eres…irresistible…-susurró pasando la lengua por su cuello mientras soltaba el cabello de Neón-dulce…e irresistible

Se levantó cogiéndola del brazo para llevársela a su habitación.

Neón no se movió. No quería apartarse de aquel lugar. Creía que Kurapika aun podía aparecer, al menos él, sonriéndole.

-…no te pongas terca…-dijo Kuyo jalándola del brazo-Ari estará allá…-le dijo sabiendo que atraería su atención

La chica lo miró aun con ese par de ojos completamente oscuros e inconscientes, luego asintió y caminó con él sin entender más que la palabra "Ari".

-qué mujer…-Kuyo sonrió viéndola pasar delante de sí. No aguantaba ver a mujeres tan jóvenes y bien esculpidas…necesitaba probarlas y hacerlas suyas o el remordimiento no le dejaría vivir.

-…Kura…pika…-susurró deteniéndose en seco

-¿Qué…? oh, vamos…no pienses en él ahora

-¿Kura…pika…?

Kuyo frunció el caño al darse cuenta que la mente de Neón reaccionaba ante el nombre del chico. La cogió fuertemente de la muñeca y la abofeteó aburrido de sus lágrimas.

Neón lanzó un gritito ahogado sobándose instintivamente la mejilla ardiente.

Solo veía a Kurapika una y mil veces en su cabeza, desde la primera vez que lo vio hasta la última cuando caía por las rocas en busca de Ari. No tenía cabeza para otra cosa. Lo necesitaba más que nunca y ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo.

Kuyo le quitó la blusa sin considerar su violencia al actuar. La expresión de Neón había pasado de la tristeza al terror y luchaba por zafarse de él, poco a poco la chica recuperaba su conciencia pero nada podía hacer.

La pelirosa miró a Kuyo con sus ojos brillantes y confusos, solo con sentir esas manos crudas en su cintura desnuda podía comprender lo que sucedía.

-¡No…!-gritó esforzándose por arrancar las manos de ese hombre de su piel-¡Basta…!

-… ¿qué pasa…? ¿Tienes miedo…?-sonrió buscando el cierre de la falda de la chica.

Neón gritaba mientras su llanto incontenible la hacía perder energía. Pronto su nariz comenzó a sangrar debido a los golpes que le daba Kuyo para dejarla quieta; su cuerpo estaba rasgado por las uñas del hombre y sudaba debido al esfuerzo físico. Sentía que no tendría fuerzas para seguir impidiendo el abuso.

-¡…suficiente…!-gritó Kuyo echándola contra la pared.

La pelirosa azotó su cabeza contra el pavimento cayendo de bruces con la frente rota. Kuyo la sentó levantándole el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

-…estúpida…

Neón veía doble los ojos de ese despreciable hombre y quería entender por qué le sucedían estas cosas…ella solo quería estar en casa con Kurapika, quería estar a su lado, quería abrazarlo sin importarle nada más, quería volver a ser la misma de antes, quería olvidar todo lo sucedido…quería que Ari estuviera viva…

De pronto unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su rostro al tiempo que una cadena rompía el pómulo de Kuyo con una fuerza increíble.

-¡te mataré…!

La voz de Kurapika llegó a sus oídos llenando su alma de paz mientras sus ojos volvían a ahogarse en lágrimas. Estaba vivo.

El rubio estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos puestos en Kuyo; sus pupilas rojas ardían en odio y rencor mientras jalaba su cadena para lanzarla nuevamente hacia el hombre que segundos antes había estado tocando la piel de Neón. Solo el hecho de verla vulnerable le había hecho olvidar por completo su estado emocional por la muerte de Ari, ni siquiera él se había atrevido a tocar a la pelirosa… ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de siquiera acariciarla sin su permiso! Había olvidado toda la historia, solo le importaba asesinar a Kuyo, asesinarlo y darle a entender que no tenía por qué tocar lo que le pertenecía.

Su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, manchada con sangre al igual que su rostro y cabello pero no mostraba heridas ni contusiones. Estaba completamente sano y tenía toda la energía para acabar con Kuyo.

Neón quiso levantarse para ponerse a salvo, pero no pudo hacerlo debido al golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. No quería presenciar una pelea más, no quería ver a Kurapika con esos ojos tan extraños, no quería…

-así que…estabas vivo…-susurró Kuyo quitándose la sangre de la mejilla-qué duro eres para morir…

-¡juro que te mataré…!

-oh, vamos…solo estaba jugando con ella-rió sabiendo que colapsaba la mente del rubio

Kurapika dio un paso hacia adelante lanzando nuevamente su cadena contra Kuyo quien se agachó para esquivarla; el rubio apretó los dientes teniendo el impulso de usar su cadena de juicio…una fuerte punzada en el corazón lo detuvo. No podía usarla en Kuyo ni en nadie que no fuese del Ryodan. Solo le quedaba ganar por la fuerza.

-…hey, hey…-dijo Kuyo-…peleemos en un lugar más propicio y donde tu novia no nos vea…-sonrió agraciado por la expresión de rubor que tomó un momento el rostro del rubio al oír la palabra "novia"-…así puedes descansar un momento. Te veo fatigado…-sonrió

El chico agachó la mirada aceptando la propuesta. En realidad necesitaba un descanso durante el cual podría recomponer sus ideas y dejar a Neón en un lugar seguro.

Kurapika tomó la blusa de la chica y se acercó a ella vistiéndola con cuidado de no hacerle más daño. Le dolía ver la piel de Neón tan lastimada, se sentía culpable de haberla hecho pasar por un momento así.

La pelirosa se quedó viéndolo un instante y lentamente se apoyó en él sintiendo su cuerpo tibio. Kurapika estaba vivo y había regresado por ella…lloró de felicidad.

-todo estará bien…-le susurró él al oído mientras la abrigaba con su propia chaqueta negra-pronto estaremos en casa…y olvidaremos esto

-…no pelees…-Neón sollozó abrazándolo por el cuello mientras acariciaba su cabello-vamos a casa ahora…tengo mucho miedo…

-lo siento tanto…-la abrazó sintiendo que poco a poco su corazón volvía a la calma al sentirla a su lado sana y salva-prometo que esto acabará hoy…

-por favor…vámonos ahora…ese tipo te matará…-sollozó-y yo…yo…

-…tranquila…-le sonrió-…tengo mucho por qué vivir y no dejaré que te haga daño…solo confía en mí ¿sí, Neón?

Neón acabó por asentir. Kurapika se levantó tomándola en brazos y salió de la habitación hacia el primer piso. Mientras bajaba las escaleras la chica le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Ari…?

-…su cuerpo está cerca. No te preocupes…-susurró sorprendiéndose del fuerte llanto que sobrevino a Neón

-fue mi culpa…

-no es cierto…Ari estaba muy feliz de haberte salvado…-le dijo sentándola en el último escalón-…escucha…quiero que te quedes aquí y no te muevas. Vendré a buscarte más tarde.

-¡no, yo quiero ir contigo…! ¡No pienso quedarme sola otra vez!

-…Neón, estarás mejor aquí…Kuyo podría lastimarte

-¡quiero ir…!

-no me lo hagas más difícil…por favor…-le suplicó mirándola con a los ojos-estaremos bien…lo prometo

Neón contuvo un sollozó antes de echarse a llorar en los brazos del rubio.

-ya perdí a Ari…no te quiero perder…-susurró la chica provocando una sensación de dolor en el alma de Kurapika

-eso no pasará…-le sonrió dulcemente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro-yo sé que viviré, no temas…

Le dolía profundamente ver esos ojos tan angustiados muy distintos a los alegres, ingenuos y puros de los que se había enamorado tan lentamente. Quiso decirle que la amaba, que no lucharía solo por su condición, sino por ella, que en ese momento era la razón de su existencia.

_Sentir. Vivir para hacer feliz a quien amas._

Besó lenta y pausadamente los labios de Neón. No entendía en qué momento su vida había girado cambiando el sentido de su ser…pero era feliz. Nada se comparaba con sentir aquel vacío en su interior tan lleno de ternura y amor de Neón.

**_Q.D.E.P Ari. Mi amada Ari n.n en verdad me gusta este personaje._**

**_Ufff le costó a Kura darse cuenta que de verdad estaba todo baboso por Neón :D _**

**_Espero que se lo hayan imaginado todo furioso al ver a Kuyo tocar a su mujer *o* con sus ojitos rojos y todo el embrollo :3 nadie toca lo que le pertenece n.n_**

**_Bien, espero que les haya gustado ^^ _**

**_Gracias. Besos desde Chile:)_**

**_tikitikiti! tikitikiti! Felices fiestas patrias desde ya amados chilenos *-*_**


	13. Kuyo Kurapika Neón

_**holaaa *-* debo admitir que me costo un poco esta pelea xD en realidad ni siquiera había pensado en la habilidad de Kuyo y bueno...creo que me quedo bastante mostruoso xD espero que les guste y u.u **_

_**lo siento, aun no supero la muerte de Ari xD **_

_**bueno, ahora Kura lucha por Neón n.n y creo que acabaron convenciendome, en verdad hacen linda pareja :3**_

* * *

**13. Kuyo. Neón. Kurapika.**

-hey, kuruta

Neón se asustó al oír la voz de Kuyo, supuso que el _kuruta_ debía ser Kurapika quien seguía sentado a su lado con la cabeza agacha y en silencio. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos, desde allí era capaz de sentirlo envuelto en una oscura aura llena de ira y temía siquiera hablarle.

La chica no podía dejar de llorar, intentaba mantenerse muy callada pero cada cierto rato no podía controlar sus sollozos.

-espérame aquí…-susurró el rubio antes de levantarse con los ojos bajos y opacos.

Caminaba lentamente y con dejos de cansancio, le costaba apoyarse en su pie derecho debido a una fractura que no había podido curar por completo a causa de la falta de energía, también tenía mucho dolor en el costado, podía sentir esa costilla rota y un asqueroso saber a sangre que empezaba a subir por su garganta.

Vio a Kuyo frente a él completamente sano y confiado, no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño y parecía demasiado feliz de pelear con él sin importarle su obvia desventaja.

No se creía capaz de ganar.

-¿está bien aquí?-preguntó el hombre de barba negra y ojos azules mientras señalaba la llanura que había detrás de la mansión al otro lado del risco.

-…sí…-Kurapika suspiró sintiendo la gota fría que corría por su sien. Se sentía mal. Creía que haber descansado esos 10 minutos le había hecho sentir todo el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros. Se había dado cuenta que algo en su vida estaba mal y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, agua y comida.

-¿Qué pasa?-rió-¿acaso estás agotado? Aun me queda bastante rato para jugar contigo…recuerda que te mataré, oh…ya sé, te mataré pero después de jugar con la chica, me dejaste a medias…-detuvo con su mano la cadena cortante que apareció de pronto a su lado.

-repítelo…

-veo que aun tienes un poco de energía…-sonrió jalando la cadena hacia atrás y desequilibrando a Kurapika quien cayó de rodillas por la fuerza del impulso-¡ese es tu lugar…!

Kuyo cambió su tono de voz. Dejó notar la impaciencia que le provocaba el chico y no tardaría en desquitarse todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar aquel mes. No le dejó levantarse y lo derribó al suelo pisándolo en la espalda.

-hay algunas cosas que no comprendes, mocoso…-prosiguió-en el momento en que firmaste ese contrato te pusiste bajo mis órdenes, nadie te obligó y ahora vas a pagar con tu maldita vida tu ambición…-sonrió mirando ese par de ojos rojos que le sostenían la mirada desde el suelo intentando no demostrar el dolor que le producía su talón en la columna-…todos los que llegan a mí son idénticos: ambiciosos, orgullosos, vengativos, malignos y potenciales asesinos…eres uno de ellos, el más capacitado diría yo…-dijo echándose a reír.

Kurapika apretó su mano conteniendo su ira. No podía moverse, si lo hacía, Kuyo rompería la mitad de sus vértebras.

-¿y sabes algo…?-preguntó Kuyo doblando la espalda para ver de más cerca ese par de rubíes encendidos que ocupaban las cuencas del joven rubio-me agradabas mucho, realmente empezabas a gustarme…pero ya ves, lo arruinaste, podríamos haber sido excelentes socios, hubiésemos trabajo juntos. Cometiste un error al entregar tu mayor secreto y tu mayor deseo a un desconocido como yo…-rió-¿sabes lo que haré? Luego de acabar con ustedes dos…-sonrió relamiéndose los labios-…iré allá, a esa vieja casa que ocupabas…tomaré todos sus preciados ojos rojos y los venderé…-rió-…les sacaré hasta la última moneda que sea posible y seré millonario…oh, claro…no creas que dejaré tus ojos aquí tirados, me los llevaré y los liquidaré como los _últimos_… ¿Qué te parece? Sádico ¿no?

Kurapika seguía mirándolo sin moverse, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mano sangraba debido a la presión que ejercía sobre su cadena en su piel. Tuvo deseos de llorar y también de reír, quiso volver a nacer o quizás morir, quería revertir el tiempo o adelantarle para saltar aquel momento, quiso luchar y también desistir. No se arrepentía de su actuar, pero sí de las consecuencias.

Ambición. Nunca había mirado su ideal de esa manera…no podía negarlo, Kuyo tenía razón. Era lo que realmente le dolía.

-¿de verdad no vas a pelear…?-Kuyo suspiró decepcionado y se apartó del chico cayendo de pronto contra el piso.

Kurapika se levantó lenta y dolorosamente mientras sostenía con toda su poca energía la cadena con que lentamente había envuelto a Kuyo.

-…intenta…moverte ahora…-dijo alzando la cabeza con gran esfuerzo.

El sol parecía demasiado pesado y su vista se nublaba, notaba cómo su pulso se perdía y sus venas se tensaban mareándolo paulatinamente.

Sintió su cuerpo decaer y sufrir, no podía descansar, no podía moverse, no podía gastar más energía de la necesaria…debía acabar con Kuyo o no podría salvar a Neón…

Sonrió.

Le sorprendía que el objetivo de su pelea hubiera cambiado radicalmente. Todo era distinto.

-¿Qué es esto…?-Kuyo se removía en el piso intentando librarse de la cadena.

Miró a Kurapika un momento y tuvo miedo de esa expresión espiritual en el rostro del muchacho: miraba el cielo con expresión vacía, sus ojos rojos y opacos derramaban delgadas lágrimas mientras sus labios secos recitaban palabras inaudibles. Desde allí podía ver lo fatigado y débil que estaba, sentía su aura dispersa y cada vez más lánguida…era cuestión de tiempo su derrota.

_El Sol brilla en el cielo,  
la hierba crece en el suelo.  
Mi carne se ha levantado del estanque,  
Mi alma ha descendido del cielo.  
Mi cuerpo se beneficia de las bendiciones  
de las praderas  
que brillan con los rayos del sol.  
Confío mi cuerpo al viento  
que sale de la tierra.  
Le expreso mi gratitud a mis ancestros  
por el milagro de la vida  
a cualquier momento,  
bajo cualquier circunstancia,  
con el sonido de mi mente.  
Compartiré la alegría y la tristeza  
con mis compañeros,  
para alabar la existencia  
de la tribu Kuruta por siempre.  
Juro esto a mis ojos rojos y lo juro por Dios  
que mi sangre prevalezca._

El chico suspiró mirando el cielo. Pensó en Ari, en los chicos, incluso en Pairo…necesitaba su fuerza para terminar la pelea, luego podría descansar…incluso morir. Necesitaba exigirse un poco más, solo un poco y todo acabaría.

-…Ari…-sonrió-tu muerte no será en vano…lo prometo…

Cerró los ojos concentrando su energía en su cadena, sabía que al hacerlo dejaba su cuerpo completamente indefenso y cualquier golpe lo partiría en dos, sin embargo, confiaba en acabar primero con Kuyo.

-…imbécil…-susurró el barbudo observando los ojos rojos de Kurapika que se habían clavado sobre los suyos con intimidación. Desde el suelo el rubio se veía mucho más temerario-…qué es esto…

Kurapika no dijo nada, solo tensó su cadena esperando no decaer en su intento, realmente no sabía cómo acabar con la pelea, su mente se había disipado perdiendo la rigidez de pensamiento, estaba ido y descolocado. Su corazón latía más fuerte y lento, su mente se nublaba y el cielo parecía oscurecer lentamente.

¿Se desmayaría?

Qué inútil había sido tanto esfuerzo. De todas formas había fallado y nada podría hacer. ¿Ari se enojaría con él? ¿Neón estaría bien sin su presencia? ¿Sería más feliz si se fuera para siempre?

¿Por qué esas preguntas venían a su mente sabiendo que la energía en su cadena iba disminuyendo y Kuyo reía sin parar al verlo desarmarse sin remedio?

-hey, niño…no te duermas ¿acaso te sientes mal…?-rió mientras se levantaba y rompía con sorprendente facilidad la cadena que lo envolvía

-…no soy como tú…cobarde

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca doblegó la vista de Kurapika sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sus palabras habían enfurecido a Kuyo quien no dudó en desatar su ira. Ese niño rubio no tenía el derecho de hablarle de aquella forma tan altanera.

Lo cogió de un brazo y lo golpeó con su pierna en el estómago haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

Kurapika retrocedió apoyándose con los pies y las manos en el suelo. Tosió y escupió antes de levantarse con la indignación escrita en su rostro.

El barbudo volteó elevando su pierna para golpear directamente en el costado del chico quien lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo.

Un escupo de sangre más.

-ni siquiera usaré mi nen…eres tan débil e inútil, Kurapika. No vales nada… ¡de nada te sirve todo lo que haces si no tienes a nadie en la vida, idiota! Estás solo ¿no lo ves? Nadie ha venido a ayudarte…

-…eres tú el que está solo…-dijo tosiendo mientras tomaba la mano de Kuyo haciéndola girar hasta quebrarla. No podía usar su nen, si lo hacía acabaría muerto en pocos minutos por el esfuerzo-…yo tengo amigos…y una razón para vivir…me das pena…

Un golpe en el estómago. Otro en el rostro. Nuevamente el costado. Un tropiezo. Un golpe contra el suelo. Su nuca dando contra una roca. El cielo nublado. Los ojos furiosos de Kuyo sobre los suyos. Su sonrisa de victoria maliciosa.

Era el fin.

-…dámelos…-susurró mirando los ojos del chico que nuevamente se habían enrojecido sin darse cuenta-…dámelos…-insistió sacando la navaja que llevaba bajo la manga de su chaqueta. Sonrió al notar la mueca temerosa de Kurapika y acercó su rostro sudado al del chico quien tuvo deseos de vomitar al tenerlo tan cerca. Pasó el filo del cuchillo por la mejilla del rubio haciendo sangrar su piel, lo llevó lentamente hacia arriba saboreando las lágrimas de ira que sucumbían los ojos del muchacho.

Kurapika quiso moverse, hacer algo…pero estaba inmóvil sintiendo cómo se rompía su piel y cómo Kuyo le arrancaría los ojos a sangre fría. Ni siquiera podía apretar los párpados.

-¡Kurapika!

El grito desgarrador de Neón viniendo hacia ellos fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Kuyo se detuvo volviendo su rostro hacia la pelirosa que corría contra el viento gritando el nombre del rubio como si sirviera de algo.

-…qué ternura…-susurró sarcásticamente y clavó el cuchillo en la mano derecha de Kurapika antes de levantarse.

El rubio apretó los dientes para no gritar y mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar se quitó el arma que cruzaba toda su palma hasta el suelo.

-…Kurapika…-Neón desaceleró su marcha quedando a metros de distancia del hombre que sonreía sensualmente mientras avanzaba hacia ella

-maldición…-escupió el rubio poniéndose de pie a medias-¡maldita sea, Neón huye!…-gritó avanzando a tropezones hacia Kuyo para detenerlo

-…eres mía…-susurró él apareciendo de pronto ante Neón para cogerla brutalmente por la cintura-cometiste un error al haber venido…preciosa…

Neón escupió en su cara dándole una bofetada con el cuerpo tembloroso. Su ceño fruncido demostrada más miedo que valor pero aun así impresionó a Kuyo por su actitud desafiante.

-… ¡no la toques…!-Kurapika miró a la chica antes de decidirse a utilizar lo que le quedaba de energía en un solo movimiento con su nen. Valdría la pena morir si a cambio Neón salía ilesa.

Conjuró la cadena de su dedo meñique y alzó la mano sintiendo cómo el filo de la que envolvía su corazón lo rasgaba lentamente. _Judgement Chain _ era su última opción.

Maldijo a Ari por haber mentido sobre él, no viviría un día más…pero al menos Neón viviría.

Su mano temblaba a causa del miedo que recorría su cuerpo; nunca creyó que le temería a la muerte en un momento así.

Meses atrás no le hubiese importado morir, ahora era diferente, tenía un futuro y una razón para renacer, tenía amigos y un hogar al cual regresar al final del camino.

Sintió de pronto una mano sobre su brazo.

Dio un respingo al reconocer ese tacto y volteó a su alrededor buscando a la mujer. Era imposible que Ari lo hubiese tocado si llevaba más de media hora muerta, a menos que…no, imposible; él mismo la había visto caer y desfallecer en sus propios brazos. No alcanzaba a comprender los juegos de su alma completamente truncada y enredada en un laberinto que parecía no tener salida. Necesitaba una explicación a aquella sensación…mas, no la obtuvo.

Vio a Neón caer al suelo debido a un golpe de Kuyo.

Sonrió sintiendo una extraña energía correr por sus venas. Era algo sobrenatural.

-¡Kuyo…!

Corrió hacia el hombre golpeando su rostro con tal brutalidad que le rompió la nariz de una sola vez. No le dio tiempo a respuesta y volteó golpeándolo en la sien con su pie izquierdo.

Aprovechó el momento de desorientación del hombre y tomó a Neón de un brazo lanzándola en dirección contraria.

-¡…huye…!-le gritó mirándolo con ojos afilados y rojos.

La chica tartamudeó alguna frase mientras se sobaba el costado sobre el que había caído. Se levantó tropezando con su falda, lloró y echó a correr deteniéndose no muy lejos del par de hombres que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Era realmente la primera vez que veía a Kurapika en medio de un combate y se le hacía extrañamente seductor con el cuerpo sudado, la ropa manchada de tierra y sangre; esa expresión de furia y dolor que rondaba su rostro junto a ese par de gemas rojas que parecían haber salido del centro de la tierra eran tan diferentes a su rostro dulce y ojos castaños tan brillantes. Era otro. Pero seguía siendo Kurapika.

Se sintió una tonta sonrojándose en un momento como ese sabiendo que luchaba por su vida y sobre todo entendía que nada podía hacer, solo no interferir demasiado.

Kurapika se agachó golpeando las pantorrillas de Kuyo para hacerlo caer; el barbudo reía mientras esquivaba o recibía los golpes del chico.

El rubio no ocultaba la emoción que le causaba poder sentirse nuevamente al mismo nivel que su adversario.

Dio un paso atrás invocando su cadena, se sentía preparado para usarla nuevamente.

Acabaría con Kuyo.

-…qué bien…-susurró el barbudo escupiendo sangre antes de volver a sacar su navaja que esta vez parecía más grande y afilada-conocerás mi habilidad antes de morir…eso es bueno…-dijo con suficiencia envolviendo el cuchillo con su aura

Kurapika se sostuvo firme esperando el ataque mientras miraba de reojo a Neón para asegurarse que estuviese bien.

La tierra tembló desequilibrándolo por completo cuando Kuyo enterró la navaja en el suelo.

Una oscura onda rodeó al hombre expandiéndose por todo el alrededor. Los oídos de de Kurapika casi estallaron al sentir la presión de esa energía tan poderosa.

Kuyo estaba de rodillas con el cuchillo en sus manos mientras su cuerpo perdía grosor y estabilidad. Al mismo tiempo, largos hilos de metal cortante salían de su espina dorsal tomando las pequeñas rocas que había a su alrededor, rocas que se convertían en amenazantes bisturíes.

-…estás acabado…-susurró Kuyo volviendo a expandir su onda de energía que congelaba a cualquier enemigo.

Kurapika movió su boca dándose cuenta que era exactamente la misma sensación que había vivido cuando Ari había entrado en su interior; si no se resistía acabaría dominándolo. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué seguía lúcido y completamente consciente si la energía de Kuyo era mucho mayor que la de Ari.

Neón estaba en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, el frío que la envolvía era aterrador y calaba sus huesos. No quería seguir mirando a ese monstruo con cuchillas en su espalda, no quería ver más a Kurapika pelear sin saber si lo vería morir o asesinar a Kuyo. No sabía cuál de las dos ideas le causaba más dolor. Miró al chico fijándose en la energía blanca que fluía a su alrededor, era muy delgada pero hacía la diferencia entre el chico y el aura maligna de Kuyo. Era como si una luz divina lo protegiera.

Kurapika dio un paso adelante comprendiendo que lo que le sucedía no era normal, creía que nunca había visto un aura tan espesa y oscura como aquella pero no lograba traspasar la barrera de su propia aura ¿acaso se había vuelto tan fuerte? ¿Acaso solo soñaba?

No importaba. Debía aprovechar el estado vulnerable del cuerpo de Kuyo para acabarlo de una vez.

Corrió hacia él apuntándolo con su dedo anular para atacarlo directamente en la cabeza.

Se detuvo y retrocedió cuando unos 50 hilos con cuchillas se interpusieron intentando cortarlo en pedazos. Con su propia cadena empezó a esquivarlos mientras buscaba un punto abierto en la defensa de Kuyo.

-¡…ah…!

-¡Neón…!-gritó volviéndose hacia ella.

Echó a correr hacia la chica quitando los hilos que iban hacia su indefensa figura. Se abalanzó sobre Neón cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Durante un segundo la miró fijo encontrándose con esos ojos aguamarina llenos de terror y lágrimas que se endulzaron un poco al tenerlo extremadamente cerca. La abrazó fuertemente y tensó su cadena defendiéndose de los hilos de metal.

-…cuando yo te diga…-susurró el rubio al oído de Neón-…quiero que corras, muy lejos…yo estaré bien. Ve a casa, iré detrás de ti…

Neón asintió aferrándose con toda su fuerza al cuerpo de Kurapika y esperó la indicación.

-…maldición…-dijo Kurapika cubriendo con su mano la cabeza de la chica cuando una cuchilla estuvo a centímetros de tocarla-…Neón…

Ella alzó su mirada sin poder hablar.

-…no olvides que te quiero ¿sí…?-le sonrió convulsionando el pobre e ingenuo corazón de la chica quien no pudo evitar el carmesí que encendió su rostro-…corre… ¡ahora…!

La empujó dándole el primer impulso. Neón corrió lo más rápido que daban sus pies, no quiso mirar atrás. Solo confiaba en las palabras de Kurapika quien se había quedado atrás protegiendo su vía de escape.

El chico había logrado envolver con su cadena el inicio de todos los hilos deteniendo sus ataques a larga distancia. Vio la figura de Neón desaparecer a lo lejos y respiró un poco más aliviado antes de ir contra Kuyo.

Kuyo estaba sorprendido, no entendía cómo Kurapika podía moverse dentro de su campo de energía sin siquiera inmovilizarlo un poco, tampoco comprendía el aura blanca que recorría su esencia, no era suya aunque no parecía real ese poder; también creía que era una especie de luz divina. No podía moverse en aquel estado, el chico había detenido todos los hilos de su aura y tampoco podía generar más, no comprendía en qué momento había perdido la batalla.

-…veo que no eres nada cuando utilizas tu nen…-dijo Kurapika envolviendo el cuello de Kuyo con su cadena para luego tensarla quitándole lentamente el aire-…eres como un pequeño caracol…que esconde su asqueroso y débil cuerpo debajo de un caparazón de piedra…

Kuyo escupió sangre sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara. No podía creer que 10 minutos atrás habían estado en posiciones contrarias.

-te mataré…-susurró el rubio dejándose llevar por la sed de sangre que bañaba su cuerpo-…conocerás la furia de un kuruta y el odio de los ojos escarlata…

-…a…

-¡cierra la boca…!

-ase…asesi… ¡asesino…!-gritó Kuyo sabiendo que golpearía el alma del chico. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un muchacho de corazón noble a quien le habían obligado a desatar la oscuridad de su alma.

En efecto. Kurapika dio un paso atrás cuando analizó su actuar.

-¡…asesino!-insistió Kuyo escupiendo nuevamente mientras sentía la cadena del chico aflojarse-¡eres igual que yo, maldito asesino…!

-… ¡cierra tu maldita boca…!-gritó Kurapika golpeándolo en el rostro con su mano izquierda-…eso no es cierto…

-¡mátame…!-rió-… ¡eso es lo que quieres, mátame! Y salva los asquerosos ojos de tus malditos hermanos…

Kurapika le pateó la cabeza tensando nuevamente la cadena alrededor de cuello de Kuyo.

-…ja…-hipó el barbudo sintiendo su cráneo reventar-…asesino…te espero en el infierno…kuruta…

El rubio contuvo sus deseos de aplastar la cabeza de ese hombre con sus pies hasta hacerlo desaparecer; no podía hacerlo, no quería sobrevivir con un nuevo cargo sobre sus hombros. No ahora que pensaba pasar su vida junto a Neón.

Giró su cabeza al sentir un aura distinta en el círculo de batalla; abrió su boca de asombro al ver a una pequeña pelirroja correr hacia él con un par de naipes en sus manos, sus ojos dorados, fríos, calculadores y oscuros le recordaron a Hisoka…no alcanzó a moverse. De pronto Rich ya estaba a su lado haciendo un movimiento hacia abajo mientras decía:

-voluntad…

Sus naipes cruzaron la yugular de Kuyo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante cortando incluso la cadena de Kurapika.

-…voluntad para asesinar…-dijo la niña poniéndose de pie junto al cuerpo del hombre que se había desarmado al instante y desaparecía su aura siendo sobrecogidos por el aire cálido de la tarde.

-…Rich…-articuló el chico con los ojos llenos de asombro y terror por la actitud de la niña. Dio un paso atrás.

-si no naciste para asesinar…ni siquiera lo intentes…-dijo la pelirroja mirándolo hacia atrás con esos ojos tan diferentes a los que él estaba acostumbrado a ver-…es la diferencia entre tú y yo…

-¡Rich…!-la tomó de los hombros creyendo que quizás Hisoka la había hipnotizado, e incluso concluyó que Illumi le había inyectado alguna de sus agujas

-…tienes miedo…

La ojidorada caminó hacia atrás pisando la desecha cabeza de Kuyo. La sangre saltó manchando su vestido blanco y su piel pálida.

-…dejé a Neón junto a Izel en la llanura de más allá…-aclaró Rich limpiando sus naipes con las manos-…se acabó, Kurapika

-¡espera…!-la llamó sin siquiera poder moverse mientras la niña avanzaba para alejarse de él

-solo te ayudé un poco…de todas formas Hisoka lo mataría, era un objetivo de Illumi

-por qué…

-nací para esto. Tú aceptaste tu destino…yo también lo hago

-…no…

-prométeme…-se volteó mirándolo con ojos de niña otra vez-…que cuidarán de Izel y…-tragó grueso-…que será feliz

-Rich…tienes que volver con nosotros…

-no, no es cierto…solo podré volver a verlos cuando pueda controlar todo lo que siento. Me acabo de dar cuenta que he asesinado a 5 personas en menos de un día…es extraño, no me duele…pero me molesta saber que a Izel no le gustará lo que hago…

-…ven…Rich…-jadeó sintiendo nuevamente que perdía las energías

-estaré bien…lo prometo…-dijo antes de darle la espalda y echar a correr desapareciendo a lo lejos

Los ojos de Kurapika se nublaron dejando caer gruesas lágrimas; no había acabado con la vida de Kuyo pero no dejaba de sentir que de todas formas se había ensuciado las manos…más de lo que ya las tenía.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo secándose furiosamente las lágrimas que había dejado caer.

Ya estaba hecho.

Rich había asesinado a Kuyo.

Se dio cuenta que la realidad era lo que lo atormentaba, esa pequeña niña había tenido la suficiente frialdad para matar sin siquiera pensarlo y luego había huido.

No había duda. Era idéntica a su padre.

Se levantó con el cuerpo pesado y empezó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de Neón hacia el interior de la ciudad.

Su cuerpo tropezó cayendo de bruces sobre la arena. Quiso suspirar y perderse en la oscuridad. Sus pulmones no recibían el aire necesario.

Sabía que aquella energía que le había ayudado a vencer a Kuyo se había esfumado y que no era suya.

Sintió sus párpados cerrarse lentamente y su pulso que desaparecía con el pasar de los segundos.

* * *

Neón se quedó de pie junto a Izel quien seguía de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Ari. Kurapika había dejado a la morena muy cerca de la mansión sobre un montón de flores, se había dado incluso el tiempo de limpiar su rostro y acomodar su cabello.

La ojiverde lloraba desconsolada cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Neón no podía moverse. Se le hacía aun más crudo el momento al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Quería hablarle y decirle que la quería, que le agradecía haberla acompañado en su vida tan triste y solitaria. Deseaba no haber desconfiado y no haber discutido la noche anterior.

-…hermanita…-sollozaba Izel. Su corazón no podía más; solo podía ver a Rinne muerta ante sus ojos y ahora Ari que nunca más podría tranquilizar su alma solo con su presencia. Su risa, sus ojos inocentes, su humildad y lealtad…nada podría remplazar a su pequeña hermana melliza. No entendía el destino. No comprendía para qué tanto dolor. Todo se acentuaba aun más con la pérdida de Rich.

-Ari…-dijo al fin Neón sintiendo sus ojos desprender ardientes lágrimas-…lo siento…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un instante hasta que Izel se levantó de pronto y se limpió las lágrimas cogiendo su teléfono.

-…Leorio…-susurró sin poder aguantar el quiebre de voz-…te necesito, ven…sí…-sollozó-…no…solo ven…por favor…Kurapika puede estar gravemente herido. Por favor…está bien…-sorbió tragando grueso-…Ari está muerta…-susurró secándose la cara con la manga de su traje de combate-…sí…-dijo echándose a llorar sin poder contenerse más-…ven, por favor…

La ojiverde lloró mientras asentía y colgaba el teléfono tragando su pena.

-…vamos por Kurapika…debe estar herido, no siento a Kuyo…

-…Izel yo…

-no importa, Neón…solo vamos…

La ojiverde lloró otra vez dando la espalda a la morena que yacía a sus pies. Luego miró a Neón para que le enseñara el camino, la pelirosa le sostuvo la mirada con dolor y luego de dar un lánguido suspiro empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión.

Sin darse cuenta habían echado a correr. Iban en silencio. Cada una guardaba en su interior su dolor, no había necesidad de mirarse ni mucho menos de hablar. Izel tenía el alma destruida por la pérdida sufrida, Neón lloraba por Ari y también por no saber si encontraría a Kurapika vivo o muerto.

Izel suspiró sintiendo que llorar ya no tenía sentido. Rich no volvería, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que su convicción de seguir a Hisoka era real y propia; Ari tampoco volvería a la vida por sus lágrimas…aun así, solo pensarlo le descompensaba la respiración y el corazón le explotaba en mil pedazos haciéndola romper en llanto.

-¡Kurapika…!

Neón corrió a mayor velocidad al llegar al terreno baldío que había detrás de la mansión; el chico rubio estaba sobre la tierra en medio de un charco de sangre que manchaba incluso su cabello, a pasos de él, un hombre degollado yacía muerto.

La pelirosa no dudó en ir a constatar el estado de Kurapika, sin embargo, solo pudo quedarse de rodillas a su lado sin atreverse a tocarlo. Izel llegó pronto junto a ella y buscó alguna señal de vida en el muchacho. Su pulso era débil y su respiración aterradoramente lenta, estaba vivo, a duras penas, pero lo estaba.

-…Kurapika…-susurró la ojiverde corriendo el flequillo del chico para observar sus mejillas mojadas con lágrimas y sangre, su expresión de aflicción le daba a entender que era uno más de las víctimas de aquel maldito día.

Miró a Neón queriendo sonreírle. Estaba segura que el chico sobreviviría.

-estará bien…-le dijo viéndola gimotear como una niña pequeña a su lado.

Estuvieron unos minutos esperando nerviosamente. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad, aun más cuando los signos de vida de Kurapika se debilitaban tanto.

-¡Izel…!-gritó de pronto Leorio mientras corría jadeante hacia ellas

-¡Leorio…!-la ojiverde se levantó rompiendo en llanto tan solo de verlo. Deseó ir corriendo a sus brazos, atarlo con fuerza a ella para que no se apartara como lo había hecho Rich. Tuvo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y desatar toda su pena en su hombro, quería sentir su mano acariciando su cabello mientras le susurraba cosas al oído. Quiso hacer tantas cosas, pero solo se quedó de pie, viendo cómo Leorio actuaba rápidamente conteniendo la hemorragia de la pierna de Kurapika para luego cargarlo sobre sus hombros y llevarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta que Izel solo quería una mirada suya para saber que tenía sentido sobrevivir.

Solo agachó la cabeza y corrió detrás de él llevando a Neón consigo.

_**:O pero Leo...Izel queria solo una ojeada tuya :C mal hombre, pero bueno jejeje cualquier se volveria loco si ve a su mejor amigo desangrandose en el suelo xD**_

_**ok. queda bastante poquito pero ^^ se acerca el fin, quedan dos capitulos n.n**_

_**les amo**_

_**besos desde Chile :)**_

_**Feliz 18! espero actualizar antes de las fiestas :)**_


	14. Se acabo

_**Sin mucho que decir n.n lean :)**_

**14. Se acabó...**

-…Izel

Leorio se detuvo un momento antes de ir hacia ella. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo al final del pasillo del hospital tal como había estado 3 horas atrás. No se había movido ni había dejado de llorar en aquel sepulcral silencio. No había quitado la sangre de sus heridas ni mucho menos lavado la cara. Simplemente constató que Kurapika ingresara a cirugía para decirle a Neón que el chico estaba bien, luego se había sentado en aquel rincón y estaba así desde entonces.

El chico avanzó lentamente sabiendo que Izel lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró buscando su mirada.

Se le partía el alma solo de verla tan deprimida y hundida en el dolor.

-…lo perdí todo…-susurró la ojiverde sin siquiera girar su rostro para mirarlo-…y…fue mi culpa…

-…no es cierto…-dijo en el mismo tono de voz

-Leorio…Ari está muerta…Rich se ha ido…

El chico tomó la mano de Izel mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y acariciaba su cabello.

-pero yo sigo aquí…-dijo-…y no me iré

-Le…-Izel sollozó sintiendo su esencia junta a la suya tal y como quería tenerlo horas atrás-…Leorio…-sonrió llorando otra vez mientras apoyaba sus manos y su cabeza en el pecho del chico quien la aferró con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Bastó una caricia del moreno en su mejilla para desatar su rabia y su pena en dolorosas lágrimas que corrían sin remedio por sus sucias mejillas. Su respiración agitada y su garganta desgarrada hacían sentir a Leorio que nada podría recuperar el alma de esa mujer a quien tanto amaba y deseaba. Sentía suyo el dolor que la invadía y también, sentía la impotencia de no poder ayudarla más que con su consuelo.

-…se acabó, Izel…se acabó…-susurró sosteniéndola con cuidado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro-…estaremos bien, lo prometo

-quiero a mi hermana de vuelta…Leorio, Ari no tenía que morir…ella no tenía nada que ver…-sollozó logrando ver los ojos castaños del chico a través de sus lágrimas-…no entiendo… ¡y Rich…!-se alteró echándose sobre el pecho de Leorio-…mi niña…me la quitaron…se ha ido…

-ella estará bien…-susurró sintiendo un grueso nudo en la garganta. No soportaba verla en aquel estado.

-…por qué…-sollozó tosiendo-…eran lo único que tenía…y ya no están conmigo…no lo entiendo, Leorio…dime por qué…-dijo mirando con sus orbes verdes las de Leorio quien solo supo sonreírle dulcemente quitándole las lágrimas de la cara con sus manos

-…cásate conmigo, Izel…

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo que la dejó sin aire.

Tardó bastante en asimilar aquellas palabras.

Una parte de su mente bailaba en las nubes de la emoción y la otra odiaba a Leorio por ser tan inoportuno e imprudente para ese tipo de proposiciones.

-… ¿qué dices…?-el chico le sonreía ingenuamente cogiendo sus manos con ternura.

-…_no bromea…_-se dijo ella aun con los labios temblorosos-…yo…

-siempre me tendrás a tu lado…-insistió mirándola a los ojos

-¡no es el momento, idiota…!-dijo abalanzándose sobre él con enorme felicidad a la vez que volvía a romper en llanto-…no seas así…-lloraba sin ocultar una corta sonrisa.

Leorio sonrió abrazándola tiernamente. Era una locura lo que acababa de decir pero al menos Izel había reído otra vez.

* * *

-¡Neón…!-el señor Nostrade la llamó desde la entrada notando lo maltratada y magullada que estaba su hija; nunca creyó que ella también estuviera herida-…Neón ¿estás bien…?-fue a su lado intentando abrazarla pero la pelirosa se apartó sin mirarlo a la cara

-…sí, estoy bien

-…eso veo…-sonrió conforme-…vamos; te llevaré a casa de inmediato

-Kurapika aun está…

-no importa. Le mandaré su paga por correo; además, me enteré que tiene otros asuntos…creo que será mejor prescindir de sus servicios

-no entiendes, papá. No puedo irme sin él…no me iré sin él…-dijo acariciando la cadena con la gema azul que colgaba de su cuello

-Neón, prometo que estarás segura en casa…vamos

-he dicho que no…

-señor…-Senritsu habló estando detrás de su jefe-si quiere yo me quedaré con su hija, usted puede viajar si lo desea

-… ¿estás segura que quieres quedarte?-insistió él mirando los ojos bajos de la pelirosa

-sí, papá…iré a casa cuando Kurapika se haya recuperado

-Senritsu…

-sí, señor…la cuidaré muy bien-aseguró la mujer sintiendo la angustiosa canción de los latidos de Neón

Unos minutos más tarde, ambas quedaron a solas en la sala de espera del hospital. Lentamente la pelirosa se dejó llevar por su pena hasta romper en un silencioso llanto esperando alguna noticia del rubio. Más que nunca quería ver esa sonrisa boba que combinaba con su expresión dulce en ese rostro amable que solo a ella la observaba con tanta ternura.

* * *

-¿Qué le sucede a la niña?

-no me preguntes, no lo sé…-repuso Hisoka mirando a la pelirroja que caminaba frente a ellos envuelta en un aura oscura y nublada

-¿seguro que quieres que esté con nosotros…?

Illumi miró a Hisoka con curiosidad, en verdad no lo veía preocupándose por la niña, ni siquiera lo creía capaz de saber el significado de "padre" o de algo parecido; tampoco lo imaginaba enseñando a Rich cómo manejar su energía o cómo defenderse de un enemigo poderoso. No negaba las capacidades de la chica, sin embargo, tampoco la creía tan fría como el pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado. Había una diferencia entre ellos casi invisible pero suficiente para distinguirlos.

-…hey, Rich…-dijo Hisoka con una sonrisa simpática y sarcástica-¿estás bien…?

-no molestes, no quiero oírte hablar…-respondió ella rápidamente mirándolo con ojos afilados y despiadados-…sería capaz de matarte en este momento…

Hisoka la miró un momento y luego sonrió morbosamente echándose a reír. Illumi no le halló la gracia a la escena. Esa niña logró intimidarlo un segundo y también al pelirrojo, no podía negarlo. Su aura era intensamente fuerte y desagradable. Había que controlarla o acabaría con ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Era un peligro vivo.

-la niña da miedo…-dijo Illumi

-…es solo eso…-dijo Hisoka-una niña. Ya verás qué rápido cambia de humor…-sonrió

-…veo que no te molesta su presencia

-tiene mucho potencial, quizás debiera dejar una heredera…

-¿heredera de qué…?-sonrió irónico

-…del arte…de asesinar…-dijo con un suspiro

Rich volvió a mirarlos antes de seguir caminando con aquella nube negra sobre sí. Borró con fuerza las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla.

Izel.

La extrañaba. Quería volver a ella y a Leorio. Nada se comparaba con aquellos días en que amaneció con un padre y una madre en casa con un dulce desayuno listo en la mesa, cuando se sentía feliz de llegar a un lugar donde la acogían con amor y preocupación.

Quería volver.

Quería ser feliz.

* * *

Oyó a lo lejos una voz femenina, un pitido constante y su propia respiración muy lenta. Sintió cierta presión sobre su pecho que aceleró su pulso, quiso abrir los ojos pero al parecer su cuerpo no le respondía normalmente. Tuvo el impulso de sentarse y preguntar qué había sucedido. Al pensar en ello cientos de imágenes golpearon su memoria despertando su musculatura y su cerebro.

Al fin logró controlar sus párpados abriendo forzosamente los ojos. Pudo ver una figura femenina con un delantal blanco, también había una ventana al fondo con cortinas celestes y un extraño olor a antiséptico asaltó su olfato.

Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su rostro queriendo quitarse la mascarilla que tenía puesta. Unas manos frías lo detuvieron mientras oía cada vez más cerca:

-…no, no lo haga…vamos, Peta llama al doctor…

La enfermera observó al chico rubio fijándose en su estado general. Se veía bastante bien para el estado grave en que se encontraba. Llevaba un par de horas internado luego de una cirugía de urgencia, estaba acostumbrada a recibir agentes de la Asociación de Cazadores en aquel estado pero no así a que fueran tan jóvenes.

Lo miró fijamente notando sus pupilas perdidas y su mirada desorientada. Le habló intentando ubicarlo en el espacio y tiempo. Poco a poco los ojos castaños del chico se aclararon recobrando la lucidez.

Kurapika tosió quitando las manos de la mujer insistiendo en quitarse la mascarilla, le molestaba para respirar.

Se sentó en la cama tosiendo con fuerza. La enfermera lo miró con asombro y molestia a la vez.

El chico se tomó la cabeza con las manos respirando profundamente mientras un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. La mujer a su lado no se imaginaba las escenas que pasaban por su mente.

-…Neón…-susurró él al fin pasándose las manos por la cara-¿Dónde está…?-miró a la enfermera sintiendo un fuerte mareo que nubló su vista un instante

-…señor…por favor…-suspiró ella tomándolo de los hombros para recostarlo nuevamente. También estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones.

-¿Neón está bien…?

-si me dice quién es…puedo ir a preguntar por ella

Kurapika intentó tranquilizar su cuerpo, se convenció que si estaba en un hospital era porque el resto estaba bien… ¿o no…? Pensó en Neón, Izel, Leorio…incluso Rich le preocupaba demasiado. La enfermera le hablaba amigablemente mientras el doctor le hacía exámenes de rutina, no estaba acostumbrado a los hospitales pero su mente no estaba interesada en nada de aquello; ni siquiera se había fijado en la sutura de su pierna izquierda y su costado. Le daba igual. Estaba vivo.

Solo quería salir de allí y saber de los demás.

Una hora más tarde la enfermera seguía hablando, el doctor había ido por el resultado de unos exámenes y al parecer le habían inyectado algún tranquilizante ya que su cuerpo estaba lánguido y pesado. No quería hablar.

De pronto la figura de Leorio al otro lado del vidrio que daba al pasillo lo sorprendió incitando un impulso de levantarse. Nuevamente la enfermera lo detuvo regañándolo.

-…no le hable así…-dijo Leorio luego de entrar a la habitación-no le servirá de nada…-rió corriendo una silla junto a la cama de Kurapika

-Loerio…-susurró el rubio

-¿Loerio…?-dijo echándose a reír-veo que te han calmado un poco, me dijeron que despertaste muy alterado

-¿…Neón…?

-sí, sí…ella está bien. Acabo de decirle que volviste en ti…-le sonrió observando sus signos vitales en el monitor-mañana podrás verla, Senritsu está con ella…-le dijo informándolo de todo lo que necesitara saber-…está un poco asustada, pero creo que es normal

-…ya veo…-susurró satisfecho queriendo sentarse en la cama. Leorio le ayudó acomodándole las almohadas

-se supone que tienes reposo absoluto

-imposible…

Ambos sonrieron y el moreno se echó a reír, Kurapika también quiso hacerlo pero su condición física solo le dio para sonreír abiertamente.

-… ¿Izel…está bien…?

-con el alma destruida pero bien…-dijo Leorio con una sonrisa triste-me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarla…la pérdida de Ari y Rich fue demasiado en un día…

-…Ari…

Kurapika de pronto recordó que la morena había muerto. Su mente había bloqueado aquel momento y descubrirlo era como volver a vivirlo.

-¿estás bien…?-Leorio lo miró preocupado al notar el brusco cambio de expresión de su amigo y su piel pálida en extremo

-…sí…-dijo bajando la mirada-…había…olvidado que Ari…

-es increíble pensar que hace dos días estaba con nosotros…

-¿dos días…?

-pasaste un día completo inconsciente, hoy acaba el Festival

-…ya veo…-suspiró apoyándose en las almohadas mientras miraba el techo con los ojos aguados-¿dónde será?

-la sepultarán junto a Rinne hoy en la noche; Izel viajó en la mañana…Neón no quiso ir

-Dios…no lo creo…-dijo con las manos sobre el rostro

Leorio puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió con resignación. No tenía sentido arrepentirse o llorar, Ari no regresaría a la vida por ello. No quedaba más que dejar fluir todo el dolor.

* * *

-usted no entiende…-susurró Peta con molestia antes de dejar a su paciente solo en la habitación. Había insistido en quitarle el libro que su amigo le había dejado pero el chico se había negado fríamente repitiendo que estaba bien y que no entendía por qué seguía internado si ya estaba recuperado.

Kurapika rió cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta del cuarto regañándolo entre dientes. Se acomodó en la cama abrigándose con las frías frazadas del hospital y siguió leyendo el tomo de _Vida Silvestre_ que Leorio le había prestado; no era que se le hubiese traído a él sino que Kurapika había insistido tanto que debió pasárselo, solo deseaba _algo_ con que entretener su cabeza en las horas que le quedaban en aquel lugar.

Bostezó negándose a la idea de dormir, no quería hacerlo, no quería soñar pesadillas con lo vivido un día atrás. Peta había vuelto para apagar las luces y se había marchado sin antes decirle:

-nunca había tenido un paciente tan terco…-a la vez que Kurapika le sonreía ingenuamente antes de encender la lamparilla a su lado que iluminaba la mitad de la cama.

Aun así, no podía dejar su mente concentrada solo en que lo leía, era imposible no ver a Ari morir ante él ni a Neón siendo amedrentada por Kuyo, la imagen de Rich asesinando también le erizaba la piel y le pesaba en el alma.

Miró hacia la puerta cuando una figura femenina se asomó en la oscuridad, por un instante creyó que era Peta pero no. Era una escancia distinta y única.

Era Neón.

La pelirosa entró tímidamente mirando hacia el pasillo mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta. Seguramente temía despertar a Kurapika.

El chico la miró sintiendo el mundo florecer nuevamente. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan lleno de emoción.

-…no deberías estar aquí…-le dijo cerrando el libro

Neón dio un salto volteando a verlo con expresión de asombro, quizás esperaba verlo dormido como la noche anterior. No contaba con encontrarlo despierto y completamente sano con esa dulce expresión que añoraba tanto.

-…Kurapika…-susurró corriendo la poca distancia que lo separaba antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. Se apartó un poco cuando el chico se quejó tomándose las costillas-…perdón…perdón…yo…

-no importa…-le aseguró sonriéndole con una graciosa mueca de dolor

Ella lo contempló un instante y sonrió llorosamente acariciando su mejilla con inexplicable ternura. Kurapika la miraba con un poco de confusión y dulzura, se le hacía extraño que la chica se mostrara tan preocupada y atenta pero le agradaba su forma de mirarlo, pudo entender el torbellino de emociones por el cual cruzaba Neón y no se le ocurrió nada más que sonreír inocentemente.

-estás bien…-susurró la pelirosa sin querer llorar ante él

-…solo…fueron unos rasguños-le aseguró sin apartar la vista de esos ojos profundos llenos de sentimientos encontrados

-¿rasguños…?-Neón no ocultó su sonrisa-…yo…no quiero volver a verte así…-dijo agachando un poco la mirada con un sollozo en la garganta-me apena…y me asusta…

-no volverá a suceder, lo prometo-le sonrió acomodando su cabello rosa que estaba un poco despeinado.

Neón sonrió y se alejó un poco sentándose a la orilla de la cama con profunda emoción, podía respirar tranquila nuevamente y sentirse segura; después de todo confiaba en Kurapika más que en ninguna otra persona y no se imaginaba a sí misma sin su presencia detrás de ella cuidándola de cualquier peligro. Se había acostumbrado más de lo necesario a sentirlo a su lado.

-Leorio me dijo que tu padre vino a buscarte…y que estaba despedido ¿es cierto?

-…sí, pero me iré cuando estés curado…y eso de despedirte-le sonrió-no puede hacerlo si yo no quiero

-…no me parece mala idea

-qué…-lo miró sorprendida

-…debo reconocer que no he sido completamente sincero contigo, hay cosas importantes de mí que no sabes…y si no las sabes no entenderás lo que estoy haciendo; y tendrás dudas…y me preguntarás todo el tiempo…

-…qué quieres decir…-repuso un poco dolida cruzando los brazos

-Neón, lo siento…pero he estado pensando en iniciar un nuevo viaje y no quiero involucrarte. Quizás sea mejor que tu padre me despida, de todas formas arriesgué tu vida por mis propios intereses…es obvio que no cumplí mi trabajo

-yo no te tengo a mi lado porque te necesite de guardaespaldas, idiota

Kurapika alzó sus ojos con asombro, no supo qué lo sorprendió más: lo que dijo o su tono serio con aquella última palabra _"idiota"._

-tengo todo lo que quiero y puedo conseguir a cientos de cazadores que se dediquen a cuidarme día y noche…y mucho mejores que tú; a mí no me interesa lo que hagas…siempre regresas a mi casa…y eso es lo que me hace feliz. Tal vez ahora vuelvas a viajar, pero estoy segura que regresarás…y tu puesto en mi vida seguirá siendo el mismo, nadie lo ocupará… ¿no lo entiendes…?-lo miró con ojos suplicantes

-tal vez demore…uno o dos años…

-no importa…-sonrió dejando caer un par de lágrimas que secó rápidamente-estaré en casa…esperándote…-reconoció con expresión de vergüenza volviendo a secar rebeldes gotas en sus mejillas

-… ¿estás segura…? No quiero que te sientas comprometida…digo, si viene _alguien más…_

-no seas tonto…-rió abrazándolo suavemente-no habrá nadie más…lo prometo…-sonrió acariciando su cabello rubio

-…gracias…-susurró sintiendo su esencia junto a la suya, la necesitaba más que nunca y era feliz de gozar de su compañía. La miró con una dulce sonrisa mientras le secaba la cara con las manos, no le gustaba verla triste ni mucho menos llorando, no era propio de Neón.

-solo quiero que me respondas una cosa…

-cuál

-…cuando te vi peleando…-susurró nerviosa-tus ojos…bueno, quizás fue mi imaginación…

-no, no lo fue…-rió enternecido por la confusión de la chica-…escucha, es un secreto…-susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos-te sonará muy raro…pero… ¿recuerdas los ojos rojos que querías?

-sí, cómo olvidarlos…-sonrió cambiando al instante su expresión-…tú…

-¿sabes a quienes le pertenecían?

-…sí…

-¿sabes cómo los consiguieron…?-le preguntó sin dejar de sonreírle. No quería hacerla sentir culpable.

-ah…yo…sí, todo el mundo lo sabe…fue horrendo…

-yo estaba de viaje en ese momento, por eso sobreviví…soy un kuruta, Neón…y busco los ojos que le robaron a mi gente…

La chica desfiguró su rostro en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le dolía tanto saber la realidad de Kurapika.

-…no llores…-sonrió

-lo siento tanto…yo no sabía…yo…

-tranquila, no tienes la culpa…-dijo buscando consolarla mientras acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente. Odiaba esas lágrimas.

-pero…

Kurapika no pudo permitirle una palabra más, simplemente no soportó el deseo de besarla hondamente en la boca queriendo decirle que ya no importaba nada de lo que pudo haber pasado; solo le importaba su presente y el futuro que quería construir junto a ella. No quería hacer su lucha en vano, había conseguido una razón para existir y no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. Por primera vez podía sentirse libre de su pasado…y respirar hondamente sin la oscuridad que pesaba en su alma…era libre, feliz y se sentía extrañamente joven, la vida era muy larga y ya no quería utilizarla sin mirar al frente. Acabaría la misión que se había propuesto…pero regresaría para disfrutar la larga vida que Ari le había asegurado.

Neón lo miró con esos ojos nublados e ingenuos, como si no entendiera lo que sucedía…con esos ojos de niña y mujer que eran capaces de perder en el espacio y tiempo a Kurapika. Solo logró sonreír volviendo a pegar sus labios a los del rubio, saboreando como nunca esa boca única en el mundo. Ya no le importaba si lo que sentía era capricho o no, solo lo quería a su lado cada día…le tenía sin cuidado si debía esperar un par de años más para gozarlo eternamente. Se sentía extraña…algún día descubriría el nombre de aquel sentimiento, por el momento le gustaba el cosquilleo que le producía.

Sonrió abiertamente mirándolo a los ojos, rió un poco avergonzada y corrió una silla para sentarse muy cerca de él. El chico se acomodó poniéndose de costado para verla directamente, Neón se apoyó en la orilla de la cama junto a su rostro cogiendo su mano para sentirse segura. Sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirlo tan cerca.

Kurapika suspiró acariciando con su mano libre el cabello de la chica, sabía que pronto se dormiría, podía notar lo cansada que estaba y también sentía la pena que la corroía.

Solo se quedó ahí, viéndola dormir a su lado, con esa boba sonrisa en la cara…como si toda la felicidad de su vida dependiera de ella.

* * *

La ojiverde caminaba rápidamente hacia el hotel con la furia escrita en el rostro. Llevaba dos días buscando trabajo y al parecer nadie confiaba en ella solo por no tener alguna referencia anterior; nunca había necesitado trabajar formalmente, le gustaba ganarse la vida en la calle como lo hacía antes con su hermana y Rich…pero ahora solo con pensarlo se le partía el alma nuevamente tirándola al vacío que sentía en su interior desde aquel día.

Nunca había estado tan deprimida ni sentido tan vacía…ni siquiera le daban ganas de comer o dormir, solo quería caminar y caminar para no quedarse quieta, para no encender su mente y su espíritu roto.

Tropezó de pronto cayendo de bruces al suelo. Se incorporó sentándose en el pavimento y se tomó el tobillo que se había lesionado a causa de aquellos tacones que no acostumbraba usar. Extrañaba su traje de combate marcial y sus zapatos bajos, sin embargo, había quemado aquella ropa solo por los recuerdos que le traía y se veía obligada a vestirse como el resto de las jóvenes de su edad: con algún vestido y tacón alto, aun no se animaba a usar maquillaje…pero creía que debería aprender pronto.

Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie un taxi se detuvo en la calle llamando su atención. Desde allí pudo reconocer ese corte de cabello y esos anteojos, sonrió llena de felicidad y se levantó de golpe volviendo a caer al instante.

Leorio bajó de inmediato del automóvil y la levantó abrazándola como a un osito de felpa. Izel no sabía si lloraba de felicidad o de dolor, pero estaba segura que el mundo había cambiado de color cuando sintió su mano tomarla delicadamente del piso. Era gráficamente como veía a Leorio: la mano que necesitaba para levantarse de su agujero negro.

Ni siquiera se hablaron, solo se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron entre sonrisas.

-…creí que no vendrías…-sollozó la ojiverde apoyada mirándolo fijamente

-el vuelo se retrasó dos días, lo siento

-no importa, no importa…-aseguró aferrándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo-¿te quedarás?

-claro que sí…-le sonrió mirándola de pies a cabeza. Se veía realmente hermosa con ese traje de oficina negro ajustado a su cintura y esa falda corta que mostraba sus piernas esbeltas. No estaba acostumbrado a verla con tanta piel expuesta.

Le sonrió con picardía haciéndola sonrojar.

-…hey…no me mires así…-se defendió bajándose la falda con una mano

-vamos, te llevaré a casa…-le dijo tomándola en brazos

-…pero…Leorio…-susurró sonrojada cruzando las piernas con pudor. Miró hacia arriba contemplando la sonrisa del chico mientras caminaba por las calles cargándola como a una niña y suspiró feliz acomodándose en su hombro-…qué feliz estoy…

-yo también…futura señora Paladiknight

Izel rió y se secó la cara con las manos. No tenía sentido llorar en un momento así.

-…Leorio…-dijo luego de un rato. Él la miró-…quedémonos en esta ciudad…por favor. No quiero…apartarme de ellas…

-nunca pensé en mudarnos a otro lugar…-le sonrió notando que Izel había cambiado su expresión y sonreía tristemente-si Rich regresa seguramente te buscará aquí…-le dijo haciéndola elevar su vista-la esperaremos aquí…-sonrió

-¿te dijo alguna vez que te quería como un hermano mayor…e incluso como un padre…?

-…no

-me lo dijo muchas veces antes de dormir…y hablaba mucho sobre ti… ¿sabías que le gustaba Kurapika?-dijo echando a reír de pronto con los ojos llorosos

-¿de verdad…?-preguntó queriendo evadir el tema de Rich

-sí…-rió pasándose las manos por los ojos-…era tan…linda…

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado…? Rich sigue con vida

Izel asintió como si le costara aceptarlo y guardó silencio sin querer hablar más sobre la pelirroja.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al apartamento de Leorio, quedaba bastante cerca del centro de la ciudad. El chico silbaba una canción mientras dejaba a Izel cómoda en el sofá para luego dedicarse a vendar su tobillo. No era nada grave pero de todas formas necesitaría un poco de hielo y unas cuantas almohadas bajo su pierna. Mientras hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, especialmente de lo que harían de ahora en adelante que habían decidido vivir juntos por tiempo indefinido. Aunque Izel había aceptado la _propuesta_ de Leorio no habían tocado el tema formalmente, no tenían pensado buscar una fecha de matrimonio ni mucho menos…por el momento debían arreglar los problemas que habían alrededor para poder sentirse tranquilos. Además, se sentían demasiado jóvenes para dar un paso tan importante…sin embargo, no creían que pudieran cambiar de opinión.

-… ¿y volverá tan pronto?-preguntó Izel con sorpresa aun sentada en el sofá cuando Leorio le contó lo que acababa de hablar con Kurapika

-le dije lo mismo…-sonrió-pero sabes cómo es…ya se siente bien y cree que puede salir como si nada hubiera pasado. Te acostumbrarás a él, créeme…-dijo de pie junto a la ventana

-oh… ¿y estará bien?

-esperemos que no se le ocurra meterse en negocios sucios otra vez…-dijo con un dejo de molestia

-Leorio…sabes lo que pasó ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que Kurapika intentó asesinarme, no?

-…sí…como siempre me enteré al final pero…creo que fue mejor así. Si hubiese sabido antes lo que Kurapika tenía que hacer, créeme que yo hubiera terminado asesinándolo antes que pudiera tocarte…o lo hubiese borrado de mi vida

-siento no haberte dicho la verdad…

-ya no importa…-le sonrió sentándose a su lado

-…solo no quería involucrarte…-le aseguró abrazándolo fuertemente

-…no importa, Izel…ya pasó. Ahora solo nos queda vivir

-…sí…-susurró cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca-…vivir…-repitió con dulces lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-…ahora puedo vivir…

**_*-* prox capitulo es el final_**

**_y decidi hacerle epilogo :P _**

**_Gracias. Los adoro n.n _**


	15. La carta de Ari

_** mueran porque es el ultimo capitulo n.n **_

_**Le dedico este final a Shelfu, decidi acabarlo como KuraNeón por ti querida lectora n.n Es para ti este lindo final.**_

_**A Cata por apoyarme tanto y a Thaishi que lo lei en silencio jajajaja**_

_**Gracias bellas mías y al resto que nunca supe quienes eran : los amo igual :)**_

* * *

**15. La carta de Ari**

Neón suspiró aguantando sus lágrimas, era la primera vez que visitaba un cementerio y no le gustaba ver el nombre de su mejor amiga tallado en aquella lápida.

Dejó las flores sobre la cripta y miró a Kurapika en busca de apoyo, el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada agacha y una melancólica sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Sonrió con tristeza y se apoyó en él abrazándolo fuertemente; no estaba acostumbrada a mimar a nadie pero con el rubio todo se hacía distinto y adoraba darle gestos de cariño. Sabía que le hacían bien.

-…ha pasado tan rápido…-susurró él releyendo la inscripción-…es increíble que estemos aquí…y ella no

-estoy segura que Ari es feliz…-sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla-…y yo también

-lo sé…-sonrió recordando de pronto lo que le había pedido la morena antes de morir: chocolate.

Estuvieron más de 10 minutos en silencio, tal vez oraban o solo esperaban a que pasara el tiempo justo antes de marcharse. Era la primera vez luego de 2 meses que visitaban la tumba de Ari. Antes no se creían completamente preparados.

Caminaron de la mano sin hablar mucho hacia la salida del cementerio. El chico solo asentía a lo que Neón le decía, en realidad no la oía con toda su atención…le era inevitable no pensar en el poco tiempo que había pasado con Ari y lo mucho que le había hecho cambiar su sentido de vida. Hubiese deseado agradecerle de mejor forma.

-¿estás seguro de querer viajar? ¿Por qué no te quedas una semana más?-preguntó ella con tono caprichoso

Kurapika sonrió, la pelirosa ya había retrasado su viaje un mes y no podía seguir cediendo a sus peticiones.

-esta vez no puedo quedarme…-le dijo con una sonrisa resignada

-…ya veo…-suspiró con gesto de angustia-al menos almorzarás conmigo ¿verdad?

-lo siento, Leorio me invitó antes

-… ¡hey…!-lo detuvo colocándose frente a él con ojos molestos-¿Quién está primero: tu amigo o yo?

-oh, vamos…Neón…

-¡no me importa…! ¿Se te olvida quién soy?-preguntó con las manos en la cintura-tu novia, que no se te olvide ¿y sabes lo que significa?

-… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Así comeremos los cuatro juntos… ¿Qué dices?

Neón quiso debatir pero acabó aguantando una sonrisa mientras se le subía el color al rostro.

-…no lo sé…-dijo cruzando los brazos con la frente en alto mientras lo miraba de reojo

-vamos…-le sonrió llevándosela de la mano en una dirección distinta.

Aquella tarde tomaría su vuelo al otro continente para reanudar su búsqueda de los ojos rojos de acuerdo a la información que le había sacado a Kuyo. Había dejado claro a Neón que no estaría presente en mucho tiempo, tal vez dos o más años, por lo que podía sentirse libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Ella insistía en su idea de esperarlo sin importar cuánto demorara en regresar, eran palabras que a Kurapika lo llenaban de ternura y dulzura al tenerla a su lado. Seguramente la extrañaría aunque prefería no pensar en ello, había aprendido a golpes la forma correcta de ver la vida: debía abandonar las pisadas que dejaba en el pasado y no apresurarse a calzar las que daría más tarde, solo debía sentir la energía de la vida cada día a cada segundo viviendo como si fuese el último de su existencia.

Era feliz de saber que cuando acabara su misión tendría un hogar al que regresar, en medio del bajo mundo, pero habría alguien esperándolo en casa para darle sentido a su vida. No dejaba de sorprenderse al saber que Neón era quien ocuparía ese lugar. Nunca había querido conocerla ni hacerse su amigo, nunca había querido ganarse su confianza. Al conocerla se había convencido de no encariñarse con la chica o acabaría perdido y fuera de foco. Ahora reía de no haberse dado cuenta cómo había terminado en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-hola…-dijo Izel abrazándolo fuertemente. No se habían visto desde aquel día-¿Cómo estás?-le sonrió mientras saludaba a Neón con un abrazo suave

-…bien, supongo…-dijo Kurapika algo cortado. Se le hacía rudo darse cuenta de la similitud física entre la ojiverde y Ari, con solo verla creía confundirse y ver a la morena

-… ¿seguro…?-preguntó con mirada cómplice. Le preguntaba si había superado o no la partida de Ari.

-sí, creo que sí

-me alegro tanto…-susurró solo para que él pudiera oírlo-…tengo algo para ti, te lo entregaré luego

-está bien…-sonrió leyendo en esos ojos verdes que se trataba de _la carta_-… ¿y Leorio?

-ya viene, lo llamaron y salió corriendo…dijo que vendría luego…-aseguró Izel un poco nerviosa mientras los invitaba a sentarse en el living del departamento.

* * *

Rich sollozó tocándose el brazo herido y se acurrucó rompiendo en llanto. No podía más.

-…eres despiadado…-dijo Illumi sentado en el pasto junto a un árbol a la orilla del valle en que se hallaban

Hisoka hizo una mueca de desagrado y fue hacia la pelirroja levantándola de un brazo.

-no me gusta que llores

-¡déjame…!-Rich se volteó dirigiendo una patada hacia el costado del chico, sin embargo, él cogió su pierna lanzándola nuevamente contra un tronco seco que pareció romper la espalda de la niña.

-…descansa, estás exhausta

Rich se abrazó al pasto llorando silenciosamente, luego se levantó sin hacer ruido y se encaminó al río cercano para lavar el profundo corte que había en su brazo derecho, además de los otros tantos que eran menos graves.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?-preguntó Illumi

-…entrenarla

-¿para qué?

-para que pueda sobrevivir, no me gustaría que muriera teniendo tantas habilidades

-¿no será que la quieres…?

-…puede ser…-respondió entre puntos suspensivos antes de echarse a reír de buena gana con su compañero-¿me dirás por qué decidiste acompañarme?

-simplemente por diversión…la ciudad a veces es aburrida y esa niña no deja de sorprenderme. Creo que buscaré una mujer para tener un hijo…tal vez sea una buena inversión, a mi familia le gustaría…

-no me agrada cuando hablas tanto-rió observando de lo lejos a Rich en el río. El Zoldyck lo miró molesto.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-…cuando se recupere pelearás con ella, no tengas compasión…te detendré si estás a punto de matarla

-¿y si mato a ambos…?

-no creo que suceda…-sonrió relamiéndose los labios

-…está bien ¿mañana?

-no. Yo te diré cuando;…debe descansar un poco

-suenas tan tierno con ese tono paternal…-rió con ironía malvada e hiriente

Hisoka resopló echándose el cabello rojo hacia atrás. No le agradaba cuando Illumi empezaba a molestarlo por estar pendiente de Rich; no podía negar que la niña le agradaba pero no era un lazo mayor que el que sentía por el pequeño Gon, la única diferencia era que esperaba nunca tener que enfrentar a la pelirroja. Estaba seguro que no podría vencerla y eso le daba escalofríos.

Cerca de la media noche Rich volvió a aparecer, se había perdido en el bosque sin dar señales de vida. No se sorprendió cuando encontró la fogata que habían encendido los dos mayores aun viva pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Seguramente ya habían salido a entretenerse por ahí.

-…hombres…-se dijo con cansancio acercándose al fuego. Necesitaba calor.

-creí que no volverías

Rich apretó los dientes. Aun no era capaz de captar el zetsu de Hisoka y no le gustaba que apareciera de la nada.

-muero de hambre…-se defendió la niña sin voltear a verlo

-temo que no nos acordamos de ti…no queda nada

-lo supuse…-dijo ensartando en brochetas un par de peces que había conseguido en el río

-qué inteligente y precavida, Rich

-no digas mi nombre…no me gusta que lo utilices

-¿Por qué no…?

-…no me gusta y punto

-no es una buena respuesta…-dijo sentándose a su lado frente a la fogata. Rich se quejó tomándose nuevamente el brazo derecho mientras las brochetas caían al suelo-… ¿aun te duele?

-…un poco…-dijo con el dolor inyectado en la garganta queriendo hacerla llorar

-lo siento…creo que se me pasó la mano…-rió sin importarle la expresión fría de la niña

-¿sabes lo peor de estar contigo?

-no

-que estoy furiosa todo el tiempo ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender a controlarme si me molesta tu sola presencia?

-…es parte del entrenamiento…-dijo sin mirarla a la cara. En realidad no lo creía así, pero parecía una linda respuesta a la pregunta. Cogió las brochetas y las puso sobre el fuego.

-mientes tan descaradamente…-dijo furiosa acabando con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara-aunque lo que más me duele…es que ya no puedo pensar como antes, me quitaste lo poco y nada que me quedaba de infancia e inocencia

-tú sola perdiste tu "inocencia"…el día que mataste sin piedad a ese hombre que ya no podía defenderse decidiste volverte una asesina. No me culpes

-me gustaría ser una niña normal…-sollozó secándose la cara con su mano izquierda-no me gusta vivir así

-…te acostumbrarás…-dijo con tono sombrío-llega un momento en que ya no te importa lo que haces y vendes tu alma, creo que todos pasamos por eso

-hm…qué filosófico…-dijo con ironía riendo un poco

-…ten…-le pasó las brochetas cuidando de no quemarla con el aceite caliente que caía de los peces cocidos

-¿no quieres…? Se ven sabrosos…-sonrió inocentemente. Hisoka negó con la cabeza-…oh, bueno…luego no digas que no soy amable contigo

-¿te gustaría regresar a la ciudad, Rich?

-no…quiero volver a ver a Izel cuando ya no tenga miedo de hacerle daño, por eso estoy aquí

-…hm…es lindo que tengas una motivación para vivir

-¿acaso tú no?

-estoy vivo para pelear…pero a veces incluso yo pienso que es absurdo

-es bastante estúpido tu propósito-dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo sintiera una roca sobre su cabeza-pero al menos tienes uno…-le sonrió-¿Por qué no me cuentas una historia, eh? Pasaremos juntos mucho tiempo…me gustaría saber al menos algo con qué recordarte

-…no soy bueno contando experiencias

-¿Cómo conociste a mi mamá?

-¿quieres saberlo?

-no…pero Rinne es una persona en común, gracias a ella estamos aquí ahora

-…sinceramente no lo recuerdo; solo sé que era muy infantil y le gustaba ir al teatro…amaba pintar y arreglar el jardín

-_…wow, de todas formas sabe mucho sobre ella…-_se dijo Rich mirándolo con curiosidad

-recuerdo que con ella tuve deseos de…cambiar…

La ojidorada no ocultó su sorpresa al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso Hisoka el estaba abriendo su corazón? Era imposible.

-…quise vivir a su lado y buscar un sentido distinto a mi vida…-dijo el pelirrojo con un irreconocible tono nostálgico-…aunque luego me dijo que estaba embarazada y esa vez fue Rinne quien desapareció. Quise matarla y a ti también…-sonrió-la busqué y la maté…no pude contigo, no quise hacerlo…quería dejarte viva y sabía que un día estarías conmigo otra vez

-…linda historia…-suspiró irónica sacándole una fuerte carcajada. No le gustaba verlo deprimido y _raro_, lo prefería loco y estrafalario.

-¿de verdad no te interesa Rinne?

-no, solo vi una fotografía suya una vez…y me molestó que no se pareciera a mí. Izel es mi madre…y espero regresar a su lado un día

-…ya veo…-dijo mirando el brazo de Rich que había vuelto a sangrar profusamente

-Hisoka… ¿recuerdas a quien asesinaste por primera vez?

-a mi madre y a mi hermano menor-respondió quitándose la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba

-…oh…-dijo sorprendida por la fría sinceridad de quien era su padre-…yo…ya no recuerdo quien fue…

-es bueno que los olvides…así no te persigue la culpa

-¿has sentido culpa?

-…un par de veces, luego se olvida…

Hisoka dobló la camiseta y cogió el brazo de Rich envolviéndolo cuidadosamente.

-deberías aprender a controlar hemorragias…-le dijo sin mirarla a la cara. No quería sentir esos ojos inocentes sobre él.

Rich sonrió y se dejó cuidar, era la primera vez que ese hombre tan distante se le acercaba tanto sin deseos de golpearla. Deseaba huir de su lado…pero no en aquel momento. Se le hizo hermosamente dulce notar que sus manos intentaban no hacerle más daño y que se dedicaba con ternura a completar el vendaje.

-no es grave…sanará en unos días-dijo Hisoka echándose el flequillo hacia atrás

La niña solo volvió a sonreír sin mirarlo, se acomodó a su lado apoyándose descaradamente en su hombro. Quizás nunca ocuparía el lugar de un padre pero podría llegar a considerarlo un maestro…sí, era la palabra que mejor le calzaba. Rió para sus adentros al sentir su duda de cómo tratarla, él no sabía si abrazarla o no y seguramente su mente daba vueltas sin comprender la repentina acción de su no deseada hija.

-…es…incómodo…-sonrió el pelirrojo

-se siente bien…-sonrió Rich colocando la mano de Hisoka sobre su hombro incitándolo a reforzar su abrazo-…al menos no hace tanto frío…

-no vuelvas a hacerlo

-…shhh…arruinas el momento…-susurró cerrando los ojos con cansancio, sonreía dulcemente como si estuviera en casa y pronto cayó dormida sin alcanzar a ver la sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Hisoka.

-…qué molesta…-se dijo acomodándole el cabello tras la oreja, era una niña muy linda y audaz, tenía la misma mirada fiera y dulce de su madre y esa misma sonrisa estúpida.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Rich sintiendo los ojos de Illumi tras su espalda. No se volteó ni se movió, esperó a que comprendiera la situación y se alejara dejándolo solo. No pensaba ser tan cálido con Rich todos los días…pero al menos esa noche cuidaría de ella. Se dio cuenta que no se sentía tan mal como él creía.

* * *

Kurapika miró por última vez a Neón a través del vidrio, la chica le sonreía agitando su mano en el aire para despedirlo. No quería seguir mirándola o acabaría corriendo tras ella como siempre lo hacía. Había decidido pausar aquel torbellino de emociones durante un tiempo y dedicarse a lo que era su principal objetivo, mas, ya no podía asegurar que los ojos rojos eran su prioridad.

No había prometido escribir a Neón porque no lo haría, no era bueno cumpliendo esos compromisos pero sí le dijo que pensaría en ella todos los días e intentaría llamarla a menudo.

El señor Nostrade le había asegurado un puesto dentro de la familia como su mano derecha, algo así como la cabeza visible de los Nostrade. A Kurapika le costó aceptar pero luego se dio cuenta que siendo "jefe" de la famosa familia podría conseguir mucha más información y lograr aun más rápido lo que se había propuesto. Acabó aceptando el puesto que Nostrade le ofrecía, era tentador y tendría una paga mucho mayor; además, a Neón le gustaba la idea, había sido ella quien convenciera a su padre de darle un lugar tan importante al chico.

Estaba seguro que extrañaría a la pelirosa y al resto, en especial a Senritsu pero esperaba con ansias el día que pudiera regresar y retomar su vida. Ya tenía planeado lo que haría si Neón seguía queriéndolo, no lo pensaría dos veces y la alejaría del mundo en que vivía…si ella quería, claro.

Se apoyó en el asiento con los ojos cerrados pensando cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, no le gustaban los viajes por aire, siempre acababa mareado y fatigado o con un apetito muy grande.

Buscó algo con qué distraerse, un libro quizás…pero no había empacado ninguno y se arrepentía de ello. Serían 12 infinitas horas.

Rebuscando en sus bolsillos encontró el sobre que Izel le había pasado antes de partir, era la carta de Ari que no había querido leer antes sino hasta haber llegado…sin embargo, no podía negarse a los deseos de ver su letra y sentirla un poco más cerca.

La abrió nerviosamente y notó su letra elegante, tenía un par de borrones y unas gotas que aclaraban la página, lágrimas tal vez.

_Señor:_

_Lo sé, no le gusta que le hable así pero no puedo evitarlo, así lo conocí y moriré llamándolo con ese respeto porque se lo merece. _

_Se me hace muy difícil escribirle en una situación como esta, he tenido una visión de mi muerte que será en unas horas, no entiendo por qué usted también estaba ahí y muy triste, solo le pido que no me recuerde toda la vida, no se sienta culpable si se da cuenta que se ha olvidado de mí…a veces incluso me olvido de Rinne y yo creo que no está mal, significa que lo estamos superando. No me gustaría verlo infeliz por mi causa, seguramente mi muerte tendrá un sentido y no tengo miedo a dejar este mundo, usted sabe que no, yo solo quiero ir allá donde seguramente Zeim estará esperándome (¡no sabe cuánto lo deseo!)_

_No soy buena expresándome por escrito pero sabe lo que quiero decir, Zeim es mi cuenta pendiente y debo pagarla de algún modo, la vida es así…todos pagamos lo que hicimos de una u otra forma. Yo le quité la vida a la persona que más amaba…tal vez deba entregar la mía para recompensarla ¿no? Pero debo reconocer que me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda pasarle a usted, es decir, no lo conozco mucho pero sé lo que esconde, un pasado muy triste y oscuro del que no le gusta hablar, sin embargo, puedo notar que aquel pasado es el que lo ha llenado de odio y rencor, sentimientos que no le encajan ni le quedan bien con un corazón tan noble como el que posee. He visto en poco tiempo sus dos lados opuestos y realmente asusta, sí, asusta. Da miedo ver como un día puede ser la persona más dulce del planeta y al otro ser una especie de vengador asesino._

_Venganza._

_¿Se da cuenta lo fea que es esa palabra? Acabo de enterarme de lo que está haciendo por sus ojos rojos y entiendo que el fin es noble, hacer "algo" a cambio de todo el dolor que significó aquel trágico momento pero recuerde que solo acabará volviéndose loco y no alcanzará a disfrutar lo que le queda de vida. No sé cuánto tiempo demorará en cumplir su misión pero solo será tiempo perdido, no digo que deje de hacerlo, solo priorice su presente y no el pasado, tampoco el futuro. Un día morirá y se encontrará con todos aquellos que desee volver a ver, espero que el día que muera no esté sucumbido en la oscuridad, completamente perdido y sin un sentido en la vida. Yo sé que quiere ser feliz y lo es, no se da cuenta de lo que posee a su alrededor, quizás esa cabeza cuadrada no lo deja observar lo afortunado que es. Tiene amigos que se preocupan por usted y un lugar donde estar tranquilamente, aun más, tiene personas a quien proteger. Si yo tuviera alguien a quien cuidar estaría desesperada por no querer dejar a esa persona sola…en cambio, no tengo a nadie y no me duele dejar este mundo. Es por eso que usted, Izel, Leorio…no pueden morir hoy, alguien depende de sus existencias y con eso debiera bastar para ser felices. _

_Sabe que hablo de Neón…y sé que está riendo en este momento, también sé que está pensando en quedarse en casa a su lado ¿¡Y qué rayos espera!? ¿Una invitación?_

_Solo disfrute los días soleados y los lluviosos también, deténgase y respire profundamente…perdónese y perdone al resto. La culpa no es una buena amiga, tampoco el orgullo y el rencor. Debería aprender mucho de Neón, ella tiene la facilidad de ver la vida muy simple y ser feliz con cosas muy pequeñas (si no lo cree así es porque no la conoce), mi amiga es capaz de sonreír aunque el día esté gris y es el alma más noble que he conocido, estoy segura que si le pido la vida a cambio de mi felicidad ella la dará. Son pocas a las personas que ama, pero somos afortunados usted y yo de ser parte de esas pocas personas. Pídale lo que quiera, Neón se lo dará sin pensar…es lindo ver que se parece tanto y tan poco a la vez. Me gustaría haberme quedado para verlos felices un poco más, creo que tendré que observarlos desde arriba._

_Ignore las lágrimas que se me cayeron mientras escribía, entenderá que es inevitable despedirme de un amigo como usted luego de haber pasado tantos momentos juntos. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me regañó porque el café estaba muy dulce ¿Por qué no me dijo antes que no le gustaba con azúcar? O aquella vez que casi me atropellaron y usted me jaló del brazo ¿lo recuerda? Sí, fue la primera vez que hizo algo lindo por mí. ¿Recuerda cuando nos encontramos en la calle un día por la tarde y dijo que me veía guapa con jeans? No puedo dejar de reír pensando en la cachetada que le di por atrevido, sinceramente nunca lo creí de usted…aunque claro, luego de eso empezó a tratarme realmente mal y quise renunciar. _

_Debo reconocerle que me gustaba verlo en su escritorio ensimismado en esos papales que solo usted entendía, siempre supe que no era como intentaba hacerme creer y a veces se le escapaban unos suspiros muy melancólicos, más de una vez tuve deseos de abrazarlo y consolarlo…pero me daba miedo._

_Ahora que lo pienso, tres meses fueron muy cortos pero suficientes ¿no lo cree? Nunca me había sentido tan viva como ahora…el sol amanece y usted sigue durmiendo en el sofá ¿le dije alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta su cabello? ¿O lo fina que es su voz? ¿Acaso canta? ¿Le gusta la música…o el arte? ¿Por qué pasa todo el tiempo leyendo? ¿Ha viajado al norte alguna vez a ver las Tres Lunas Solares? ¿Le gusta ser cazador? ¿Piensa casarse y tener hijos?_

_Creo que nunca acabaría de hacerle preguntas y es absurdo que lo haga si nunca querrá responder, en especial la última. _

_Bien, creo que es momento de decir adiós._

_Le pediré solo una cosa, cuando vaya a verme lleve pastel de chocolate, me encanta y sé que a usted no mucho, pero no importa, concédame ese capricho._

_Solo déjeme decirle una cosa más: La vida es suya, de nadie más, disfrútela y quítese esas lágrimas de la cara que no le quedan bien. Quiero que cuando piense en mí sonría porque yo estoy bien y no soy quien para arrebatarle la felicidad._

_Se despide con profundo afecto._

_Ari Gioergei. Cazadora de Pensamientos._

_Pd: Olvidé mi licencia en la casa de Neón ¿podría entregarla a Izel? Oh, claro…y dígale a mi hermana que no llore por mí, que no sea tonta, que sea muy feliz con Leorio ¡y que no le ponga mi nombre a su primera hija! …por favor, gracias._

_De verdad, gracias Kurapika._

El chico se apoyó en la ventana secándose la cara y sonriendo amargamente. Dobló la carta y se levantó corriendo hacia la salida del dirigible. Ya tendría tiempo para todo lo demás, mientras gozaría lo que tenía.

-¡Neón…! ¡Neón!-la llamó enérgicamente corriendo hacia ella

La chica seguía allí mirando el cielo como si esperara a que el dirigible partiera para volver a casa. Volteó al instante al oír su nombre y no ocultó su sorpresa al verlo.

-…Kurapika…-la pelirosa lo miró creyendo que quizás se le había olvidado alguna cosa-… ¿Qué pasa…?

El rubio le sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó fuertemente acariciando su cabello.

-¿…puedo quedarme…un poco más?-le preguntó con ojos brillantes y sumisos

Neón sonrió y chilló de emoción robándole un beso.

-¡claro que sí…!-le dijo mirándolo a la cara-¿de verdad…te quedarás?

-…por ahora sí

-¿de verdad…?-Neón sonrió con una mueca de llanto en sus labios pero se retractó de arruinar el momento con sus lágrimas

-creo que alargaré mis vacaciones…-le sonrió

La chica sonrió y lo cogió de la mano dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad a paso lento. Quizás comerían juntos esa noche o solo caminarían hasta cansarse antes de volver a casa. No sabían si hablarían mucho o solo se mirarían como idiotas el uno al otro, era difícil saber lo que harían desde ese día en adelante; no querían planearlo tampoco, tan solo se dejarían vivir cada momento y cada instante pensando en lo bello que era estar vivos si significaba poder cogerse de la mano una vez más o besarse en medio de la calle sin importar las cientos de personas que corrían a su alrededor. Daba igual. El tiempo se detenía con cada mirada cómplice y cada caricia. Se olvidaban aquellos detalles que alguna vez los distanciaron y ni siquiera el pasado podía interrumpir…solo las risas nerviosas de Neón.

-¿estás segura…?-susurró el rubio a su oído haciéndola reír otra vez mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo

-…no me hagas preguntas…-respondió riendo en el mismo tono buscando sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad-…no estaría aquí si no quisiera

-…oh, ya veo…-sonrió besándola nuevamente

-oye…-dijo acabando de quitarle la camisa

-hm…

-¿…cuanto me quieres?

-demasiado…-resopló con calor

-…wow…eso es mucho ¿verdad…?-sonrió acariciando su mejilla-…y…

-shhh…ya basta…-rió buscando su boca-…solo…silencio…

-tengo miedo…

-…oh…eso…-dijo deteniéndose a medio camino de jalar la falda de Neón

-pero no significa que no quiera…solo…ah, tú sabes…yo…hm…es que…estoy nerviosa…no lo sé…

-¿sabes lo que más me gusta de ti…?

-…qué…

-que te sonrojas cuando no sabes qué decir…-le susurró al oído riendo con ella

-¿acaso me ves?

-…sí…-sonrió abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

La chica sonrió y acabó por ceder, estaba nerviosa pero nada podía hacer.

Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y no podía, no quería resistirse.

Sería una larga noche, disfrutándose mutuamente y riendo de su propia inexperiencia, sin embargo, era una noche que jamás olvidarían.

¿Amor? ¿Acaso esto era amor…? Neón no lo sabía, pero se sentía bastante bien y si el amor significaba no alejarse nunca de su lado, era feliz de haberse enamorado del hombre menos indicado.

Ahora solo le quedaba vivir, su vida había tomado un sentido distinto y la llenaba de emoción saber que Kurapika había decidido quedarse a su lado.

No tenía idea por cuánto tiempo duraría aquel idilio en el que habían caído, solo esperaba que si tenían que separarse alguna vez no fuese por su culpa ni en malos términos… ¡qué demonios! Simplemente quería que nunca acabara aquel ensueño. Solo con sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo podía saberse una mujer afortunada y feliz; se quedaría siempre a su lado si significaba sentirse tan plena el resto de su vida.

**_ perdon a los que les gusta la calentura pero no me da para escribir mas alla de eso xD _**

**_*-* Kura y Neón se aman, no se si por siempre :3 pero al menos ahora son felices el uno con el otro *www* _**

**_Rich, ay mi amada Rich, creo que le sacó un poco de ternura a Hisoka ¿no? =.= los amo a los dos :3_**

**_Debo decir que en verdad no creo que haya podido tener un final mejor que este u.u Ari tenia que morir, estaba escrito en su destino ejjejeje _**

**_Los amooo a todooos :)_**

**_Graciaaas y espero pronto traer el epilogo n.n_**


End file.
